


Ash Platinum

by Festivewillow69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Canon - Video Game, F/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 151,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69
Summary: What if Ash started his journey in Sinnoh? Also, what if it followed the game of Platinum rather than the anime? Interesting, ain't it? Rated T on chapter 13.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. The first day

A/N: Well, it's another Ash does better fic's. Only I'm going to be following more of the game, Platimun, more than the anime itself, though elements of the anime will be used to keep things fresh. Also, Pokémon trainers will be starting their adventures at 17 rather than 10 because honestly, good job to some of the game protagonists, but a 10 year old doing all that stuff is awesome, though highly unrealistic and impractical. Even being a prodigy can only get you so far compared to crime lords and cult leaders with decades of experience. Ash is also wearing the clothes that Lucas wears since it's more heat conservative. You'll know why. Anyway, let's begin, shall we? Pokémon is created and owned by Satoshi Tajiri.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome, to the world of Pokémon. My name is Professor Rowan." An elderly, serious looking man appeared with snow white hair. He wore a white shirt and a blue vest along with dark blue pants and brown shoes. "This world is widely inhabitated by Pokemon. Here, look for yourself." He grabbed a Pokeball from behind him and threw it out, producing a brown bipedal bunny that was brown that had yellow cream colored fluffs on the tips of it's ears, lower midsection, feet and cute round tail. It was a Buneary.

"Buneary!" It said with glee.

"We live alongside Pokémon as friends. We either play together or we work together. Some people use Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. As for me, I study them so that we learn more about them. So far there's four of us highly acclaimed professors in the four regions, but I believe there's more in places we don't know yet. Now, as we go into further detail..." Ash turned off his tv. He was just watching that part to motivate himself. He couldn't believe it. It was his 17th birthday! September 13th, now being 2008. It was a few minutes past 10 AM, signaling the beginning of his journey.

"All right! Let's get to it!" He got off his chair and was about to take a step when his childhood friend, Barry burst into his room. He wore his signature lateral stripped orange and white long sleeved shirt, and his blonde hair was wild.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He shouted as loud as he could.

"Barry?!" He yelled back in surprise.

"You just saw the TV, did you?! That Prof. Rowan is a really important guy studying Pokémon! That means he must have lots and lots of Pokémon! If we ask him, I'm sure he'll give us some Pokémon!" He then gasped and ran to one corner of the room looking at his new laptop he unwrapped this morning. "Oh my god! Is that a new Apple MacBook?! A 13 inch screen with 2.4 GHz processing speed, 1280x800 resolution and 250 GB of memory! Your mom must've spent a pretty- no, a drop dead gorgeous penny to get this!" He then pointed at Ash making him put his hands up defensively. "Do. Not. BREAK IT!" Barry then cooled down. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! As I was saying, we need to go to see Prof. Rowan and get us some Pokémon! I'll be waiting! If you're late, I'm fining you $10 million dollars!" He then dashed off before Ash could get a word in. He sighed.

"Classic Barry. If he's speaking, you might as well be mute." He then proceeded to put his laptop into his backpack before going downstairs to see his mother, Delia.

"Good morning, Ash. Barry's already gone. I have no idea what he was talking about but he seemed to be in more of a hurry more than usual."

"Yeah, he wants to meet the prof. so he can get a Pokémon. Another one of his hair brained schemes." Ash admitted sweating a little but chuckling in good fun.

"Oh, well. Just as long as you stay out of the tall grass, I'm okay with it." Delia started to hiccup and tears appeared in her eyes. "My baby boy. Going out into the world to become a Pokémon Champion. I'm going to miss you so much." She cried as she hugged her only son.

"I'll miss you too. I love you mom." Ash said, his closed eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you too, Sweetie." She let Ash go and placed her hand on his face. "Okay. Go and make your dreams come true."

"I will mom." Ash assured as he moved the bill of his hat down and moved past his mom and stepped out into the cool Autumn air. He took in the smell of the earthly elements and the leaves falling from the trees, creating a musky-sweet scent in the air. He walked around his house and went to one only four houses in this tiny town. Is it technically a town when only 8 people live there with no businesses? Anyway, Ash passed by that guy who's always rambling about new technologies and went straight to Barry's house. He was just about to open the door when it opened for him and the two teenage boys clonked heads and fell down on their butts.

"Owww! What was that all about, huh!?" He looked up to see Ash rubbing his own head in pain "Oh, Ash! Let me pick you up there!" Barry said as he heaved Ash right up to his feet. "I was just on my way to see Prof. Rowan. You should come too and quickly!" Barry was just about to run off when he thought of something. "Oh Jeez, I almost forgot something! He went back into the house only for a minute before he came back out with a bag. "Okay, now I'm ready! $10 million dollars!" He yelled before running to Route 201. Ash sighed in exasperation as he walked after Barry, not really concerned about that fake fine. When he finally caught up to his friend, Barry yelled, "Too slow! Let's get moving to Prof. Rowan's!"

"Barry, we can't go into the tall grass!" Ash called him out in worry.

"What? No worries, problems or complications! It doesn't matter if we don't have Pokémon! You just have to run really fast! After all, you're looking at the number 1 gold medalist in the junior running marathon in all of Sinnoh, seven years running! Literally!" Barry laughed really loudly and slapped his knee.

"We'll I can't argue there but I'm not an orange lightning bolt like you are." Ash countered.

"Whiner! Just watch me!" He ran back about 20 feet, sprinting in place. "3, 2, 1... GO!" He gave it his all, running as fast as he can when a stern voice called out to them,

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Barry tried to stop but his momentum was too much so he faceplanted into the dirt. Just as surprised as his planted friend, Ash looked to see none other than Prof. Rowan himself!

"I overheard this sensible lad say you didn't have Pokémon. So what is the meaning of just dashing into the grass with reckless abandon?" Neither Ash or Barry responded in fear of what the stern prof. would say. Eventually Barry spoke, quietly. Quite a rare occurrence.

"You're... Prof. Rowan. What are you doing here?" Instead of answering Barry, he turned around mumbling to himself. Barry looked at Ash and he shrugged. The Prof. eventually turned back to them and asked them both,

"You two, do you truly love Pokémon?" Ash nodded. Barry exclaimed,

"I love Pokémon too!"

"I'll ask you again; do you truly love Pokémon?" Ash nodded again.

"What? You can ask an infinite amount of times, we love Pokémon!" Barry responded a bit annoyed. Rowan breathed quite strongly to that.

"A pair of reckless hooligans who foolishly try to run off thinkin' their cooking with gas by sprinting flat out. It worries me what sort of things these odd balls will do."

"...Well, I don't know what kind of lingo you're using there, but if you're unsure about me, then just give my friend a Pokémon! I'll admit, I'm very excitable and energetic! I leap into action before thinking things through! But Ash Ketchum here..." He grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pointed to him. "He's a reliable person. He's basically the opposite of me. He never steps out of line and always considers what the best course of action is, and he loves Pokémon just as I do!" Barry's speech left quite an impression on the prof.

"Hmph, I must say. From your willingness to sacrifice your adventure for someone who's cooler than you certainly proves your valor. I do believe you've given me an eureka. Very well then! I shall entrust you two with Pokémon. I apologize for putting you through that exercise. However! You must promise me you'll never endanger yourselves again like that, and wind up in the cooler!"

"I'm not sure what a refrigerator has to do with this but okay." Barry agreed confused.

"I think he meant something else." Ash pointed out.

"Proffessor!" A girl's voice called out. They all looked to see a teenage girl and boy run up to the professor panting. "Prof. Rowan, you left your briefcase by the lake." The girl said.

"Seriously Prof. You need to remember your things." The boy puffed.

"Ah, you two are right on time. I was just about to entrust these two with their first Pokémon." The prof. explained.

"What?! Those Pokémon are crucial. You're just giving them away?" The boy complained.

"Yeah, those Pokémon are hard to replace. Are you sure about giving them away?" The girl added. Their cries did not deter the professor.

"We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet them. A world that needs to be explored. For these two, that's right here, right now." He turned to Barry and Ash. "Sorry about my well meaning protégés. This fine young lad is Lucas Paulson, and this exceptional young lady is Dawn Berlitz. They've been helping me in my old age recently for a few years now. They live in Sandgem town which was where we were heading before I bumped into you. Now Dawn, please open the briefcase so they can choose their Pokémon." He ordered.

"Ugh, fine. Here you go." She sighed as she opened the case to show three shiny Pokeballs.

"Really Professor?! Oh thank you so much!" Barry shouted as he danced around. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy I can't keep a straight face!" While Barry was off in his own world, Ash looked at the Pokeballs.

"To the left is the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, Turtwig. In the middle is the Chimp Pokémon, Chimchar. And on the right is Penguin Pokémon, Piplup. Which one do you want?" Dawn asked of Ash.

"It's obvious what I want." Ash said as he grabbed a Pokeball. "I choose Turtwig."

"Heh, nice choice, Ash, but I'm going for the winner of the group; Chimchar!" Barry exclaimed like a knight as he held up the Pokeball as if he were holding a sword. Everybody sweated seeing him act so odd. Dawn happily closed the case and lined up with Lucas, who still looked hesitant about this.

"Very well, you two have chosen some good Pokémon. Now listen well! The Pokémon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar to the world. They're just like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me in Sandgem Town. With that said, we'll be on our way." Rowan concluded as he passed the two boys by followed by Lucas.

"Professor! Wait for me please! I'm sorry, let me pass." She excused the boys as Dawn chased after her associates.

"Well how do you like that? Prof. Rowan's really nice. On TV he seems so stern and scary, but the scary part isn't true at all." Within seconds, he got hyper again and nearly shoved his face into Ash's. "Can you believe it?! We got Pokémon! There's only one thing to do! Are you up for it?!"

"Oh you know I am." Ash responded getting his own energy spiking up.

"I've always wanted to say this! The time has finally come! Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a battle!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I've gotten started on doing Pokémon stuff. So, I can imagine what some of you will be thinking. Why Sinnoh first? Why not any of the three previous regions? Well, Kanto is overdone, Johto isn't really popular comparatively, and Hoenn is broken in terms of legendary Pokémon being caught before the Elite Four and Champion. I mean, you can catch all three Regi's and Rayquaza before the ultimate challenge. That's too easy. Sinnoh is a comparatively popular, and non broken region. Plus, Pearlshipping is the shipping I personally grew up with in middle school. I was too young to acknowledge earlier shippings during their time and I was too old during and past Negaishipping to give much care until I started paying attention. I like all the female companions(up to Serena, I lost interest in Pokémon once Sun and Moon came out) But personally, I find Dawn and Serena as my favorites. Also, while this fanfic will portray Ash as smarter than canon, that's not going to be a main focus point. I'm just going to write about what if he started in Sinnoh and it was more like the game than the anime. Finally, imagine Lucas dressed as Paul in this. What do you think? Leave reviews please. Sayonara.


	2. Twinleaf and Sandgem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Barry 1 featured.

/N: Now, in a review a pearlshipper asked me a few questions. Here's my responses. No, Dawn is neither a trainer or a coordinator. If anything, she'll take Brock's position as the brain and be doing the job of filling the Pokedex 100% for Prof. Rowan, since Ash never bothered to catch every species of Pokemon. But don't fear, she won't just be Miss Exposition either. She'll only talk about Pokémon facts when it's warrented, and she'll be training with Ash personally to make sure she stays in the general ball park as him if her help is required or needs to defend herself. She may do one performance in Hearthome City, but that will just be for the sake of experience, not a personal dream. But, on everything else you asked for, yes to the cheerleading, yes to the shows of confidence and yes to the high fives. And much more in that kind of department. Anyway, if you want to ask me more questions, ask away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I've always wanted to say this! The time has finally come! Ash Ketchum, I challenge you to a battle!" Barry challenged. The two boys turned their back to each other, and took ten steps away from each other. They waited for a few seconds before throwing out their Pokeballs.

"Turtwig, I choose you!"

"Chimchar, get ready!" The two Pokeballs flew until they released their content. On one side was a green Pokémon with a twig on its head, true to it's name. It had yellow eyes and a odd looking head. It had four stubby feet and had a brown shell on its back. It was Turtwig.

"Turtwig! It shouted its name bravely. On the other end was a Pokémon very similar to a monkey with a light colored swirl on it's stomach. It had a short tail that was on fire. It was Chimchar.

"Chimchar!"

"Chimchar, use scratch!" The chimp charged forward and landed a scratch on the head of the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, hurting it to some degree.

"Counter with tackle!" Turtwig pushed forward, hitting its head against Chimchar. He grunted in pain the fire chimp fell on his back.

"Chimchar, scratch it again!" The Pokémon got up and landed another hit on his opponent. "All right! Scratch it again!" Barry cheered.

"Dodge and use tackle!" Ash ordered. Despite his lower speed, Turtwig was able to avoid a third scratch and bashed into the chimp again. He was starting to struggle.

"No way! We can keep going! This is where we hit our stride! Scratch!" The Chimp Pokémon was able to get up and prepare another attack.

"Jump forward and use withdraw!" Ash commanded. Turtwig leapt forward, and let his shell harden up. Chimchar's fingers hit the shell and the little monkey cried out in pain. "Tackle!" Turtwig rammed itself into Chimchar again, doing all it's best to stand up.

"Chimchar! Let this be our moment of glory! Scratch with all your remaining strength!" Barry yelled with passion as Chimchar prepared another attack.

"Counter with tackle!" Ash instructed. Turtwig and Chimchar made one last charge as the chimp landed a blow against the grass type, but despite the damage it received, Turtwig was able to plow through and smash into Chimchar, sending it flying into Barry. He crashed onto his back, looking to see his first Pokémon knocked out.

"Alright! We did it Turtwig!" Ash cheered.

"Turtwig! The Pokémon said with glee.

"Aww, you mean we lost? Chimchar, return." Barry moped as he let his Pokémon return to it's Pokeball. "You did well for your first fight. Rest up now." He noticed Ash was above him and was offering him a hand. Barry smiled as he took it and got to his feet.

"You okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Let's go home. I'm beat after that battle. And so is Chimchar. Here, let me give you this."

"No no, you don't need to give me money." Ash tried politely declining, but Barry wasn't having it.

"No, I insist. You won your first battle. You deserve something." Barry gave Ash $4.64. "You may have gotten my week's allowance, but trust me, when we fight again, I'll win back twice as much. Anyway, see you later." Barry ran back to his place. Ash looked at his watch to find that only 10 minutes has passed since he walked out of his house. Wow. A lot happened in 10 minutes. He felt a light biting on his left foot and looked down to see Turting lightly gnawing on him affectionately. Ash smiled and dropped to a knee to pet the Tiny Leaf Pokémon on it's shell.

"You did well, Turtwig." Ash held up a Pokeball. "Turtwig, return." Turtwig turned into red energy before retreating into the sphere. Ash got up and returned to his home.

It was a couple of hours later as Ash and his mom were enjoying some brunch together while Turtwig was resting in front of the tv as if he were a new puppy.

"You know, you boys were really lucky to have met Prof. Rowan when you did. I'm so glad you could get a new Pokémon and not have to get into the tall grass alone." Delia commented with a content sigh.

"Yeah, so am I." Ash agreed.

"Perhaps you should go and thank him properly? Have you said thank you?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Well, Barry did, but I guess I didn't." Ash answered looking a little awkward.

"Well, at least Sandgem Town is just a few miles away. You can easily walk there in the same day." She looked over to Turtwig who was just waking up from its nap. "And with Turtwig by your side, I know you can accomplish your dream." Ash smiled hearing that.

"Thank you Mom." He looked over to Turtwig. "You ready buddy?"

"Turtwig!" It said with enthusiasm.

"Hmm. Turtwig, return." With his Pokémon returned to its ball, he headed out again to Route 201 where he spotted Barry again. Huh, Deja vu.

"Too slow! Ash, I'm sick of waiting!" Yep, back to normal. "I need to go see Prof. Rowan so I can thank him properly!"

"Hey, looks like we have the same goal here." Ash chuckled.

"Really? Neat! You know, I had this great idea..."

("Oh no, here we go again.") Ash thought nervously.

"You know that lake we always play at?"

"Yeah. It's literally the only remarkable feature of Twinleaf..." Ash noticed the hurt look on Barry's face. "...Aside from the number 1 runner in Sinnoh, the Orange Lightning Bolt." Barry regained his confidence again.

"That's right! Well, rumor says a legendary Pokémon lives there! Let's catch it!" Barry explained.

"We don't have... and he's gone again." Ash sighed as Barry ran off before he could point that crucial bit of info out. With slumped shoulders, Ash followed the path that led to the lake. "Not really sure if fresh starters could beat it anyway. You'd need a master ball, and even that could miss if it doesn't hit it." He mumbled to himself. Once he found Barry, he found it odd he was hiding in the bushes. "Barry, wh-?"

"Shh, I'm spying on someone." Ash looked to see someone that certainly looked odd. There was a young man in a grey suit. He had spiked light blue hair and what appeared to be a very chiseled face, and was not having a good day at all.

"...The flowing time...the expanding space. I will make it all mine one day. My name is Cyrus Hall. Remember it. Sleep while you can, Pokémon of the lake." He then started to walk away, but not before saying, "It's rude to spy on someone, punks." Barry and Ash gulped as the man continued leaving.

"Wow, now he's stern and scary. Like Clint Eastwood." Barry commented as he wiped his forehead. A Pokémon cry rang through the air. "Oh, was that the cry of a Pokémon?!" Barry inquired as he shot up and looked around frantically. "That wasn't any starly or bidoof! Not even a krickitot! It's the legendary Pokémon! We need to catch it!" He rummaged through his bag but couldn't find what he was looking for. "What?! No! I can't find any Pokeballs!

"That's why I came to tell you-Augh!" He was picked up from his spot and shook around.

"This is no time for mumbling and sitting around! Wait!" Barry yelled as he dropped Ash. "Maybe Prof. Rowan has Pokeballs he can give us! You remember right! He said if we have any questions, we should go see him at his lab! I'll race you Ash! First one who gets there rules!" Before Ash could say anything else, he ran off again.

"He'll likely get there in less than half an hour. I'll just take my time." Ash said as he dusted himself off and made his way to Sandgem Town.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
True to his word, it took Ash about an hour to reach Sandgem Town. He remembered coming here a few times, whenever he and his mom wanted to play on the beach. He took in that fresh smell of saltwater from the beach, feeling invigorated. He eventually found what looked like Professor Rowan's laboratory and was about to knock on the door when Dawn opened it.

"Oh, hello. Hasn't been too long since we last saw each other have we? You know, I don't recall your name."

"It's Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you again." Ash responded, having a slight blush. He didn't realize it before but this girl was beautiful She had lustrous black hair, her face and clothes were breathtaking, and she was only an inch shorter to his 5.5 feet height. Ash offered his hand, and Dawn gladly shook it.

"Nice to meet you again Ash. You likely remember what my name is?"

"Dawn Berlitz?"

"That's right." She replied smiling. "Please, come into Rowan's lab. The air is a bit nippy. Especially in this Autumn air." Ash was just about to enter when Barry ran into him full force and both boys tumbled into the ground. "Oh my gosh, Ash! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, this happens more often than you think." Ash wheezed.

"Augh, you again Ash?! Even different towns, we still run into each other like this!" Barry got up and brushed himself off and then hoisted Ash onto his feet before he was ready. "Well, I'm out of here! Already got what I needed! Smell you later!" Barry exclaimed before he ran off somewhere else again.

"Wow. Your friend sure seems to be impatient." Dawn commented.

"That's nothing. Wait till you see what he's like for events, holidays and his birthday." Ash chuckled before groaning from remembering those times.

"Well... anyway. Let's go inside." Dawn suggested. Ash nodded as they entered the laboratory. Dawn led Ash to the professor who had his back turned to them working on something.

"Prof. Rowan, Ash Ketchum is here."

"Mr. Ketchum?" He asked before looking to see the teenager. "Well well, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Neither was I expecting Barry coming in a real jiffy asking me for pokeballs before hitting the road. He even slammed into poor Lucas coming in. He's resting in the other room. What a odd fellow. So, how is your Turtwig doing?" The professor explained before asking.

"He's really happy. After Barry and I battled, I took him home, we rested, and my mom wanted me to come here so I could properly thank you since I never technically did a few hours back. Prof. Rowan, Dawn, thank you." Both the professor and Dawn smiled.

"Well, a polite young chap ain't he? Certainly nicer than that bumbling Barry."

"Professor. Be nice. You gave them starters for a reason." Dawn called him out.

"Oh, yes yes, quite right. Sorry for my rude behavior, Ash. Well, from the looks of it, entrusting the both of you was no mistake! You know, when I saw you two about to burn rubber into the tall grass without Pokémon, I was quite frosted from such reckless behavior. Well, Barry mostly but you would've counted too if you joined him. But now, you're proven how responsible you are. Both of you. Already there's a bond growing between you and your Pokémon. I feel privileged to have met you. I'm sure Turtwig feels the same way. Cherish him, and all the other Pokémon you catch from this day forth."

"I'm so glad you're a nice person. I don't want to think about if you weren't." Dawn commented happily.

"Now then, let's get to the main point why you're here." Prof. Rowan said, getting to the point.

"Oh, I realized that I don't have any Pokeballs to catch them."

"Right, as I've heard from Barry. Unfortunately, he took all the Pokeballs we could spare." The prof. said regrettably.

"Oh." Ash said, disappointed.

"But, perhaps there's something you can do for me." Rowan said thoughtfully to himself.

"Huh?" Ash asked, confused.

"Ash, there's something else I want to entrust you with." Ash looked intrigued as the prof. walked to his desk and brought out a machine, making Dawn gasp. The little machine was colored red. "This is a Pokedex. It records any and all information about Pokémon once it's captured. Will you help me on this quest of capturing Pokémon for me?"

"Ash, you should totally take it. Only people truly worthy get a Pokedex from a professor. I only know of five other people who had Pokedexes before, and none of them are in the Sinnoh region. I'm also someone who owns a Pokedex." Dawn recommended excitedly.

"Okay, sure." Ash agreed as he took the Pokedex.

"Good answer! Now, this is a high tech device. Go and find every Pokémon you can in this region. Dawn, perhaps you should go with Ash?" The prof. asked his protégé. She gasped again.

"Professor Rowan... but what about help here? Can Lucas do this on his own?"

"Don't worry yourself, young lady." Rowan laughed. "I have plenty of other help. You two were always just my favorites here in Sandgem. But a responsibility such as this can't be done with just one person. I wouldn't mind setting you off to help him reach our mighty goal. In fact, I'll raise your salary by twice if it's necessary." Dawn's eyes sparkled.

"Wow! You must have real faith in us! Professor Rowan, I won't let you down!" She said saluting.

"Me neither." Ash confirmed with her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Your adventure has already begun. Go!" He said rather cheerfully as the two teenagers ran out of the building to succeed in this quest.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: In case you're wondering, Rowan's weird lingo he frequently says is specifically phrases commonly used in the 50's. I checked, and his younger years match with the decade. Fun addition, isn't it? Well, leave me reviews on what you think. Sayonara.


	3. Reality sets in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't all fun and battling in Pokemon

A/N: Yes, I can admit Dawn being in Brock's position is not normal. But as I've said, this is mostly following the game canon rather than the anime canon, so this is a duo team of a trainer and a researcher. And since I'm not a creative genius to do the whole coordinator shtick, being the professor's research assistant felt more fitting and easier for me. Now doing the whole cheerleader and friendship thing, that's part of the anime I'm keeping here, but that's just one of few anime elements being used. I thank you kindly for putting up with my ideas as you and many others are interested. Leave a review on what you think. Anyway, let's get started.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Ash and his new traveling companion Dawn were walking through Sandgem Town, Dawn was talking and asking him some questions every now and then.

"In between meeting you on Route 201 and you coming to Prof. Rowan's lab, he decided to give either me or Lucas Piplup. We played rock-paper-scissors, and I won!" She cheered joyfully. "And not only that, it's a rare female Piplup. Did you know that all Pokémon starters have a 7:1 male to female ratio? That's why they're so endangered." Her expression saddened for a moment. "That's so sad. We find as much as we can to preserve them." Then she went back to joy. "Piplup is a real cutie. It's my favorite starter of the Sinnoh starters. Say, how about we introduce our Pokémon as friends? Piplup has been kept separate from the other two because she's really quiet and shy while the others were too extroverted."

"Interesting. Let's do it." Ash agreed, getting mildly excited.

"Okay! Piplup, come on out!"

"Go Turtwig!" They each called out, summoning their Pokémon. Turtwig came out first, and second was the blue Penguin Pokémon, Piplup. When Piplup looked at Turtwig, it gasped before running behind Dawn's legs, quivering.

"Piplup, he just wants to be friends with you." Dawn tried assuring the little penguin.

"Pip." The Pokémon whispered in worry. Ash dropped a knee and put his hand on his Pokémon's shell.

"Turtwig, if you met this Piplup before, you should already know that she's shy, so try saying hi without too much energy. Okay."

"Twig." It said nodding its head before carefully walking to the other starter. "Turtwig." he greeted, in a calm, safe way.

"Pi-Piplup." It said back, still nervous.

"Turtwig Turtwig Twi-twig. Turtwig Turtwig Tur. Turtwig Turtwig?" After a few seconds of thought, Piplup said,

"Piplup pip."

"Twig?" It asked tilting its head."

"Pip Pip-Piplup."

"Twig." The Tiny Leaf Pokémon agreed nodding. Piplup also nodded as she took a few cautious steps toward the grass type and offered a flipper. Turtwig raised one of it's stumped feet to meet the flipper, shaking appendages.

"Piplup."

"Turtwig." They said at the same time.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Dawn squealed. "The two made up and are now friends." Ash smiled.

"Hm, so they did." The teens decided to walk while letting their Pokémon have their first real conversation.

"Let's go to the Pokémon center. There's some things I want to talk and ask about in a place where there's no distractions."

"Okay." Ash shrugged as they went the Pokémon center. There were two guys and two women there, one of them being the nurse Joy. He and Dawn sat at a table while their Pokémon carefully played under the table.

"Ash, there's a few questions I want to ask you."

"Well, shoot."

"1. What else can you do aside from get your Pokémon heal at a center?"

"Store them in a PC or trade with someone."

"2. What sort of things are sold for trainers?"

"Pokeballs or different variations, potions, status potions, escape ropes and repels. But since I don't even have a badge, I only get the most basic of items."

"3. When should you catch a Pokémon?"

"When it's weak. Pokeballs doesn't work on unconscious Pokémon. For that reason, I don't know." Ash admitted scratching his head awkwardly.

"Neither does anybody else except Pokeball makers but they won't say." Dawn lightly growled. She shook her head to refocus. "4. Do you know you're Pokémon type tables?"

"Yes."

"5. What's your goal?"

"To be a Pokémon champion." Dawn's eyes opened up.

"Wow. That's a high goal. Why do you want to achieve that?" She asked with interest.

"Let me answer with another question. How was your childhood? In Sandgem?" Ash asked, now getting serious. Dawn wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, um... It was fine. I had a good childhood with my parents and my little sister. Lucas is my next door neighbor. He's a bit serious, but he's always been a reliable friend. Lucas and I started helping Prof. Rowan when we were 15 and 14 respectably. At first it was just simple helping, but it eventually became a full blown internship with no pay. Eventually he started paying us during our internship as thanks for all the help we did. $14.50 dollars an hour. Why ask me?" She answered. Ash sighed and lowered his hat.

"Twinleaf Town is a nice quaint place, but it was a very boring and sad childhood for me. Dad left us, leaving just mom and I. Mom works online so I spent hours outside every day as to not disturb her. The hours where I do stay inside mom cries a lot. Don't worry, she's still functional, supportive and still attempts to spend time with me, but most of the time I was alone. Barry was the only other kid in that tiny town, and as you know, he can be too much for anybody. So for most of my life, I've been alone surrounded by six other people and my mom. Occasionally we had enough money to go to the beach, but we didn't have anyway of contacting anybody remotely so I only played with my mom. I want to be a Pokémon Champion, because not only do I get to make friends along the way, and create myself a Pokémon team, but I'll get all the attention I've always wanted. I want to be more than just a lonely kid from a tiny village. I want to be someone everyone respects." Ash looked up to see a teary eyed, sniveling Dawn staring at him so emotionally.

"Oh... my... god." She scooted over and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry you've been so alone for most of your life. It must've been so hard." She sympathetically said. Ash was used to his eternal boredom and not feeling strong emotions except for every once in a while, but to have someone not only listen but hug him with compassion, he could feel his dulled sadness sharpen and sniffed while feeling his eyes get wet. He returned the hug.

"Yeah... it was." They stayed there like that, silently crying, Ash letting out some of his bottled emotions while Dawn was just there for him. At some point A Nurse Joy came up to them.

"Umm, is there anything wrong here?" Noticing that everybody looked at them with various expressions, Dawn backed away while Ash wiped his eyes and nose.

"Uh, no. We were just... letting some feelings loose, is all." Ash explained. "Everything is fine. Thank you."

"Well, if you're sure." She walked away, and everybody else stopped paying attention to them, though a couple of people still kept an eye on them. The two teens then looked down at their Pokémon who also looked at them worried.

"Turtwig Tur?"

"Pip?"

"Oh come here you." Ash chuckled as he picked up Turtwig and played with him. "I was just having a much needed cry is all. Don't worry, I'm better."

"That's right Sweetie." Dawn cooed as she picked up her Penguin Pokémon. "I was helping Ash with a... thing he had. Everything is okay now. Now, who wants a tickle?" She asked as she tickled the water type, making it chirp and laugh by the interaction. Ash and Dawn laughed from how adorable it was laughing. At some point, they walked out of the Pokémon Center, to which Dawn gasped.

"Oh yeah, I need to let my parents know I'm going to go see all of Sinnoh with you. Stay here, and don't leave town. I'll be right back." Dawn then dashed away heading home. Ash looked to his left and saw the local mart. He went inside and was greeted by the cashier.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Ash checked his wallet. It looked like he had $9.30

"I'll have 3 potions please."

"That'll be $8.34." After paying for the potions, he exited the mart and looked in his inventory. Well, with that one potion that one guy gave me and three potions I just bought, that leaves me with five potions. And... 96 cents. We're practically broke." Ash groaned as he slumped down. "I probably should've gotten 3 bags of chips instead." It was then he noticed Dawn skipping happily along. "Well, might as well tell her the news." When Dawn greeted Ash, he said,

"Hey Dawn. So, I-"

"Hold that thought. I have something urgent to tell you." Dawn interrupted him. "Not only did I get my parents approval, the Professor already sent me a weekly check in advance. We now have $1,150 dollars on us!" That got rid of any shame on Ash's conscious. $1,150? He couldn't have an allowance because that went to essential things like the house, utilities, groceries and other stuff. But even then, it seemed like something that would take years to accumulate at less than 5 a week, and they had that instantly all of the sudden? Noticing his shocked face, she explained,

"Don't you remember? Prof. Rowan said he would double my salary by doing this. I had $14.50 dollars an hour and I work 5 1/2 hours everyday. Even on weekends. That's what I used to work for. Now we're getting paid a solid $30. Given my usual working hours, that's now 165 a day, and thus, $1,150 a week.

"Wow. That's… amazing!" Ash cheered as he bear hugged Dawn and picked her up. "This is great. Now we don't have to worry about becoming broke!" Dawn was laughing with him.

"Ash, put me down!" Ash complied.

"Sorry. It's just... wow! I never held so much as a $20 bill before. Now we have over a thousand?"

"Well, there is something we need to discuss about that." Dawn said, lowering Ash's mood but no less making him happy. "We do need to limit how much we spend. We can't just spend it as much as we can up to 0 by the end of the week for the new check. We need to budget how much we spend. Considering what we'll be spending on a daily or weekly basis, 5% goes to utilities like internet and such, 20% goes to supplies, 5% on new clothes, and 10% on ourselves. That means we need to spend only about 40% of it. So that means on average we should only spend $460, leaving us a buffer of $690 if we need it." Dawn explained in detail. Ash was silent before saying,

"Wow Dawn, I knew you were smart because you worked under the professor, but you're quite intelligent in more than just Pokémon, are you?" He asked in amazement. Dawn blushed from the compliment and smiled looking away.

"Thank you. There's more to knowledge than just Pokémon facts. How do you think humans got so far in society?"

"Right."

"Well, with that settled, let's get going. It'll take a full day to walk to Jubilife City."

"Yes. Let's get going." Ash agreed, and the two teenagers set off." Once they left Sandgem and were on Route 202, Dawn spoke up.

"Oh yeah, you just left the mart, did you? What did you get?"

"3 potions. I spent almost all my money. I worried about us not having food until you mentioned your salary."

"That's good initiative. Even if we had food, if we couldn't heal our Pokémon, we'd have to go back to Sandgem multiple times, making the trip longer."

"Yeah. I still don't have any Pokeballs though." Ash complained.

"Oh, you can use mine. I have spares." Dawn said happily as she presented to him 5 Pokeballs.

"Whoa, seriously?" Ash asked surprised.

"I mean it. I have a load of spares. You need to when you're a researcher. I also have permission to own more than one Pokémon since I'm a researcher. I have Star the Starly, Doofy for Bidoof, Sparky for my Shinx and Krikky for my Krickitot. And now Piplup's on my team. 3 girls and 2 boys. See if you can find your own team."

"Thank you Dawn." Ash nodded as he took the Pokeballs and ran off with Dawn following behind but keeping her distance.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Night eventually fell, and Ash had just successfully started the campfire.

"I brought more wood." Ash turned to See Dawn and her whole Pokémon team bring a lot of wood to the site.

"Thanks everybody." Ash thanked as some of the pile was put away while some went into the fire. Ash then prepared a dinner filled with beans.

"Wow, you did a lot, did you? I'm impressed with how much you did in one day."

"Yeah. I captured a starly, a bidoof and a shinx, and then used them to battle two guys and a lass. Today was very productive. I'm definitely glad I got those 3 potions." After a few minutes of silence, enjoying the fire, Ash asked Dawn, "Dawn, how long have you had those Pokémon of yours?"

"Star and Doofy are a couple years old. Why?" She asked confused.

"How strong do you think they are?"

"Maybe a little stronger than when I caught them but not by much. They've been more like pets and helpers in Rowan's experiments than anything else."

"I wouldn't mind training your team for you." Ash invited.

"Really?" She asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I'm a trainer so that's no problem for me. But you're still a novice in battling skill, right? You should be able to defend yourself as this journey gets harder and harder. You may catch some super strong Pokémon later down the line, but that's pure power and talent. And as good as those two are, they don't compare to skill and iron clad bonds. Let's have a deal here. You can be my mentor in anything that is more than basic Pokémon knowledge, and I'll be your mentor in Pokémon battling so that you're not just able to defend yourself, but be strong and skilled at once. Do we have a deal?" Ash offered extending a hand. Dawn eagerly took it. "Yes, we have a deal! Thank you so much!"

"Alright then. Let's change into our pajamas while dinner is cooking." Ash suggested.

"Alright. Look away while I change over there." Dawn instructed. Ash nodded as they each changed behind a tree. Ash wore a green t-shirt and green shorts with a yellow stripe down the t-shirt.

"Okay, you can look now." Dawn called out. Ash walked out from behind the tree and received a huge blush when he saw what she was wearing. She looked like she was ready to run a marathon since her pajama's looked like a track suit. Pink pajama bottoms and a pink zip up top. Both had yellow stripes going down the middle. She looked so majestic with her face, her hair, her physique. But one area that caught his attention was... was...

"Ash, your nose is bleeding!" Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he swiped a hand under his nose and noticed blood.

"Oh geez!" Ash panicked and went to his backpack to get something.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked in worry. Ash turned back to her, his right nostril plugged up with a napkin.

"Everything is okay! Let's just eat dinner!"

"O-okay." Dawn obliged, sweating a bit. After eating a bowl of beans and some fruit, the two teenagers were entering their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight Ash." She then closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Ash replied, not going to sleep immediately. The only thing he could focus on looking into the night sky was, ("I think I'm crushing hard. For a girl I haven't even known for a full day.")  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, what did you think? While there's fanfics of Pokémon so much more inclined to real life it's pretty freaking scary, I thought a little realism wouldn't hurt. Also, dear guest review, I tried looking for this MrSarril person, I couldn't find him. Nor you to tell you that in the PM box. Sorry. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. Sayonara.


	4. Jubilife City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Dawn gets asked a series of questions.

Ash's eyes broke apart as his eyes were assaulted by fresh sunlight of the day, about half an hour after sunrise. He silently yawned and stretched, popping several joints and wincing in pain. Despite training for about a month a year ago, he forgot that he'd have short term back pain from sleeping on the ground. It was just then that he remembered all of yesterday. Meeting the professor, having his first Pokémon battle, properly meeting Da-

He looked over to his traveling companion, still sleeping soundly. While again he was caught by her beauty, the way her facial features were so relaxed as she slept and her hair sprawling out around her head, it eventually reached a particular area that... stuck out the most. Ash quickly turned the other direction. Now, of course he was told about the birds and bees by his mom, akward as that was. How some parts of the human body grows in places on both genders. But, there weren't any girls his near his age at Twinleaf Town. They were either women in their 20's during his younger adolesence, or daughters who haven't hit their tweens yet several years following. So he had no actual experience looking at and thinking about a girl his age, and to meet one who looked quite flat with a thick coat on, was shocking to find out she was... not. Well, it doesn't matter. Dawn is his friend, and he will control his urges so that he doesn't creep her out. He heard rustling behind him and saw Dawn waking up.

"Good morning Dawn." Ash said. She yawned as she stretched.

"Good morning Ash." Dawn proceeded to push her hands against the back of her ribcage, causing her back to pop as she groaned in pain. "Gah, that hurts."

"Yeah. I practiced for a month, and the pains never go away. The best you can do is get used to the pain if you don't have any items to buffer the pain." Ash explained as he got out of his bag. After putting on their regular clothes and got everything set, Dawn looked around her.

"Well then, let's go. It'll be just a few more hours before we reach Jubilife City. We can have breakfast at the halfway point from here, and then we can get more supplies there now that we have the money." Dawn said.

"Lead the way then." Ash jested as he presented to her the path like a gentleman.

"Why thank you kind sir. That is most kind of you." Dawn spoke in a English accent, pretending to be a noblewoman. The both of them laughed before setting off. After a bit of training from both the wild Pokémon and any early-riser trainers, it took four hours, but they eventually made it to the city. "Wow. Jubilife City. The largest city in Sinnoh."

"Yeah. I saw it's general size on TV, but I never really saw a city before. It's enormous." Ash admitted in amazement. As they entered the city, and passed a few streets, they noticed a very peculiar sight. A man in a trench coat was hiding behind a light post, even though it was too thin to properly conceal him.

"What is he doing?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"You got me." Ash replied. It was then that the man noticed them and gasped.

"What?! How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?

"We didn't. You just blurted that out after you noticed us looking at you like you were crazy." Ash responded bluntly. Dawn elbowed him for that, causing Ash to wince slightly.

"Heh, so that's your defense, do you? But I know better not to believe that. No no no, you recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you two are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name is- no. I shall inform you my code name. My code name is Looker. That's what they call me. Incidentally, is the phrase, 'don't be a thief!' familiar to you?" He questioned after his self-important rant.

"Yes." Dawn answered, rather cautiously due to his behavior.

"Who hasn't?" Ash sarcastically remarked. That last one seemed to have gone over Looker's head.

"Listen, there's some criminals out there stealing Pokémon from others. I have been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you are trainers, yes?"

"Well, I am. Dawn here is a Pokémon researcher. We're tagging along on bequest of Prof. Rowan." Ash explained. This raised the detective's curiosity.

"Aha, so you're extraordinary people too! In that case, you may need this." He fished though his trench coat and handed them a thin recording camera. "It's so you can record any mischievous activity. Also, I have a request. If you see me again, do not engage in conversation with me, for I am on duty. Actually, yes speak to me. No, not because I'm lonely! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!" He then just abandoned them, leaving them heavily confused.

"Well, I understood one part of that. We're definitely never speaking to him on our accord again. In fact, we may need to take this to a police station. See if they and he are legit." Ash determined.

"Oh yes, absolutely." Dawn whole heartedly agreed.  
\--------------------------------------------  
After taking a trip to the police station and not only finding out that the camera was actually safe, everything that Looker said about himself was true. (Even the alone part based on how he had no family or friends.) They then walked out of the station, having stored the communication devices in Dawn's bag.

"Well, that was interesting." Ash admitted rather plainly.

"At least Officer Jenny was nice. Coming here was definitely a good choice." Dawn agreed with a smile.

"So, is there some place you want to go to first?" Ash asked with more enthusiasm.

"There's my old school, that could be a good place to go to. You could maybe learn things."

"Yeah but, you're a research assistant. You probably have more knowledge now than when you graduated."

"Yeah, good point. It is an elementary/middle school compound. You already know everything they teach."

"Alright, so what else?"

"Oh, we could go to the Pokemart! We need new supplies." She suggested excitedly.

"Now you're talking. Let's go." Ash agreed as they went off for the mart. Just as they were about to enter it, a familiar voice called out to Ash.

"Hey Ash!"

"Oh no." He put up a brave face and turned to his incoming friend, Barry, who thankfully stopped before running into him.

"I was just at the school! I memorized everything! I may have already learned the basics but it never hurts to remind yourself of things!" Ash and Dawn looked at each other silently asking each other, 'really?' "Anyway, I already know where I'm supposed to go! Oreburgh City! It's where the first gym is! It's also East of Jubilife, so we should definitely go over there! It's the perfect opportunity to make my Pokémon stronger! Well, I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer of all time! If I beat the gym leader before you, I'm fining you $10 million dollars! See you around!" And just like that, Barry was gone.

"He wants to be the Pokémon Champion too?" Dawn asked her companion.

"Yes." Ash sighed.

"Why so? He doesn't peg me as someone who had a miserable childhood as you- oh, no offense." Dawn quickly apologized.

"None taken. Nah, he's always been in his own hustling world. He also doesn't have a real reason for becoming champion. He just wants to because I want to. He even acknowledges that if he never beats me, he thinks he'll be considered the trainer who almost managed to beat me multiple times, like it makes him as strong as me." Ash explained.

"Ash, what do you think of Barry? Is he actually a friend to you?" She inquired. Ash lightly smiled.

"Yeah. Despite his overwhelming personality, he was the only person who kept me relatively sane with my monotonous life in Twinleaf, and he's a good friend with a noble heart. While Prof. Rowan was deciding whether or not to give us the chance to meet Pokémon, he was willing to give up his adventure just so I could have mine. As you know, he passed, but I'll always be grateful to him for being in my life, even if he's always grating my nerves." Ash chuckled. Dawn looked impressed.

"Wow. I never would've guessed that from him. He always just seemed like a kid with ADHD." Dawn commented. Ash again chuckled.

"Who knows. His mom could never afford to take him to a doctor. Our town is just poor like that, despite how pretty it looks. At least Barry knows where to put all that energy and heart. Anyway, let's get some more things." Ash suggested. Dawn nodded.

"Sure." After spending around 100 dollars on necessary items, they were approached by a fat, bearded man in a purple jacket.

"Excuse me, I believe I heard from one of my sources that one of you is a Pokémon trainer?"

"Ash here is. I'm a research assistant for Prof. Rowan, accompanying Ash here as part of his request." Dawn responded.

"Very interesting. And yet you have no Poketch?" The man asked.

"A wha?" Ash asked, confused.

"Apparently you two are first timers in Jubilife City. Let me explain. I am the president of a small but rising company creating Pokémon watches, or Poketch or short. I'm heading its promotional campaign. All you have to do is find three clowns throughout the city. If you can find them, I'll give each of you a free Poketch. The clowns will ask you questions. If you answer correctly, you'll get a coupon, and if you get three coupons, uh, each of you that is, you'll both get Poketch's."

"That sounds really fun." Dawn commented, her hands forming fists. "Come on Ash, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran really fast.

"Agh, Dawn! Slow down a bit, will ya? You're going to pull my hand off!" Ash cried out. Dawn did oblige to slow down so Ash could more easily keep up, but they were still walking by her lead. "Well, you seem to be in a hurry."

"Well duh. It's a potential piece of tech that could help us on Prof. Rowan's mission. We need to get those watches."

"Well you don't need to drag me around to do it. We're partners, so we should walk side by side." Dawn slowed to standing still, thinking for half a minute before turning towards him, smiling and blushing,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You've never really dragged me around. It's fair if I don't."

"Yeah." Ash agreed while nodding. So they continued to walk side-by-side, or rather speed walking with how much Dawn was putting out. However, the one thing that was on Ash's mind was the fact they were still holding hands. ("I'm holding her hand, and she seems too excited to tell. It feels so dainty and soft. I wonder how long she'll hold it?") Ash grinned slightly, gripping it just a little bit stronger. Before too much longer, a mostly white clown with black dots going down his costume popped out in front of them, making them jump in surprise and let go of their hands.

"Hey there, you two!"

("Dang clown.") Ash cursed in his head.

"I have a question for each of you. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" Dawn cheered. Ash shrugged.

"Okay, here's your first question!" He turned to Ash. "What different types can a Rotom become?"

"Fire, water, ice, flying and grass." Ash listed off.

"Correct!" He then turned to Dawn. "Which Pokémon can learn the move Draco Meteor?"

"Trick question. Any dragon type Pokémon can learn Draco Meteor." She answered confidently.

"Correct! You both get one ticket!" The clown celebrated as he gave them one ticket. Some time later, they found another clown that had bright green hair, and a stylish purple and green suit.

"Hello children. Want to play a game?"

"Yes!" Dawn repeated like earlier.

"What is the gender differences between Wobbuffets?" Ash was lost on this one. While he can certainly tell the difference of obvious signs like Nidokings and Nidoqueens, and even less subtler signs such as if a Pokémon has big tusks, horns or teeth or not. But Wobbuffets? No clue. He was worried he was going to fail when Dawn replied,

"The difference is that females look like they're wearing lipstick, as funny and ridiculous that is."

"Correct. You're first prize is..." He pulled out a magic wand only to turn it into a bouquet of Ume flowers. "...A bunch of pretty flowers."

"Oh how lovely." She sniffed them until bees came out of the flowers. She shrieked in fear as she ran off, trying to avoid getting stung.

"Now for you. Do you know who the Elite Four is?"

"Of course. Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian. They're the strongest group of people below the Champion herself." Ash responded with pride.

"Good. You get a coupon." The clown said as he placed the item in Ash's hands, holding both sides. Ash jolted from a shock as the clown showed a joy buzzer. He laughed maniacally before dancing away. "Weird clown." Ash commented. He looked around to see Dawn using her Piplup and Starly to get rid of the bees. Ash chuckled before going over to her. Once all the bees were gone or dead, she returned her Pokémon with a thanks and turned to Ash.

"So, did you get it?" She asked panting from her running.

"Yes. He got me with a joy buzzer." Ash said, shaking his still inflicted hand.

"Ugh, I hate that clown! I just hope the next one isn't so bad." It didn't take much longer to find the third clown, whom had red hair, a giant forehead, a yellow costume, and crooked teeth.

"You want a coupon?"

("What the heck?") They both thought rather annoyed.

"Which Pokémon type combo has no weaknesses?" Ash once again was stumped. Sure, some Pokémon could be rather persistent, most involving steel types, but he couldn't-

"Ghost/dark." Ash looked at Dawn with wide open eyes. "Ghost types are only strong against other ghost and dark types, but if it was also a dark type, moves that would be effective against them would lose the advantage they had. Bug types are strong against dark types, but not ghost types. As far as I know, only Sableye has that type combo."

"Good. And you young boy. Which Pokémon can put you under the spells of nightmares. Make you face your worst fears, your worst memories, your worst thoughts, but can be neutral with it's polar opposite." He asked, getting creepier as the seconds passed.

("Well, that eliminates Hypno and perhaps any psychic types. Is it a ghost or dark- wait. Wait!")

"Darkrai. What your talking about is Darkrai, and it's counterpart Cresselia."

"Congratulations. Here's your ticket." He gave the two teens the last ticket. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going off... to float." He walked very weirdly away.

"We need to talk to that president about reviewing his employees." Ash remarked.

"Agreed." They eventually found the President at his company in the city. Once he noticed them, he approached them.

"So, have you found all three tickets?"

"Yeah. You may need to review your employees. We were creeped out by two of them." Ash admitted.

"Ugh, my promotional assistant must've appointed Mark and the new guy to meet you. I'll talk to them later. But for now, you say you got them?" Ash gave the president the coupons. "Splendid! Here you are." He presented two Poketchs to the teens. One blue and one pink. Once they strapped the watches on the President began explaining.

"Press the button to turn it on." Ash and Dawn did so. "The first thing you'll notice is that the first application is obviously the watch setting. Not much of a watch if it can't tell time. But it can do much more than that. Press the button again. You'll find that the following applications involve a calculator, capable of going up to 99 million, a calendar, a timer, a stopwatch, an alarm clock, a memo app to write down stuff, though it's very limited, a pedometer, a real time list of what your current Pokémon team is and how well they are, a dowsing radar to find hidden items, an app that tells you how your Pokémon is doing in daycare, a history page on what Pokémon you captured, coin toss, a move type tester to see what's effective or not and finally a roulette. It may not have internet like Android or the iPhone, but it's still pretty useful, ain't it?"

"Wow! Absolutely! This is way more than I would've thought it had! Thank you so much, Mr. President!" Dawn exclaimed with the most amount of joy Ash has seen from her.

"Yeah, this is highly impressive. Thanks." He thanked with a big smile on his face. The president mirrored the smile.

"I'm glad you like them, because they're the only free models. All the rest now costs 300 with just the watch and calculator functions. Any further functions will cost 100 dollars more.

"Holy smokes! That means that to get the full package, you need as much as 1600 dollars!" Dawn pointed out.

"That's right. They're going up on the shelves tomorrow, so you two were extremely lucky. Anyway, best you kids skedaddle now. Goodbye." The president went upstairs, leaving the teenagers stunned.

"We just got..."

"Two highly advanced computers on our wrists..."

"For free." The two turned to each other... before high fiving each other.

"Awesome!" They both cheered.

"Wow! Not only do we have this, I even brought a laptop with me so we have both internet and GPS."

"Shut the hell up! Seriously?!" Dawn shrieked with more exuberance. This time she was the one to bear hug Ash and spin him around.

("Oomph! She's quite strong!") The thrilled girl put him down and sprinted in place unlike Barry.

"Come on Ash, we got to go to Oreburgh City! From the sound of it, there's bound to be rock and ground types to find there! Let's go!" She charges ahead, clearly very excited and bursting with energy. Ash just stood there; closing his eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his foot lightly. It took about a full minute before Dawn came back, looking sheepish. "Sorry. Got too excited again. Let's go together."

"Now that's better. Let's go." Ash said with a smile, and both ran off for their next part of adventure.


	5. Ash vs. Barry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Dawn find Barry hadn't left too far and wants a rematch? Will Barry defeat Ash?

As Ash and Dawn made their way to Oreburgh City, they noticed Barry up ahead, almost as if he were waiting for them.

"Barry? I thought you'd be halfway to the next city by now." Ash inquired bewildered.

"Please Ash, that was only a couple of hours ago! Even I can't run that fast in such a short amount of time!" Barry laughed from the exaggeration describing him. "Oreburgh City is a two day walk, and it's only been a couple of hours after 10:15! Not even I could do a full 30 miles in 2 hours! I just don't have the speed or stamina. But I will tell you why I'm here!" He dramatically pointed a finger at Ash. "I challenge you, Ash Ketchum, to a Pokémon battle again!" Ash now got excited seemingly out of no where from this particular challenge.

"Oh really? Only a day later and you think you've strengthened your Pokémon with only one day's worth of training? You must be really impatient to lose after yesterday's loss." Ash replied rather smugly, unusual of him. Barry raised his hands up, pretending to be insulted.

"Oh! Oh! Is that how you want it?! Alright then! Let's get it on!" He commanded with a huge smile on his face.

"My pleasure. Stand back Dawn. This may get a little intense. Or... maybe Barry will just lose again." Ash said while poking another jab at his childhood friend. Dawn took a step back while the two boys looked at each other with intense glares, just waiting for the other to strike. They begin their move at the same time.

"Starly, I choose you!/Stara, get ready!" They both shouted as they summoned the exact same bird Pokémon.

"Stara, use quick attack!" Barry's bird begun to move super fast about to attack when Ash snapped his fingers. On instinct, Starly used quick attack to dodge. "What?!" Barry gasped out of shock.

"Wing attack!" Having moved out of the way, Ash's starly went in for the attack, it's wings glowing white with energy before delivering a powerful blow to the opposing bird, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Wait wait wait!" What was that?!" Barry called out, quite annoyed.

"Like I'd explain it to you? You're going to have to figure it out on your own." Ash denied. Barry groaned out of anger.

"Fine! Just don't get cocky! This isn't over yet! Stara, quick attack again!" Barry's Stara shook off the pain from that hit and begun it's attack. Ash snapped his fingers with more force, so Starly attacked with the same move. The birds hit head on, and though it looked even, Stara was knocked away and fell to the ground unconscious. "Stara, return!" His defeated bird returned to its Pokeball. "You did good Stara. Rest now." He put that ball away and threw another one. "Chimchar, get ready!" The Chimp Pokémon appeared and beat it's chest, ready for battle.

"Haha, looks like your starter is rearing to go compared to last time." Ash remarked.

"That's right! We've been training hard for this moment! We've learned a trick of our own!" Ash grinned as he snapped his fingers. Starly headed in with a quick attack when Barry ordered,

"Chimchar, use ember!" From it's mouth, the fire starter spit out embers into Starly's incoming eyes. It cried out in pain as it flew around frantically. "Now use scratch!" The chimp leapt into the air and swatted the bird down into the ground, defeating it. "That's how you do it!"

"Starly, return." Ash said as his own starly went back into its ball. "You did well. I'm proud of your progress." He put that ball away to hold another one. "I'm impressed. Blinding an opponent during their attack. I guess strategy isn't something beyond your comprehension in battling." Ash trashed talked.

"Heh, my Chimchar is going to burn your team to a crisp!" Barry boasted.

"Is that so? I think my second choice would say different. Shinx, I choose you!" He threw the ball to release his second strongest pokemon. It looked like a lynx kitten. It's fur on its front half was blue yet black on the back half like fluffy pants. It had a black tail with a gold colored star on the end. It had big ears and eyes that had golden irises in them. The Flash Pokémon, Shinx. As soon as it came out, it snarled at Chimchar, intimidating it a little.

"Whoa, where did you get that?!"Barry asked in wonderment, now in a positive mood.

"Route 202. Given you don't know that, you must've only caught a starly and ran into Jubilife, didn't you?" Now Barry looked annoyed, his rival guessing exactly right. "Well, let's see how your Chimchar fares against my Shinx."

"Yeah! Chimchar, use ember again!" The chimp blew more embers at the little lynx.

"Charge!" Ash commanded. Electricity sparked around it before the fire attack hit, dealing damage, but not as much as it could have.

"Yes! Use ember again!" Barry ordered. For a third time, embers were spat out heading straight for Shinx.

"Dodge and use tackle!" Shinx leapt over the fire attack and bashed itself into Chimchar. "Charge!" Ash yelled out again. Shinx again emitted electricity to up its protection.

"Chimchar, retaliate with scratch!" The monkey got up and leapt at the lynx kitten.

"Counter with tackle!" The Flash Pokémon charged and both managed to land a blow. Shinx with its head into the chimp's torso, and Chimchar with a scratch to the lynx's side.

"Chimchar, use ember!" Barry ordered. Chimchar once again attacked with embers.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted as Shinx did.

"Now use scratch!" Barry exclaimed as the Chimp Pokémon used its superior speed to dash at the dodging lynx and land a full scratch on its side again.

"Counter with tackle!" Rolling on it's back and landing on its feet like a cat would, it sprinted forward and rammed it's head against Chimchar's.

("Chimchar's getting weak here. We need to think of something fast.") Barry then realized something.

"Shinx, use tackle!" Ash ordered. Shinx began its attack when Barry instructed,

"Counter with ember!" Without getting up, it spat fire hot embers at Shinx.

"Spin while charging!" Ash said rather quickly, but Shinx was able to rotate itself creating an electric barrier that mostly negated the ember's effects and Shinx landed a shocking blow to the Chimp Pokémon.

"Too bad Barry." Ash commented while Shinx returned to his side. "You can't fool me with the same trick twice." However, both trainers and Ash were caught off guard when the fire of Chimchar's tail erupted violently, and Chimchar roared with revived vigor.

"It's Chimcar's blaze ability!" Dawn gasped. Hearing that, Barry grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Chimchar, use ember one more time!" The enraged Chimp Pokémon threw up much stronger embers, nearly looking solid fireballs as they hit Shinx, causing a small explosion. Once the smoke settled, Shinx was knocked out.

"Incredible. So that's the power of blaze first hand. I wonder what Turtwig will do when he's activated the overgrowth ability." Ash whispered to himself. He held out a Pokeball, returning Shinx. "You fought valiantly Shinx. You earned your rest." He whispered to his friend. "It seems like I've been underestimating you, have I?"

"Clearly!" Barry confirmed. "You thought I was some chump? I've beaten two of your Pokémon with one!" He gloated.

"Perhaps, but how much longer can Chimchar last from the looks of it?" Ash asked smugly. Barry looked to see that Chimchar was panting a fair bit, and he was dirty and covered with bruises.

"I can still beat what you dish out!" Barry shouted in defiance.

"We'll see. Bidoof, I choose you!" He threw a third ball and out came what essentially looked like a derpy beaver. It had three tufts on its tail.

"A bidoof?! Hahaha, we agreed we'd never fight with Bidoofs! They're dumb!" Barry laughed.

"Dawn taught me a few things. Bidoof, use tackle!" Ash instructed. The beaver began it's charge.

("This'll be over quick.") Barry thought to himself. "Chimchar, ember!" Like last time, the monkey spewed out a torrent of fireballs, making a direct hit on the beaver, but it managed to push forward despite the injuries. It tackled itself into Chimchar's chest, knocking it back but not out. "Nice try, but it won't survive this next attack! Ember once more!" In a final bid of victory, the Chimp Pokémon fired more blazing hot embers at the beaver, who took it all on.

"Tackle!" Ash cried out. Despite the burns, Bidoof pushed past the blaze it withstood and leapt at the frightened Chimchar, mirroring Barry's face. The beaver smashed into the fire starter, finally defeating it, and thus, Barry.

"What! I lost again?!" Barry practically sobbed, dropping to his knees.

"Bidoof, return." Ash said, sighing as his Pokémon returned to its ball. "Thank you so much Bidoof. You and Shinx are getting big dinner's tonight." He put the ball away and walked to his rival who returned his starter.

"You did your best. Thank you Chimchar." He said to his ally. He looked up to his rival who was offering his hand like last time.

"Sorry for some of the stuff I said there. It was a better fight than I expected." He offered in condolences. It took a few seconds before Barry could wipe away any forming tears and took the hand.

"Thanks bro. Apology accepted." Barry accepted as he was pulled up and the two did a bro hug... right before Barry blindsided him and gave him a noogie as revenge. "I may have lost again, but I still managed to get you on the ropes there! If I can nearly beat you that badly, I know I'll beat you next time! I'm still going to be Pokémon Champion!" Ash laughed as he broke free of the hold and readjusted his hat.

"Hmph, yeah right. I bet I could beat the gym leader in the next city before you." This really set Barry off in hyper energy.

"Oh yeah?! Let's bet on it! The person that beats the gym leader second is fined $100 million dollars! Watch me!" And just like that, he ran only to stop 10 feet away. "Oh right! I nearly forgot to pay you!" He literally threw a $5 bill, four $1 bills, and three dimes before running off for real. Ash chuckled as he picked up the frankly unnecessary money.

"That was incredible!" Dawn complimented.

"Yeah, he gave me a better fight than I was expecting. I guess he's not going to be as terrible as I thought." Ash admitted genuinely surprised and impressed.

"And that platonic brotherly love I saw? It made me feel so warm and good." She added.

"Yeah. He may drive me up the wall more times than not, but when it comes down to it, we always got each other's backs. We may not be brothers, but we've certainly got a bond just as strong." Ash chuckled fondly. Dawn smiled as she raised her hand high. Ash smiled as he returned the high five.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Now, this chapter may seem short, but trying to fit this battle and Oreburgh City in as well would've left a chapter maybe a little too long by the word count standards. I hope I made it genuinely exciting and suspenseful for a Pokémon battle with only tackles and embers. Leave reviews about the battle. That snapping thing was that Ash trained his Pokémon to respond to non-verbal commands by giving them treats if they did it successfully. Isn't that Pavlov training or something? Anyway, Sayonara.


	6. Getting to Oreburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Dawn go through the cave to Oreburgh City, and Dawn does something awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I've gotten quite a few questions in reviews so here's my answers. Yes, Ash and Dawn will get both Pokémon they had in the anime and ones they never caught. In fact, I've already determined the six Pokémon both Ash and Dawn will carry on them by the final stretch of this story. As for Riolu… I have no idea. We'll have to see when we get to that part won't we? I'm not being deliberately mysterious, I actually don't know what to do with that. It'll come to me. Also, I won't be putting Dawn in the cheerleading thing yet. They may be friends with real good chemistry, but Dawn hasn't known him for any long length of time. It wouldn't be realistic for her to cosplay as a cheerleader for a guy she hasn't known for a week. It will happen, just not yet. I mean, my female readers, if you went on a Pokémon journey, whether as young as 10 or as old as 18, would you cosplay for a male companion in under a week or two even if you were friends? I feel that the two should know each other and connect more before dressing Dawn up.

It's been three days since Ash had beaten Barry for a second time. The first was used as a break while Ash's Pokémon heal, letting them explore the city and watch a Pokémon contest being held. They were especially impressed by Dawn's favorite coordinator, Zoey Morrison with her Glameow. Dawn says she would've been a Pokémon Coordinator herself just like her mom, but after becoming Prof. Rowan's intern and started studying Pokémon, she realized the stage and lights just weren't her thing, given how her mom told her about all the preparation and presentation can be exhausting from the pressure. Being a research assistant also gets you actual money while contests just gives you ribbons except for the Grand Festival so it seemed like changing life goals was a good idea. Still, it was nice watching her idol perform when being on the road meant no internet connection, with only the GPS working on the MacBook Laptop. As they fought trainers, and did some more personal training, good things happened to their Pokémon. Their respective shared Pokémon of Starly, Bidoof and Shinx evolved into Staravia, Bibarel, and Luxio. Dawn's Kricketot also evolved into Kricketune. Dawn was so happy with the mass evolutions in their group. In this development, Dawn gave her Bidoof a new name of Bebe rather than Doofy. At around 12:30 of the second day, they reached the bottom of Mt. Coronet, the biggest mountain range in Sinnoh.

"Wow. It's so tall." Dawn observed as she looked up toward the top that was really hazy with blue.

"Yeah. I've done a report on the mountain." Ash admitted. "7500 feet up home to mostly rock and ice Pokémon. Scaled first by Theodore Roberts in 1739. I can't wait to get up there someday." He said wistfully.

"Well, we'll have to go through this tunnel here first." Dawn pointed out as they were in front of a man made cavern, which was the only way to Oreburgh City. She automatically went to his side, hugging his arm. Ash looked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Scared of the dark?" Ash chuckled.

"Not the dark itself, but I'm afraid of what could jump out." Dawn answered.

"Don't worry, I've got a brilliant idea. Call out Sparky." He suggested as he brought out a Pokeball. Dawn got her own and they each summoned their Luxio. Luxio having a bigger mane than Sparky. "Luxio, we're going through that cave, so could you illuminate the way?"

"Lux." He nodded. He turned to Sparky and asked, "Luxio Lux?"

"Lux." She said smiling while they cackled with electricity and entered the cave.

"How smart." Dawn complimented as she snuggled up to him in appreciation. Ash blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"Th-thanks. Let's go in." Dawn nodded as they went into the cave. Turns out that there were lights in the cave, but the lightbulbs were so small and weak that without their electric Pokémon, it would've just made the cave too spooky, which Dawn was thankful it wasn't. From out of nowhere, a zubat swooped down and nearly Dawn, making her cry out in fear, clinging to Ash even tighter.

"Luxio, use tackle!" Luxio snarled as it charged and hit the zubat, smacking it into a wall. It squeaked weakly.

"Dawn, catch it, quick!" Ash recommended strongly.

"Oh, right." She realized, briefly shaking off her fear to bring out a Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!" She cried out as it hit the bat Pokémon. It got turned into energy and absorbed into the red and white sphere.

It wobbled back and forth three times before clicking. Dawn cheered as she went to pick up the newly filled Pokeball. "I caught a zubat!" She brought out her Pokedex and scanned the ball.

"Zubat, the Bat Pokémon, even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from its mouth."

"Nicely done, Dawn." Ash complimented with a big smile.

"Yeah, it's been a few years that I've caught a new Pokémon. I forgot how fun it was."

"And now you have six."

"Well, I'll be switching them in and out. The only constant Pokémon I'm keeping is Piplup and Star. We need to be versatile." She reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose that makes a lot of logic." Ash concluded, agreeing with her logic. As they walked along, listening to the soothing sound of soft cackling from their glowing Luxios' and their electricity, they came across a cavern lake, which was almost entirely clear and still, only being disturbed from the occasional water droplets.

"Wow, it's beautiful." They went over and looked at themselves, akin to looking at a mirror. "Yeah, you are." Ash whispered.

"What?" She asked. Realizing his slip, he coughed and quickly said back,

"Uh, yes. The lake is quite beautiful. Clear and sparkly." Clearly knowing what he's trying to cover up now, she gave him a knowing look that just made him blush harder before responding,

"Thank you Ash."

"You're... uh, welcome." He replied, grinning like a doofus It was then that the water became more disruptive as they saw a psyduck staring at them from the water, nobody making a sound as the humans and duck looked at each other before proceeding to spray Dawn with water from its mouth, causing her to cry out again.

"Hey-Gurgle!" Ash tried calling out, but he was sprayed by the Pokémon's water gun attack.

"Alright, you asked for it! Star, use Quick Attack!" Dawn yelled as she threw out her Staravia, which exited its Pokeball by ramming itself into the duck, causing it a great deal of pain."

"Go, Pokeball!" She yelled at it clonked against the Pokémon's head and absorbed it. After three clicks, Dawn swished her soaked hair around in annoyance as she picked up the ball. What she didn't realize was that as she did so, she immediately attracted Ash's attention as she looked even more alluring to him because she was wet. She then scanned the ball with her Pokedex.

"Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Overwhelmed by enigmatic power, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious power." The Pokeball then activated the teleportation function and automatically went to Prof. Rowan's lab. Dawn sighed as she went back to Ash and asked worriedly,

"Tell me, what did the water do to me?" Ash thought she looked beautiful normally, but glistening with water and her hair looking shiny and more straight, she looked absolutely stunning. "Really? You think I'm stunning?" Dawn inquired, surprised. Ash then went from blushing to pale. Did he say that?! As Ash muttered trying to explain himself, Dawn began giggling and took his hat off before slicking his wet hair back. "You don't look so bad yourself, Slick." They both began to chuckle. "Now, how about you turn around so that I can change and not feel so damp and moist in this jacket." She suggested as she patted his face and went behind a decently sized rock. Realizing what she said, he promptly turned around and stood guard like a sentry. The two Luxio and Dawn's Staravia came to him, wondering what he's doing standing like a pole. Thinking of something, he grinned. He took off his hat and white scarf and placed them down on the ground.

"Can I ask for a small favor, guys? My hat and scarf are soaked, as you saw. Can you two slightly shock these so that the water evaporates?" The two lynx's purred in obligation as they touched the articles and sent the lowest flow of electricity into them. As for Star, he didn't know what to do actually. "Umm, perhaps you want to keep guard of Dawn? Make sure nothing happens." Star chirped and nodded as she fluttered to where she was changing. It only took a couple of minutes before his hat and scarf were ready. He wrapped it around his neck and noted how warm it felt. He hummed in content as he also put his hat on.

"Staravia, return. Okay, I'm ready." Dawn let him know. His eyes opened wide as she wore a black V-neck tank top with a long sleeved white shirt under it, a pink mini skirt with black shorts extending down to her mid-thighs, and a red scarf instead of her normal white. Her hair was put in a ponytail, the wetness making it very straight and shiny black. The only thing that didn't change was her knee high boots and black knee high socks. Blood started to drip from Ash's nose again. knowing what that means now, she grinned slyly as she said,

"Be sure to clean your nose so we can continue." Processing what she said, he wiped his hand and saw blood. He quickly got a tissue and wiped away all the blood before catching up to her. Unfortunately, he tripped on a lump of rock stuck in the ground, landing on his front. Dawn heard this and saw her fallen companion.

"Ash! Are you okay?!" Yeah, maybe a little scraped but-" He was interrupted as something grabbed his leg. He looked back to see a geodude push its way out of the ground, not liking being kicked. Before Ash could do anything, he was dragged from his position and thrown into a wall, grunting in pain. The two Luxios' ran to him in worry and protectiveness.

"Ash! Piplup, use Bubble!" She ordered as the blue Penguin Pokémon came out and assaulted the living rock with powered bubbles, dealing it great damage. She ran past the teleporting Pokeball to get to Ash. Piplup followed suite. "Ash, how hurt are you?"

"Ow. I don't feel too good. I may need help walking or something." He groaned.

"Of course. Brace yourself." Dawn wrapped herself around Ash and hoisted him up, making him gasp in pain. "I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it. Just go please."

"Yes." Dawn asserted as she continued. Ash barely got out a Pokeball and summoned Turtwig.

"Wig? Turtwig?!" The Tiny Leaf Pokémon cried out in surprise and worry.

"Turtwig...protect is." Ash ordered before blacking out.

"Ash! Don't worry, I'll get you help. You guys ready?" She asked the Pokémon. They said yes in their respective words. They went deeper into the cave.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a little after 5:30 around sunset when they finally got out of the cavern and into Oreburgh City. It wasn't long when they saw Barry.

"Hey guy- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ASH?!" He screamed in horror.

"He's been hurt by a geodude that he kicked accidently. He needs to be taken to the Pokémon Center."

"Pass him to me! I'm the fastest runner in Sinnoh! I can get him there in no time!" He explained. She tried passing Ash over but Barry just straight up picked him up bridal style and carried him off, running about as fast as someone jogging without carrying someone. She ran after the two boys as the Pokémon followed her. When she and the Pokémon surrounding her finally caught up to them at the Pokémon center, Ash was already being carried away by Nurse Joy and her Blissey. Barry saw her and rapidly asked the poor girl questions.

"Who did this to him?! What the hell happened?! When did this happen?! Why is he in such a rough state?!" He was about to continue but Dawn shouted stopping Barry,

"Shut up! Nobody hurt him! He was thrown against a wall by a geodude that Ash accidently kicked. I caught it so that it couldn't further hurt him. I helped him through the tunnel and that's when you found us." She breathed in as she nearly said all that in the same breath. Barry looked relieved that it wasn't worse than it was. And then in a heartbeat, he hugged her, catching her off guard.

"Thank you so much, Dawn. I don't know if he would've died in there. He could've been found. But you were there to save him immediately. I could never properly thank you enough." He let her go and wiped away tears streaming from his eyes and making his face entirely soggy. He then tried giving her a grin and a thumbs up fully extended. "Still, thanks a ton. Officially, you're my second best friend." Dawn sweated from this with her nervous smile. She was truly glad he now viewed her in highest respects, but she didn't know if she could tolerate him for long stretches of time. 20 minutes later, Nurse Joy approached the two teenagers and the surrounding Pokémon, which was now only Ash's Turtwig and Luxio now.

"Are you Ash Ketchum's friends? She asked inquisitively.

"I'm Barry McDonald. I'm his childhood friend."

"And I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm his travel companion. I brought him to the city but Barry is the one who brought him here."

"Well, I'll be happy to inform that Ash is mostly okay." Nurse Joy informed. Both teenagers sighed in relief, along with the Pokémon. "He had a mild concussion, bruising around the rib and general scraps, but nothing life threatening. Normally he may need to stay here for a week and that could range from $2000 to $5000 by estimation but since this is a very mild case and every nurse able Blissey is required to know soft-boiled, he should only need a good nights rest as he heals, and should only cost $714 dollars at most."

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." Dawn thanked while bowing to her. Joy smiled.

"You're very welcome Dawn." She replied back as she left to do her duties.

"Hey Dawn, I rented a place here while I was waiting for you guys so if you wanted to sleep there, I wouldn't mind the extra charge." Barry offered. Dawn sincerely smiled.

"Thank you Barry, but if it's alright with you, I'll just stay here. I need to be there for Ash if he needs me." Barry nodded in understanding.

"Understood. We've both been there like that for each other. Unfortunately that made the both of us sick often, funnily enough." The two teens laughed. Dawn offered a hand to the hyperactive boy.

"I'm glad we're officially friends Barry. I had my doubts, but given how Ash talks and acts around you, you're truly a good friend." Barry's grin widened as big as it could as he shook it, and gave her another hug, though this time only lasting half a second.

"You're welcome Dawn. We'll call me when anything comes up. I'm going home. See ya." He walked out of the center, leaving Dawn alone with Ash's Pokémon.

"Twig." "Luxio." They said, looking up at Dawn with waiting eyes. Dawn sadly smiled.

"I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but could you two keep me company for the night? I'm not sure I can sleep comfortably alone." Dawn requested.

"Turtwig." The Tiny Leaf Pokémon said with confidence.

"Lux." The Spark Pokémon nodded with agreement in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Dawn said as she petted Turtwig on his head and Luxio behind the ears, making him purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Drama! I bet you weren't expecting either of them to get hurt so early in the story, were you? Sure, Ash got healed, but an overnight stay is still something recommended for any hospital necessary stay, right? Also, I'm imagining some of you are thinking why Dawn needs to pay money for essentially a hospital bill. Well, think about it. For Pokémon, they can gain their full health from berries, and potions are as expensive as our real world soda. Even a Max Potion is less than $25 in USD. (I know MatPat from Game Theory covered the proper conversion rate but I'm not going to go through two currency conversions. One is enough.) But humans, we're more complex from Pokémon since they can recover much more efficiently than humans ever could. We need actual medicine, and Potions are not known for healing humans. (Is that true? I never heard of it at least.) Free Pokémon Healthcare may be a thing in the Pokémon world, but whether you're Bernie Sanders or Bernie Sandile, healthcare for all is still just a legendary thing to catch.


	7. Rocking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Roark

An alarm went off next to Dawn, waking her up and yawned as she stretched in her bed. She hit the off button on her Poketch, seeing that it was 8 AM, and looked around to see Ash's Turtwig and Luxio sleeping beside her with Turtwig on her right and Luxio to her left. They were waking up as well and yawned. She smiled.

"Good morning you two. How did you sleep?"

"Turtwig." The Tiny Leaf Pokémon replied with good feeling. Luxio just happlily purred.

"How about we go see how Ash is doing?" She suggested, gaining agreement from the two Pokémon. When she put on her boots and jacket, Dawn followed by Ash's Pokémon walked through the Pokémon Center to see Nurse Joy. Once she found the nurse healing a young trainer's Pokémon, she requested,

"Excuse me? where is my friend, Ash?"

"Oh yes, you'll find Mr. Ketchum in room 124." Nurse Joy answered.

"Thank you." Dawn said while bowing and turned to find the room. When she found the room, she looked inside to see Ash reading one of the magazines. She entered, attracting the boy's attention.

"Hey Dawn. Good to see you." He greeted. Even though she knew he was perfectly fine, she wiped away growing tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Ash." His Pokémon moved past her to greet their master in joy.

"Hey guys. Sorry for leaving you like that. That Geodude sure gave it to me, didn't it?" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. His two Pokémon just smiled to the fact their master was okay. "Dawn, can you bring me my bag?" He asked.

"Sure." She obliged as she brought over his stuff. He dug out two Pokeballs and called return to give he and Dawn some alone time.

"So Dawn, Nurse Joy said that you and Barry helped me here, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah. I carried you out of the cave. Barry's the one who got you to this building. I'm his second best friend now."

"Heh, that sounds wonderful." Ash commented grinning. Speak of the orange devil, he burst into the room, nearly knocking Dawn away with the swinging door causing her to jump out of the way in fright.

"Ash! I came here as soon as I could! I'm so happy you're okay buddy!" He cried out in glee.

"Dang it Barry. I'm happy to see you too but could you apologize to Dawn for nearly bashing the door into her backside." Ash complained. Barry looked to Dawn and realized how spooked she looked to his presence.

"Oh, sorry Dawn. I didn't realize you were so close to the door." Barry apologized while scratching his head.

"It's okay Barry, just knock first, okay?"

"Not sure I can keep that promise but I'll try." Barry replied honestly but with a chuckle. Nurse Joy entered the room.

"How are you doing Ash?"

"I feel just about perfect. Slightly sore but nothing feels bad per say." Ash answered.

"That's great. We just need to go over the bill."

"I'll pay for it. I'm sure me and Prof. Rowan can cover it." Dawn assured as she and the nurse exited the room.

"So, how has your journey been going while I'm not around?" Barry inquired.

"It's been going pretty good. I evolved my Starly, Bidoof and Shinx. Dawn's also caught a Zubat, Psyduck and Geodude." Ash explained.

"Oh cool. I only caught a Geodude. I just basically nicknamed him 'Dude'." Barry chuckled.

"How do you expect to create an effective team if you run past every Pokémon except one?" Ash questioned with some teasing.

"Haha, well to answer your question, even if I run past Pokémon, I'll make sure to catch at least one of every type so I can cover everything." Barry defended.

"And what, catch a few fish, birds and whatever you literally run into so you're covering all the types? I don't believe you." Ash toyed playfully.

"Oh, real nice coming from a person who chose a grass type, one of the weakest in the type table." Barry shot back.

"One of the Elite Four is a bug specialist. Sure, he's weak against fire and flying types, but he's the first bug specialist to get into the Elite Four. That says something of his skill." Ash pointed out. Barry grumbled as he couldn't think of another counter. But after a bit of thinking, he couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny, Barry?"

"I'm just glad we can even have fun arguments like this. I was worried for you as well. I mean, before I was told you were defiantly okay that is. You blacked out in a cavern. I didn't want to think about if you were alone and nobody got to you in time." Barry admitted.

"Huh, is my rival showing me vulnerability? I'm touched." Ash said, half sarcastic but had detectable tones of sincerity.

"Yeah well, don't expect it too often. I may not help next time if you get knocked out in a cavern." Barry playfully scoffed.

"I likely won't need it. Dawn will be there with me." Ash concluded. The two boys had a stare off, piercing eyes yet genuine grins as it seemed like electricity sparked between them before they looked away with happy grunts. It was then Dawn came into the room with a grin on her face.

"Good news Ash, your bill's been payed. You're released now."

"Good. Barry's been giving me nothing but trouble." Ash mocked.

"Right back at you, Ketchum." Barry sneered as he stuck his tongue out and pulled down one of his eyelids. Dawn smiled more than she already was from their typical behavior. As the three stepped out of the Pokémon Center, Dawn got an idea.

"Hey, how about we take a selfie, that way no matter what happens we have something to remind us of our friendship?"

"That sounds excellent!" Barry shouted, back to normal.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ash agreed. In a few minutes, Ash set up his laptop which somehow survived being an uncomfortable cushion for his back against a rock wall, and set a timer for when the camera goes off. He went over to the two others in front of the Pokémon Center and they posed. Ash looking relaxed and chill, Barry deliberately looking like a goofball with a leg raised up and his arms in silly contortions, and Dawn in the middle with her eyes closed, the biggest smile she could muster and both her hands doing the peace sign. They saw a flash as the camera went off. They hurried over to the laptop to look at the picture. It was perfect.

"Now we just need a printer somewhere." Ash said.

"I know! It's at a museum nearby!" Barry suggested.

"You? In a museum? Yeah right." Ash joked. This set him off.

"What?! Just because I'm hyperactive doesn't mean I don't like to learn! I know, if I get a printer ready for us before you get there, I'm fining you $10 million dollars!" He then took off, leaving his friends in the dust.

"Running off. As usual." Ash sighed contently before closing his laptop.

"I'm just amazed how well you guys fit together despite your opposite personalities." Dawn commented.

"Yeah, it's an enigma to me too. But if you ask me, it's something I'd rather not question." Ash conceited before they started walking.

"I never thanked you for saving me, have I?" Ash asked.

"Oh, no need to thank me. What are friends for?" Dawn politely declined, but Ash shook his head.

"I mean it. Thank you for saving my life. That puts you right up there with Barry and my mom." Ash said, making Dawn blush.

"You're very welcome." She returned. It didn't take long before they found the library and entered. Dawn was very interested with all the coal samples and historical artifacts relating to the subject. Ash just nodded and headed forward, though making sure they never were outside of each other's visual or auditory range. When Ash finally spotted Barry, he headed over and got quietly scolded by Barry.

"Too slow Ash. Sheesh, do you have rocks in your feet?"

"They at least keep me grounded while you're flying off everywhere." Ash cracked.

"Okay, I'll admit. That was a pretty good burn actually." Barry surrendered, chuckling quite a bit. When Dawn finally caught up, the printer already made three copies of the group photograph. Barry handed her one.

"These look great guys." Dawn stated, smiling.

"Yeah, any photograph will look good when it's got me in it." Barry proclaimed while sticking out his chest before Ash elbowed him, both chuckling. As they left the museum, Barry said,

"Well, sorry to leave you all in the dust, but I've already gotten my coal badge earlier yesterday before you strolled in an injured Ash. So, smell you later!" He dashed off, literally leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Well, let's head over to the gym." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah." Ash agreed. It took some time but they eventually found the Pokémon Gym, but they noticed a closed sign. "Aw man." Ash complained.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"You could go into the mine." A young voice suggested. They turned to a young boy and girl playing kickball.

"Yeah, Gym Leader Roark often goes down into the mine to dig up either coal or fossils." The girl explained.

"Thank you, kind children." Dawn thanked as the kids ran off.

"Shall we go then?" Ash asked with hidden excitement.

"Certainly." Dawn agreed as they went off to the mine. When they found the place, they were awestruck by all the conveyer belts moving coal around and Machoke's hauling stuff around. A man approached them.

"Hey, you wanting to get in the mine?"

"Yeah, to find this Roark person." Ash answered.

"Ah, a trainer then. In that case, here's a couple of hard hats. Don't want any concussions." He passed two helmets made of durable plastic. Ash and Dawn took off their hat and beanie respectively to put on the protective gear. From the mine they heard both cheerful and professional shouting.

"We got a fossil people! Bring it out!"

"Oh, excuse me teenagers, I've got something to oversee." The man excused as he went to all the hub bub. The two teens followed suite as they saw the entrance of the mine with a huge load of coal being brought out. One of the men being a red headed young man wearing glasses being Roark. As he closely inspected the fossil, he cheered,

"It's a cranidos!" All of the miners celebrated. "Welcome from your millennium to mine." As he looked up, he saw two teens in hard hats. He smiled as he approached them.

"So, what are you two doing here? Looking to challenge the gym leader?"

"Yeah, are you Roark?" Ash asked.

"Indeed I am. If you're looking for a battle, give me a little time. I need to take this cranidos fossil to the museum first.

"Alright. Care if we watch? It looks interesting." Dawn requested.

"Sure. Just keep a safe distance away. Mining is serious business even above ground." Roark advised before walking off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Roark and Ash were in the gym on opposite ends of a 100 feet by 50 feet wide field court filled with rocks. Dawn, along with all her Pokémon were watching in the stands. A referee was in the middle.

"The battle between Ash the challenger and Roark the gym leader is about to begin. Each side will use three Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude, let's go! Roark called out as he threw a Pokeball releasing a ball of rock with arms.

"Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he showed his grass starter.

"Geodude, use rock polish!" Roark commanded. Just then, Geodude became more shinier.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" From the top of its head, the two leaves on it's head grew and it shot many leaves at the rock Pokémon, but it easily dodged.

"Use rock throw!" Geodude grabbed onto a rock as large as itself near it, and lobbed it at the grass type. Because of the speed it threw the rock, it smacked particularly hard against its head.

"Turtiwig!" Ash cried out.

"Nice, now keep lobbing rocks at Turtwig before it can recover!" Roark commanded as Geodude picked up every rock of its size and threw them at the grass starter as fast as it could.

"Absorb through them!" Ash retaliated. Turtwig's leaves turned red as he shot red energy lines at the attacks, burning right through them and eventually reaching Geodude, who suffered greatly from the grass move. Turtwig felt much better. "Razer leaf!" Turtwig once again shot many leaves at the rock Pokémon, this time landing a big blow. It collapsed with sharp leaves stuck in its body.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!"

"Nice job, Turtwig!" Ash complimented. It growled with confidence.

"Geodude, return." Roark said as he returned his Pokémon into its Pokeball. "Thanks a lot, good friend." He took out another Pokeball. "Onix, you're up next!" He threw the Pokeball to unleash a 30 foot long rock snake made of boulders.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Dawn cried out, unexpecting to witness such a large beast in person.

"Onix, use screech!" Roark ordered. The Onix screamed a sound like a dozen boulders scraping against each other, causing everybody around to cover their ears except for Turtwig since it only had stumps and no outer ears to cover, so it cried out in pain from the terrible, ear splitting noise. "Now use rock throw!" Since Onix didn't have any hands, it simply used its tail to swat at the earthen terrain, assaulting the literally tiny Pokémon with rocks.

"Turtwig, get up!" Ash pleaded as it struggled.

"Tackle!" Roark instructed as the rock snake charged forward and rammed its head into Turtwig.

"Counter with absorb!" Regaining its bearings, Turtwig's two leaves glowed red and sapped energy away from the rock snake, making it grow weaker.

"Onix, retreat!" Roark cried out as it tried getting back to its side of the field.

"Quick, use razor leaf!" Ash commanded. Turtwig's leaves glowed again as he unleased a flurry of leaves.

"Use stealth rock! Roark pleaded. Before the attack landed, it created shards of rock and sprayed them throughout Ash's battle field before the leaves slashed into it, defeating it with a mighty crash.

"Yeah Ash, way to go!" Dawn cheered. All of her Pokémon cried out the same way. Ash smiled and tipped his hat.

"Onix is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!" The referee said a second time. Roark returned his onix.

"You were great. Take a nice, long rest." He then got out his last Pokeball. "I must say, even though your Pokémon is a grass type, you know how to coordinate with him quite sufficiently." Roark commended.

"Thanks, and I haven't even been a trainer for a whole week yet." Ash admitted.

"Well, let's see how you handle this! Cranidos, let's go!" He called out, letting loose his final Pokémon. It looked like a small, grey colored dinosaur. It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard blue dome shaped with four spikes on the back of its head. It has small arms and a small tail with three forward claws and one back. The Head Butt Pokémon, Cranidos.

"I'm assuming that's your ace. Well then, razor leaf Turtwig!" Ash commanded as his starter released more leaves.

"Dodge, then use focus energy!" Roark ordered as Cranidos jumped into the air, focusing its power. "Now use head butt!" Once it touched down on the ground, Cranidos charged and smashed its head into Turtwig's own head. He flew past Ash and collided into the wall with enough force to stay stuck in it. It was promptly knocked out.

"Turtwig, return!" Ash cried out with a lot of worry. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon retreated into the Pokeball. "You fought valiantly, Turtwig. You've earned your rest." He told his starter as he brought out his second Pokémon. "Wow. That Cranidos is strong. But I know we can endure. "Bibarel, I choose you!" He called as the ball released the evolved form of Bidoof. Not only was it larger, it now had a full blown beaver tail and it had cream colored fur on it's chest and face. However, the stones surrounding Bibarel glowed and raced to the beaver, dealing it damage on contact.

"Dawn, what was that just now?" He asked her surprised.

"Stealth rock is a move where if a Pokémon is substituted, the Pokémon coming out is dealt damage." She explained.

"Well now, ain't that just peachy." Ash muttered to himself. "Bibarel, use rollout!" Ash commanded. Bibarel rolled itself into a ball and began its attack.

"Head butt again!" Cranidos charged and both Pokémon landed solid blows, but the dinosaur was more successful as the Beaver Pokémon landed on it's front haphazardly, struggling to get up. "Headbutt again!" The dinosaur Pokémon leapt to finish the job, but it was not prepared for Bibarel to suddenly spray it with water out of it's mouth, pushing it back.

"Alright, it learned water gun!" Dawn cheered.

"Nice Bibarel!" Ash congratulated, with his pokemon laughing through the pain before grunting.

"No way! There's no way we're giving up now!" Roark denied with passion. "Head butt!" Roark instructed. Cranidos made its move and slammed into Bibarel, making her skid across the ground, knocked out. "Bibarel, return. Good job. Rest now." Ash said as he brought out one last Pokémon. "Luxio, I choose you!" He sent out his electric lynx, Luxio. Stealth rock activated again, damaging the Spark Pokémon. "Luxio, use charge!" Ash instructed. Luxio began cackling with electricity. Noticing his Pokémon wasn't going to last too much longer, Roark requested,

"Hey, you're Bibarel sure did a number to my Cranidos. How about we see who can defeat whom with just one move?"

"I'm okay with that. Luxio, use spark!" Luxio charged itself up and sprinted forward.

"Head Butt!" The two Pokémon made one final dash at each other before colliding, creating an explosion. Ash, Dawn and Roark had to shield themselves from the wind caused by said explosion. As the seconds gone by, the two Pokémon stared at each other panting, neither willing to give up. Luxio grunted and nearly dropped down entirely, but still managed to stay on all four feet. As for Cranidos, it fell forward onto it's front, defeated.

"Cranidos is unable to battle! Luxio wins, the winner is Ash." The referee concluded.

"You were amazing Ash!" Dawn celebrated from the stand with all her Pokémon providing back up.

"Thanks Dawn!" Ash replied back.

"Thanks Cranidos, enjoy a nice long rest." Roark said as he returned his Pokémon. "That was impressive, Ash." Roark complimented as he started walking to the young trainer.

"You're not so bad yourself. Your cranidos was super strong with the focus energy and head butt combo. Nearly wiped out my whole team." Ash admitted.

"Well, according to Pokémon League rules, I'm required to give you my badge, so here it is; the coal badge." He handed the badge to Ash. It looked like a combination of a rock and a Pokeball colored copper and aluminum.

"Thank you very much, Roark. I'll see you around." Ash thanked before leaving the field. When Ash and Dawn finally met up, Dawn squeezed him with a massive hug.

"You were just wow, Ash! A total smash! I knew you could do it!"

"Hehe, I also have you to thank, Dawn." Ash replied. Dawn looked at him in confusion.

"I never would've gotten my badge if you haven't saved me. I know I already said thanks, but I just feel so grateful to have you as a friend." He explained sincerely. Dawn's eyes started to sparkle from tears and she hugged him even tighter.

"I'm grateful to have you for a friend too, Ash. She let go, and the two gave each other a high five. "Oh yeah, I wonder if I can try catching an Onix in the mine? I'm sure we'll fill the Pokedex with quite a valuable Pokémon in there.

"I don't see why not. Let's go." Ash complied as the two teens ran forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Man, along with adventure and romance in the genre I might as well have friendship in there just with how Ash, Dawn and Barry interact. So, for anybody that's confused about what gender each Pokémon is right now with the two, Ash has a male Turtwig, Staravia and Luxio with a female Bibarel. Dawn has a female Piplup, Staravia, Bibarel and Luxio, with a male Krickitue and Geodude currently. On standby she has a male zubat and a female psyduck. And later on that I won't be writing about, she gets a male Onix and a male Machop to trade it for an Abra in Oreburgh City. Anyway, what did you think of the gym battle? I know Onix doesn't know tackle in the game but seriously, it's a huge rock snake weighing over 460 lbs. That's 6.5 10 year olds. That thing tackling you should hurt anything below 400 lbs. Leave reviews please. Sayonara.


	8. Meadow out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action in Jubilife and romance in Floaroma.

It was 8 pm two days after Ash has gotten his first badge, and two to three days since Dawn having captured a zubat, psyduck, geodude, onix, machop, and an abra via trade. The two teens just arrived at Jubilife City to go to go to the next place of Floaroma Town.

"I think this is the first time we've gotten to a city at night." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, most of everything happens in the day." Dawn agreed, yawning.

"Let's head to the Pokémon Center and rent a couple of rooms." Ash suggested.

"Okay." The two were about to head to the center when they heard some scuffling and yelling. Thinking there might be trouble, they ran to the source of the disturbance to find none other than Prof. Rowan and Lucas, whom held a defeated starly and bidoof. The perpetrators looked weird. They wore space themed grey and white suites and a yellow G in the center. They also had light blue colored hair shaped into bowler cuts.

"Now now, Prof. Rowan, you must comply." One of the thugs tried to reason. "Hand over all your research on you. Failure to comply will result in a painful time for your assistant since his Pokémon's been defeated. They were pitifully weak!"

"Professor Rowan!" Both Ash and Dawn called out. The stern man turned to them.

"Oh, Ash. Dawn. How's your progress going?" He asked as if he weren't being stuck up.

"Hey, Professor of Pokémon! Must you be so difficult? We're speaking business here! We demand you comply with our demands!" The other guy threatened. Rowan shouted at them with a booming voice,

"Shut up! Don't be stupid nuisances! I shall not be interrupted talking to my protégé! Don't think you're strong because you're in numbers! What is with those outlandish outfuits anyway?! You call yourselves grownups? Kids, don't grow up to be these sorry messes." Rowan lectured.

"Oh! You just had to make this personal, didn't you! Now we'll have to use force to get that research! You'll regret insulting Team Galactic!" The grunts yelled as they got out their Pokeballs.

"Dawn, you ready?" Ash asked, his fighting spirit rising.

"Oh you bet it is." Dawn agreed. The teens got in the middle of the grunts and the professor.

"Go, Glameow!" "Go, Stunky!" The grunts shouted, releasing a cat with a curly tail and a purple skunk.

"Luxio, I choose you!" Ash proclaimed, showing his blue and black lynx.

"Piplup, I choose you!" Dawn exclaimed, revealing a blue penguin.

"Heh, using my line?" Ash chuckled.

"What? You say it so often, and it's sort of catchy." Dawn defended.

"Enough! Stunky, use Poison gas!" One grunt ordered. The skunk turned around and farted out dark green gas.

"Piplup, use waterspout!" Dawn retaliated. Piplup shot out a heavy amount of water over the battlefield, washing away the gas and covering all four of the Pokémon in water. This made Glameow snarl and shook itself to get the water off.

"Luxio, use spark!" Luxio ran ahead so that it wasn't too close to Piplup and jumped before charging with electricity and slamming into Stunky, zapping it more powerfully than usual. It was defeated in one shot.

"Glameow, use scratch!" The other grunt demanded. Extending it's claws, it landed a blow against the lynx, making it growl in some pain but didn't receive much.

"Piplup, use bubble!" Dawn instructed. Piplup sent a barrage of bubbles from its mouth at the cat at its eyes, distracting it.

"Luxio, spark again!" Ash commanded. Crackling with electricity again, it bashed into the cat, beating it in one move as well.

"How is this possible?! Us losing to a couple of kids?!" One grunt cried out.

"This won't do. The mission is a failure." The grunts returned their Pokémon. "You leave us no option. It's time to retreat for now. We shall do so because Team Galactic is benevolent to all!" From all around, from the South and North, police cars surrounded them. Officer Jenny stepped out, along with her growlithe.

"Halt! Put your hands behind your heads and get down on your knees. You are under arrest!" Seeing no way out, they were forced to comply and be arrested. Once they got in the car and were taken away, Officer Jenny went up to the four carrying a notepad.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She asked politely.

"I'm sure that will be no trouble." Prof. Rowan said.

"Who were they?"

"The lot called themselves Team Galactic."

"Were they carrying weapons?"

"No, just Pokémon."

"What were they trying to achieve?"

"They were trying to take my research on Pokémon evolution."

"Ah yes, I know of you Professor Rowan. Everybody does. Even though you appear fine, is any one of your hurt?"

"My Pokémon were defeated, but these two came around before they could assault us." Lucas explained. Officer Jenny turned to the two teens.

"Have you encountered this kind of thing before?"

"No. This is the first time we saw those kind of men." Dawn answered.

"Did you have any time to do anything other than intervene?"

"No. We had about half a minute before they would get hurt." Ash answered.

"What kind of Pokémon did they have? Gangs such as them tend to have the same weapons or Pokémon."

"A glameow and a stunky." Dawn replied.

"I have no more questions at the moment. I just need your names and means of contact if I have anything more to say." She requested.

"Ash Ketchum, and we don't have phones, and my laptop does not have Wi-Fi outside of cities."

"We can talk about that in a minute." Officer Jenny replied to Ash.

"Dawn Berlitz, and I don't even have a laptop."

"Lucas Paulson, and I'm never far from Prof. Rowan, so contact with me might be unnecessary."

"Shawn Rowan, and you should have my number in your database since I'm so important."

"Thank you for your time. We'll make sure we bring this gang to justice. Ash, can you come with me please?" She asked. He nodded as he went with her. She turned to Prof. Rowan.

"I can't believe they tried to take your research. That's really unforgivable!" She cried out.

"It's all over, so you can relax now. Still, thanks to you two, nothing negative came out of this situation. I appreciate that. Kudos to your battle skill. How is your progress?" He asked. Dawn perked back up.

"We're doing great. I we have a collectively captured data of 14 Pokémon. And Ash has gotten the coal badge from gym leader Roark."

"Hmph! He want to be Pokémon Champion?" He asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. He never said how long, but that's his dream."

"It's been a while since I gave a Pokedex to someone with that goal in mind. You two are sure to encounter a lot of Pokémon. In other words, it will be of great help to my research. You're both free to do as you wish. Take care now." Rowan bid farewell before departing. Lucas uttered gratefully,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Dawn replied happily. Ash then came back to her as the police were leaving.

"Okay, how about we go back onto our adventure? I sure could battle some trainers to get over what just happened." Ash suggested.

"Sure." Dawn agreed, but before they could leave, they were approached by a news woman and camera man they didn't notice.

"That was nicely done! Truly excellent! We're from Jubilife TV. I'd like to give you something for letting us see such a smashing battle." The news woman gave Ash an ultra ball and a max revive. "Again, thanks for the battle." She said before the two news people left.

"Huh, I got a reward out of it. Maybe we should do this whenever there's trouble." Ash joked, bumping his elbow into her.

"And make it double? No thanks. Let's just leave this to the authorities." Dawn lightly objected, chuckling.

"Good point. Let's leave it to the police. Anyway, let's go." Ash shrugged."

"Sure."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days has passed as they travelled on Route 204. Dawn in the meanwhile caught a wurmple early on and was now battling a budew a few minutes before 2:30 PM on a sunny day.

"Star, use tackle again!" Dawn instructed as the bird rammed itself into the budew weakening it enough. "Go, Pokeball!" She threw the sphere at the Pokémon to absorb it and it wobbled three times before clicking. "Yes, we caught a budew!" She went to pick up the Pokeball and scanned it.

"Budew, the Bud Pokémon. Sensitive to changing temperature, it is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch." The ball then promptly teleported away.

"Well done Dawn." Ash congratulated. Dawn giggled.

"Thanks." It was then that they caught the whiff of something brilliant.

"Oh my, what's that smell?" She sighed contently.

"I don't know, but this is the sweetest smell since last Thanksgiving. Mom's cherry pie." Ash hummed with fondness.

"Cherry?" Dawn questioned.

"I like apple but cherry's mom's specialty." He explained. Taking a whiff itself, Star took off into the air, circling around telling them to follow her.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Dawn understood. The two teens followed the bird before they found themselves in the beautiful town of Floaroma. It had flowers for several miles once they came upon the sight, with buildings littered around sparingly. Sunflowers, orange osmanthus, red roses, etc. It had a lot of brightly colored flowers.

"Oh my god. I've never seen such a fantastic town before." Dawn gasped.

"Yeah. The biggest flower bed we had was just that; a bed." Ash admitted. "How about we let out all our Pokémon? Let them play a bit." He suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Dawn cheered as they got out their Pokeballs and threw them. Out came Ash's Turtwig, Staravia, Bibarel and Luxio, and Dawn's Piplup, Bebe, Sparky, Krikky and currently Onix, one of her two captures back in Oreburgh City. Star also

"Alright, guys. We're here to take a break from battling. Just have fun in the grass and go wild. Just don't destroy the flowers." Dawn explained. All of them nodded or cheered and went off on their way. From then on, Ash and Dawn played through the flowers, observing and looking up which type of flower it was with Ash's laptop. After that, Near a lake, Dawn was teaching Ash how to skip a rock. It happened when he saw her do it, reaching nine skips, so when he picked up a random rock and threw it, it just plunked.

"Hahaha, is that how you skip rocks?" Dawn giggled.

"Well nobody ever taught me." Ash whined.

"Don't worry Ash, I can teach you." She offered.

"Really? Thanks." Ash said gratefully.

"Now, the first step is choosing the right shape of rock. Not just any rock will do. Look for a rock that's flat and smooth." She suggested. Ash looked around and found one. He picked it up. "Good. Now show me your hand." She requested. He showed her his hand holding the triangular rock. She then began moving his fingers. "You want to hold it with your thumb and middle finger, and hook your index finger around the edge. Keep the thumb over it, not on the corners." She turned Ash to look at the lake. "Now, I can do it standing up, but since this is you're first real throw, we'll have to start off low." She pushed him down so that they were both on their knees. "Now, as you throw, aim for the opposite shore of the lake. The aim is quickness not strength. Finally, make it spin so that it can skip. The quicker it spins, the better. You spin it with a snap of your wrist. You got all that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now... ready..." Ash steadied his arm. "Aim..." He gazed to the opposite shore. "Fire!" Dawn ordered. Ash released, watching it skip a total of five times. "Five isn't so bad for the first time." Dawn commended.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash chuckled as they high fived. They were interrupted as they saw many birds fly over in V formations. Pidgeot, Fearow, Swellow, and Staraptor with accompanying prevolutions of themselves following suite.

"They must be heading South for the winter." Ash observed.

"Down to Kanto and Hoenn?" She asked.

"Likely." It was then that they heard crying. They turned to the noise and soon saw a girl who had her kite caught in a tree.

"Oh, did that mean tree eat your kite?" Dawn asked sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Ash determined as he walked up to the tree, took off his backpack and started climbing up the tree.

"Ash, be careful!" Dawn cried out in worry."

"No need to worry, Dawn. Barry and I climbed trees all the time in Twinleaf. He usually beat me, but nine times out of ten he fell off." Ash explained. A woman walked up to Dawn and the girl.

"Lily, did you get your kite stuck in the tree again? Wait, what's he doing?" The mother asked, seeing Ash climbing through the branches.

"Getting the kite free." Dawn answered.

"Oh I hope the dear doesn't hurt himself. We usually get a ladder to remove it. He didn't need to." The mother stated.

"Almost... almost..." Ash was struggling as he could almost grab the tail of the kite from the longest able branch that could support him. He budged forward, getting it and laughing, but the branch snapped under his own weight and fell to the ground.

"Ash!" She cried out, running to aid him. Ash groaned as he used his arm to prep himself up and looked at the kite, all torn from the branches due to his falling. When he looked at Lily, he turned away in shame."

"Sorry Lily." He apologized.

"It's okay. You got hurt. I'm sorry you got hurt for me." She looked down, looking sad.

"Hey, I've been through worse. I nearly got a concussion from a geodude a while back. I'm a tough guy." Ash assured. Lily looked impressed.

"Wow, a geodude? You must be super tough!" Lily exclaimed impressed.

"Alright, let's see if we can make another kite back home." The mother ushered as she dragged Lily away.

"Goodbye mister!" She called out. Ash waved.

"She was nice."

"Yeah she- Ash, you're bleeding!" Dawn alerted. Ash looked to see a scrape on his knee through a hole in his pants, stained in red.

"That ain't good." He stated as he started lightly hissing from the pain.

"Let me help you to a tree." Dawn offered as she picked Ash up and assisted him to a tree. She laid him down and looked at the bleeding wound. "We'll have to disinfect it." Dawn remarked as she dug into her bag and took out some disinfectant and gauze.

"I know this will sting. Just get it over with." Ash said with some apprehension. Dawn nodded as she tipped the bottle's neck closer to the wound before a clear liquid poured over it, causing him to wince and stiffen before releasing the tension over some time. Ash then proceeded to rip off some of the pant leg of his pants and dried away all that he could. Dawn then took the gauze to wrap it around his knee and finished in a couple of minutes.

"Wow. Is there anything you're not good at?" Ash joked.

"Keeping you safe." Dawn admitted. Ash looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"This is twice now you've gotten hurt on this journey. I could've prevented you from being injured from that geodude or could've provided you a softer landing with flowers or something. I just..." Dawn started sobbing. "...I just don't want to see you get hurt." She cried letting tears trail down her face, holding her palms to her face. Ash didn't know how to respond, bit after mulling it over in his head, he leaned forward to grab hold of Dawn's body and drew her close so that she rested on his midsection. She almost stopped sobbing to look at Ash.

"Dawn, it's not your fault. I was careless that first time and I was unlucky this time. These things happen. If you were with Barry, he'd get himself a new bruise or scrape every mile under your watch. Just because I'm hurt, don't think it's any failure on your part. It's me, got it?" He asked with so much compassion in his tone and eyes. Dawn could only rest her head back down and sniff before nodding. Ash smiled until he heard a rumbling noise. They looked to not only see the weather has shifted to be a dark cloudy grey, but all the Pokémon was running towards them avoiding a sudden rain chasing them.

"Ah, they don't want to get wet!" Ash realized. Dawn went to her bag and took out two Pokeballs each time, returning her Pokémon, but he himself didn't have his Pokeballs as his backpack was still over at the other tree. Seeing this, she said,

"I'll be right back." She ran off for his backpack before he could say wait, and got swarmed by his Pokémon.

"Hey guys. Didn't want to get wet, huh?" He inquired, glad to see his Pokémon but was sad that the moment was ruined. Dawn returned with her jacket, scarf and beanie drenched from the sudden downpour and gave him his bag.

"Here you go." She puffed, panting just a little bit.

"You didn't have to." Ash insisted.

"It was the least I could do. Just return your Pokémon." Dawn sighed as she took off her boots to empty out the water. Ash only nodded as he returned his own Pokémon before looking to see Dawn removing her jacket and scarf, showing off the same white shirt/black tanktop combo, but this time the white shirt was see though, showing fair skin underneath. The tank prevented anything being revealed, but with her taking off her beanie and socks to wring them out, he couldn't help but bleed from his nose.

"Ash, what's wrong?! You're bleeding again!" She cried out once she noticed. Ash then realized and frantically dug into his bag for the tissues, but they were damp from the brief exposure.

"Dang it." Ash cursed as he wiped his nose on his hand.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked again.

"Nothing is wrong, but there is something." Ash admitted, figuring now was just as good as any.

"What?" His female companion asked curiously.

"I think you're hot." Ash said just loud enough to let her hear.

"Hot?" She repeated, blushing.

"Yeah, hot. Or attractive, good looking, other stuff." A few seconds of silence passed before she asked,

"How do you see me as attractive?"

"You have such nice looking legs, your clothes are fasionable. You're face is cute. I like your hair when its down considering how much its decorated. You're blue eyes." He listed off.

"Wow. No one's ever said I was pretty except for my parents. I really appreciate your words, Ash." Dawn thanked whole heartedly, her heart pounding.

"You're welcome. I didn't want to say my feelings too early or it might've come off as creepy or whatnot." He explained.

"After being with you for a week, there's nothing creepy about you." Dawn giggled as she scooted closer to him. "I actually think you're good looking yourself."

"Yeah?" He asked, never really concerned with how he looked before.

"Yeah. Your grin when you're happy, that intense stare when you're serious, your hair. I like how you look."

"...Thanks." Ash said, starting to grin uncontrollably, but turned away so that it wasn't too obvious. Dawn knew better though. They watched the rain fall together, listening to it's soothing melody of water coming down, making their eyelids heavy... and their thoughts... becoming... bliss.


	9. Valley Windworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Dawn go Galactic hunting.

About an hour after taking a nap near each other, they woke up to the sound of another girl crying off in the distance. The sky was bleak with dark clouds.

"Heh, perhaps another kid needs our help." Ash chuckled.

"If it's in a tree again, leave it to someone with a ladder." Dawn slightly pouted. This made Ash chuckle even more. "Go on then, I need to put some of my clothes back on." Dawn yawned as she moved away from him. Ash nodded before standing up and walking with a slight limp. Once he reached the other crying girl on the edge of town, he knelt down to her level and spoke calmly.

"Hey hey, it's okay. What happened?" The girl calmed down enough to whimper.

"He-help! I ne-need to see my daddy! We-we live in the Valley Windworks, but then a whole bunch of people dressed as space men came."

("Space men?") Ash thought, reminded of the Team Galactic grunts.

"They kicked me out and are making my papa do something. The police tried getting in but a really strong Pokémon is holding them off. We're waiting for an Officer coming from Eterna City to take care of it, but he hasn't arrived yet. Please, help us! I miss my papa!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do." Ash promised. Dawn then caught up to him.

"Ash, what's going on?"

"You remember those Team Galactic grunts we encountered a couple of days ago?" Ash asked with a tone of seriousness.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly fearful.

"They've taken her dad hostage, and the police is having trouble dealing with them. It's up to us."

"Ash, if the police can't handle them, how can we? We may have defeated two grunts, but they were weak and alone. This is likely a whole gang taking that place. We agreed to leave it to the authorities." Dawn reprimanded. Thinking about it, Ash asked the girl,

"How long have they been there?"

"Th-three days." She said with a sniffle.

"Waiting for the police may take too long. Even on birds, they could take a week or less if they're coming from Eterna City. We have to do this or they'll get what they want. Besides, they use glameow and stunky. We can take them." Ash affirmed with determination, and seeing how he was too determined to not let this go, Dawn groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'll go with you."

"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong." Ash assured. "Where is the Windworks?" He asked her.

"Head East. It's a straight path so you can't miss it." The girl said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Ash thanked as he and Dawn went off to the Valley Windworks.

When they finally found the place that was surrounded by windmills, they noticed a grunt that was guarding the front door.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I've been ordered to keep everyone out if they're not Team Galactic." He proclaimed, but he was simply stared down. "So you want to get in anyway? Ok then, you'll have to battle me for it! Go, Glameow!" He shouted as he released the same cat as one of his comrades used.

"Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash showed his grass starter.

"Glameow, use hypnosis!" The cat's eyes started to glow.

"Close your eyes and use razor leaf!" Ash reraliated. Turtwig closed his eyes and shot a flurry of leaves at the cat, cutting it up. The cat hissed in pain before growling at the Tiny Leaf Pokémon.

"Use scratch!" The grunt ordered. Extending its claws, it leapt forward to strike. It landed a blow, leaving three red lines on Turtwig's head, making it growl.

"Razor leaf!" Ash instructed. Turtwig shot more leaves at the cat Pokémon, beating it. The grunt returned it and scoffed.

"Isn't that just great, being owned by some teenager. But you can't do anything if I lock the door!" He sprinted inside, and locked the metal door. Ash turned to Dawn and they both grinned.

"Onix, I choose you!" Dawn called out as she summoned her rock snake. "Onix, please knock down that door." Dawn politely requested. The rock snake growled as it aimed its tail at the door, and shoved it at the door busting it off its hinges, raising the alarm. "Thank you Onix. Return." She thanked as she returned Onix in exchange for another Pokemon. "Piplup, I choose you!" She called, summoning her blue penguin. It spotted the scratched Turtwig.

"Piplup?" She asked in concern. He simply shook its head and held his head high.

"Turtwig." He said with confidence. Piplup nodded her head in acknowledgment and faced towards the building.

"Let's go." Ash concurred.

"Yeah." Dawn replied as they ran in.

There wasn't that many grunts as they were expecting. Just two guards which they easily defeated their zubat, glameow and stunky. In fact...

"Turtwig, what's happening?" He noticed his starter suddenly going still.

"Piplup, is something wrong?" She asked to her trembling starter. It was then that both began to glow white and growing larger. Turtwig's shell grew bigger as it now covers his head and tail. The shell turned yellow and grew two bushes on the sides pointing up. His lower jaw became bigger and his feet became wider to better support his weight. While Piplup's body shape didn't change all that much, her round head and body slimmed out so that her whole head and body were about the same width. From her beak, it grew two ridges extending over her head and meeting at the nape of her neck. The glowing stopped, showing two new Pokémon in their place.

"Grotle!" The Grove Pokémon roared.

"Prinplup!" The penguin chirped confidently.

"Wow, our Pokémon evolved at the same time." Ash gasped in amazement.

"Let's see what data they have." Dawn suggested as they scanned their Pokémon with each of their Pokedex's.

"Grotle, the Grove Pokémon. It can tell where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon on it's back."

"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Because every prinplup considers itself the most important, they can never form a group."

"So, Prinplup's got an ego now?" Ash joked.

"Maybe a mild one. She's never been egotistical or boastful." Dawn remarked. Prinplup nodded in agreement as she pointed a flipper forward. "Yeah, we need to keep moving."

"Yeah." Ash confirmed as they ran forward, but Grotle tripped when it tried to run. The others stopped as it saw getting back up and running again but fell forward again. "Grotle, wait a second." Ash softly ordered as he scanned Grotle with the Pokedex. "Whoa, 213 lbs. You're almost ten times heavier aren't you?" Grotle made a combination of a grunt and a gasp hearing that. "Your power and defense has risen, but you're completely unused to being this heavy. I'm sorry, but you need to be benched until we can figure out a new training regiment for you." Ash apologized to the now miserable Grove Pokémon as he was returned.

"Oh. I feel so bad for him." Dawn said with sorrow.

"Yeah, but he'll recover. There's more to battling then speed. Let's keep going." Ash recommended as he stood up and walked past Dawn and Prinplup. They followed him until they entered a very large room that looked like a science office. Aside from a grunt, there seemed to be a couple of Galactic people with actual unique features on them. One looked fat, old man with lavender hair and rose tinted glasses. The other was a young woman with short red hair, and her Team Galactic came with a white skirt. She was overseeing a stressed out, messy professor. As the teens entered the room, the woman turned to them.

"So, you're the kids who've been interfering with our glorious plans. I am one of four Commanders. My name is Mars."

"Mars? What are you doing and what kind of name is that?" Ash asked sort of confused. This set her off real easily.

"You dare make fun of the great Commander Mars! We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one! But people have little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's sad how much nobody knows. So, let's have a battle to decide what we do. If we win, you're under my mercy. If you win, we'll leave peacefully." She offered with an excited grin.

"I accept your challenge. Let's do this, Prinplup." Dawn encouraged, Prinplup walking forward with a quiet yet confident look in her eyes.

"Go, Zubat!" Mars yelled as she released it. "Use Supersonic!" Zubat screeched a high pitched noise that confused Prinplup.

"Prinplup, no! You've got to focus!" Dawn cried out.

"Now use bite!" Mars commanded. Zubat zoomed in and bit onto Prinplups neck, causing her to chirp in pain. In response, it's wing grew shiny and grey, and batted away at the Bat Pokémon, knocking it off.

"Wow, you learned metal claw! Use bubble over a wide range!" While Prinplup was still disoriented, it was able to shoot out a barrage of bubbles that for the most part misses, but some hit the enemy.

"Use leech life!" Mars demanded. The bat got into the air and tried to get in close.

"Spin around using metal claw." Letting her wings grow shiny gray and trying to use her disorientation to her advantage, she spun around like a steel blue top, which managed to hit zubat, pounding it away to Mars, defeated. "Alright, Prinplup! You did so good! Return." Dawn congratulated before returning her blue penguin. Mars frowned as she returned her bat.

"So you overcame the confusion by making sure it's attacks were hitting at all ranges and directions. Clever for a kid, but here's my ace. "Go, Glameow!" Mars shouted showing another cat like the others. Dawn smirked as she took out a Pokeball.

"Onix, I choose you!" Dawn called as her huge rock snake came out, growling once it materialized. Mars paled.

"An Onix?! You've got to be kidding me!" The Galactic Commander pouted quite angerly. "Well, this kitty cat know more than just scratching! Glameow, use faint attack!" The Catty Pokémon ran up to the rock snake before disappearing outright, confusing Onix.

"Onix, use rage!" Dawn instructed. Onix tensed just before being struck on the top of its head, the cat's claws swiping into its rock skin with dark energy, leaving marks on its stone skin. It growled in annoyance but wasn't too bothered as it pushed it away with its head., paying it back pain in kind. It didn't look too hurt though. Mars laughed at this.

"Hahaha! You call that a counter attack?! It barely did anything. Let me show you how its done! Faint attack again!" Glameow was on the move before disappearing again.

"Keep countering with rage, no matter what!" Dawn yelled. As the minutes passed, glameow progressively did more and more damage, but with each counter, Onix hit back harder and harder, with glameow looking more battered each time.

"What are you doing to my Pokémon?! Mars roared in outrage. "Your onix wasn't this strong from the first hit!"

"I guess you haven't heard of the move called rage. The more my onix is hit by physical attacks, the stronger its physical attacks are." She explained.

"Damn you! You played me for a fool, didn't you!" She screamed as she returned her Pokémon. "I will not suffer a defeat at the hands of a kid! You may have beaten us, but we've gotten more than we needed! It's time to take our leave for the time being." Mars scoffed as she, her scientist, and the one grunt left, leaving the father impressed.

"Onix, return." Dawn called as the scratched rock snake came back to it's Pokeball. "You did great, Onix. We'll get those scars healed up." She whispered before approaching the scientist. However, she backed away from him holding her nose and gagging. "Ugh, what's that smell?!" She complained. Ash came up to her only to smell the same she did, reacting the same.

"Team Galactic... they said they had to gather Pokémon and energy. They wanted to create a new universe. I didn't understand a word they were saying. I can't express enough how grateful I am. I can finally see my family again!" He cheered.

As they left the building, they saw a little girl and... Looker coming towards them. When she saw her dad, she ran ahead of Looker and yelled,

"Daddy!" But she stopped before she could jump at him, recoiling.

"Yucky! You smell! You go shower now!"

"Ah, a shower after three days without sleep? That sounds wonderful." He sighed joyfully.

"Thank you trainers! You helped make those bad men go away!" The girl thanked.

"Yes. I heard Team Galactic was here, but you've beaten them once again, based on you walking out?"

"Yeah. Dawn beat one of their commanders easily." Ash told the detective, making Dawn blush.

"Still, I should go investigate inside. Still, though you are young, the both of you are quite the strong through and through! Superb! Well done! Once I'm done operating here and have a conversation with this father, I'll be heading to Eterna City. Maybe we can team up." He offered.

"Uh, let's keep the party number low." Dawn suggested sweating. "Two is company and three's a crowd. I think that's how it goes."

"Hmm, a clever way of thinking. Very well! I shall leave you to it!" Looker concluded before heading in.

"Run." Ash whispered. They both ran as fast as they could imitating Barry.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
As they were having their Pokémon healed in the Pokémon center, Ash and Dawn were talking.

"What do you think will happen with Grotle?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. He's always been the brave type, charging into battle with such a passion. But now he probably can't do any faster than walking. It's almost like being crippled of all but basic movement. I don't know if I can cheer him up after this." Ash pondered out loud. Dawn had her head low thinking before raising it to meet him at eye level.

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something. We're some pretty smart duo." Dawn winked, holding up a hand. Ash lightly smiled while gently high fiving. Just then, a mother and the little girl came in, the mother holding a driftloon.

"There they are mommy!" The girl directed. The two saw the mother and child walking to them.

"Thank you so much for returning my husband to us. Little Dianthus has been worried sick these past few days. As we were leaving, this drifloon tried to pick up my baby girl but I caught it in time."

"And I thought you could have it as a reward!"

"Really? You're giving us a Pokémon?" Dawn inquired a little baffled.

"Yeah! As we walked, I told it all about what you did, and it seemed happy to be going to a nice trainer!" The girl explained.

"I'm not a trainer. I'm a researcher... but drifloon, would you like me to capture you?" She asked the Balloon Pokémon. It nodded its body and cried out,

"Drifloon!", happily.

"Ok then." Dawn smiled widely as she tapped a Pokeball on it and it went into the sphere, wobbling back and forth and clicked. "Thank you so much for the gift." Dawn thanked Dianthus.

"You're welcome!" She returned before walking away with her mommy.

"So, you got something too from defeating Team Galactic. We could become bounty hunters." Ash chuckled. Dawn turned to him disapprovingly.

"As if. I want nothing more to do with them. It was that one time. I want this handled by the police." She objected. Ash sighed.

"Like it or not, we're probably on Team Galactic's radar now for stopping their commander. We're stuck in this now." Ash pointed out. Dawn stared at him a few seconds before pouting.

"This journey became so much harder, hasn't it?" She asked in despair.

"Yep."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: What did you think? We all know that in some parts of the game Team Galactic had Pokémon shouldn't have been there, like Purugly at level 16/17 or Skuntank at level 20. I'm going to make sure that their Pokémon represent their actual power correctly. Yet at the same time, I will be making them even more tougher than the game, since they only carry three Pokémon through the whole game. Leave not only reviews but also what 6 member Pokémon team you want for Cyrus, Saturn, Mars and Jupiter. You can't change what they already have, you can only fill in the remaining slots, though. Sayonara.


	10. Entering Eterna Forest

It was tomorrow morning at 8:30 AM, and Ash and Dawn left the Pokemon Center in Floaroma Town.

"So, we're now off to Eterna Forest." Dawn said.

"Yeah. Should take us a week before we reach the city based on what the GPS says." Ash added.

"Alright, let's go." Dawn affirmed as they set off. "So, Grotle didn't seemed pleased about what Prof. Rowan said."

"Yeah, just sitting there and letting your opponent wail on your head? Sounds like something for a rock or steel type. But I know we can get past this." Ash told her with determination in his eyes. They left Floaroma Town and set foot on Route 205, and this time they took a left across a bridge over a calm stream. But it was there however that a Pokémon jumped out of the water and landed on the bridge. It looked like a combination of a weasel and a sea otter with a primarily orange and cream color pallet. It had a yellow collar around its neck and two blue fins on its arms. Finally, it had one tail that split off into two around half way down. It was a buizel.

"Bui Bui!" It yelled at the teens who had their arms up in surrender.

"This must be a very territorial buizel." Dawn whispered in both fear and surprise. Ash, while concerned, kept his composure.

"Let's just back away, real slow like. Ash mumbled back as they took a step back as the weasel took a step forward. Once they were off the bridge and quite a few steps away from it, the buizel grunted and was about to walk back into the stream when Ash called out,

"Grotle, I choose you!" It turned to see a grass Pokémon with a yellow shell and two bushes on it's back.

"Grotle." He said rather depressed like, still hung over on his loss on speed.

"Alright Grotle, let's begin our endurance practice. It's not always about speed." Ash instructed softly. Seeing that they're ready for a battle, buizel began with quick attack, traveling faster than it can be seen, and slammed itself into Grotle's head. It hurt somewhat, but to Grotle's surprise, it barely tickled. He started gaining confidence as he tackled his enemy off. It retaliated with water gun, which did nothing more than water the bushes on its back. He even enjoyed the attack.

"Good job Grotle! I knew you could do it!" Ash cheered for his starter, having gotten over it quick. Realizing it wasn't getting anywhere, Buizel let its tail glow white, and did a front flip to shoot off an attack that exploded on Grotle's head. And from the sound of his cry, it sounded like it hurt.

"What was that?" Ash asked in shock.

"That was sonic boom. It's a move that sends shockwaves as an attack. They've been known to be born with the move, but it's uncommon to find one." Dawn explained. Ash grinned.

"Ain't that cool? Grotle, use razor leaf!" The bushes on Grotle's back started shaking violently, sending many leaves in buizel's direction. It unleashed another sonic boom to counter. It pushed past some of them before exploding from the barrage. "Absorb!" From buizel's perspective, it saw two red dots through the smoke before red beams shot out and caught it by surprise. It could feel its strength leaving rapidly. Sensing it could not win now, it tried retreating. "Good thing we stocked up." Ash said as he drew out a special Pokeball. "Go, Net Ball!" Colored blue with grey lines in a net pattern, it hit the buizel and absorbed it. It shook three times before clicking. Ash picked up the net ball. "Hehe, I got you. Now let's see what the Pokedex says." Ash chuckled in triumph as he examined his newest Pokémon.

"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. It's tail also slices through clinging seaweed."

"Yeah, and the collar around their neck acts as a floatation device. Especially when it's inflated." Dawn added.

"That sounds real nifty Dawn." Ash complimented. He went over to his starter. "You did awesome Grotle. You really tackled the situation head on." Ash chuckled to his pun, though Dawn simply rolled her eyes with a bemused smile. Grotle didn't mind too much though as he figured he could get used to using its head as a shield.

"Grotle!" He cheered along Ash.

"Okay Grotle, return." Ash said as Grotle went back into his Pokeball. At that moment though, many Pokémon came out of the bushes and showed themselves from the creek, cheering the two humans for catching the buizel.

"Do you think they're cheering us for capturing that buizel?" He asked Dawn, unused to this kind of attention.

"Seems like it." Dawn replied, sort of feeling flattered. A few of the Pokémon especially nuzzled their legs or aimed their eyes at the bags they were carrying.

"What? You want us to catch some of you?" Dawn inquired baffled. They nodded. "Wow. Thank you so much. We must've especially impressed you." Dawn remarked as she observed some of the Pokémon surrounding them and took out a Pokeball to capture a pachirisu, a pink shellos, a magikarp and a finneon. "Thank you all so much. That will be all. You can go back home now." She responded to them all with a huge smile. Satisfied, they went back into the bushes and swam back down the stream. "I can't believe it! Five new Pokémon! It's unbelievable how many Pokémon we caught in one day!" Dawn shouted at the top of her lungs exuberated as she hugged Ash and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, seems like our lucky day." Ash chuckled, feeling the contagious positivity radiating from her. Dawn eventually put him down and ran ahead.

"Come on Ash, let's catch more Pokémon!"

"Oh boy." Ash sighed in content as he chased after her.  
\----------------------------------------------  
They soon found themselves at the southern most part of Eterna Forest, which had browning leaves all over them and plenty of the leaves already on the ground.

"This looks like the perfect place for Weedles' and such at this time of year." Ash observed.

"Yeah. Camouflage is very important for bugs. I wonder what we'll come across?" Dawn wondered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ash said as they entered together, walking a path but not seeing much due to overgrown grass and trees in virtually all directions.

"Sheesh, someone could get lost in here." Dawn whispered to her companion.

"Yeah, and the canopy up top is so thick we can't even see most of the sky, so relying on our staravias are out." Ash complained. After a bit of walking, they soon came across a fascinating sight; Pokémon covering a tree licking at it.

"Why are they licking a tree?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I don't really know." Dawn replied with the same emotion. They went up to the tree and observed that it was covered in a gooey golden yellow liquid as it was licked off. Getting closer, Ash dipped a finger into the liquid and licked it, only to suddenly hum in happiness.

"It's honey! It's been so long since I've tasted anything so sweet!"

"But how did that get on there? Trees just don't grow honey by themselves. One Pokémon that appeared that appeared to be a black bug covered in leaves. "Huh, what's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked herself. Just as it was about to join the many Pokémon licking away at the honey, a young woman revealed herself from the bushes. She had dark green hair in a long segmented ponytail. She wore a light green jacket with a brown undershirt, a long dark green skirt and tall brown boots. Next to her was a Chansey, a light pink Pokémon whom mostly resembled an egg shape with an egg in its pouch.

"I've got you Burmy! Chansey, use attract!" The woman ordered. The pink Pokémon sent out hearts that enveloped the bug Pokémon, reeling it in by love with its move. "Yes, you're just the burmy I was looking for! Beautiful! Now use egg bomb!" Forming a ball of golden light, she threw the egg shaped bomb at the Pokémon and the ball blew up, though not blowing up Burmy. Nonetheless, it was dealt some serious damage. "That's perfect! Go Pokeball!" She threw a Pokeball at the leaf covered bug and it was drawn into the sphere. It shook three times before it clicked. "I finally done it. At last I have a male burmy!" She cheered with Chansey saying her name in positivity. It was then she noticed the two teens nearby.

"Sounds like you've been looking for a specific burmy, right?" Ash questioned with a smile.

"Oh yes. I have three wormadams evolved from burmy, but a wormadam is a inherently a female. I was looking for a male so it could evolve into mothim. My name is Cheryl."

"I'm Dawn, and this is Ash. You have to be the one who put the honey on that tree, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I'm a treasure hunter, and it's such a pleasure to meet you." She politely said with a voice as smooth as the honey she used.

"So, why did you need a male burmy to evolve into mothim?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"Let me make some brunch and I'll answer your questions." Cheryl requested. Once food was made, the three were talking. "I'm looking for enchanted honey. It's said to be much richer in taste than regular store bought honey. Hundreds of times I'm told."

"Is it also rare? Because I'd imagine just taste alone wouldn't be enough to call it treasure." Ash pointed out.

"That's right. It's super rare since only combee and Vespiquen make it in the Sinnoh region, as far as anybody knows." Cheryl confirmed with a nod.

"And they're in this forest?" Dawn inquired.

"Primarily, yes. There's probably more out there but this is the hotspot for the honey I'm looking for." She answered. She then held out her newest Pokeball. "Burmy, come on out and say hi!" From the sphere came out the same leaf covered bug. It stumbled a bit due to its damage but it still stood tall... for it's small height. "Chansey, use soft boiled." Chansey obeyed her owner by having her egg glow yellow and moved the energy to Burmy, healing it. It looked good as new.

"Burmy!" The bug Pokémon chirped.

"Wait, why do you need a Burmy need to evolve into a mothim when you can just catch one?" Dawn inquired, confused due to not seeing the logic.

"My grandfather used to say that all roads begin with burmy." She explained.

("Talk about a very narrow minded beginning of a road.") Ash thought to himself in his head, dumbfounded by such weird advice. And from the looks he saw on Dawn's face, she was likely thinking the same thing. Cheryl turned to her newest burmy and greeted,

"I've been looking for you for a long time. I'm so glad you'll be able to help me."

"Burmy." He chirped.

"Perhaps we can help? Looking for some treasure ought to be an awesome pastime while going to Eterna City." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe I can capture some Pokémon along the way." Dawn added.

"I would love some assistance and accompaniment. Thank you so much." Cheryl responded with gratitude.

"Alright, so Dawn. Since you're the Pokémon researcher, which of our Pokémon is the weakest overall?

"I believe that would be my Krikky. If even he's too strong, we can just go back to Floaroma Town and get a weaker Pokemon for a bit." Dawn reasoned as she brought out a Pokémon.

"Krikky, I choose you!" She yelled, summoning a red cricket like Pokémon. "Now Krikky, we're not battling this time to win, but to lose so Cheryl's Burmy evolves." Her Pokémon then turned to her chirping and making noise in saddened complaint. "Yes I know you've been training to help me but I'm not a trainer like Ash. We only battle when it's necessary. And right now it's helping a Pokémon evolve. Please? I'll make it up to you." She pouted. Though he didn't look happy about it, Krikky turned back to Burmy with fighting intent. "Thank you Krikky. I promise you'll get a big reward for losing.

"That's very kind of you Krikky. Here, let me show you my other Pokémon." Cheryl stated as she threw three Pokeballs into the air and showed off her three wormadams. They looked like black bugs covered in respectively leaves and flowers, sand and rocks, and building insulation. "Wormadam, would you all cheer for our newest Burmy please?" She requested. All of her wormadam showed all their encouragement by saying their names with positivity.

"Burmy, use tackle!" Cheryl started. The Bagworm Pokémon charged forward at a somewhat slow pace, but still fast for it's species.

"Use bide!" Dawn instructed. Krikky crossed his scythe arms waiting for impact. While it wasn't painful, the bagworm did push himself into the cricket as hard as he could.

"Tackle, then use protect!" With all his effort again, it tacked into Krikky then coated itself in a green forcefield before Krikky could retaliate with the built up damage. "Beautiful! Now use bug bite!" Cheryl continued. The bagworm then leapt forward and bit into his opponent.

"Krikky, counter with leech life!" Krikky ran forward and scooped up the smaller bug type and bit into his leaves, hurting Burmy.

"Burmy, try to escape!" Cheryl cried out. The bag worm scurried out of it's surrounding leaves and leapt into a bush.

"Krikky, use fury cutter!" Dawn commanded. It's two scythes for arms grew bigger and glowed red energy. He then charged and slashed the bush into pieces, but his foe wasn't there, confusing it. From behind, he was then tackled by Burmy from behind near another bush.

"Perfect camouflage! Now use bug bite!" Cheryl instructed. Burmy leapt onto the downed Cricket Pokémon and bit into it until Krikky fell unconscious from the damage.

"Burmy, you did wonderful!" Cheryl congratulated, along with the wormadam when it started glowing white. From his body, wings grew. And from its head were antennae. It flapped off the ground as he went from a bagworm to a orange and black moth. He displayed his new power by surrounding himself with small white orbs and fired them at a random patch of earth, blowing it up.

"Whoa, what's that move?" Ash asked in awe.

"That was hidden power." Cheryl answered before Dawn could. It's a mysterious move that changes its type depending on the Pokémon, so it's a total wildcard. Thank you so much. My burmy evolved thanks to your generosity. We're grateful beyond words. Isn't that right dears?" She asked all of her Pokémon. They all either said their name or chirped in gratitude. However, Mothim caught scent of something and flew off into a direction.

"Oh, Mothim must've picked up on the enchanted honey's scent! We mustn't dilly dally! Wormadam, return!" She cried out as she returned all her Pokémon except Chansey and ran off with her Pokémon in pursuit.

"Wait for us! Krikky, return!" Dawn called out as she returned her Krickitune and the duo tried to catch up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, let's be honest. Burmy should have been level 19 instead of level weak based on it evolving the same episode it came out. Well, what do you say to that? Ash catching Buizel and we're doing the enchanted honey thing from the anime. Told ya some of the anime would be sprinkled around. That was chapter 1 or 2, I think? Anyway, tell me what you think in reviews below. Sayonara.


	11. Bee-ware the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not scary in any sense, but we all know those little rascals can get anyone... bee-wildered. ha.

A/N: I'm going to make one small, but quite interesting change to one character that pops up in the anime. I'll explain in full detail at the bottom of the page.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It has been days since they've been chasing Mothim looking for the enchanted honey, but no luck so far. It hasn't been a total loss as Dawn was able to catch her own burmy of both genders, along with a hoothoot.

"Man, this sure is a big forest. If only I could look up how big it is." Ash huffed, getting a good workout with three days of running.

"I believe that... Eterna Forest... was over 200 square miles." Cheryl answered, only for the teens to groan even more.

"Ugh, I desperately need a shower. I feel so gross." Dawn complained, never having to go 2 days without cleaning before and there were no streams so far. "I mean, look at my hair! Despite brushing and having Prinplup's help it it's getting oily and tangled that makes brushing it even harder!"

"Eh what'cha going to do?" Ash rhetorically asked as he leaned against a tree with his hands behind his head. "Somehow Cheryl's hair still looks as smooth as when she stumbled across us."

"I just don't have your typical bad hair days. I'm sorry it's taking so much time out of your schedules, darlings. If you want to leave, I understand." Cheryl bemoaned feeling like she was wasting their time.

"No way! Even though my hair is paying for it, I managed to catch new Pokémon on this journey so it's not too bad." Dawn objected. "And besides, I still want to see this enchanted forest. I might even catch a combee."

"Yeah, we're helping this journey of yours right to the end. We're in no particular rush." Ash added. Cheryl wiped away tears from her face.

"Thank you so much. I was afraid my quest wasn't worth your time."

"You're welcome." Both Dawn and Ash said, whom looked at each other before laughing from the timing. It was then that on an all terrain moped, an officer stopped near them. She looked similar to Officer Jenny in Jubilife, but she had a tan and a green undershirt beneath her short sleeve officer shirt. She also had the same hair color as Jenny.

"Excuse me. I am officer Elenny. I'm patrolling these woods for potential lost people. Are you by any means lost?"

"Yes, but not for the city. We're looking for the enchanted honey in these woods." Cheryl explained.

"That myth? Good luck. People spent months here but couldn't find it. I ain't going to stop you but don't hold your hopes to high."

"Say, you really look similar to Officer Jenny in Jubilife." Ash pointed out.

"Oh yeah. You haven't heard? We're nonuplets." Elenny chuckled.

"Nonuplets?" Dawn asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"All of us carries this photo. Check it out." Elenny said as she took a photo from his moped and showed the three. They were flabbergasted to see nearly identical nine people. The legend said from top left to bottom right, Jenny, Elenny, Henry, Vinnie, Penny, Canny, Benny, Sunny and Zenny. 3 men and 6 women.

"I've never seen this many uplets before." Dawn stated, sweating a bit.

"Seems like your parents had a thing for ending with the same pronunciation." Ash chuckled as he saw the names.

"Yeah. Canny's super embarresed about it. She just can't bring herself to legally change it but she prefers to have everybody call her Candy." Once she had her photo back she said, "Well, good luck, and beware of any Team Galactic grunts. It's rumored they've been looking for that honey too." Elenny warned before riding off.

"What a weird family." Ash said.

"But noble officers just the same. All of them." Dawn pointed out.

"So true. Anyway, let's have some lunch after that happened." Cheryl suggested. It didn't take long before they were taking a break on a picnic blanket eating various snack bars filled with most of the necessary nutrition for a healthy diet. "I just thought of something; I never really asked you what you two want to accomplish in your lives. You know that I want to be a treasure hunter like my grandfather. What are your goals?"

"I'm a Pokémon researcher. I work under Prof. Rowan, and I want to catch every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region and learn the mysteries of evolution." Dawn explained.

"Isn't that lovely? You must be one smart girl." Cheryl complimented. And how about you?" She turned to Ash.

"I'm going to become the Pokémon champion." She lightly gasped to his response.

"Wow. You're certainly reaching far, are you?"

"Yeah, unlike Dawn who wants to catch everything, I want to be the best trainer in the Sinnoh region."

"That sounds like a perfect goal for you. I can see it in your eyes. The passion and fire." Cheryl put it in such an elegant way. Dawn looked into his eyes too, and unintentionally blushed before looking away. Their conversation was interrupted when they spotted a buneary pop it's head out of the ground.

"Bun?" It said as it smelled the air.

"How adorable. A buneary. I think we attracted it with our food." Cheryl observed. When it realized it was spotted, the rabbit bounced away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dawn called out as she chased after it. Ash sighed as he finished off a bar, grabbed a whole bunch and chased off after her followed by Cheryl. Despite the girl's greater stride speed, Buneary's hopping and head start kept it ahead of her.

"Star, use quick attack!" Dawn instructed as she revealed her Staravia. Star sped up and was about to ram herself into the rabbit when it hopped up and bounced off the ground super hard, dodging the bird without looking.

"Wow, good reflexes." Dawn commented as she kept in pursuit. "Star, use wing attack while its in the air!" The bird Pokémon took a sharp turn upward and her wings glowed white with power. Upon seeing Star coming back, Buneary glowed red and threw a temper tantrum as it fell, and pushed its feet into Star's wings, the two colliding quite fearsomely. In fact, Buneary's attack landed on the joint where the wing connected to the body, causing critical damage to Star as it screeched in agonizing pain. "No, Star!" Dawn cried out as both the Pokémon crashed into the ground. "Return!" Star retreated back into her Pokeball. "I'm sorry Star. You did a good job." She looked to see Buneary cool off for the moment, but had some difficulty standing from the impact it took landing the blow. "You're strong, but I've got you now. Krikky, I choose you!" Dawn yelled as she summoned her red cricket. "Use leech life!" She ordered as the Cricket Pokémon ran towards the rabbit. Still recovering, Buneary jumped forward and pounded against the bug types' head. He was seriously knocked back, but Krikky was able to rebound and take hold of the Rabbit Pokémon, biting into it to recover some health. The rabbit cried out in pain before kicking away one of the arms and pounding it back. Growing frustrated again, Buneary glowed red and assaulted Krikky. "Krikky, attempt to use sing!" Dawn instructed. Scurrying away, he used his scythe arms to create harmonic music. Hearing it with its elongated ears started to tire the Rabbit Pokémon out, especially after using frustration twice. "Nice, go Pokeball!" Dawn declared as she threw the sphere at the normal type, catching it. The now filled Pokeball wobbled three times before clicking, confirming it. "Yes, I caught a buneary! Now let's see what we've got here?" Dawn talked to herself as she scanned her newest capture.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. One of its two ears are always rolled up. They can be forcibly extended to shatter even large boulders."

"Wow, you're quite the strong fighter, are you?" She asked the Pokeball before it teleported away.

"Wow, that was cool Dawn." She heard Ash's voice compliment her as Dawn turned to the two companions watching her.

"I must say, that was a beautiful display of battling. You're not just smart but powerful as well." Cheryl praise, making Dawn blush.

"Oh, I'm not that good. Ash's the trainer after all.

"Uh, which I taught you. You may not be a trainer, but you're certainly skilled and strong like one. Here, up top." Ash raised his hand. Dawn smiled as she returned the high five.

"Please, let my Chansey heal your Staravia." Cheryl offered.

"Oh thank you." Dawn thanked as she let her bird Pokémon out, still severely wounded. Cheryl released her Chansey and told her to use soft boiled. Chansey then made a gold colored energy ball that went into Star, and healed her all the way up. Star chirped and flapped her wings but winced as its left wing still stung.

"I think the joint is still sore or something. We'll likely need to take her to a Pokémon Center." Cheryl recommended.

"Yeah, good idea. Star, return. After we find the enchanted honey though. She's healed so the worst is I can't use Star. No big deal."

"Yeah, we can just keep using Mothim…" He was cut off as they all spotted a combee floating through the air and flying off in a different direction. "... Or we could follow that bee." He concluded.

"After it!" Cheryl responded as they went after it. However, it wasn't long before they lost it due to it's high flight speed.

"Dang it. I wasn't expecting living three hexagons to move that quickly." Ash snarked.

"Don't worry. We now know which general direction to go. "Go, Mothim!" Cheryl cheered as she summoned her Pokémon. It chirped in greeting. "Mothim, we have reason to believe that the enchanted honey is that way. Would you please guide us to the honey with your sense of smell?" She asked Mothim. He chirped happily before flying in the direction told. "Let's go!"

After a bit more running after Mothim, the trees started rustling, making them stop in alert. A lot of combee revealed themselves before connecting and stacking themselves to become a honeycomb wall with smiling faces.

"Now that's the happiest wall I've ever seen." Ash joked. Thankfully, the wall didn't block them as they flew towards the direction they were running towards.

"We must be getting close! We just have to keep going!" Dawn affirmed as they continued the quest, nearing the end.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, at sunset, they found a place heavily populated with combees in the tens of thousands. A few cliff walls were even completely covered in combees stacked together. The light of the setting sun amplified how orange and shiny the whole place was. What put it all together was a magnificent waterfall leading to a stream for them to drink from.

"Wow. They're everywhere." Dawn marveled, her eyes glittering from the beautiful sight. One thing that Cheryl noticed was that Mothim flew towards the waterfall, pointing out there was a narrow space behind the waterfall.

"Follow me please." She politely instructed as she went to the edge and carefully treaded over a small ledge over the water. The two teens were right behind her and just barely made it past the water, though Cheryl's hair got wet and Dawn's back got soggy. It was that thin. Ash actually went back and shifted the backpack to his front so that the laptop in there didn't short out.

"No wonder everybody else never found it. They likely couldn't find that ledge without a mothim. Once they got in, He saw Dawn once again with her hair in a pony tail and in her V-neck tank top, and this time not even wearing her white shirt so he could see her arms and upper back. His nose started to bleed again but Ash caught it this time by snorting it back up and swallowing, wiping what got out away. Once they were all in, Mothim flew at a modest pace so that they didn't trip in the cave. It was very dark so it was hard to see where to step.

"It's so dark. Hey Ash, how about we get ourselves some light?" Dawn suggested.

"Good idea. Luxio, come out."

"You too Sparky." They each summoned their Luxio, and upon order, they lit up cackling with electricity illuminating the cave, like they did in the Oreburgh cave.

"Sparky. What a lovely name." Cheryl complimented. Sparky blushed as Luxio snuggled up to it, sharing its static. Eventually they came across a hole in the ground filled with luminescent crystals.

"So beautiful." Dawn gasped. They looked down to see that it went extremely deep. They couldn't see the bottom.

"Wish we had birds that could carry us." Ash groaned. "My legs are so tired from all that walking and running and searching." Thankfully they didn't have to go way down as Mothim found a hole that went dipper into the ground horizontally, and found themselves in more caves. "Okay, what are we in; the world's largest abandoned ant colony? I can't make heads or tails on how much there is here." Ash complained. It wasn't long after saying that that Mothim started panicking from something.

"What is it dear?" Cheryl asked her Pokémon before they started hearing buzzing. Soon, they were surrounded by angry bee guards. All of them screamed in horror as they ran for their lives, but saw that they were being out-sped.

"Dawn, do you still have your onix on you?!" Ash asked while sprinting.

"Won't he just cause a cave in?"

"If I'm going out at least let's go out fighting, not running like cowards!"

"Fine! Onix, block them off!" Dawn shouted as she unleashed her onix inside of the cave and roared, it's deep growl echoing through the cave so loudly the humans covered their ears. Onix swiped his tail through the pillars causing some of the ceiling to crumble down, blocking off some of the combee. Onix then snaked himself back to his owner quickly as it had just as much speed as the combee. "Onix, disorientate them with screech!" Dawn ordered as the three clamped their ears as tight as possible. Onix growled shockwaves through the cave, even cracking some of the stone. The combees stood no chance as they circled in random directions in response, even smacking into each other. This gave the humans and onix to escape.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you so much, Onix. Even if my ears are still ringing. Return." She sort of yelled, returning the rock snake into the sphere. They managed to elude the bees after about 10 minutes of dashing away from danger. The two luxios still looked like they were experiencing mild discomfort in their large ears.

"So, does Mothim still know the way, or are we hopelessly lost." Ash grumbled.

"Don't worry Ash; Mothim made sure to go the right way even as while we were running. In fact, look at that wall." Cheryl pointed, making the two look where she was directing. "See anything strange about it?"

"Hexagons?" Ash asked, now growing fearful again. The wall started moving as the wall dissolved into many combees in an ambush. From behind them was what they have been looking for the entire time; the Amber Castle. Or more accurately, a suspended tower of honey held up by strings of support. They walked across one of the bridges and went inside the tower, only to be amazed by what they saw. Steps of honey. Fountains of honey. And in the center, a cocoon throne holding the only Vespiquen of the whole colony. It's eyes glowed red with deadly warning. Cheryl began walking towards the Beehive Pokémon. Dawn was about to stop her when Ash caught her shoulder, shaking his head. He nudged her down so that they were on one knee, and he bowed before Dawn copied him, only having a vague idea on what he's doing. Cheryl spoke in the most motherly way possible.

"Dear Vespiquen, please forgive us for forcing ourselves in here and startling you all and all the combee. My grandfather dedicated his entire life trying to prove to himself whether you or this place existed. Please believe me. He would never have considered taking your precious honey from you. He wasn't a crook, and that's not how I am. Treasure hunters are strange. Unusual indeed. Even on occasion selfish and greedy. But look into my eyes and see the truth." She took a small jar out of her bag. Half the size of a honey bear plastic jar, but twice as round in width. "If you could just give me this much, grandfather's dream will finally come true." She held it up to the queen while kneeling. "He used to say that even if you can only get a little bit of your dream, it'll still bring you great happiness. Won't you please?" However, before the queen could respond, the ceiling above the tower exploded as a squad of Team Galactic grunts dropped down from above.

"Secure the honey!" One grunt bellowed.

"For the benevolent glory of Team Galactic!" Another added. The combees tried attacking them, but they were either cut down by the glameow's claws or fell sick to stunky's poison gas. All of the hustle and the earlier explosion started to cause the walls and floor to crack, making the place unstable.

"No! I won't let you! Grotle, razor leaf! Staravia, wing attack! Bibarel, rollout! Luxio, spark! Buizel, water gun!" Ash commanded as he threw out each Pokeball two at a time, letting each of his Pokémon attack as soon as they emerged.

"Good idea! Prinplup, bubble! Bebe, water gun! Sparky, spark! Krikky, fury cutter!" With this many Pokémon attacking at once, half of the enemy forces have been knocked out at once.

"Don't let them interfere any longer! Let 'em have it!" One grunt demanded of the lower grunts. As the fight kept going, the cracks kept getting worse.

"Dawn, I've got an idea! Please do as I say! Grotle, aim your razor leaves into the cracks!" Ash said in one shout in quick haste. The Grove Pokémon nodded as it fired its leafs into the cracks, stuffing them to the brim. "Now Dawn, let's shoot water into the cracks to satirize the honey!"

"I get you! Prinplup, use bubble on the cracks! Bebe, same with water gun!" Dawn instructed. The two water Pokémon obeyed as they shot water into the cracks, letting the honey fill in the small spaces in between the leaves, somewhat strengthening their hold. Even without the help of the water Pokémon, there were still enough Pokémon plus the combees to overpower the invading forces and defeat all the cats and skunks.

"Retreat! Retreat!" They yelled as they ran out the corridors, unable to retrieve any honey."

"We were able to hold them off." Ash sighed, wiping away sweat.

"Yeah, that was intense for a moment." Dawn lightly laughed as the two high fived each other. The combee calmed down as they started repairing the walls the right way, pushing out the leaves and watered down honey with new honey. "Thank you all so much. You all did awesome today."

"Yeah, I couldn't have asked for a better team." Ash gave congrats. All of the Pokémon present all started blushing and said their names in humbled tones. Prinplup tried stepping forward and puffed out her chest like she did the most work, but Grotle nudged her side as if to say not to ruin the moment. They all turned to Vespiquen whom held the jar filled to the brim with honey. She buzzed with approval. They all smiled as Cheryl walked up to the queen and accepted the jar.

"Thank you so much. I will never forget your kindness, majesty." She thanked, bowing in respect. Ash, Dawn, and all their Pokémon did the same to their ability. Cheryl walked back to her friends. "I've got the enchanted honey! We'll each have one finger tip worth." Each of them took a tiny drop and had a taste. They all stiffened from the sheer shock of the sugary sweetness from the honey.

"Wow. I don't know if chocolate and candies will ever satisfy me again after tasting that." Ash commented.

"No kidding. Hopefully I'll forget the punch of this stuff." Dawn hoped for. Shaking her head of the thought, this time she approached the queen. "Excuse me, Vespiquen your highness. I have a small favor for the future. I'm a researcher who's studying all the Pokémon in this whole region, and it seems like this is the only place to find combees, both below and above ground. If possible, could I please come on a future day to catch a combee that'll evolve into a vespiquen?" After a few seconds of just hovering there, she nodded silently. Dawn grinned, though not too big. She bowed while saying thanks. With that said, the queen raised her arms and buzzed an order for her soldiers, whom began surrounding the whole group. They were all picked up and yelled in shock as they couldn't see anything beyond the combees. After what felt like a few minutes, they touched down back on land outside of the waterfall, the night clearly night time.

"Well... that happened." Ash remarked.

"And I have this jar to prove it. I owe a big thanks to all of you." Cheryl praised them wholeheartedly, so ever grateful to her new friends.

"You're welcome. Say, perhaps you could help us get to Eterna City? This whole adventure totally threw us off." Dawn asked sweating.

"No problem. We'll go after breakfast." The treasure hunter agreed, smiling.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Haha, I had a little fun with changing the Officers a bit. I tried making them slightly more believable compared to the anime and games on how everyone looks the same. Although the Nurse Joy's that will require more thinking. I considered Henny than Henry but Henry sounded more normal. Elenny is a warped way of saying Elenore. Zenny is a bad pun on the word zenith, as the Pokémon League is usually where you're the best. Well, what did you think? Tell me down in the reviews.


	12. Leaf an impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know, there are complaints about the Elite Four or champion never lifted a finger in the main games against the villainous teams and how only Sword/Shield did anything about it. Well in this, If anything happens in a city, the highest local authority will handle it if they beat the protagonists to it. You know what I mean right?

Four days after getting the enchanted honey from the Amber Castle, Cheryl, Ash and Dawn finally got out of Eterna Forest at around sunset.

"Ah, finally out of the woods, so to speak." Ash chuckled, making Dawn roll her eyes with an amused smile.

"Thank you so much Cheryl. That was so much fun." The young girl thanked the treasure hunter while bowing.

"You are very welcome, dear children. Well, now that we finally got here, it be best that we part ways. I'm heading to Eterna City too, but the main roads aren't that interesting for finding things for me. I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Bye for now." Cheryl bid farewell before departing.

"Bye bye!" Dawn said loudly.

"Yeah, see yeah." Ash spoke not bothering to raise his voice.

"How exciting was that?" Dawn asked her partner.

"Yeah, I have to admit that going through that forest was much greater than I would've imagined." Ash answered while sighing some pent up tension from that experience. "Well, onto Eterna City. At this rate we should get to there by the time it's officially night." Ash estimated as he started walking.

"That sounds good." Dawn went along. With all the trainers they fought through in Eterna Forest and the fishermen of the route they were walking on, they got a little of training in for their respective Pokémon. It was around 8 PM when they finally arrived at Eterna City.

"Well, that took us longer than anticipated but we managed to finally get here." Ash concluded.

"Still, we're here." The young researcher pointed out. As they entered, they saw how all the buildings looked several decades old; freshened up with paint and decorations, but obvious signs of time passing no matter how much was covered up. As they walked through the mostly empty streets, there was one particular building at the top of a hill that was really shiny and obvious looking compared to everything else. And unlike everything else, it was completely new.

"What the heck is that building?" Dawn asked rather confused on such a unusual looking building.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Ash suggested. As they walked up the hill to get a closer inspection, they noticed a woman in front of the chain link fence of the space inspired building. She had the longest blonde hair either of them have ever seen, and until the two teens have gotten close enough, Ash gasped.

"Cynthia, the Pokémon Champion?" Ash whispered.

"She's the Pokémon Champion?" Dawn questioned, surprised, but not as much as her companion. Hearing the sound of her name, she turned to the two and smiled.

"Hello younglings. What brings you here? I've been told everybody stays away from this building. Even newcomers." She asked the teenagers. After regaining his composure, Ash walked up to the champion and began to explain,

"Hello, Pokémon Champion Cynthia. I am Ash Ketchum. Back there, Dawn and I were wondering why this building looked so... out of place for a city like this."

"Greetings Ash Ketchum." Cynthia returned formally. She looked over and observed Dawn, making her wonder why she was being stared at. "You look familiar. Should I know you from anywhere?"

"I'm Dawn Berlitz. I'm a Pokémon researcher working under Prof. Rowan." She told the champion. This made her eyes widen.

"Shawn Rowan?" Her face settled into an expression of nostalgia. "Oh it's been years since I've talked to that man. I remember seeing you with him but I've been quite busy." She then turned to Ash. "Are you also working under him?"

"Yeah, but not as much as Dawn. I'm working on becoming the next Pokémon Champion." Ash proclaimed confidently.

"Well, now ain't that something. Do either of you happen to have Pokedex's?" Cynthia requested.

"Uh... yeah. Both of us do." Dawn confirmed.

"Wow. What a nostalgic moment. First Rowan and now the Pokedex? Reminds me of the first day I started my journey ten years ago."

"And you became champion in the same league year." Ash blurted in worship.

"Oh that was so long ago. You know, I like you two. You have no idea what it's like with typical fans and paparazzi. Always the praying and autographs and saying how great I am. Seems like you two, while respectful to someone of high status, doesn't treat her like a royal idol. Actually, I think you deserve a gift. But not right now. I heard that this building is under Team Galactic."

"Team Galactic?!" The two gasped.

"You're familiar?" Cynthia inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Familiar, we fought off various goons starting from Jubilife and Dawn even beat one of their commanders into retreat." Ash told her in praise, making Dawn blush.

"A commander? You two must've been exceptionally strong, or that one must've been really underprepared for you. Still, it's impressive what you have done. Still, you better leave this to me. No need to unnecessarily put you in harm's way since they who you are. Why don't you look around town? It's beautiful at this time of night and the history is quite good for a researcher, such as the statue to the East, and there's a gym in the South." Cynthia recommended.

"Thank you! Man, I thought we had to face Team Galactic every time they showed up. Thank you so much Cynthia." Dawn cried out genuine tears. Ash was surprised by her outburst. He didn't realize that an opportunity to not fight the team could make her so relieved.

"Uh... you're welcome." Cynthia responded, a bit put off. "Anyway, run along children. I've got work to do."

"Absolutely! Ash, let's go!" Dawn almost demanded as she ran off pulling at his arm.

"Dawn, what's wrong?! Ash questioned quite frantically as he was barely keeping up without tripping.

"I want to act like a normal researching teenager for once! Not the police! Let someone else handle it for once!" Dawn practically complained as the area that Cynthia was likely talking about. It featured a creature on all fours with a long neck and a wide tail. It appeared to most resemble a dragon Pokémon. But in front of it was a man that they vaguely remembered. "What the?" Dawn whispered. While she didn't recognize the man with blue hair, Ash did as he clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her to a small ledge that could

"So... this is the famous Eterna City statue. How repulsively inaccurate. Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space. The myth of Sinnoh… the truth needs investigation. Children." Cyrus spoke out to them, making them stiffen again. "Don't spy on me again, or there will be consequences." He threated as he walked past them and disappeared into the night.

"That was scary." Dawn spoke quietly to her close friend.

"He said his name was Cyrus Hall. He was cryptic back at Lake Acuity as he was now. He told me not to follow him on that day as well."

"Which day?"

"It was shortly after we first met. Let's investigate what was so special about that statue." Ash suggested. The two teens walked up to the statue and looked at it up close. It looked incredibly worn down and considerably rusty. "Man, they should restore it or replace it. I'm not sure why they'd leave it like that.

"Yeah, plus the plaque appears to be torn off." Dawn observed.

"Yeah, crying shame too." A male voice answered them. They turned to see a brown haired man looking out the back window of his house. "That statue was one of our most prized attractions for most of Eterna's history I'm told, but now it's just a place where it collects bird droppings."

"Do you know what that statue said."

"Of course. Eterna habitants know its history by heart. The first part said, "The creation of Dialga. The creator of time. In laughter, there is tears. And likewise, it is with time. The same time flows on, for it is the blessing of Dialga." The Second Part said, "The birth of Palkia. The creator of parallel dimensions. Alive, yet not alive. Everything drifts in space. To meet in the same universe, it is the blessing of Palkia."

"Time and Space." Dawn whispered.

"Makes you think." Ask pondered.

"Yeah. Well, what do we know? This was long before anybody would know it's true or not." The man shrugged before closing the window.

"Right. Well, let's go to the gym. I could use some stress relief." Ash recommended.

"After being near that Cyrus character and listening to that, I couldn't agree more. Plus, it's always fun watching you battle." Dawn complimented as they went to the gym, but found it closed for the night. From 8 PM to 10 AM.

"What?! Aww man!" Ash cried out quite aggravated.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Dawn tried cheering him up. "And besides, maybe the library is closed too. Let's just head to the Poke Center and rest up for the night?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Ash grumbled as they went to the center, but were stopped by their names called out.

"Ash, Dawn." They turned to see Cynthia.

"Oh, what's up?" The young researcher asked.

"I've captured the building. Most of the grunts have been captured but the commander escaped. I'll catch up to her well. Anyway, I want to give you my gift now for your behavior before." The champion reminded the two teenagers as she took out of her bag a Pokémon egg. Just before I arrived here, my Togekiss laid an egg, and I wanted to give one of you this egg. Who wants it?

"I'm sure Dawn would. Despite having the Pokedex, I'm not really the kind to catch them by the dozen. That's more Dawn's thing as she's the researcher." Ash shrugged.

"Wow, thank you so much Ash!" Dawn cheered as she hugged Ash. He blushed with a smile.

"Are you two perhaps lovers?" Cynthia asked the two. Both blushed as Dawn quickly shook her arms back and forth in denial.

"What? No no no! We've only know each other for exactly two weeks."

"Really? Well then, here it is." Cynthia chuckled as she handed Dawn a mostly white egg with red and blue triangles. "Take care of that. If Rowan's taught you well you should know what that is. I'm sure our paths will cross soon. Farewell, and give my regards to Rowan next time you talk to him." Cynthia bowed as she turned and walked away.

"Oh my goodness. This is a Togepi egg." Dawn marveled, her eyes shining, and even drooling slightly.

"Dawn? Care to explain?" Ash inquired.

"The Pokedex knows the data but as far as I know, they're incredibly endangered. The evolution line is almost never found in nature. They're only spotted with owners.

"Wow. That rare huh?" Ash whistled.

"Yeah. Let's go inside. It can't be too cold." Dawn said as she went inside.

"Sure."  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning Ash." A girl's voice woke him up from slumber. Yawning from being woken up, he replied,

"Morning Dawn."

"Buneary." A cute Rabbit Pokémon greeted as she hopped onto his bed.

"Morning Buneary." Ash greeted back without opening his and yawning again. Then his eyes opened in realization and shifted his eyes to the normal type on his bed. "Wait, I know you in particular." Buneary hopped off the bed, a bit defensive from his choice of words and put up her arms for defense.

"Don't worry Buneary. He's just drowsy from waking up is all." Dawn reassured the suspicious buneary.

"Hey, do you see a Drowzy in here?" Ash shot back "And besides, when ever you go off on one of your extended explanations, it's like you're using hypnosis on me." He burned, chuckling.

"Haha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Dawn rolled her eyes while having a genuine smile.

"Here, let me do it for you." Ash offered before laughing for a few seconds before he was punched in the arm by Buneary. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt by any means, but it still made him wince and grab hold of his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Thank you Buneary. She was just defending my honor while teaching you a lesson in manners." Dawn chuckled.

"Wait, if you have a Buneary, doesn't that mean you had to switch it for something else?"

"Yeah. I sent Bebe back home. I made sure to have us depart on this quest on a good note."

"Should I feel sorry for one of you?" Ash asked curious.

"No. There's nothing to be concerned about... except for training Buneary to be as strong as the rest of my team." Dawn winked.

"Sure. Let's just have breakfast." Ash yawned while agreeing. He looked at the time to see it was 9:05.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Buneary couldn't train anymore, it was already 11:15 AM.

"Wow, that bunny sure had some stamina. Good thing we're near a Pokémon Center." Ash sighed happily while swiping sweat away from his eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was a good work out." Dawn agreed as she took off her beanie and scarf to let out some heat.

"Well, now that my team is limbered up, let's go get that badge."

"Yeah!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash and Dawn gazed upon the Pokémon Gym, which was looking overrun with ivy.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Dawn pondered.

"It was suggested by Cynthia. She wouldn't lead us to an abandoned gym." He defended. And as they entered, they saw that the inside was like a garden.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Dawn gasped, appreciating the scenery.

"Glad to hear it." A woman greeted them. They looked up an indoor tree to see a woman jump down from said tree and landed, wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a long flowing skirt, which was covered up by a green poncho as long as she was tall. "I'm Gardenia, the gym leader of Eterna City. I specialize in grass types, and I love nature."

"Let me guess, you hate winter?" Ash sarcastically asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I hate it since it is part of nature, but I love vibrant greens way more than monotonous white. Plus it makes my Pokémon all shiver and weak. So, how many badges do you have?"

"Just one."

"Ah, in that case, I'll use my class two Pokémon. Did you know we use different leveled Pokémon based on how many badges the trainer has?" Gardenia inquired.

"That would make sense. No need to use your best on a beginner." Dawn reasoned.

"Right. Well, whoever's challenging me will follow me to the field while the other goes to the stands." The gym leader instructed. The two teens nodded to each other.

Gardenia and Ash faced off on a grassy field with bushes and trees in between. A female gardener was the referee.

"The Eterna City gym battle between Ash the challenger and Gardenia the Gym leader will now begin. Three Pokémon will be used, and the battle is over when all three on one side is unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute their Pokémon. Alright, let the battle begin!"

"Cherubi, let's go!" Gardenia started as she threw out a small Pokémon that looked like a cherry.

"Staravia, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he released his bird Pokémon.

"Cherubi, use Sunny Day!" Gardenia instructed. Cherubi formed a ball of light before shooting it up into the sky, almost going into alignment of the actual sun at its peak in the sky, and even shined brighter. Dawn had to shield her eyes while Ash pulled the bill of his hat down to not be blinded. "Now Cherubi, use hidden power!" Forming red dots around itself, Cherubi fired them at Staravia at an unexpecting speed, causing flames to burst upon contact.

"Whoa, no way!" Dawn cried out. Ash gulped as he remembered what Cheryl said about hidden power. How it's type change depending on the Pokémon. He didn't expect that a grass type would use a fire type attack while sunny day was up. Staravia must've took a lot of damage.

"Staravia, take to the air!" Ash pleaded. Desipite his burns, Staravia flew up into the air past the trees.

"Cherubi, use solar beam!" Gardenia ordered with valor. Cherubi's leaves started to glow bright green before immediately firing. Not anticipating the move to happen that fast, Ash snapped his fingers. By instinct, Staravia used quick attack to dodge the grass type energy beam.

"Wow, that cherubi is fast." Dawn said a bit worried.

"Yeah, but so is Staravia. Staravia, use wing attack!" Ash commanded. His wings glowing white, the flying type dive bombed and slammed into Cherubi. After the attack finished though, the burn aggravated, hurting the bird Pokémon.

"Quick while he's hurt! Cherubi, use hidden power again!" Surrounding itself with red orbs again, it fired, but not before Ash snapped his fingers again to send the message. Staravia flew out of the way with quick attack, hitting the fire orbs hit the grass, momentarily burning before sizzling out.

"What are you doing?" Gardenia asked Ash since he wasn't giving verbal commands.

"Outside the box strategy." Ash answered as he looked up to Staravia and straightened his arms to look like a T. Understanding, Staravia went in for the attack again with wing attack and hit the grass type once more. With that, Staravia won.

"Cherubi is unable to battle! Staravia wins!" The referee announced.

"Nice work Staravia. Rest up for now." Ash commended as he returned Staravia. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting Cherubi to be that fast."

"Thanks Cherubi. Take a long rest. It's one of her special abilities. When under direct sunlight, Cherubi and her evolved state can be even faster than fully evolved birds."

"And how was Cherubi able to use solar beam and hidden power? I thought they learned those moves either later or not at all?" Dawn questioned the leader.

"I'll tell you after the battle. Grotle, you're next!" She exclaimed throwing out a familiar grass starter.

"Grotle! I wasn't expecting that!" Dawn gasped. Ash simply smiled.

"Well now, just so happens I have one too! Grotle, I choose you!" Ash yelled out as he brought out his own starting Pokémon.

"Oh, are you the one Barry mentioned? Ash Ketchum?" Gardenia picked up.

("Of course he'd be here before me.") Ash thought to himself. "So he's mentioned me."

"Yeah. He said I should be expecting you days later with a grass starter. He said you were a slowpoke."

"That's just because he's a jolteon compared to me."

"Yeah, he was rather impatient. But also powerful since he only used one Pokémon against me. His monferno." She explained, unintentionally tipping Ash off.

("So his Chimchar evolved. Must've been strong to be the only one used when he also likely has a Staravia now. Need to plan after this.") The young trainer thought to himself.

"Well, back to the match. Grotle, use razor leaf!" Ash commanded. His leaves started growing bright green as leaves shot out from his bushes.

"Use reflect!" Gardenia instructed. Her Grotle put up a blue barrier that withstood the attack, but he still got hurt somewhat.

"Watch out Ash! With that reflect shield up, all physical attacks are half as strong!" Dawn warned.

"Damn, and with both grotles being grass types this would be a slow and boring match." Ash mumbled to himself before remembering something and smiled. "Hey Gardenia, you'll be real surprised with this. Grotle, return!" Ash let her know while withdrawing his grass starter.

"What do you have in mind?" The gym leader inquired, intrigued.

"Buizel, I choose you!" His third Pokémon was the Sea Weasel Pokémon he caught back near Floamora Town.

"A water type? How will that help you?" Gardenia was dumbfounded. She was never approached with a water type before.

("Yeah, what is he doing?") Dawn thought the same thing.

"Buizel, start things off with sonic boom!" Ash ordered. Buizel's tail glowed white and he whipped it around to send a shock wave right at the startled grotle, landing an explosive hit

"Grotle!" The gym leader called out.

"A normal type ranged moved by a Pokémon likely twice as fast as your Grotle. Even with a type advantage, your Pokémon is in for an uphill battle." Ash boasted.

"We'll see about that! Grotle, use razor leaf!" Gardenia pushed on as Grotle sent out his own razor leaf.

"Use Swift!" Ash instructed. Buizel jumped flipping forward unleashing a barrage of stars, halting the attack of the leaves. "Sonic Boom!" Again, Buizel released a shockwave that struck against the Grove Pokémon's leg, causing it to fall to it's side.

"Grotle, get up!" Gardenia pleaded but Ash didn't give her a chance.

"Sonic Boom!" With one last spin, Buizel finished off the grass type by attacking its underside, dealing major damage.

"Excellent Buizel!" Ash congratulated his water Pokémon, flexing his arm muscles.

"Yeah Buizel, way to go!" Dawn cheered.

"Grotle is unable to battle! The winner is Buizel!" The referee stuttered, aghast from seeing a water type beat a grass type.

"Grotle, return. Take a nice long rest." Gardenia whispered to her starter. "I'm surprised. I never would've expected a water type would beat me."

"You just haven't met a water type fast enough that could outpace your Pokémon in speed and ability." Ash claimed.

"True, but it's not over yet! Roserade, let's go!" The gym leader shouted, showing her last Pokémon. It had white rose petals for hair with a green leafy cape coming from its yellow neck. It looks like it has a red and blue rose bouquet on its right and left hand respectively.

"Once more, use sonic boom!" Ash relayed. Buisel obeyed as he jumped up and sent a shockwave at his opponent, creating an explosion.

"Mega Drain!" Gardenia countered. Three holes in her hands opened as she sent red beams of energy right at the mid-air Sea Weasel Pokémon. He screamed in pain as the energy left his body, and in one hit, he fell defeated.

"Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade!" The referee announced.

"Buizel, return!" Ash brought back his water type. "You were great, Buizel. Thanks." He told his Pokémon as he inspected the Roserade whom fully recovered all her health. ("Well, let's try that. It's new, but it's worth a shot.

"Grotle, I choose you!" Ash sent out his grass starter whom was still completely fresh.

"I wonder how tough your grotle is? My Roserade is obviously way faster. Roserade, use poison sting!" The holes opening in it's flower palms again, she shot out many bright purple needles connecting with Grotle's head, causing him sharp pain."

"Use curse!" Ash instructed. Grotle started mumbling to itself, somehow raising power.

"Poison sting again!" For a second time Grotle got hit by the poison type move, but it seemed to have less of a hurting affect.

"Just keep cursing!" Ash ordered, so that his grass starter kept growing more powerful.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing! Roserade, switch to magical leaf!" Roserade's arms produced many neon green leaves showed they were stronger than razor leaf.

"Endure it! Keep cursing!" Ash pleaded. Even though Grotle looked quite damaged from the magical leaf, it only kept stockpiling power within. When one more magical leaf hit Grotle, something was beginning to happen. A green aura of nature started glowing from the Grove Pokémon's body, and he started looking super intense in the battle with his dilated eyes and powerful roar.

"Overgrowth." They all whispered.

"Yeah, I figured you wanted him to hit that mark, didn't you? But I know that still won't work. I know the best it can do is razor leaf, and that won't work against a grass/poison type, even with the powerup." The gym leader scoffed.

"Ah, but there's something you don't realize." Ash boasted, making the smile on Gardenia's smile drop. "You must not know what the move curse does, do you? When not used on a ghost type, it raises the attack and defense of the Pokémon swearing, and he spent four of his turns swearing his bushes off. Now Grotle, razor leaf!"

"Magical leaf!" The gym leader countered. Both Pokémon started their attack with glowing leaves. Since his were much more powerful, they easily sliced through the magical leaves and hit Roserade. But that didn't mean none of hers reached the Grove Pokémon as more than a few cut into his shell. This kept going until after 15 seconds of continual leaf trading, Grotle lost his aura and fell forward, beaten and exhausted. His bushes were considerably bare and his shell had leaves stuck in it. "Whew. That was a close one." But things weren't so simple as Roserade fell to her knees and struggled to stay up. Many cuts littered the front of her body, bleeding water. "Roserade, are you okay?!" She asked her ace quite panicked. She shook her head and slowly stood up. Still ready to battle.

"Wow. That's one strong Roserade. Even with that much power enhancement and overgrowth, she still survived." Ash whistled. "Still, she looks pretty banged up. Good thing I still have a bird. Go, Staravia!" Ash called out, releasing his damaged trump card. The flying type formed with a chirp of its name before his burn hurt him again.

"I may be in a corner, but I can still win! Stun Spore!" Raising her bouquet hands, she plumed out yellow dust.

"Please. Blow that back at her face!" Ash instructed. Staravia flapped its wings so that the spores went right back at Roserade, getting a taste of her own medicine.

"No!" Gardenia cried out.

"Wing Attack!" Staravia flew as fast as it could with its wings glowing white.

"Use mega drain!" The gym leader pleaded. The Bouquet Pokémon tried raising her hands, but she was paralyzed. The bird Pokémon landed his attack against the grass type, literally pushing it back through a tree, past her trainer, and crashed into the wall, knocked out. Staravia flew back to his trainer.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Staravia wins, and the winner is Ash the challenger!" The referee concluded.

"Good job Staravia!" Ash congratulated his flying type before returning him into his Pokeball.

"Roserade, return. You did really well." She told her ace before looking at Ash. "Amazing. You did very well."

"Wow! That was awesome Ash!" Dawn cheered.

I have to admit, you're pretty tough. Barry's the only one who defeated me just once since he had a fast fire type. I imagine keeping your Pokémon in top shape is not easy." Gardenia conversed as she started walking to Ash.

"Yeah well, you're super tough just for tier two. I thought I had this in the bag but you sure gave me a run for my money." Ash admitted, scratching his head.

"Thanks, but it's not about me. The fact you could beat me is a measure on how much you love your Pokémon. In recognition of that, I proudly grant you the Forest Badge." She gave the young trainer his second badge. They were three green square together with the middle the biggest and the trunks made of aluminum.

"Thanks Gardenia. Say, how was your Cherubi so powerful? It was TM's was it?"

"Yep. Tell Dawn about those. She'll be so surprised. Oh, and be sure to go to the bicycle shop. They sell bikes half price to gym winners." Gardenia giggled. Ash bowed as he went to exit the battle arena.

Ash braced himself this time as he caught Dawn giving him a hug so he lifted her up this time.

"You were great! I'm so proud of you!" She laughed, relishing in this moment of enjoyment.

"Hehe, thanks Dawn. It's nice having a fan." Ash said like it was nothing, but his smile betrayed him. Once he put her down, she went and kissed him on the cheek, causing the young trainer to blush.

"That was just a reward. Don't expect that too often." Dawn teased as she walked away. Ash's nose bled but he didn't care as he took out a napkin and swiped the blood away before following his close friend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I changed Cherrim to Cherubi is because the game had the Pokémon evolve too soon again. I fixed it. What did you think? Leave reviews below.


	13. Trauma drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The haunting of the Old Chateau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, since my creativity comes from creating stories based off of something instead of complete scratch, as I suck on creating things from scratch as evidence from writing and art classes, this chapter is inspired of FoxBluereaver's 35th story of the Pokémon Reset Bloodline side stories. I actually tried asking his permission to use his story as a foundation to make my own chapter of it, but I couldn't find a way or button of contacting him. So, being on the safe side, I'm just giving credit where credit is due. Also, WARNING: chapter is scary, qualifying as T grade horror. Read at your own peril.

As Ash and Dawn left the gym, the trainer finished his explanation.

"And that was how her Cherubi knew how to use hidden power and solar beam."

"Very interesting. We'll have to find where we can buy those so that our Pokémon can cover their weaknesses." Dawn pointed out.

"Agreed. Before we head to the Pokémon Center, let's head to the bike shop. Gardenia told me that gym winners get bikes half off."

"Really?!" The young researcher squealed enthusiastically hearing this. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She shouted running off ahead. Ash stayed put, tapping his foot and looking at the sky. Like in Jubilife, Dawn came back looking sheepish like before. "Sorry. It's not like I have the badges."

"Right. Let's go. Together." Ash asserted yet grinned nonetheless. They went North past the gym to reach the bike shop, it looked retro like it came out of the 70's, but the bikes were up to date. A fat balding man greeted them. Sitting near a table appeared to be his son and his cleffa.

"How you doin'? Welcome to Mike's Bike's, the best interregional bicycle chain there is. What would you like?

"We would like a road bike please. I have the Forest Badge here for a discount." Ash requested while showing off his newest item.

"Oh, we haven't had one of those in months! Let me show you what we have." He escorted them to a purple bike. "This is your average Trek road bicycle. It costs 450."

"Oh, we can't afford two. Is there any way we can put pegs on the back wheels of the one?" Dawn inquired.

"Sure. With the discount that will be $232."

"Sold." Ash grinned as they payed for the bike and pegs.

"Say, have you heard about the Old Chateau?" The owner asked.

"What's that?" They asked back, answering his question.

"That answers that. The Old Chateau is this abandoned manor in Eterna Forest near the city entrance. Just head north once you enter the forest, you can't miss it. It's said to be haunted and it sends those unprepared away cowering in fear. Even Gardenia refuses to step back there."

"Really? Those must be some scary ghosts." Dawn shivered.

"I'm not too sure. From a few of those that could talk about it, it was just ghastly's there. But a rumor is that electronics attack people who enter."

"Interesting. I'm sure we'll be fine when we heal up our Pokémon. What do you say, Dawn? An opportunity to fill another entry in the Pokedex.

"Hehehe, sure." Dawn chuckled with a worried face.  
\-------------------------------------------  
After getting their Pokémon healed up which took up the whole day until late into the night, the two teens were trekking through the woods each holding a flashlight since they finally remembered to get a couple. Ash was pulling the bicycle with him.

"How did we not remember to get flashlights back in Oreburgh? It's a fricking mining town."

"I guess we were just too excited to continue on our journey that time." Dawn shrugged.

"At least now our luxios' don't have to be used for flashlights. Imagine if they were defeated and we didn't have any illuminating items." Ash pondered. Again the researcher shuddered.

"How are we even able to find the place? Didn't you or Cheryl say that the woods was over 200 square miles?" She complained.

"If we were going in any other direction, yes. But that bike owner said go North once you enter. It ain't that hard." Ash pointed out.

"Still, all I can see is trees. How can we-"

"Wait, I see something up ahead." Ash interrupted her. They saw tiny, yet flickering lights in the distance. "That must be it. The old chateau."

"Why would an abandoned manor have its on?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Ghosts." He answered her. He led them towards the light until they came up to a huge manor. The gate was incredibly rusted and covered with vines. The lawn was overrun by dead weeds, leaves, vines and trees. The manor itself was in disarray of gradual damage from the elements. The paint was all gone, the wood was rotted, the bricks were damaged or missing, the windows were cracked and broken, even a part of the house seems to have collapsed. Before they could comment on the state, the gate opened with an extremely uncomfortable noise, like nails on a chalkboard. They closed their ears to keep the horrible noise out until the gate stopped moving. All the light of the inside turned on.

"They seem to want to invite us." He commented.

"But what if we die? We have our whole lives ahead of ourselves." Dawn whimpered, not wanting to go in. Ash turned to his partner and stared at her in the face.

"Dawn Berlitz. Think of it like this; what if we catch this ghost that's terrorizing Eterna City? Not only would we be revered as heroes... maybe, but you would fill a page in the Pokedex with a rare Pokémon. Being a trainer isn't easy. We'll have to go through Mt. Coronet to reach Snowpoint City, a path that is just about to go full on blizzard if we don't get there quick enough. And being a trainer isn't easy either in your case. To fill up the Pokedex, you'll have to face some scary Pokémon. Rhyperior, Toxicroak, Drapion, Dusknoir, and more. You're either going to have to train them up, or catch them in the wild. Does that scare you to the point of stopping?" He questioned the young researcher.

"No. You can't learn everything there is without risk." She shook her head.

"I can't be champion without going through that snow path, and you can't complete the Pokedex without catching all the Pokémon of the region. Sometimes, the greatest human achievements come from risking your life, wether for self-gain or the benefit of others. But, we will take precautions. We'll try to beat the blizzard season and we'll have Staravia and Krikky out so we have something to intimidate the ghosts, and a bug to not fall for tricks and let us know."

"But bug type moves don't work well against ghosts." Dawn countered.

"The only Pokémon we have currently is Luxio's with bite, and they're not fast. We're just going to have to make the best of it." Ash shrugged. Taking a gulp, Dawn nodded her head to reassure herself.

"Okay, let's do it." She affirmed. Ash nodded back.

"Together." They brought out a Pokeball to bring out Staravia and Krikky.

"Okay guys, listen up. We're going to be doing something that is dangerous; catching ghosts. Staravia, since you're fast and a normal type, you'll be hard to hit, and your senses will be able to detect stuff we might not." Ash told his bird type, leaving the flying type chirping with pride and flapping his wings.

"And Krikky, since you're a bug type, in spite of your moves not being effective against ghosts, you should be able to detect when something strange happens since you have much stronger primal instincts." Dawn told her Kricketune. It rubbed its scythe arms together making happy notes.

"With that settled, time to go in." The trainer took charge, leading them all past the gate, around the broken and dry as a bone water fountain, and walking into the glowing white light of the inside. Yet as soon as they stepped past the gate they could feel like they were being spied on and felt chills from the wind blowing leaves across their feet. Once they stepped through the front door, the lights instantly went out, revealing the true nature of the inside. Dust heavily coated everything that nature didn't recently disturb. Webs covered every visible corner that moonlight illuminated. From the sides, there were two staircases with worn and torn rugs and scratched, rotted away wooden railings. In the opposite doorway that was missing a door, showing a table with dishes and menorahs. Deciding not wanting to split up with the stairs, they went into what looked like the dining room. Any sense of beauty, elegance and color was long destroyed. The cloth was ragged with holes, half the tables have fallen over from either broken legs or missing altogether. Ash went to the left and was about to enter the room when Staravia stepped between him and Ash. "What's wrong, Staravia?" He asked his bird Pokémon. Staravia pointed to the room and then covered his nose with one of its wings, shacking his head. "That room sticks horrendously?" Staravia nodded to his trainer.

"Good nose, Staravia. You both could've been poisoned in there by gastlys in there." Dawn complimented Ash's Pokémon. Finding no more use in the room, they went back into the entrance hall, and noticed how the front door was now closed. Ash tried opening the door, and even kicked at it a few times but it wouldn't budge. "Krikky, fury cutter." Dawn instructed. His scythe arms glowing red, the Cricket Pokémon tried attacking the door, but even against a Pokémon attack wouldn't put anything more than a scratch into it. The teens even observed that the windows were boarded up, making the room much darker, and likely not as easy to budge like the door. Deciding to go up the stairs, they took the right case, unaware that the faded pictures of the former occupants followed them as they went. When they reached the second floor, they felt a chill along with echoes surrounding them. It sounded like... the giggle of a little girl.

"Dawn, did you hear... that?" He turned to ask her a question when he found he was alone except for Staravia, whom chirped out of shock from the realization. "You missed them too?" Staravia shook his head. "Well then, let's get a little bit of reassurance. "Luxio, Buizel, come out." Ash summoned two more of his Pokémon, observing the creepy environment and being seemingly unfazed. "I believe ghosts are haunting us. Let's keep on our toes." The three Pokémon nodded their heads as Ash can co. went into the hallway past the middle door. He boldly shouted, "Come on out, you ghosts! I can take on anything you got! Give me back Dawn, and nobody has to die a second time!" He was answered with the same giggling from a girl, leaving a phantasmal feeling ringing in his ears. He looked up to see a girl standing on the ceiling. She looked between 8-10 years old, her brown hair reaching her shoulders, not falling towards the floor defying gravity. She wore a pure white little dress that melded so well with her pale skin tone.

"A visitor? Would you like to play with me please?" The girl asked.

"Steady..." Ash relayed to his Pokémon, even though he lost some of his skin color and was getting a cold sweat.

"Let's..." Her neck grew a red line that dripped blood up her face. "Play..." Her head started removing itself, her skin and muscle ripping, the spine of her neck popping off so that her head hovered in the air by itself. Ash nearly threw up from this sight, and his Pokémon reacted the same. "a..." Her eyes went black, her hair formed hair tentacles as they extended and recolored into bleach white, and her teeth sharpened into fangs.

"Attack!" Ash commanded.

"GAME!" The head screeched like scratching metal, flying towards Ash's throat.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash! Ash!" Dawn cried out, surrounded by her Prinplup, Star, Buneary, Sparky and Krikky. They were also calling out with their respective names. "Ash, where are you?!" How could this have happened? She looked away only for a second at the painting thinking she was being watched and somehow Ash was gone, his Staravia too. It was like he never existed right next to her. Dawn knew she was risking her life coming in here in the first place, but without Ash, the manor became a million times frightening and worse. So she surrounded herself with all her Pokémon except Onix since the house wasn't large enough. When she heard footsteps, she immediately ran towards it, assuming it was Ash. Star and Buneary were able to keep up. However, the person she found was but a butler, quite elderly and holding a dish tray with a lid on it. His white hair covered the left side of his glasses.

"Oh my, it's been so long since we've had a visitor." Was it just her but did he seem too calm in a place like this? Dawn's Pokémon caught up to her.

"Please, can you help me?! I've lost a very good friend here! I don't know where he is!" She pleaded.

"It's this... Ash character, that you were yelling about? I can help you find him. I know the place like nobody else. Follow me." The butler bowed before walking. Dawn was about to follow him when Krikky stopped her, chirping in sheer warning.

"What's wrong Krikky?"

"Yes, what is…" The butler turned to them rather creepily before brushing the bangs in his face away, revealing his unobstructed face, only for the left lens of his glasses to shatter with an all encompassing sound of a gunshot, and his left eyeball replaced by a bloody tunnel leaking blood and brain matter. "...wrong?" Dawn screamed as her Pokémon in a panic fired their best long range attacks if they had any at the butler, creating an explosion. When the dust settled, only the skull of his head and the bones of his hands remained as they glowed purple. It cackled as it grew larger and the skull grew horns while its mouth glowed with green hellfire. Dawn and all her Pokémon shrieked with horror as they ran as fast as they could, rounding several corners and then entering a room with a tv. Upon closing the door, she and her team waited in silence if that apparition would come for them. It was then that the tv, despite not being plugged in, turned on. Their heads whipped towards the 1950's television set as the static flickered and cackled as a creepy smiley face appeared, making everyone in the room jump until the Pokémon left the tv screen, showing itself as a small, lightbulb shaped ghost with lightning bolts for arms as they went around randomly.

"Rotom! It squeaked as it flew through the door. Dawn blinked before opening the door to see Rotom use shockwave to hold the skull apparition off. Dawn ushered her Pokémon Dawn and her Pokémon ran so that they were relatively safe when she turned a corner and smacked into Ash. Dawn was caught by her Pokémon before she could even begin to fall back. Ash wasn't so lucky as he fell on his rump.

"Ouch! Wha-Ash!" Dawn cried out as she hoisted him up and hugged him as tightly as she could crying. "Thank god I found you! This is so scary! I flaming skull tried to eat me! My Pokémon didn't hurt it one bit!"

"Dawn, Dawn! It's okay now!" Ash assured her as he got out of her grip and placed his hands on her face to look into her eyes. "We're together now. Together, nothing can defeat us. Okay?" She wasn't sure of it, but the way he seemed so calm and determined despite the circumstances did calm her down, if only to the point of no longer being hysterical.

"Okay." She replied with a whisper.

"Good. Because..." He then bear hugged Dawn like she did him. "It was horrifying what I fought! A floating head of a girl. She tried to eat my head! I was so thankful my Pokémon were already out. I don't want to lose you again!" He sobbed, letting his true emotions run loose. Dawn patted his back. From out of nowhere, Rotom appeared.

"Rotom!" It cheered. Ash shrieked like a girl and jumped into Dawn's arms, clutching to her tight. She struggled a little bit, but not so much that it was very difficult.

"Augh, another head!" He shouted in sheer fear. Rotom spoke to their Pokémon before heading into the ceiling hall lights, sending zaps into them along the way. All their Pokémon followed the ghost type.

"I guess they want us to follow it.

"Oh man." Ash complained. Dawn rolled her eyes as she just dropped him onto the floor and stepped over his body.

"If you're going to be a fearless leader, don't choke." She lectured him. Ash grumbled as he picked himself up, dusted his clothes, and followed her. They followed the flickering light until they came up to a door that opened for them. It went downstairs, like it went straight for the basement. Resolving his nerve, Ash took Dawn's hand and went first as after the Pokémon did before them. They took careful steps not to trip. Once they finally reached the bottom floor, they turned on their flashlights to see it was part storage room, part laundry room. Rotom once again appeared out of nowhere. It hovered around the teams a few times before zapping into Ash's backpack.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ash called out to it as he got out his laptop which was cackling. He opened it and words appeared.

Do not worry. I mean no harm. The girl and butler are the real dangers.

"What is going on here?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

This machine allowing me speak. Don't worry, I won't damaged it once I leave. This manor construction in 1949, completed in 1951. My trainer... forgot her name. Something... terrible happened make everyone stay away one day. Aside from unfortunate souls now and again, nobody come here 47 years. You two lasted longer than most came here. Those ghosts... not Pokémon. Want to absorb life force who comes. Keeps them existing. Must destroy anchors.

"What are these anchors?" Ash questioned.

Plush penguin. Smoking pipe. Backyard. Last moments... alive.

"How do we get there?" Dawn asked the ghost Pokémon.

Split up. One distracts. One helps me.

"Dawn, you go help Rotom. I'll hold them off." Ash instructed.

"Why?"

"Your Pokémon are as strong and skilled as mine, but you don't have the mind of a battler. Split second decisions, tactics, creative thinking, your instinctual skills are not as sharp as mine in the field of battle. Barry and I have done pretend battles for years so that when we did become trainers, we would not be complete noobs. Do you understand?" Ash wasn't expecting though for Dawn to look a little dejected.

"Wow, tear me down completely why don't ya?"

"Sorry." He apologized. "Let's just get this over with." Ash shook his head as he picked up his laptop and all of them were guided back to the entrance hall. From then Rotom exited the laptop and guided Dawn towards the backyard. When Ash was alone, he felt that chill run down his spine again, but was prepared this time for real.

"Come on you poltergeist. Show yourself."

"Here I am." He heard behind him. He and his Pokémon turned towards the little girl, whom was glowing. Her neck was still disconnected by the red ripped line through her neck, her black eyes and long white hair. Ash was feeling the fear, but none of his mind was leaning toward flight. For Dawn's sake.

"I can show you a great time. Put you and the girl a sweet dream."

"You stay away from her!" Ash demanded. "You're facing me now! I won't let you get anywhere near her!"

"Don't you want to play?" She asked, starting to cry.

"This is not a game! Staravia, quick attack!" Ash commanded. His bird Pokémon zoomed toward the girl ghost. The girl transformed into something demonic.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dawn was having her own issues as everything that wasn't bolted down came flying at her. Star destroyed paintings, Buneary destroyed tables, Sparky destroyed chandeliers, and Krikky destroyed anything else. Rotom turned right down a hallway in which Dawn and her Pokémon followed, but were stopped by the butler, whom wasn't even covering up his horror by having his butler clothes, but his hands and skull were still glowing purple and green flames, his left eye socket having outreaching cracks and a glowing green eye in there

"Ah, it's the lost lady." He said in a calm yet malevolent tone, his voice sounding like burning wood. "I'll lead you the right way."

"No thanks Mr. Phantom. I already have a guide. Now if you'll get out of the way..." Dawn shooed, wanting him to leave. His ethereal eye glowed brighter in anger.

"I shall not let you harm madam. She would just love having new playmates for the next few years."

"Not a chance! Sparky, use bite to crush his skull!" The researcher refused. Sparky tried biting into the butler, but he vanished in green and purple smoke.

"Naughty children deserve to be punished." Dawn heard behind her. She felt a hand enter her back and felt a chilling hand around her heart, like he was going to crush the organ, but Rotom was able to zap the ghost away with shockwave. With the butler momentarily stunned, Sparky doubled back and bit onto his skull hand, making the phantasm cry in agony from the dark type move putting fanged pressure on his damaged skull. The skull vanished along with the body, moving away as he reformed, his body growing higher yet thinner, hunching over from becoming higher than the ceiling, and his flaming bones hands disconnected from his arms, moving on their own. One of the hands tried to grab Dawn, but Prinplup got in between and used bubble beam to put out the fire of the hand, resulting the hand to cringe back with the skull growling, but that was nothing as Prinplup then used metal claw to smash the hand apart, inflicting even more pain to the monster. Seeing an opportunity, Dawn and her Pokémon ran while it was recovering.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN OUR AFTERLIVES!" The demonic butler screamed after them. Dawn and Rotom saw a door to the outside, so Rotom used shockwave to destroy the locked door so that they got outside. Upon reaching the outdoors, Dawn stopped and looked to see the apparition come out as well and stood as tall as a tree, its broken hand recovered and relit. "Ready to die?!" He screamed like Hell itself asked her.

"Not by a long shot! Onix, I choose you!" Dawn summoned her huge 30 ft. Rock Snake Pokémon. Prinplup stood to his right, Sparky stood to his left. "You three, hold him off while I destroy the stone!" Dawn instructed as she left her Pokémon to fight. The poltergeist tried getting around them, but Onix roared as he wrapped himself around its body while Prinplup used bubble beam on its head and Sparky bit into its leg. She, Star, Buneary, Krikky and Rotom went to the absolute back of the backyard to see two skeletons. No flesh left. The butler's real skeleton looked like he was trying to protect the girl's real skeleton, but failed as there was no skull on the smaller body. On the ground near their legs were a smoking pipe and a plush piplup, somehow keeping vegetation reaching them. "Krikky, use fury cutter!" The Cricket Pokémon again grew red energy claws, and he was able to slash away at the skeletons, and destroyed the pipe and toy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo…." The large apparition screeched as he grew smaller and smaller, the flames going out and his glasses breaking completely. With increased pressure from Onix, he crushed the skeleton into bone fragments which dissolved into ethereal gas until nothing remained. Dawn collapsed onto her knees as she finally could take deep breaths.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back inside the entrance hall, Ash lied on his back. Despite his speed, power and instinct, all of his Pokémon were defeated. He tried fighting her off with a metal bar but he stood no chance as he was flung into a wall. She giggled evilly.

"That was quite fun. Nobody has played with me for that long or intensely. You'll make a fine friend on the other side. But now, it's time to eat." The girl stated as her hair was going to pierce his brain and heart. He braced himself, believing he failed Dawn and his mother when the chill went away all of the sudden.

"No. No! NO! My favorite toy! Who hurt him?! Please, I'm not done yet! I don't want to go again! Please! AUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her body burst into flame. Her dress, hair and skin revealed the muscle underneath until that too disintegrated until there was a shouting skeleton floating in the air, which crumbled into dust, the girl's voice going quieter and quieter until nothing remained. Ash stayed still looking at where the girl was until all the tension in his body let go, lying on the ground panting.

"What... the... hell?"  
\----------------  
Dawn was brought back into reality when Rotom floated into her face trying to warn her.

"Wha? Rotom? What's wrong?" Her question was answered as the ground where the shattered skeletons were started sinking into the Earth, beaming a bright green light up into the air. And the whole was getting bigger. "Right. Run!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed hold of Buneary and dashed as fast as she could. Getting out two Pokeballs, she returned two of them. "Sparky, Krikky, return!" The hole was expanding as the ground caved into the hole was growing quicker, soon it will outpace her running. Dawn and Prinplup latched onto Onix's tail. "Onix, just plow right through! There's no time to go around!" With a determined roar, Onix just pushed itself past through the manor, which was easy to do as there was only decayed wood and weakened rock to burrow through.

Ash just returned his Pokémon into their spheres so that they wouldn't suffer anymore. He heard a crash coming from behind the wall, and he groaned quite exasperatedly,

"Oh come one! I thought they were gone!" What he didn't expect was Onix bursting through the wall with Dawn on his tail. Ash freaked out from the sudden surprise as he leapt out of the way of the rock snake smashed his way through the front wall.

"Ash! Run away! It's coming!" Dawn yelled to warn him. Ash wondered what she meant until he looked to see the house being dragged down into a bright green hole consuming the property. Ash became even more frightened as he dashed away so fast even Barry would whistle impressed. He jumped onto Onix's tail, and they got out of the front gate before witnessing the front of the manor twisting and buckling under the suction force of the whole before falling back into it, along with the dead garden, the fountain and up to the gates. All the while the bright green beam became wider and wider in the sky, showing the souls trapped there for decades crying from both the torment, and the freedom they now have. And once it seemed like it couldn't get any grander... it all disappeared, just like that. Like all of that never happened except for the large hole in the clouds showing the endless night sky. All the Pokémon and the two humans who witnessed it were... the emotions were beyond description. They just couldn't comprehend what went on. That bike owner must've been lied to, because that was no poultry grade gastly shenanigans they just experienced. Returning the rest except Onix, Dawn tiredly and snakingly pointed to the bright lights of Eterna City, "Onix, take us there, please." The Rock Snake obliged as it travelled slowly for the sake of his shell shocked owner and her friend. By the time they left the forest, police officers arrived at the entrance to investigate what went on in there. Once they got out, Officer Elenny gasped.

"Wait, I remember those kids! And they don't look good take them to a hospital!" She told the backup. Ash and Dawn were gently escorted into the cars, and were taken back to Eterna City, Onix in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. I was honestly not expecting a horror chapter out of this. But man, this was quite some really good stuff. I wonder how I can give proper credit to FoxBluereaver for the foundation of my inspiration? Well, anyway. One of you told me about Dawn. Ha, your comment was quite amusing, KakeruPB. It does sort of seem like she's dragging him around a bit. However, think of it like this, their personalities are somewhat reversed if we look at it from the anime. Ash was the one leading everybody into everything while Dawn with the help of Brock tries to be the normal people. Has been since Misty started traveling with him and hasn't stopped since. Now in here, Ash is the reserved one who wants to do things at his own pace while Dawn is the researcher who's been given a really big assignment by Prof. Rowan, so of course she's going to drag Ash around time to time, but they have established for the most part to backtrack if the other is left behind. After all, she led him around in Jubilife City for the Poketch. I'm just trying to give her the spotlight as much as Ash so that she's not overshadowed. I think my explanation is understandable. With that answered, let's go. By the way, I'm making bikes more affordable. The most expensive bike in real life is 500,000. Typical bike stores wouldn't carry such a precious bike. Tell me what you think in the reviews below.


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Old Chateau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, so that's what you meant. Yeah I can understand that. I know what I'm planning in the long run but I can explain why it went like this so far. I mean, even after reading dozens of shipping stories of Ash and every female companion he had up to and including Serena, I just don't see Ash as a 'sexy' person in nature or appearance, even if he weren't an idiot about romance. Dawn can put the hots on him no trouble, but not only is Ash not particularly handsome, only in specific circumstances, the fact Twinleaf Town had no girls his age to hit on meant he had no one to either practice being sexy, or had anybody sexy to look at. I'd imagine the adults wouldn't buy any grown up material. Essentially, Ash is not a sexy person. He will eventually, he's just got to work on it is all.

His eyes opened, nearly blinded by the lights above him. What happened last night? He didn't drink anything. He could hear a heart monitor to his left. Ash looked over to his right side when he heard a groan. It was Dawn waking up.

"Dawn?" He asked in a small bit of fright. He tried getting up but he was pulled back before he could get too far.

"So you're both awake now." A woman's voice alerted them, trying to be soft but had hints of cold steel under the voice. The two teens looked to see Elenny keeping a watch on them. Her face looked frustrated but some concern was showing through. "I'll give you a few minutes to get your heads on straight before I ask you some questions."

"Dawn, what happened last night?" Ash asked wearily.

"Ugh, my head. What a bothersome headache. We were heading to the Old-" The teenage girl didn't respond as she and her companion had a flashback to what happened at that nightmare of a manor. They scurried back, hugged their legs to themselves and whimpered, the heart monitors skyrocketing in beats per minute. The officer was then concerned as she tried to calm them down.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe now. There's nothing to hurt you now. You're in the Eterna General Hospital." While it took a small while, they all eventually did calm down enough in which it satisfied the officer. "Good. Now that we're all calm, I need you two to answer a few questions for me. What were you two doing at the Old Chateau?

"We were just looking for new Pokemon to catch. I'm the research-"

"-assistant of Prof. Rowan. I know." Elenny cut off. "So you were trying to find Pokemon. Catch a ghost or two. So why did the sky light up like America's 4th of July, and there's now a hole deeper than the eye can see where the mansion was?"

"We didn't find any ghost Pokemon." Ash said, lying about Rotom, not wanting any blame to fall on it. "We found actual ghosts. A little girl."

"And a butler." Dawn finished. "They weren't normal ghosts. The butler looked he was shot through they eye, and he soon devolved into a flaming green and purple skeleton.

"And the girl... oh jeez she was disturbing. Her head ripped off the neck on its own, her skin and hair were white, and her eyes were black. None of my Pokemon were able to do more than slow her down. She almost killed me."

"How do I know you're knowing the truth? All previous reports say it was just ghastly." Elenny countered.

"They must've been damn good liars then. Trying to make it uninteresting so that most people wouldn't go haunted house hunting. What the hell happened to make it abandoned and haunted as all hell there?" Ash shook his head.

"The Woodward case. Back in 1961, the parents went into this town for groceries. Left their 9 year old daughter, Brooke Woodward with their family butler, John Sheppard. On that night, someone broke into the manor. They tried to escape from the looks of their corpses, but was not successful. Not only did he shoot Shappard through the head, he cut Brooke's head off and..." She didn't say anymore, not wanting to say the most gruesome part.

"Oh god." Dawn gasped in frightened disgust. Ash turned away feeling that hurling sensation come back.

"The police caught that sick criminal and brought him in. Sentenced to life with no parole, but he was able to kill himself the day after in his cell. Snapping his neck by falling onto the wall in a way only his head hit it. Demolition tried destroying the mansion, but no attempts were successful. So it was abandoned with the civilians warned not to go near it. That doesn't prevent some people going there, but those that came back were never the same the records say."

"You need to talk to that bicycle guy at Mike's Bike's. He directed us there thinking it was harmless." Ash told the officer.

"Noted. So, what happened next?"

"We had help by an actual ghost type Pokemon. We destroyed the anchors that kept the ghosts tethered to the living plane. And after that, the whole place started getting sucked in into the ground with green light coming out. Ash and I got away riding on my onix. The end is a bit blurry from how terrifying it was but that's all that I remember.

"Me too. I think that's all we know."

"I see. Well, if that's all, my work here is done." Elenny concluded as she shut her notebook closed.

"What does that mean exactly?" The young trainer asked the officer.

"In normal circumstances, you would've been charged with invasion of private property and massive property damage with over a year and a half of juvie time and fines. But considering that the place is gone now and you two were scared beyond all belief, anymore punishment from me would've been redundant. However, I know two people who will be speaking to you."

"Oh no." They both groaned.  
\------------------------  
"What on Earth were you thinking Ashton Taylor Ketchum?!" His mother scolded the poor trainer, whom was sweating in his chair from the lecture. She was escorted all the way from Twinleaf all the way to Eterna City in record time of 16+ hours. "I knew there was danger on the road of a Pokemon trainer. I know that you have trained for 10 years so you could handle yourself in the wild. But going into a haunted house? What could you possibly gain from that?!"

"We weren't told it was that haunted. Thought we could handle it. Gastly and other small stuff." Ash defended.

"Just because something is a little dangerous doesn't mean you just go into it with what you're carrying at the moment.

"Well I've certainly learned my lesson. That's why Dawn and I aren't going for Juvie in fact."

"I would've pleaded house arrest for you. I would've paid the fines but how long you would be in Juvie is how long you'd be grounded doing all the chores."

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Ash blurted out, startling his mother. His burst of irritation quickly subsided as he drew his legs close and shuddered. "Give me a break. I'm alive, I'm physically okay, I might have nightmares but they'll go away. And I've very much learned my lesson. I'm sorry. I just..." He started tearing up as he tried to hold his tears in. "I just need some support is all." Seeing how her only son deflated that fast and looked so distraught that was unlike his normal self, her anger and worry sizzled down to motherly concern.

"I'm sorry too honey." She apologized as she sat down next to him and hugged. "I was just so worried. When we lost your dad... gosh. How long has it been since we've talked like this?"

"Around four years ago. When you told me about puberty." Ash answered, giving a single, empty chuckle. They stayed still like that thinking back then when his mom spoke again.

"I wasn't there for you... was I?"

"I've hung with Barry more than anybody else."

"I'm so sorry Sweetie. I have missed so much of your childhood... and teenage years... it seemed like every time I look at you you're always taller. I've been a horrible mother haven't I?" Ash's head snapped up to that.

"No mom, no. You were a good mother. Sure, I've felt lonely, always outside unless it's eating or sleeping time. But you kept me clothed, kept me fed, taught me what's right and wrong, supported my dream... you may not be the best mother ever, but you're not horrible. I love you mom." Hearing all that, Delia broke down and clung onto Ash in a full on sob. Ash, whom is very familiar with the situation, just hugged her back and moved his hand across her back, waiting for her to ride it out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash and Dawn later met each other again after talking with their respective families. "Hey Dawn. How did your lecture go?" Dawn groaned.

"Well, my mother read me the riot act. My dad, while still concerned about my well-being, made sure she didn't go overboard. My sister was also worried but was just relieved that I was okay. Prof. Rowan was also relieved. He wasn't sure whether to punish me or not since our... experience was for scientific purposes even though we were ill prepared. Eventually he just decided on temporary reduced pay. We got our $1150 dollars for the week, but we'll only be getting $300 dollars until we reach below $500 dollars personally."

"How much do we have?" Ash asked worriedly.

About $3100. Although we should be fine for a little while. If we stick to our $460 budget, we should be able to last for a total of 4 weeks at bare minimum." Dawn spoke in a reassured manner.

"It may be a bit sooner than that. As we travel from city to city and earn more badges, the more expensive stuff will be available, and simple potions and single status heal items will not be viable at some point." The trainer countered.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Dawn bemoaned even more. "Well, let's get going then." When the teenagers exited the building, Ash's mom staying behind to catch up on sleep, they were taken by sheer surprise by the mob of people, whom upon noticing them, roared in joyous and grateful cheer surrounding the Pokemon Center.

"Thank you both so much!"

"We are eternally grateful to you!"

"Whoa, whoa! What is this about?!" Dawn cried out.

"You two are heroes to this city." A woman's voice answered them. They turned behind them to see Officer Elenny come up behind them, rolling their bike in tow as it was confiscated for the time. "For almost 50 years the Old Chateau has indirectly haunted our beloved city, taking away people that were cared about. But now it no longer exists, and these people claim that they sensed their deceased ones are now free. When they learned it was because of you two, they camped here waiting for you." From the crowd, the gym leader Gardenia made her way through the crowd, holding a large gift basket.

"Ash Ketchum. Dawn Berlitz. You have freed our city of that cursed mansion. We owe you thanks. Here is a gift basket filled with whatever you need." Dawn took the basket and looked in and gasped. There was multiple sets of Pokeballs up to six each. Pokeballs, heal balls, net balls, along with 12 super potions, 30 different status healing bottles, 2 escape ropes and a check from the city of $115. "Sure, the check be small, but Eterna City isn't all that rich. The store was able to give you all this though."

"Oh my god. Thank you so much we'll use these responsibly." Dawn bowed in appreciation. Ash nodded in agreement.

"I know you will. Go on ahead if you wish." Gardenia responded. Ash and Dawn got onto the bike, Dawn holding both her bag and the basket and both rode off to the South, out of Eterna City. Once they have left the city limits however, a familiar Pokémon cry attracted their attention.

"You hear that?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah. It sounded like..." Ash was about to finish when they stopped and were approached by Rotom.

"It's you! The ghost that helped us!" The young researcher exclaimed. It said it's name once before zapping itself into her jacket pocket.

"Hey! What the?!" She cried out as she took out the Pokedex, and the screen had its face on the machine's screen, speaking in the Pokedex's female programmed voice.

Wow. So much information. This is quite a piece of tech here.

"What are you doing?"

Well I wanted to join you of course. I can sense you already have six active Pokeballs, so I wouldn't fit in as of now. So I've taken residence in your Pokedex to act as a companion. I can also help improve on it. For example: Rotom: the Plasma Pokemon. It body is made of plasma and its electric like body can enter all machines and take control in order to make mischief. But it can also be the power source of a unique engine.

"Wow. Hey, I just realized; Rotom is motor backwards." Ash pointed out."

I was named such after coming out of a lawnmower motor.

"Interesting. So, you'll be staying in here? I don't mind. Welcome aboard." Dawn welcomed.

Thank you. And thank you so much for helping me at the mansion.

"No problem. Let's get going." Ash acknowledged as Dawn put the Pokedex away and they rode off again. Soon, they found Route 206, which from their perspective was a slight downward hill, littered with lights and a glass half circle ceiling above the road. "Oh, It's Cycling Road. 120 miles of road. Going at our fastest, we can reach the end of this thing in 2.5 hours at least."

"Won't you tire out long before then?" Dawn asked out of concern.

"There's no need to worry about that." Ash brushed off. "If my legs need rest the wheels will carry us."

"But what about-AUGH!" The young researcher yelled as Ash simply pedaled down the road and went as fast as he could. The cold wind roared against their ears and flapping their scarves as Dawn hugged against Ash as tight as she could, screaming the whole while as they zoomed down the road. After about an hour of pushing Ash took a break which gave the bike a chance to slow down somewhat to 40 miles per hour. Within 3 hours time they rushed out of the glass tunnel and Ash eased on the brakes, slowing down until they came to a complete stop. Ash tried getting off but was held in place by the terrified Dawn, only now realizing how tightly his stomach was being squeezed.

"Dawn? Dawn, you can let go now." Ash suggested as he tried prying off her white knuckled hands. She eventually let go, stumbled off the bike, took a few steps before dropping onto her knees and just fell onto her front, practically hugging the Earth. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worried as he placed a hand on the researcher, feeling her trembling underneath her jacket.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?" She uttered slightly louder.

"Well, just for fun I guess." Ash answered while scratching his head.

"Fun?" Dawn said dryly as she picked herself up. "You think that was fun?"

"Uhh..." Ash started sweating as she stood up to her full height as stayed silent. With quite a serious frown, she grabbed Ash by his shoulders and shook him back and forth screaming in rage like a banshee. "What part of that was fun you speed demon numbskull?! You didn't take into consideration on how I felt going as fast as a car on a bike! Have you forgotten I'm carrying an egg from the champion herself?! Don't you do anything like that again, you hear me?!" Ash tried talking back while getting whiplash.

"O-kay, Ok-Ay! I'm So-rry! It W-On't Hap-Pen A-Gain!" Hearing that, Dawn stopped her violent shaking of her partner before letting him drop onto the ground.

"Good. Now let's get some firewood to have some dinner before sleep." She ordered as the researcher went off to get some wood while Ash simply got on his knees, rubbing his head.

"Ugh. I need to remember that we have an egg now. Along with not going too fast. I'll need to make this up to her. Maybe when we reach the city." He took a few steps before realizing something. "Wait, what does she even personally like anyway? Uh oh."


	15. Onward with Wayward

A/N: This chapter is coming a bit early, because it will be so worth it. Enjoy. Also, turns out that I forgot that for polls to work, they have to be visible on the profile page. So it should be on there now.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once again at 8 AM, the alarm went off, waking up both teens. Ash sat up and straightened his back, popped it loudly. He yawned,

"Good morning Dawn."

"Hey." She said back coldly. Ash turned to see his comrade to see her in the same position he saw last night; cradling her new egg. Ash thought back to last night, and sighed. Thinking about for the night, it was a stupid idea to just ride down a hill before both were ready. For all he knew, she could've fallen off and stopping would've been difficult.

"What, still giving me the cold shoulder?" The trainer asked sarcastically. The girl didn't respond as she got up, put her egg in her bag, and started to prepare breakfast. Ash sighed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After getting a helpful tip from a traveler during breakfast, they backtracked under the bridge heading to Wayward Cave. It took 3 days with the faster jogging pace and the longer amount of time moving instead of staying put, but the time was spent either battling trainers or catching new Pokémon, a ponyta and a gligar. Eventually, they made it to where they wanted to be; Wayward Cave.

"Well, we're finally here. Luxio, come out." Ash requested as he let out his electric type. "Well buddy, we're going into another cave. If you can light the way?" The lynx nodded as he lit up with electricity and entered the cave, but made sure not to go in too deep. "Dawn, if you please?" He asked politely. While she still wasn't talking to him, she did bring out her prinplup as a counter against rock and ground types. The two went into the cave, and quickly realized how much it seemed like a maze when Ash and Dawn defeated a couple of cave spelunkers saying how the layout is like. So with a simple agreement, they stuck to the left wall, always going left. Since they didn't have any cave equipment, that was the best they could do.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Go, Pokeball!" Dawn yelled out as she threw the sphere at a greyish-blue disk shaped Pokémon which got absorbed into the sphere and wiggled three times before clicking.

"Great catch as usual Dawn." Ash complimented the young researcher.

"Thanks." She spoke back, saying that purely for courtesy sake. She picked up the ball and let her Rotom enhanced Pokedex scan it.

Bronzor, the Bronze Pokemon. Even though it looks nothing like bronze, there are researchers who believe this Pokémon reflected like a mirror in the distant past. X-ray photos were taken to check its body composition, but nothing appeared obviously. It is a piece of metal after all. Ash chuckled from the Plasma Pokémon's sarcasm. Even Dawn smiled from amusement. It was then they noticed something coming towards them. A girl's voice.

"Excuse me? Can you help me?"

"What do you need help with?" Dawn inquired as the Pokeball in her hand teleported away.

"I've gotten lost. A zubat stole my map of this cave and my flashlight died out. Can you help me get to the entrance?"

"Sure. We'll help you. We've been hugging this wall the whole time. Back tracking shouldn't be a problem." The researcher obliged.

"Oh thank you so much?!" The girl cheered as she ran close enough to be seen from Luxio's glow. She was a Japanese-American with burgundy hair. She wore primarily white and red clothes with a white puffed shirt and red shoes, short shorts over white tights and scarf. She also wore a yellow back pack and hair decorations which gave her two asymmetrical styles, a side ponytail and a loop.

"Interesting hair design." Ash remarked.

"Heh, it makes me look unique. I'm Mia MacKenzie." She defended.

"Ash Ketchum." The trainer responded.

"Dawn Berlitz. Nice to meet you." She stated as the three started heading back to the entrance.

"So, what are you doing here? Looking for a gible as well?"

"Dawn is. While having a Garchomp would be pretty awesome, I want to beat Cynthia with Pokémon exclusively my own. No copies. I'm a Pokémon trainer."

"Oh wow. I'm a Pokémon trainer too. What about you Dawn?"

"I'm a Pokemon research assistant. I work for Prof. Rowan." This really impressed Mia.

"Double wow. You're not like the average people I see on a daily basis."

"We're not your typical trainers, yes." Ash agreed, smiling in pride.

"I want to be the Pokémon Champion too. Or if I can't do that, get into the Battle Tower."

"Battle Tower?" Dawn questioned, not knowing what that is.

"It's a place that really strong trainers go to. Those who fail to get in go to the battle grounds to train. We're talking Pokémon League Tournament strong." Ash answered her.

"That's pretty cool. Where are you from, Mia?" The young researcher asked the female trainer.

"Veilstone City. It's where I got my first Pokémon and my first badge. So far I've got two badges. I'm heading to Eterna City to earn my third.

"Hey, we're technically going in opposite directions. If you have the cobble and relic badge, then those are the next two I need to find." Ash laughed.

"Awesome! When we get out of this cave, we definitely need to battle." Mia joyfully suggested.

"Absolutely." Ash agreed wholeheartedly.  
\-----------------------------------  
In due time, they were able to see a light up ahead.

"Finally, the exit!" Mia cheered, but was cut off from doing more when a gibble stepped in front of them. It looked like shark jaws with small eyes, arms and legs.

"Gible!" It barked, trying to intimidate them.

"Nice, a gible! Prinplup, I choose you!" Dawn called out as she summoned her water starter. The dragon type leapt forward with a surprising amount of power, knocking Prinplup backwards onto the ground.

"Prinplup! Counter with bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. The Penguin Pokémon aimed his head and shot many fast bubbles at the wild Pokémon, causing strong damage despite the type disadvantage. Go, Pokeball!" The researcher threw the item at the gible which absorbed it. After three clicks, she patted her starter as thanks as she picked the ball up and scanned it.

Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it's stupidly clumsy and hurts itself. Maybe it's because it's more mouth than anything else.

"Hehe, I've never heard of a Pokedex with a sense of humor." Mia giggled as she noted the odd machine.

"It's being extra powered by a Rotom that's inhabiting my Pokedex. Came from the Old Chateau near Eterna City before it was destroyed."

Pleasure to meet you.

"Hello. You're really cool. Anyway, let's go outside. I'm itching for a battle." The female trainer indirectly challenged at Ketchum.

"Bring it on Lopside." Ash jabbed before they ran out of the cave and already positioned themselves at the typical Pokémon battle distance. Dawn and Prinplup stepped out and hung leaned back right next to it.

"You know the drill; both go at it till all on one side faints and such, begin." She snarked, beginning the battle in the most blasé way possible.

"Way to start the battle, Berlitz." Ash pointed out almost annoyed. "Grotle, I choose you!" He yelled as he released his starting Grove Pokémon.

"Porygon2, let's make this special!" Mia opened as she showed her blobby, duck shaped pink and blue Pokémon.

"What the... what is that?" Ash questioned, dumbfounded by this unusual Pokémon.

"I don't know. I've never seen this Pokémon before." Dawn gasped, flabbergasted as well.

"My advantage. Use Psybeam!" The girl started. The Virtual Pokémon's eyes began to glow before firing multicolored lasers at Grotle, dealing the first damage.

"Razor leaf!" Ash countered. Grotle shot off many leaves at the enemy, landing a hit and dealing damage. It cried out with pain.

"Use Conversion2!" Replying, Porygon2 changed it's color from pink and blue to green and yellow.

"Razor leaf again!" Ash demanded. Grotle used the same attack, but he didn't leave as much hurt this time. "What?!"

"Conversion 2 changes my Porygon's type into whatever its last move is resistant too. So now my Porygon2 is a bug type. Porygon2, use recover!" Obeying, the color shifted foe glowed white before the cuts it sustained vanished, good as new.

"Grotle, return!" Ash chose to retreat his Pokémon, not wanting to lose on his first match. "Very interesting Pokémon, Mia, but now I have the upper-hand. Staravia, I choose you!" He replaced his Grove Pokemon with his bird. "Alright, let's get ready."

"Psybeam!" It's eyes glowing again, it shot the colorful beam of energy.

"Double team!" Spreading out his wings, Staravia split off into many afterimages, the beam phasing through the middle one.

"What? Where did the real one go?" Mia slightly freaked out. Ash spread his arms out, giving the silent order of wing attack. All the after images flew towards the Virtual Pokemon.

"Defend with psybeam!" Mia pleaded. It tried hitting as many of the afterimages as possible, but it never landed any, and Staravia slammed into the bug type with his glowing wings. Porygon2 slammed into the ground, hovering back up.

"Recover!"

"Don't let it! Wing attack again!" Ash demanded as Staravia circled around for the finishing blow, swiping it's white energized wing into the shifted Pokemon, defeated when it didn't float again.

"Return!" Mia exclaimed, helping her Pokémon back in. "You did you're best." She looked at her foe. "That was pretty good, but your luck's ran out! Magnemite, let's make this special!" She repeated as what came out was a robotic sphere. It had two horseshoe magnets on its sides with red and blue tips. Out of the top of it's head was a screw and on it's front is one large eye. Like its predecessor, it too hovered in the air.

"Magnemite." It said its name in a robotic voice.

"Thunderwave!" Cackling with electricity, it fired a spark that zapped the Bird Pokémon, rendering it paralyzed. He grunted from the ailment.

"No!"

"Yes!" Now use thunder shock!" Charging up, the Magnet Pokémon fired a blast of electricity that heavily damaged it's prey. He almost fell to the ground, but was just barely able to keep from being .

"Staravia, return!" Ketchum spoke as he had to bench his bird. "You did good. I'll save you as a last resort. Impressive Mai. I don't have anything to properly combat something like a magnemite." He admitted, sweating a bit.

"So you'll give up?" Mai questioned, putting on a sly, smug smile.

"Like I'd do that. Buizel, I choose you!" Ash denied as he sent out his water weasel. This made Mai laugh to the extent she nearly fell over holding her stomach.

"Oh my goodness! You sending a water type against an electric type?! How dumb are you?"

"Sonic boom!" Ash jumped at the opportunity to strike. Buizel did as instructed as he jumped into the air and whipped out a shockwave that landed right against its eye, sending it back.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" The girl trainer complained, stomping her foot.

"Even taking the time to laugh as hard as you did is a mistake. Again!" Buizel produced another shockwave.

"Thunder shock!" Mai ordered. The Magnet Pokemon shot forth a bolt of electricity to block the sonic attack, making it explode. Ash spat out some spit, prompting the Sea Weasel Pokemon to use water gun before the steel type was ready, blasting it away while soaking it.

"Use super sonic!" The magnemite's eye glowed red as it shot out transparent rings towards its opponent. Ash jumped, having Buizel escape with aqua jet towards the sky.

"Sonic boom!" Ash ordered. The water surrounding the Sea Weasel dissipated as he flipped forward, sending a shock wave at the robotic Pokémon.

"Dodge, then use thunder shock!" Getting out of the way, it avoided the attack, it crackled with electricity before firing.

"Sonic boom, once more!" Buizel produced one more before he was inevitably shocked by the zapping move. But the counter attack was also able to land against the Magnet Pokémon, producing an explosion. Both Pokémon fell to the ground, fainted.

"Return! Both called out as the Pokémon were withdrawn.

"I'm proud of you Buizel. Have a good rest."

"That was a special display you did. Good job." Mai grinned as she got out another Pokeball. "Gastly, let's make this special!" From a black and green Pokeball, out came a ball of gas which was black and purple and had a ghoulish face on it. "Oh, and to let you know, this gastly has a TM attached to it so prepare for something unexpected."

"That's what a trainer should do." Ash countered with a grin. "Bibarel, I choose you!"

"Aw man! Now my surprise won't work!" Mai whined.

"Sorry to foil your plan. Bibarel, use water gun!" The Beaver Pokémon shot a stream of water of of his mouth.

"Dodge and use toxic!" Heading its master, it rose above the water gun and breathed out a haze of poisonous gas at the normal type, whom unfortunately breathed it in and coughed trying to breathe.

"Dang it! Bibarel, use rollout!" Ash demanded, feeling the pressure. The Beaver Pokemon formed herself into a ball and started rolling.

"Confuse Ray!" The ball of gas's eyes glowed red and managed to cast something over the incoming enemy. While Bibarel was able to land a hit on gastly, due to being confused, she rolled right into a bridge pillar, hurting herself. She groaned as her head hurt, her eyes spinning around in puzzlement.

"Are you okay Bibarel?!" Ash asked his wounded Pokémon. Bibarel righted herself and tried to go again with rollout. But this time Gastly dodged, so Bibarel simply rolled right into a tree, getting even more hurt from an unnecessary impact and poison. Again and again this happened, rolling into a rock and even nearly hit panicked Dawn whom was protected by Prinplup using bubblebeam. It would seem like this would be just about wrapped up, as Bibarel rolled out one more time, with the Gas Pokémon having floated out of the way. However, The Beaver Pokémon finally snapped out of it as she focused as hard as she could, redirecting her momentum to perform a U-turn, and flipped her tail open so that her trajectory was straight at the unprepared Pokémon. It was then that she connected against her target before falling to the ground, fainting from accumulation of unnecessary damage and poison. Bibarel, return!" He withdrew his badly hurt Pokémon. "I'm sorry. You'll get better soon. He then looked towards Dawn. "Sorry about that, Dawn. That was by accident." Dawn was still miffed about the bicycle incident, but with almost getting run over to boot? She and Prinplup looked away with disapproval. Ash groaned.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Mai questioned with a moment of concern.

"We're just going through something that I did. That was quite an effective tactic you had." Ash tried brushing off with a compliment.

"Well, if you're sure. Bring out you're next Pokémon." The female trainer shrugged. Ash looked to his left and spotted his Luxio, chilling with Dawn having not been returned before the fight.

"Luxio, you're up next!" Hearing so, he got up and purred with vigor as he ran to be in front of his master.

"Gastly, use shadow ball!" Forming a ball of black energy, it fired at the blue and black lynx.

"Jump and charge!" Ash commanded. Luxio leapt over the attack while cackling with electricity. "Spark!" The Spark Pokémon glowed with electrical energy and ran towards the opposing foe.

"Counter with shadow sneak!" Mai instructed. It's eyes glowed black and fired a beam of black energy, but Luxio was able to maneuver around it and leapt up to ram himself into the ball of gas. Mai returned the knocked out ghost type. "Thank you. You did so well there. I guess I have no choice but show you my ace. Kadabra, let's make this special!" From the Pokeball came out a yellow and brown humanoid being. It had two pointed ears on the top of its head, a pink star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading to a thin snout that had two long mustache tufts. It also had a large thick tail, and in its right hand is a silver spoon. "Alright Kadabra, start things off with calm mind!" The psychic type closed his eyes and began to glow in multiple colors, raising its offense and defense capabilities.

"Luxio, use charge again!" The electric lynx sparked with yellow energy, preparing for its next attack. "Now use spark!" Ash ordered, the Spark Pokémon rushing towards the enemy.

"Use psybeam!" With amazing reflex, Kadabra aimed his spoon to shoot a multi-colored beam that struck head on with the charged lynx, creating an explosion. Luxio fell on his back and rolled to land on his belly, but he was able to get up again while struggling.

"Luxio, don't give up!" Ash encouraged. "Try to use bite!" Shaking off the hurt, Luxio tried to go in attacking again.

"Counter with confusion!" Mai commanded. Kadabra's eyes glowed red before a blue outline appeared around Luxio, lifting the startled lynx above the ground above the ground, unable to move. It was then that Luxio was thrown past Ash and smashed into a tree, defeated with ease.

"Luxio, return!" Ash returned his Spark Pokémon. "You did well. Have a good rest." Taking out one last Pokeball, and since Staravia had no chance, this was his last chance. "This is our chance. Grotle, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he unleashed his hurt, but still fresh Grove Pokémon. "Razor leaf!" Shacking the bushes on his back, many leaves were launched the the grass types' back.

"Power up with calm mind!" Mai commanded with confidence. The psychic type began to glow again, and even though he was critically hurt by the sharp leaves, he maintained composure and was still in the game.

"Razor leaf, once more!" Ash instructed, the Pokémon sending more leaves at the Psi Pokémon.

"Counter with confusion!" The female trainer yelled. Kadabra's eyes glowed red before the leaves had a blue outline, stopping in their tracks. Instead, they were sent right back at Grotle, injuring the grass type. "Now finish this off with psybeam!" Kadabra shot a multi-colored beam at the head of the grass starter, whom screamed in confused pain until he collapsed, knocked out.

"Grotle, return." Ash said, having accepted the outcome already. "Well, congratulations Mai. I have one more but Staraia is too injured. You win."

"Alright! Thank you so much Kadabra! This was a truly special battle!" The girl cheered as she ran to her Pokémon hugging it. Kadabra said his name in a happy tone. Dawn was surprised. This was Ash's first official loss. Sure, every trainer loses at some point, but after defeating so many trainers and two gym leaders on his first try, the idea seemed unreal now that it happened. Ash walked up to the girl and Kadabra, offering a hand shake. She stood up and shook it. "You're really good. Aside from gym leaders, you're the second trainer to have defeated three of my Pokémon. He had a monferno."

"Barry?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"I think that's his name. Came across him at Hearthome City. I beat him as well.

"Wow, you're so strong for a relative beginner." Ash marveled, his eyes lighting up that his rival failed to beat her as well.

"Yep."

"Guys, something is happening in my bag!" Dawn called out to the trainers. They ran to her and Prinplup as the researcher took out her egg as it started cracking. The three humans and two Pokémon gazed at the egg as the top cracked off and a face formed from the yolk, arms and legs growing from the egg. It blinked for the first time as it's vision cleared to see Dawn, smiling as wide as she could. It chirped his first noise as it stared into the eyes of his mother. He then chirped happily as he wiggled his tiny arms and legs around.

"Whoa, you have a Togepi too?!" Mai exclaimed joyfully.

"You too?" Ash asked.

"Well, he's a togetic now, but yes, I also had one.

"I can't believe it hatched so soon." Dawn said in disbelief.

"I guess Cynthia had that egg for a while now." Ash deduced.

"It hatched. It really hatched." Dawn whispered as she held it up, loving this adorable Pokémon still wearing the shell it was born in. "You're so cute, you know that?" The infant Pokemon simply chirped while waving its arms and and kicked its feet.

"Togepi!"

"You know, I decided. For the rest of the day, I'm staying with you guys. I don't mind sharing with you how to take care of an infant Pokémon since I went through the same thing, and I'll heal up you're Pokemon, it's the least I can do for helping me escape the cave and giving me such a special battle."

"Wow, really?!" Ash almost yelled in pleased shock.

"Thank you so much." Dawn thanked in gratitude.

"Now the first thing you should know is that the first person it sees, it imprints as its mother..."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's a wrap. So, here's a few things. One, I just liked the name Mia better than Mira. it's close enough. Second, if you're wondering about the Pokémon she had, here's the run down; Kadabra can be found at Route 215, right next to Veilstone City, so it makes sense she would be from there. Third, while it is that while magnemites aren't that too near to Veilstone City or the path she took going West, the place is filled with meteorites with likely unique electromagnetic fields, so one could be compelled to go there on rare occurrences. Fourth, I thought it would be cool to see if Ash could beat Mia while she was just beginning her journey with the Pokémon she had for the battleground part of the game. She was too strong though in both typing and strategy. Fifth, I know rollout doesn't continue attacking after a miss, but this was the sake of drama. That's it. Finally, I'm taking a break on this story until I finish Jinchuriki Family: Shippuden. It's about time I try to finish it since it's getting close to the end while this still has so much to go on. Let me know in the reviews below.


	16. Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contest in Hearthome City

After getting some pointers from Mia, having Ash's Pokémon healed up and given some food suitable for Togepi, the two teenagers continued their trek. Dawn decided to call her new infant Pokemon Spike, because they couldn't think up of any better names for it that didn't sound too cliché or wrong. They went back under the bridge and took a left on Route 207 just North of Oreburgh City. Like getting to Oreburgh City, the two reached a section of Mt. Coronet again at around sunset. Bringing out their Luxio's again, they entered the cave.

"Togepi!" The Spike Ball Pokémon chirped in fear from the dark as he hid in his shell inside of Dawn's bag kept open at all times now.

"Oh don't worry, Spike. I'll protect you." Dawn soothed the baby in a motherly voice.

"Yeah, don't worry little guy. Just stay in there until we find our way out." Ash agreed, running his finger over the Pokémon's yolk like flesh. "I'm so glad we have him with us. He's been brining us nothing but happiness." Even Dawn couldn't not smile from what he said about her Pokémon as she petted him.

"Yeah. It's been real good." While Dawn still hasn't fully forgiven her partner yet, Spike did help get rid of all the anger since he's imprinted Ash as the father. Along the way, the caught a clefairy, a nosepass, a meditite and a chingling. That also helped improve her mood since Ash tried his hardest to praise her for either performance and successful catching. But, during this cavern crawling, the two came across a tunnel that was blocking the path. Was it a small cave in.

"Huh. How do we get past that?" Ash pondered somewhat worried. He didn't know if any of his current Pokémon could break a boulder outright, and it was too small of a tunnel for Onix to do the job.

"I actually remember. Buneary, I choose you!" From the sphere came the normal type Rabbit Pokémon.

"Buneary!" She cried out, ready for what was to come.

"I remember that the Pokedex said Buneary could shatter large boulders with her rolled up ears."

"Hey, scan her again. I wonder if Rotom would say anything funny."

"Sure." Dawn obliged as she got out her Pokedex activating.

Yes? The electric ghost asked curiously.

"We already have an entry on Buneary, but we were wondering if you could use your sense of humor on her."

Certainly. Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. Their ears are always rolled up, and when they extend, boulders are shattered. However, most are known to be completely anti-social as they dislike strangers and trainers that just caught them.

"Yeesh, rough break for those that aren't you." Ash commented.

"Yeah, my buneary seems to be rather naive from most other of its kind. Anyway, Buneary, shatter that boulder!" Pulling back both her ears, Buneary jumped and punched her ears into the large rock, shattering it into many smaller pieces. "Good job, Buneary!" Dawn complimented the normal type.

"Buneary!" She said back, flattered. It was then that the Rabbit Pokemon found something among the broken stone, hopped to it and picked it up.

"What is it Buneary?" Dawn asked her Pokemon, which she gave to her master. The teenage girl then gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's a Dawn Stone!"

"A Dawn Stone? They literally named a rock out of you?" Ash chuckled but got softly punched in the shoulder.

"Hey, your namesake turns into rock that floats in water. A Dawn Stone is a rock that helps with evolution. It helps evolve Kirlia into the male exclusive form of Gallade. I can't wait to find a ralts or kirlia now." She sighed, thinking of the chances. For about a couple of hours from then, they pushed through the tunnels and occasional boulder, but eventually, they broke through the last one which showed the outside just less than 50 feet away.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Dawn cheered as they were about to advance when Cyrus stepped away from the corner, blocking their path.

"You almost crushed me with that last little act." He chewed them out coldly and spitefully.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry mister! Please forgive me!" The young researcher cried out, bowing down. Same went for Buneary.

"It matters not whether I forgive you or not, girl." He responded with the same attitude. "It is said that Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world, where time flowed and space expanded, there should be no strife." He then looked off into the distance, not looking at anything in particular. "But what became of that beautiful world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread. This world is being ruined by it. I find this state of affairs to be deplorable and despicable." Cyrus shook his head as he pushed past Ash, not caring about asking nicely as he went off into the dark.

"I'm starting to get he's a nihilist." Ash remarked, creeped out.

"Me too. Let's get out of here." Dawn breathed out as they speed walked out of the cave and into the fresh night sky. What they saw on the other side astounded them. Instead of just being another field, it was a steep slope of the mountain with a waterfall that let a stream flow under a bridge 20 feet below just outside the cave they just exited and the rest of Route 208. "This is beautiful." Dawn gasped.

"Yeah. Reminds me of that combee waterfall that's smaller but more visible." Ash agreed. Dawn went first as they walked across the bridge over the stream down below. After getting through a few trainers, they are stopped by a ralts, a small Pokémon that had a white body, green bangs surrounding its head like a bowl haircut and two red horns out of its head.

"Oh wow, a ralts! And right just before finding a Dawn Stone! I'm going to-." But she was cut off when the psychic Pokémon just went up and hugged her boot.

"Well that's never happened." Ash remarked, confused by this. The researcher stooped down and picked the small Pokémon up, making it laugh 'Ralts! Ralts!'.

"What could it-" She was again interrupted when Spike woke up from his nap and looked around.

"Togi?"

"Ralts?" It only took two seconds before the two cheered as Ralts jumped into the bag and hugged Spike, with the Spike Ball Pokémon returning it the best it could.

"That's probably the quickest Pokémon friendship I've seen." Ash observed. Dawn then realized something as she gasped.

"Of course! Ralts are able to sense emotion with their horns, and they're attracted to positivity. And the togepi line are pretty much primal joy personified." The teenage girl explained to the trainer. She then turned to the psychic Pokémon. "Ralts?" It turned to her. "Would you like to come with me? You can hang out with Spike." She offered. Ralts raised its arms and said its name really happily as it hugged her. Everybody laughed until it was time for Dawn to grab a Pokeball and tap it on the Pokemon's head, absorbing it and waiting until it clicked. Grabbing her Pokedex, she scanned the new capture.

Ralts; the Feeling Pokémon. A ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horns on its head. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. Though if you ask me, its hair looks stupid.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say." Dawn told Rotom off.

Sorry. It apologized. The Pokeball teleported away.

"Hurry Ash, we need to get to Hearthome City so I can have Ralts back!" The girl excitedly exclaimed as she almost began to run, Spike chirping along, before stopping and looking back smiling awkwardly. "Hehe, almost did it again." Ash just smiled though.

"Well, that just means you're starting to think before acting. Now let's go!" He laughed as he dashed ahead after her.

"Hey no fair!" Dawn complained but started to laugh as she chased after him.

When they entered the city, they could not believe how beautiful it was. Unlike the last two cities they've been to, this city was quite lively despite being night time, with many couples, families, and Pokémon trainers with their respective Pokémon. The streets were made of cobblestone and the buildings had a feel that was similar to Eterna City's buildings. From out of nowhere, a buneary was hopping in their direction, but stopped upon seeing them in front of it.

"There you are!" Catching up to the Pokémon was a woman with flowing shoulder length brown hair pulled back with a yellow headband. She wore a pink shirt with yellow accents with white skin tight pants and blue slippers. "Oh thank goodness you happened to be there! If it weren't for you two, I would've been late for the contest. Buneary, return." She said, withdrawing her Pokémon into its sphere.

"Contest?" Dawn asked curiously.

"That's right. I'm Keira Glitters; a regular judge for the Pokémon contests throughout the Sinnoh region." She explained. That really picked up Dawn's excitement.

"Oh, yeah! I know you from tv, but it's been a while since I've watched so it took a small while to recognize you. Do you know my mom, Johanna Berlitz?"

"Wait, you're mom is the Grand Contest winner Johanna? She told me about you but I never saw any pictures of you recently! I loved watching her as a kid. In fact, she's even here right now." This news shocked the young researcher.

"My mom is here?"

"Yep, and the rest of your family too. Want me to take you to them?"

"I would, but I need to head to the Pokémon Center first." Dawn shook her head.

"I understand. You know where to find me." Keira accepted as she picked up her buneary and walked toward the contest hall. Ash whistled, breaking the newly formed silence.

"Wow. Today's your lucky day. Finding a stone and a ralts, and your family in the same city we were heading. What are the odds?" He asked a bit amused.

"Well whatever they are, let's get going!" Dawn cheered gleefully as they went.

Dawn was able to get back Ralts at the Pokémon Center by sending Star home considering Ralts knows teleport. After that, they went to the contest hall to see what was happening currently. The interior was attention grabbing with its pink floor and three counter attendants. But in the room was a group of people Ash vaguely remembered while on the PC's. Her dad was tall, had black hair bombed to the sides, wore a blue button up shirt and black dress pants. He also wore metal glasses. The old man that was the grandfather had a beige sweater and a red vest and grey pants. He was balding and had a big white beard. The little 8 year old girl which was Dawn's little sister, her black hair prettied up by a red bow and a long yellow dress reaching her shins and red slippers. They were talking with Keira from earlier at a table, whom noticed them first.

"And there's my heroes." Dawn's family turned to their direction and shouted,

"Dawn!"

"Hey guys!" She responded happily as they surrounded her, forgetting about Ash for the moment, which he was fine with. He was even smiling. From her bag, Spike poked his out.

"Oh my goodness, Dawn! That's the most adorable Pokémon I've ever seen! What is it?!" The little sister squealed as she picked up the baby spike ball. He chirped happily from her positivity.

"That's a Togepi, Lucy. His name is Spike." Realizing that something was missing, she turned to Ash and invited him over. "Ash, you haven't really talked to my family yet have you? Meet my family personally." Stepping forward, the trainer extending his hand to the father.

"Hello Mr. Berlitz." He frowned.

"That's Dr. Berlitz to you, young man." Ash paled somewhat and sweated. He then burst out laughing. "Ha, that works every time! Don't worry, Ash. If what my daughter says is true, then I'm glad she's with such a good partner. At least better than if she went with Lucas. He's good and all... but a bit of a stiff."

"John, it's not nice to talk behind someone's back." Joanna chastised.

"Well, I must say it's nice meeting such a young man. Call me Will." The grandfather introduced himself, both shaking hands.

"So you're Ash Ketchum?" Lucy asked the teenager. He looked down to his right.

"Yes. The one and only." He said grinning.

"At first I thought your name was Ketchup." She told him. He chuckled from an old memory.

"Yeah, my friend Barry sure milked that for all its worth."

"Oh Dawn, when we heard that you were going to Hearthome City, Lucy wanted to see you participate in a contest. Even though she knows it's not your passion, she spent the past week with my help learning how to use a sewing machine to make you this special dress." Johanna told her daughter as she heaved up a bag from the floor onto the table so that she presented a pink dress with a red and yellow bow wrapping around the middle, a big white collar covering her upper chest, back and shoulders adorned with three red ribbons on each side.

"Oh my goodness, Lucy! This is so beautiful! I can't believe you made this!" Dawn exclaimed as she hugged her little sister, both laughing and looking so joyful. Ash smiled from this display. "There's no way I could decline this. I'll put this on right now."

"Wait, here's a box of accessories. They'll complete the look."

"Thanks Mom. Dawn said before going to one of the counter attendants to sign up and went off to where the participants. From the side doors, out came a woman with a glamorous purple dress and her purple hair looped four times. He went over to talk to her.

"Hey, you look pretty nice." He complimented her look. She smiled as she twirled around and spoke with a French accent.

"Oh, merci my little admirer. Contests you are here for, no?"

"To watch. A close friend of mine is participating it."

"How lovely. I hope very much you enjoy them. Incidentally, Melissa Fantina, the gym leader of Hearthome, is also a contestant. She is, how do you say, très fantastique! Fantina being myself, of course."

"You're a gym leader and a coordinator?" Ash questioned flabbergasted. She laughed with a noblewoman's laugh.

"Ohohohohohoho! Well, only in Hearthome City. I don't travel. I wouldn't be gym leader otherwise now would I, garçon? Are you trainer?"

"Yes. This will be my third badge." He said, looking determined.

"Trois? I see. You must be strong. Enfin, so it shall be. After contest, we shall see how worthy you are. Adieu." And with that, she went off into the deeper parts of the building.

"She's interesting." He dryly remarked with a smile. A woman's voice called out over the speakers throughout the hall.

"Contestants, the first round shall start in 30 minutes. You have 15 minutes for last minute touches."

"Ash, come with us to watch Dawn!" Lucy called out to him. He grinned as he went with them to watch.

People and Pokémon! Side by side creating all kinds of emotions! Ladies and Gentleman, the magic moment you've all been waiting for: The 51st annual Hearthome City contest!" Everybody in the stadium cheered with excitement and anticipation. "For our first round, the coordinator will use two Pokémon in an exciting double performance. "With the second round of double battle. It's beauty times two, it's battling times two, it's double the fun no matter how you slice it!" While Dawn was listening to the announcer, she noticed one of the people there; someone with bright orange hair. Could it be... it is! It's Zoey Morrison! She walked up to her idol. her dress looked reminiscent of a light blue tuxedo with the coat tails and yellow front, but her sleeves were a little poufy and she wore white skin tight dress pants to go with it.

"Zoey Morrison! You're my biggest idol!" Dawn came up to her idol, her eyes gleaming with awe.

"Nice to meet a fan." Zoey lightly laughed before extending her hand which Dawn happily shook.

"Oh, I'm not just a fan. If you've been reading the science papers, you might recognize my as one of Prof. Rowans' assistants." Zoey's eyes opened wide.

"Seriously?! So you're Dawn Berlitz? Wow, I never would've thought that I'd meet not only someone directly under the professor, but also the daughter of Johanna Berlitz."

"Yeah, being a coordinator isn't my thing, but my little sister made me this dress and I just couldn't decline such an opportunity."

"That's awesome. I look forward to seeing what you got."

"Me too Zoey." The two giggled as they put their attention back to the announcer.

"And now it's time to hear a few words from the judges!" In front of the stage were three people left to right; Mr. Contesta, Keira, and the local nurse of Hearthome City, Nurse Joy.

"Thanks. It's a real pleasure. I trust you're excited to see your performances as I am." Mr. Contesta went first.

"Hearthome City is remarkable!" Keira complimented the city.

"One coordinator and two Pokémon. I can't wait to see all the brand new combinations." Nurse Joy spoke her thoughts.

"Alright then, let's get started! Now it's time for the first round! Our first entry is Nando!"

But as time went on, Dawn was getting really nervous. Not only did she not have any special seals to make a flashy entrance, she had no time to properly plan! She only had time to put on her dress and choose her two Pokémon. Zoey noticed her nervous face.

"Something wrong?"

"I wasn't expecting all these people to be so great. I didn't have time to prepare. I was the last person to sign up before that closed, and I don't have an act."

"Well, I hope your improvisation is as good as your smarts." The coordinator tried to help with a hand on Dawn's shoulders. "In fact, some coordinators actually win on nothing but improve. It's rare, but it happens. I'm sure you won't suck." Dawn took a deep breath and turned to Zoey.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Dawn Berlitz, you're up!" One of the employees spoke to the room.

"Break a leg." Zoey encouraged.

"Thanks." Dawn replied as she went to the stage.

"Now time for our next entry! It's Dawn Berlitz!" From the curtains, Dawn stepped out. Though she stopped dead in her tracks from all the people she was seeing and broke out in cold sweat. Her face was filled with fright.

"Dawn has stage fright." Ash realized while holding Spike, catching the attention of Dawn's family surrounding him.

"Oh my. I guess we didn't take into consideration of that." Johanna said worriedly.

"We need to cheer her on!" Lucy told them.

"You're right. Dawn, I believe in you!" Ash yelled at his friend. Dawn looked to see the loudest from the crowd, her family cheering super hard, and Ash. Even Spike was expressing joy from seeing her. Regaining her confidence, she took a deep breath while shaking her head before the girl threw out her two Pokémon.

"Prinplup, Ralts; Spotlight!" From the sphere's came out her water starter and newest catch. "Prinplup, use Bubblebeam straight up!" Aiming at the ceiling, she produced shiny bubbles that almost reached the ceiling before floating back down. "Ralts, pop them with Lucky Chant!" Ralts put his arms together and started to pray. The horns on his head started glowing which made the blue bubbles glow pink before popping, creating lots of neon blue and pink sparkles raining down. "Now use Confusion to make a whirlpool aimed at the audience!" He concentrated, and the sparkles gained a blue outline before spinning into a majestic whirlpool shining brightly from the stage lights. "Prinplup, jump into it with a spin using Peck and Metal Claw!" Taking a big leap, the blue penguin spun like a top with her wings glowing grey. Upon making contact with the whirlpool, Prinplup pushed the cone of it inside out, sending the sparkles right onto the audience, resulting in them laughing and cheering from the light shower.

"My first performance! You two were just awesome!" Prinrlup grinned almost cockily while Ralts ran back to Dawn to hug her leg.

"What a thrill! What a rare combo of using psychic type moves with the power of water like that!" The announcer exclaimed.

"That was an astounding performance! I've never seen anything like it!" Mr. Contesta said with a big smile.

"I agree. Interacting with the audience like that was a real pleasure to see!" Keira proclaimed.

"That combination was beautiful. I don't think I'll ever forget it." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Alright Dawn! I knew you could do it!" Lucy cried out to her sister.

"My baby girl. I'm so proud of her." Johanna cried, wiping away her tears of joy. Spike loved having the sparkles rain down on his head as Ash stared at Dawn with a look of admiration.

"Well done, Dawn." He tipped his hat off to her. "That's right Spike. That's your mommy up there."

"And that's it! the end to our spectacular preliminary round! So hold tight! The results will be presented in just a sec!" The announcer explained to the audience. Back stage, Dawn was talking to her two Pokemon.

"You two were super great out there. I'm sure we'll be able to reach the next level with that." Dawn complimented.

"Prinplup." Her starter said like it was obvious she did a good job, folding her flippers over her chest proudly. Ralts held his arms up to his master, so Dawn picked him up and hugged him. "Thank you Ralts. And thank you Prinplup." And with that, she went out to speak with her family and comrade. When she did, they flocked to her.

"Dawn! That was so pretty!" Lucy lunged at her feet, making Dawn giggle.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Dawn, even though you aren't following my footsteps, I am so proud of you in spite of your initial shock. I'm so proud to have you as my daughter." Johanna said completely sincerely. The teenage girl had tears coming from her eyes as the whole family hugged.

"Same goes for me. You're the greatest two little girls I could have." John added.

"Nice work, kiddo." Will said to his granddaughter. Ash smiled all the while before Johanna said to him,

"Come on. You can be in the group hug too." The young trainer was a little shocked, but shrugged it off as he awkwardly tried to hug in between Johanna and John.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for!" The voice of the announcer spoke to the crowds. Here are the 8 coordinators that made it through! These 8 have impressed our judges so much, they'll be advancing to round 2! And here they are!"  
\-----------------------------------  
A/N: I'll just leave it off here, give you a bit of a cliffhanger. Ain't I a stinker? ;) Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm really looking forward to what you have to say. Sayonara.


	17. Heart is where the home is part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, for the two reviews on the previous chapter, Ralts is male. I made sure to use male pronouns, for anybody else that's confused. Second, yes, I can admit that finishing up Jinchuriki Family took around a month leaving you guys hungry for more, but now that I'm working on two stories (Three technically but the newest one I can make and edit chapters in less than 24 hours after properly beginning.), I can now give you guys more chapters. I do apologize if the upcoming battle doesn't feel coordinator like or very stylish. With that out of the way, here we go.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for!" The voice of the announcer spoke to the crowds. Here are the 8 coordinators that made it through! These 8 have impressed our judges so much, they'll be advancing to round 2! And here they are!" On the TV screens appeared eight pictures of people. Four of them were random people, but three were recognizable as of Nando, Fantina and Zoey. And in the final picture... was Dawn!

"Yes, I made it!" The girl cheered as they all hopped up and down, with Ash accidently sliding off due to not having good grip. After regaining solid footing and dusting himself off, he smiled for his friend, having made it to the second round. He had to admit, this whole experience was... off putting? He frowned to himself, wondering why he was feeling negativity after participating from a family gro- family. He looked at Dawn surrounded by loved ones. All he had was his mother, and a somewhat neglectful one at that. She tried her best but... what about others? He didn't have any siblings, both of his parents based on what his mom said were only siblings so he had no cousins, aunts or uncles, both of mom's parents died in a plane crash shortly before he was born and his dad ran away from his parents before meeting mom, whom he never told where he came from, outside the fact he was from the East side of Sinnoh. Knowing this but having not actively thought about it for several years now, Ash realized that his family was... tragically tiny. Refocusing on reality, he looked at Dawn's family again. Was this jealousy? Envy? Or something even worse? This instantly filled him with guilt. He shouldn't blame Dawn for having a loving, constant family. He should be happy for her.

"Ash?" The trainer snapped out of his thoughts when Johanna noticed his standoffish behavior. "Is something wrong?" Not wanting to damper the mood, he put on a smile and made an excuse, though was genuine of the second half.

"Oh, sorry. I was just caught up in my thoughts is all. I'm glad Dawn made it through."

"Thanks Ash. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go prepare myself to battle." Dawn excused before heading back around back stage.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the quarterfinals now, and up next were Dawn and Zoey. The two faced off in their respective corners, ready to show their stuff.

"Alright, this will be an interesting matchup! Here we have Zoey Morrison vs. Dawn Berlitz! Let us see who will come out on top!" The announcer declared.

"Prinplup, Ralts; Spotlight!" Dawn shouted like before releasing her two Pokémon from before. Zoey grinned as she readied her two Pokeballs.

"You two ready? Go!" With that, she threw the differently colored spheres as they shot out tracing lights that gave her signature Glameow, and a floating ghost head called Misdreavus. Zoey went first.

"Glameow, straighten your tail out with Iron Tail! Misdreavus, use Confuse Ray on the iron tail!" The cat's curly tail shot straight up while gaining a metallic sheen while Misdreavus shot a multi-colored ray at the tail. It then went on the attack, pouncing toward Prinplup.

"Prinplup, keep Glameow at bay with Bubblebeam!" Dawn countered. Prinplup spat out fast moving bubbles.

"Misdreavus, counter with Shockwave!" Zoey ordered. With sparks erupting all over the ghost's type's body, it released a wave of blue electricity that zapped the bubbles, allowing Glameow to pave through with a nice sparkly mid-air pounce. Dawn's health circle lost 15% of its total. Moving too fast for Prinplup to dodge or counter again, the Cat Pokémon beaned the water starter over the head with its enhanced attack. Not only did Prinplup get knocked back, she was confused from the confuse ray lingering on the attack.

"Incredible! Not did Zoey negate a counter, she landed a physical hit that left confusion on Prinplup!" The announcer described while Dawn's health dropped down to 66%. The young Berlitz growled as she then thought of something.

"Ralts, confuse them with Double Team!" Getting in front of Prinplup, the psychic type created after images of himself up to two dozen of itself.

"Two can play that game! Misdreavus, use Double Team as well!" Like the psychic type, the ghost type made two dozen copies of itself.

"Interesting! Both sides are trying to confuse each other with Double Team! What could they be planning?!"

"Misdreavus, fly around the ralts clones!" Zoey instructed. The group of ghosts then swarmed with the gathering of the green headed Pokémon, making things very hard to spot clearly.

"Like I'd let you copy me like that! Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" Like before, the Penguin Pokémon shot out bubbles, but they were heading the wrong way. "Ralts, use Confusion on the bubbles!" Concentrating, the bubbles gain a blue aura that were redirected that appeared to headed right towards the Feeling Pokémon, but happened to hit the real Misdreavus, causing the real one to fall to the ground, resulting in all of the ghostly clones disappearing. And so did the ralts after images.

"Remarkable! Dawn used her psychic type to sense where the real Misdreavus and used Prinplup's Bubblebeam to attack it! How ingenious!" Zoey's health dropped by 20%. But strangely, Ralts became scared and started to run away. Everybody was puzzled until Zoey commanded with a smile,

"Glameow, Shadow Claw!" From inside of Misdreavus, Glameow jumped from its hiding spot and struck the psychic type in the back with a claw made of shadowy darkness. Ralts was knocked out in one hit.

"Astounding! It looks like during the confusion, Glameow snuck inside Misdreavus and waited until the perfect moment to strike!" Dawn's health dropped to 33%.

"Oh no." Ash gasped, realizing that Dawn was pretty much done for. He squeezed Spike to his stomach, whom chirped from confusion. Dawn was starting to sweat. If Prinplup wasn't confused, she might be able to defend herself, but any plan was just as likely to miss. She had no time to think of a good strategy.

"Glameow, Misdreavus, finish this off with Shockwave!" Surrounding Prinplup from both sides, both went into the air and spun to create an expanding ring of blue electricity that arced downward to the water starter, zapping her while it looked like she was in two rings of lightning. Glameow and Misdreavus made a victory pose before the electrified area behind them exploded with lots of sparks left over. With Prinplup knocked out too, Zoey was the winner.

"How absolutely amazing! Not only did Zoey's Pokémon double team up on Prinplup, they shocked it with an electrifying performance!" While the announcer and judges gave their thoughts, Dawn solemnly returned her Pokémon and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zoey with a grin on her face.

"You did good. Most people don't even land a scratch on me during quarterfinals. You say that you're not a coordinator, but from what I've seen, you certainly have the basic skill down." The researcher smiled in gratitude from her idol's words.

"Thank you for your kind words. While this was just a one time thing for my little sister, Lucy, I had fun."

"Tell her I said hello." Zoey requested as both girls hugged it out.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Dawn was back to wearing her regular beanie, heavy coat and boots when she came back to the lobby to find her family and Ash waiting. He set Spike down so that he ran to his mommy, chirping his name with glee. She giggled as she stooped down to her knees and picked up the Spike Ball Pokémon and hugged him with love.

"Hey Spike." She said endearingly, appreciating that she had a Pokémon that loved her so.

"You did great, honey." Johanna complimented her daughter, getting low to hug her.

"Yeah! You totally should have won, though!" Lucy said, looking happy but also somewhat annoyed that someone beat her older sister. Dawn giggled again as she patted Lucy's head.

"Oh, I just wasn't skilled enough is all. If I were a real coordinator, I totally would've won the finals."

"Now don't play yourself down like that." John said as he placed his hand on her head. "You reminded me of your mother when we first knew each other."

"That's right. A failure is only a learning experience. Never let it get you down." Will encouraged.

"I love you guys. So much." Dawn responded while tears were growing in her eyes before she started slowly crying of both disappointment and joy as her family wrapped her up in another family hug. Once again Ash was on the sidelines, but this time, he was genuinely happy for Dawn that she had a family as large and supportive as hers. It meant that she was never miserable or alone. Like he was. He couldn't wait to have a sense of that someday when he found his lucky one.

("I should call mom when I get the chance.") He thought to himself. A loud bang and a cry of pain startled everybody from what they were doing as they spotted Barry just outside of the automatic doors, opening up when he was flat on his back.

John was wrapping bandages over Barry's forehead after running into the doors.

"I can't believe you can run fast enough to smack into automatic doors before they open." He remarked, still taken aback at the teenager's speed.

"That's Barry McDonald for you. The Orange Bolt doesn't stop for anything until he runs into something." Ash jested.

"Haha, very funny Ash." Barry pouted. When John was done, Barry stood right back up, if a little woozy, and turned to his friend, Dawn. "Oh yeah, I saw your performance; loved it! I have something for you as a consolation prize!" From his backpack was a bouquet of a dozen tulips of various colors. But unfortunately they were smooshed and damaged from his fall.

"Oops. Uh, it's the thought that counts?" He nervously chuckled.

"You got these for me? I love it! Even if they're a little hurt. Thank you Barry." Dawn smiled thankfully as she took the flowers and kissed Barry on the cheek, unknowingly setting something off in Ash even though he successfully kept it to himself. Barry in return blushed heavily and laughed like a giddy school girl while practically skipping on the same spot. She then turned to her mom. "Mom, I don't have a reliable way to hold these, so I'm giving them to you."

"Oh thank you Dawn. How lovely." She accepted with joy as she took the scuffled flowers.

"Ash!" Barry yelled out, pointing at the startled trainer.

"I challenge you to a battle... tomorrow! I'd battle you tonight, but it's too late and I need my sleep for energy. Smell you later!" He explained before leaving, making sure the doors open before running off.

"We're going to go to our hotel room as well. It's getting close to Lucy's bedtime. When you're ready, we'll be at the Snorlax Inn. Say goodnight to Dawn, Lucy." Johanna told her youngest child.

"Night night, Dawn." Lucy said while hugging her older sister's legs. She giggled as she attempted to hug the young girl with Spike in her arms, having fallen asleep.

"Night night Lucy. Zoey says hello." Dawn replied as they separated and were alone in the lobby aside from counter attendants.

"It was nice... seeing your family." Ash commented, sighing contently.

"Yeah. I'm so glad my family likes you." Dawn agreed as she put Spike into her bag, which was extra cushioned by her dress. "So, what's next in our agenda?"

"I saw a park up North of here. We could go check it out." Ash suggested, only for both to blush how... date like the idea was. But the researcher shook her head and smiled.

"Sounds great. Let's go there." Ash gulped.

"Okay." And with that, the two teenagers walked out of the contest hall, left Prinplup and Ralts at the Pokémon Center to get healed up, and walked to the park called Amity Square in a moonlit night, half of the moon illuminated on the right side trying to peek through the many clouds. There appeared to be rocky cliffs that appeared to be accessible with man made tunnels in the rocks composing the North and East perimeter of Amity Square.

"This is a really nice park." Dawn observed as they went down a circular path that surrounded a small island accessible by floating bridges.

"Yeah. I could see this as their main feature if it weren't for the contest halls." Ash added, taking in the beautiful scenery of the trees and flowers. Both looked at each other for a few seconds before looking away, blushing yet smiling. Something he noticed however was something twinkling by the second bench under a light post they were walking up to. "Hold on a second." He asked of his companion before jogging to see what it was. When he got to his knees and inspected the shiny object, he couldn't believe it. It was a koban coin attached to a looped piece of leather with a latch on the back. Must be a necklace. A thought came to be in Ash's head and he grinned.

"What is it, Ash?" His female companion inquired. He stood up and showed her the metallic accessory.

"I think it's a necklace."

"Huh. I wonder if somebody lost it?" She asked curiously.

"How about this? You wear it, and if somebody recognizes it, we'll return it. If not, then consider it a gift." The girl beamed from not only his consideration, but also his integrity for other people's property.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me." She said as she took time to remove her scarf and pulled her hair over her shoulder before turning it around, showing her his neck. He gulped as he took the necklace and delicately put it on her. She turned around again and asked,

"How do I look with this?" Getting caught up in her beauty again, he gulped again before answering,

"Majestic." Dawn giggled as she gave him a small, quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you. Consider yourself forgiven now." But it appeared that her words fell on deaf ears as he was in his own world, his eyes staring out into space, his mouth stuck open and cheeks blushing so heavily, they couldn't get any redder. The young researcher rolled her eyes, amused by the boy's inability to resist her charms before lightly slapping him across the cheek, bringing him back to the now.

"Careful, or a bug type may fly into your mouth." Realizing what she said as his partner passed him, Ash retorted,

"Hey, there isn't a bug Pokémon small enough for that." Dawn laughed from that as they continued walking.

As they walked farther into the square, they noticed a gathering of people around what looked like some ruins.

"I wonder what that is all about?" Ash pondered.

"Let's go check it out." Dawn suggested as they went to see what was so interesting. But what they found was more rather a who. Cynthia! And she was looking at some of the etched stone. "Whoa! It's really Cynthia!" Dawn cried out. Hearing a familiar voice, she turned to the two teens while eating a triple stack ice cream cone.

"Ah, Ash and Dawn. It hasn't been too long now, has it? I heard something happened to you but I couldn't check up." The people were astonished to see that Cynthia knew two of the people there. The two chuckled nervously from the bad memories.

"Don't remind us. We're fine though, thanks. We're just as surprised to see you here." Ash stated.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I'm just looking at some history. How much do you know about Dialga and Palkia, if you've done your research in Eterna?" The Pokémon Champion asked them.

"That Dialga is about time and Palkia is about space." The researcher answered.

"Right. Here's what they look like." She replied, walking back to allow the teens to look at the legendary Pokémon. One looked like a sauropod and the other a theropod dinosaur. "What's odd is that there's plenty of evidence these Pokémon existed, but nobody knows about these two aside from what they represent. It's like relics like these have been around so long, that humanity has forgotten the true history behind them, like the Babylonian Gardens and Stonehenge. Only remnants remain. That's part of what I love about history; finding out the secrets of the past forgotten long ago."

"When you put it like that, it does sound rather intriguing." Ash admitted, crossing his arms and nodding. The three remained silent for a few seconds before Cynthia asked,

"But enough about me; how has that togepi egg been doing?"

"Oh, he hatched a week ago, and thankfully we met someone who raised a togepi personally so we had an easier time raising Spike. He's been really great, making every moment travelling fun." Dawn told the champion with excitement.

"How delightful." Cynthia said, happy to see the person she handed an egg to handle it so well.

"And she participated in the contest a while back." Ash added. "Made it to the quarterfinals. Lost against Zoey Morrison."

"Interesting. I've watched a few of Zoey's contests but not consistently. Have you gotten the relic badge yet?" She asked Ash this time.

"Not yet. Fantina is probably still participating in the contest." The trainer shrugged.

"Hmm. Well, why don't we have a battle?" Everybody who hear that went silent, prompting Cynthia to laugh. "Oh, oh no. Not like an actual battle. It's more of a publicity thing for all these people to pass the time. We'll just use one Pokémon. You're not scared of fighting the champion with just two badges, are you?" Shaking off the shock, Ash became revved up from the challenge with a smile on his face.

"Against you? No way! Let's do it!" The champion beamed from his response.

"Alright." She then turned to the audience. "Everyone, for your entertainment, Ash Ketchum here who only has two badges will battle me with each of us just using one Pokémon!" Everyone cheered from this, standing back including Dawn as the two got away from the ruins so as to not damage them. Bringing out a Pokémon, Cynthia declared, "I'll use my weakest Pokémon. Gastrodon; battle dance!" From it came out a brown and pink slug the size of a dog.

"Grotle, I choose you!" Upon seeing his starter, Cynthia smiled, seeing how this was going to go.

"Sludge Bomb!" The pink slug blew out a brown colored mess of sludge.

"Grotle, jump forward and use Razor Leaf!" Not needing to move much, the Grotle Pokémon leapt out of the way to dodge the attack and the leaves on his back glowed before shooting many leaves at the water/ground type, landing a direct hit. Despite Grotle being much weaker, it appeared the attack did quite some decent damage.

"Counter with Muddy Water!" Cynthia commanded calmly as the Sea Slug Pokémon released a spiral of brown water that hit literally head on. Despite it being a water type landing on a 200+ lbs. Pokémon, it was strong enough to push the Grove Pokémon off his feet, crying out as he was sent into a tree, leaving a big dent in the bark. He slumped to the ground, defeated.

"What power." He muttered to himself in awe as Cynthia returned her Gastrodon. He turned to his starter and held out a Pokeball. "Grotle, return."

"Wait, I'll heal your Pokémon." Cynthia stopped Ash, offering her assistance.

"Really?" The young trainer asked incredulously.

"You earned it after managing to land a hit with a Pokémon so underdeveloped compared to Gastrodon. That wasn't half bad at all." She explained herself as she fished out a spiky yellow crystal. A max revive. The Pokémon champion walked to the grass starter and fed it to Grotle who managed to not only regain consciousness, but was back to full health, standing up. "You did a good job, Grotle."

"Grotle." He said in pleased acknowledgment.

"Whoa, thank you Cynthia!" Ash exclaimed with gratitude.

"You're very welcome. You know, I see a bright future in the path you're walking. Both and Dawn over there." Cynthia looked over with Ash turning his head to gaze at the researcher whose eyes widened from the attention. "I know we will meet again. Be safe for the rest of your journey." The Pokémon champion bid farewell as she stepped past Ash, walking up to Dawn to say, "And the same goes for you, Dawn. Take good care of him, as he takes care of you."

"R-right!" And with that, Cynthia walked off, to the next part of her journey, leaving everyone at awe as she left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, readers. This is Rotom. :D. Do not worry; my involvement in these segments is not canon. Festivewillow69 just likes the idea of me and my humor so much, he wanted me to give you a Pokedex entry if I haven't done so in a chapter already. Here is #401. Kricketot, the Cricket Pokémon. It shakes its head back to front, causing its antennae to hit to hit each other and sound like a xylophone. How is that even possible? It's not like hitting a stick of variable lengths.


	18. Heart is where the home is part 2

After their encounter with Cynthia, the two went back into the city to check up on Prinplup and Ralts to see how they were doing. But while they were walking, a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail, an orange sweater and blue jeans spotted them and ran up to them.

"Oh, you found my lucky necklace! I've been looking all over for that!"

"So you're the person that lost this." Dawn realized, looking down at her neck and inspecting the golden coin. "We found this in Amity Square." The woman then smacked her head from hearing that.

"Oh right, duh! I took off my necklace because the leather chafes sometimes and my new eevee chased something she saw and I forgot my necklace. I tell you, having a pet is nice, but being a computer programmer with two pets? It leaves a girl a little pulled in multiple directions." And then a thought came to her. "Say, would you like to adopt my eevee?" Ash was a little surprised by the woman, but Dawn was even more so.

"R-really? You want to give us your eevee?" The young researcher asked in disbelief.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, it would help me. Follow me." She requested and started going home with the two teenagers following. "You see, I already have a glameow called Fluffy. She's just the cutest little thing." She gushed for a few seconds. "And then a good friend of mine from Johto gave me an eevee as a gift. I appreciate the thought but like I said, two pets was a little more than I am prepared for. I was considering giving it up for adoption for a few days now when just now I saw you two with my necklace."

"Summing up, you can't hold two pets, and since we found your necklace, we get an eevee?" Ash said.

"Pretty good summary." Once they reached the woman's home, they saw that it was of modest size. Not too big or small. Inside, there was a bed, a table for two, a tv, a computer surrounded by two bookshelves, and a big machine taking up the corner.

"Your home looks cozy." Dawn observed.

"Yeah. It's not a whole lot, but it's my home. From around the corner of a different room, a glameow and eevee ran up to the woman whom started laughing as she stooped down and played with them.

"He-hey guys. Guess what, I found my necklace!" Both of the Pokémon cheered while Dawn unlatched the back of the necklace to hand it to the woman.

"Say, what's your name? You never told us." The young researcher asked.

"The name's Bebe Strana." Ash then realized it.

"Oh, you're one of the people who came up with the PC's!"

"Bingo." Bebe said as she dangled her necklace in front of her glameow, batting at it like a cat would. Placing it to the side to let her cat play with it, she then focused on her eevee. "Crystal, you know that thing we've been talking about?" The Evolution Pokémon's face went from happy to solemn within seconds. "I know, the past week has been fun, but I can't take care of you and Glameow. But, I found a new owner for you." She picked up the brown and cream furred animal. "Crystal, meet... Oh, you never said you're names either. Heh, funny."

"I'm Dawn and he's Ash."

"Dawn and Ash, that's it. Would you like her to hold you?"

"Vee." She said, hesitant about this.

"Come on, she helped me get my necklace back. She's good." Considering that, Crystal prepared herself to jump, with Dawn getting ready before she caught the little creature in her arms.

"Aww, you're so cute. Yes you are, yes you are." The teenage girl cooed and gushed with the adorable little Pokémon.

"Eevee!" She said in a new much more positive attitude.

"Well, looks like she's yours. Just one more thing to do." Bebe concluded as she took out Crystal's Pokeball and pressed the center, resulting in the eevee glowing blue before it stopped. Bebe gave it to Dawn. "Now she's yours. You know the rest." With a nod, Dawn took the ball and tapped it against the Evolution Pokémon and with three wiggles, the Pokeball clicked. "Yes! I have an eevee! She'll really help in the field of evolution study!" Taking out her Pokedex, she scanned the ball.

Eevee: the Evolution Pokemon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. Probably the most unique Pokémon period.

"Huh. No snark. Rotom must really like eevee." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll probably have to send another one of my Pokémon home though. Krikky, maybe." Dawn then looked somewhat glum.

"Wow. I had Prinplup and four of our house pets. Now it's just going to be Sparky. Wow. It's weird how sentimentality and pragmaticism contrast. I want to keep my house pets with me, but I'm now taking care of babies or need Pokémon with great potential for what's to come." Ash put a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Catching all the Pokémon in the region will leave those behind when the challenge gets progressively tougher. Even a Kricketune would have difficulty with a Tangrowth."

"Yeah. I understand. And so do my Pokémon." Dawn looked back at the programmer. "Thank you so much for the gift. I will treat Crystal the best to my ability."

"I trust your word. Come by again." Bebe bid farewell as the teenagers left. With it only by this point 9:40, the two were wondering what to do next when a girl wearing an orange and brown uniform with green boots came to them.

"Ash Ketchum?" She asked the trainer.

"Yes?"

"Miss. Fantina is able to see you now. Come with me." She politely requested before walking away.

"I wonder how she did in the contest." Ash pondered.

"You met her before the gym?" Dawn asked, curious.

"After you went to get changed into that pink dress. She sounds very French."

"Interesting." When the three teenagers came up to the gym, it gave an obvious clue to what type it was with the Drifblim on top of the roof.

"So she's a ghost type. This will be tricky." Ash remarked, sweating a little. After a little thinking, Dawn came up with an idea.

"Ash, you go on in and battle her. I'll be right back." The girl told him before running off.

("I wonder what she has planned.") The trainer thought to himself. ("Oh well, I'm sure she'll be back.") With a shrug, he went in.

The inside certainly fit Miss. Fantina. Aside from the flat field and stands, the inside looked like similar to the design of a medieval French castle gone goth, with its dark blue-grey stone brick floors, stained windows, pillars as high as the ceiling with elegant, expensive looking chandeliers over the battlefield giving the room enough illumination without making it too bright or dark, and pictures of weird yet masterful paintings of Fantina posing with different ghost types that looks like colored oil was used and not traditional paint. On the far end of the field was Fantina herself.

"Hey Miss Fantina. Love what you done with the place. How did you do in the contest?" Ash asked, being a courteous guest. She looked both pleased and saddened at the same time.

"Merci, Ash Ketchum. The interior design represents my homeland, and the pictures of all my Pokémon and me were done by my friend and master artist, Allen. Although, alas, I have only made it to semi-finals. That Nando is so magnifique. Peu importe, now it is my responsibility to show you my gym leader arts in ghost types. Es-tu prêt?"

"If that means if I'm ready, then yes I am." Ash confirmed holding out a Pokeball. The male announcer to the side of the field began to speak.

"Now brace yourself for unparalleled grace and charm as the fabulous gym leader, elegant dancer and magnifique local coordinator, Melissa Fantina! Brace as she..." As he droned on, Ash was wondering to himself,

("Who is he saying that to? There's no actual audience in here. I wonder if we're being secretly broadcast?")

"...And now, the match between Melissa Fantina and Ash Ketchum will begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon, and when all three of one trainer faints, the battle is over. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon at any time.

"Duskull, battle position!" And with that, a small round ghost with the front part of a skull for a face appeared with one red and white eye rolling around in its head.

"Bibarel, I choose you!"

"Duskull, use Will-O-Wisp!" Surrounding itself in blue fire, Duskull sent out a barrage of the ghostly flame.

"Counter with Water Gun!" Spewing out water from her mouth, the flying fire was extinguished and sprayed the ghost type, getting the first move in.

"Duskull! Fine then, use confuse ray!" From one of its eye sockets, it shot out a beam of rainbow colored energy.

"Dodge with rollout!" Rolling herself into a ball, the beam missed her mobile body as she slammed into the ghost type. What was really unfortunate for the Requiem Pokémon, Bibarel was simply way too fast like this, as every time it tried to dodge or do any attack, it was hit with a progressively more hard hitting attack. When it looked like Duskull was about finished, Fantina blurted,

"Use Future Sight!" Duskull glowed blue for a few seconds before it was bashed by the normal type, landing on the ground fainted.

"Duskull is unable to battle. The winner is Bibarel." The referee said.

"Duskull, return." Once it was back in its ball, she spoke to it, "Bon travail, Duskull." Putting it away, she took out another pokeball. "That is quite speedy little beaver, Ash. But, let's use something more up to speed. Haunter, battle position!" Out came a floating, pointy, cackling head with clawed hands floating not attached to the head. Ash's face remained stoic, recognizing the evolved form of a gastly.

"Bibarel, return." Wanting to save his first normal type for later, he switched things up. "Grotle, I choose you!" On the field came his grass starter.

"Haunter, use Confuse Ray!" It's eyes glowed red before shooting out a red beam of energy.

"Use Curse!" Ash ordered. Getting hit by the ray bringing it confusion, he certainly had something to curse about now."

Now, use Shadow Claw!" Its right hand glowing with dark energy in the form of a claw, the Gas Pokémon went to strike it on the head.

"Counter with Bite!" Before the ghost type could withdraw, Grotle snapped at the enemy and bit down hard on the attacking hand, causing the ghost type to yell in agony. Thanks to curse raising its physical attacking capability, he was able to bite down that much harder. In fact, the pain caused by the bite was so intense that Haunter fainted.

"Eh?! What happened?!" Fantina gasped in shock as she returned her Pokémon. Ash smirked in response.

"Oh, don't you know that ghosts are weak to dark type moves? And Grotle used curse to become stronger both offensively and defensively." However, it was then that a ball of psychic energy appeared above Grotle and plummeted down like a rock, exploding over the Grove Pokémon's back, causing him to cry out in pain. "What?"

"Oh, don't you know what Future Sight does, garçon?" Fantina spoke in the way he just was, regaining her composure. "It's a move that happens little after its been set, striking when not expected." Ash growled. From the sidelines however, an encouraging voice cheered to Ash.

"Don't worry Ash! You're doing great!" Everybody turned to see that Dawn has returned in a pink and white cheerleading outfit, shaking around pink pompoms. Next to her left and right was Ralts and Buneary in similar, tiny versions of the outfit the teenage girl was wearing, shaking smaller pompoms. Her hair was put up with two side pigtails.

"Dawn?!" Ash exclaimed, his face heating up and blushing like mad as both of his nostrils practically gushed with blood from just how beautiful she was.

"You along with my family helped cheer me on in the contest when I froze. Now I'm returning the favor! Kick Fantina's fanny!" She told him with all her energy as the two Pokémon cheered their names in solidarity. Feeling his words invigorate him, he smiled as he picked up a blown away leaf from Grotle that was next to his feet, and wiped away most of the blood on his face.

"Thanks Dawn."

"Ooh la la, now that is friend if I've ever seen one. What a fille." Turning back to Ash with a big smile on her face, she got out her last Pokémon. "Mismagius, battle position!" From the pokeball came the evolved form of Misdreavus, now looking much more deep purple with tendrils and a big magician hat on its head. "Use Psybeam!" Mismagius's eyes glowed before shooting a rainbow beam of psychic energy.

"Brace for it!" Ash ordered. Grotle stood his ground before the attack connected against the Grove Pokemon's head, taking damage.

"Huh, what could he be planning?" Fantina mumbled to herself before noticing a green aura surrounding the Grove Pokémon, whom roared with energy.

"That's Grotle's ability. I wasn't sure if he'd survive the damage or not, but if he did, I knew that he would grow stronger from the attack.

"So you let Grotle take hit." Fantina surmised. She then smiled. "Well played. Mismagius, Shadow Ball!" The ghost type formed a black orb of darkness before firing it at the grass starter.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf around the attack!" Even while confused, Grotle could still sense the general direction of the incoming attack, and thus the leaves on his back glowed neon green before firing, spinning around like a vortex. While some were disintegrated and it managed to impact against Grotle, creating another explosion, the leaves that did make it past were flying so randomly that Mismagius didn't have an effective way to dodge and thus was hit by the Razor Leaf from all directions in front of it.

"Impossible!" Fantina exclaimed. While her Pokémon wasn't taken out, it was heavily damaged from the attack. "Oh heavens, what is this? The sense of defeat?! No! We'll never give up! Never surrender!" The gym leader defied. The smoke cleared to show Grotle has fainted.

"Grotle is unable to battle. The winner is Mismagius." The referee declared.

"Grotle, return." Once the sphere absorbed his Pokemon, he spoke to his starter,

"You were magnifique-" Ash cut himself off, then chuckled from his choice of words. "I mean magnificent. Take a good rest."

"Ash, Ash, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" Dawn continued to cheer, happy he landed the hit.

"Buneary!" "Ralts!" Both of her Pokémon aided.

Putting Grotle away, he dug out another Pokeball. "Staravia, I choose you!" From the ball came his bird Pokémon.

"Mismagius, use psybeam!" Rainbow energy once again shot forth from the ghost type's eyes.

"Double Team!" Staravia chirped his name as he split into many afterimages, the beam passing through a fake.

"Oh no!" The gym leader gasped.

"Oh yes! Staraia, use Wing Attack!" His wings glowing white, Staravia started to hone in on the Magical Pokémon.

"Counter with Magical Leaf!" From the gems under its head, Mismagius produced many magically enhanced leaves that cut through most of the fakes, but it wasn't enough as one of birds landed the finishing blow on the ghost type. It crashed into the ground, fainted. "NOOOOOOOO!" Fantina screamed into the air over dramatically.

"Mismagius is unable to battle, and Staravia is the winner. And the match goes to Ash the challenger!"

"Alright, way to go!" Ash cheered as Staravia came to rest on his right arm, getting a scratch under the beak.

"Yay!" Dawn and her Pokémon celebrated with jumps and shakes.

"Merci, Mismagius. You are true hard worker." She said to one of her aces as she returned her ghost Pokemon. She then laughed while performing a twirl. "That was most incroyable! To be beaten by someone like you is real honor."

"I do have to admit, I'm glad I fought you early on. I'm not sure how I'd fare if I fought you in the later half of my journey." Ash admitted as he returned his bird and started walking to her, as she walks to him.

"With your skill and grace, I'm sure you would've beaten me anywhere in the eight. But not just skill you have, but sufficiently strong Pokémon to boot." The two then came up to arm length distance. "You are admirable trainer. I shall honor it with Relic Badge." She presented him with three purple circles connected by aluminum hoops. He took it.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again. You seem like real fun."

"Merci, Ash Ketchum. Au revoir." She said before Ash left the arena. As he left, he saw Dawn running towards him. Prepared, the two gave each other a might hug while Ralts and Buneary hugged one of each of his legs.

"Three badges to go! At this rate, you'll qualify for the Pokémon League in no time!" She remarked, as happy and joyful as she could be with her beaming face.

"Thanks Dawn. I love your outfit and hair." The trainer complimented. Dawn then blushed.

"Thanks." She said blushing as the two let go of their hug and high fived.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Huh, I wasn't expecting him to win that easily. The two gym leaders before were much closer to defeating him. Well, I finally brought in the cheerleading thing. I'm sure that will please all the pearlshippers reading this. Let me know what you think.


	19. Ash vs. Barry 3

A/N: Hehe, thanks for the reviews. I was somewhat surprised by how much you wanted the cheerleader outfit. Well, I certainly don't mind doing more. With that out of the way, here we go.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash yawned as he woke up from his 10 AM wake up alarm from his Poketch. He sat up from his bed and pushed against his back, popping it. He spent the night in the Pokémon Center. Johanna offered to let him sleep in the Snorlax Inn with them but he declined, not wanting to bring their bill any higher. He then remembered something last night that made a grin creep on his face as he placed his fingers on his right cheek. While the rest of Dawn's family went to their respective rooms, his partner stayed behind for a minute to say and do something; tell him goodnight and kiss him with a quick peck on the cheek. He sighed with content before proceeding to put on his clothes and going to the lobby to get his Pokémon back. After receiving his Pokémon, he was about to exit the center when he was run into as soon as the doors opened with a combined yelp of pain. All the early uprisers and the nurse saw one of the many comedic collisions of Ash and Barry.

"Ow! Watch where you're- Oh, Ash!" The hyper teenager exclaimed initially annoyed but then switched to happy in nothing flat as he picked up his dazed friend onto his feet while dusting him off. "I'm glad I ran into you... in a literal sense." Barry laughed while slapping his knee. "But anyway, let's go outside! It's time to battle!"

"Can I at least have breakfast first?" Ash asked, a little annoyed by his usual behavior.

"Oh right! I just put on my clothes and ran here. I totally could go for some cereal. Here." Barry then dug into his bag and popped out four plastic cups, and handed two to Ash. He looked at the branding to see it was the cherry flavored sugar packed Cherri-O's, with the mascots of a Cherubi and Cherrim on it.

"Of course you'd have your favorite cereal." Ash chuckled. Barry laughed along with him.

"Only way to start the morning! After breakfast, it's battle time!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
The two were facing off on one of the city's outdoor Pokémon battle fields, surrounded by an audience. One of the people was acting like a referee.

"This battle is between Ash and Barry! Via the rules established by the trainers, there will be no substitutions allowed unless a Pokémon is knocked out, and only four Pokémon will be used! Let the battle begin!"

"Tails, get ready!" Barry shouted, sending out a buizel.

"Staravia, I choose you!" And the battle begins with something new. Ash then realized that his rival sent out a different Pokémon. "Oh, not starting with Stara, are you?"

"I thought I'd throw you off your game a little bit! Tails, use Quick Attack!" With a burst of speed, the Sea Weasel Pokémon blitzed forward, ramming into Ash's bird. "Then follow up with Water Gun!" At this close of a range, Staravia had no time to dodge the torrent of water coming from the buizel's mouth.

"Impressive start, Barry. But now its my turn." Ash snapped his fingers, prompting Staravia to use Quick Attack, but almost immediately after that, Barry snapped his fingers so that Tails dodged jumping upwards with Quick Attack. "What?!" Barry laughed from his best friend's surprise.

"You thought I'd never figure out your Pavlov training?! I may be scatterbrained but I'm not dumb!" By spitting, he proved his point as that prompted Tails to shoot out Water Gun at the flying type. Ash hastily snapped his fingers so that Staravia flew out of the attack path.

"Well, if I can no longer trick you, then we'll just do this the old fashioned way. Let's show them Staravia!" Staravia chirped in agreement with his master as he soared up into the sky, confusing both.

"What's your bird doing?" Barry questioned Ash.

"I have no clue." It was only then that Staravia came flying down like a missile, white streaks of energy surrounding the flying type.

"Whoa! Did he learn Aerial Ace?" Ash gasped in pleasant shock.

"No! Tails, use Water Gun!" Barry pleaded, sweating from this development. Tails tried countering with the same water type move, making contact with the incoming enemy, but Staravia's momentum was too great as he slashed through the torrent and smashed the Sea Weasel Pokémon into the ground. Staravia chirped in a proud way as he flew into the air again, leaving a dazed but still active water type in a small crater.

"Nice Staravia!" Ash cheered. "Now use Quick Attack!" Barry snapped his fingers in response, but his Pokémon was too slow to utilize the tactic as he was rammed once again by Staravia in the back. He cried out in pain as he flew towards Barry's feet, skidding to a stop, defeated. "You did awesome, Staravia!" Ash praised his Pokémon, whom chirped his name in triumph. Barry returned his water type and brought out another Pokeball.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you something wicked! Stara, get ready!" Now showing his bird Pokémon. She screeched at her opponent, trying to intimidate Ash's Pokémon. "Stara, use Wing Attack!" Barry ordered.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled out. Both flying types careened towards each other with different visuals of white energy, colliding with enough force to create an explosion. Despite the explosion though, both Staravia came out with determination in their eyes, though Ash's bird looked like he was hurting. He had to make this count.

"Stara, Wing Attack!" Barry ordered. Heading towards her enemy, her wings glowed white, preparing to attack. Ash snapped his fingers to convey the use of Quick Attack. Despite that, his rival snapped his fingers to make his bird do the same. Thinking quick, Ash crossed his arms in a X formation before throwing themselves to his sides. Staravia split apart into many after images, just in time to not be hit by the incoming attack. Flapping her wings to not smash into the ground, Stara looked up to the many fakes of the same bird Pokémon that she was. "Stara, flap the ground to stir up the dirt!" Barry suggested. Following orders, she flapped her wings as hard as she could, creating a dust storm, hiding her presence. Not really sure how he could beat that without leaving himself open, Ash sighed.

"Alright Staravia, we're going all or nothing on this! Aerial Ace!" Staravia prepared himself for one final attack, white streaks surrounding his body as he dived towards the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Wing Attack!" Barry exclaimed, getting particularly excited. From the dust, Stara soared at top speed, her wings glowing white. The two smashed into each other, resulting in another explosion. Everybody was quiet as the two nearly identical birds floated down, landing on the ground, both bruised and roughed up. However, Ash's Staravia fell to the ground, fainting from the pain. "Alright!" Barry cheered, along with Stara, opening her wingspan as wide as she could. "You finally got your revenge!" Both he and his Pokémon laughed in triumph. Ash returned his flying type Pokémon, and smiled at the spherical machine.

"You did good. I was not prepared for him to learn. At least that quickly."

"I heard that!" Barry cried out annoyed. Putting Staravia away, Ash pulled out another Pokeball.

"Luxio, I choose you!" Ash summoned his electric lynx. "Use Charge!" Luxio barked as he started charging with electricity. Groaning, Barry asked his rival,

"Hey Ash, can I forfeit Stara? She's obviously not going to survive at the state she's in." Smiling from how he was thinking of his Pokémon, Ash obliged.

"Sure. Show me your next Pokémon."

"Thanks Ash!" From the crowd, Dawn came out finding her two friends.

"Guys!" She called them out, spooking the two boys from how much they were into the battle. "Why didn't you get me?! I don't get to hang with the both of you often!" Her face and tone looked and sounded quite miffed.

"Hey, it isn't my fault!" Ash defended. "He only gave me time to eat breakfast!" Barry nervously scratched his head.

"Hehe, sorry Dawn. I was too excited. As usual." Realizing that he was in the middle of the battle, Barry slapped both sides of his face, psyching himself up. "Ash, we have a battle to do! And an audience to boot! We can make it up to Dawn after this!" Not sure how to respond to that, he looked over to his comrade.

"Dawn, do you mind if we finish our battle first? If you want me to forfeit, I don't mind too much."

"What the hell are you saying, Ash?! This is a battle of rivals! We don't quit because of a girl!" Barry yelled out outraged. Dawn realized that her interrupting the battle brought all attention to her, some interested while some were annoyed she halted the battle. Not wanting to bring more attention to herself, Dawn sighed before uttering,

"Fine, whatever. Both of you meet me in the park when this is over." The teenage girl then walked away both annoyed and sad looking as the two boys looked guilty.

"Let's get this over with. Thorn, get ready!" Barry shouted, revealing his red and blue rose handed grass type, Roselia.

"Luxio, use Charge again!" Once again building up on electricity, the lynx was super charged indicated from his fur standing as far as it could go.

"Thorn, use Poison Sting!" Barry commanded. Thorn thrust his hands forward, shooting off bright purple needles at the Spark Pokémon.

"Use Spark!" Running towards his foe while dodging and leaping over the incoming attack, Luxio was able to weave around the needles effectively enough to ram into the roselia, his electric type move enhanced by the charge. Thorn yelled in major pain as he was sent back, reeling from such a powerful attack, despite the type disadvantage.

"Distract Luxio with Leech Seed!" Shooting two seeds from his rose hands, the seeds landed at Luxio's feet, before sprouting vine tendrils that gripped on the struggling lynx before he howled in pain from his strength being sapped.

"No! Counter with charge!" Ash pleaded.

"Don't let it! Mega drain!" The roses on his hands turning bright red, Thorn shot forth two beams of energy that successfully further sapped Luxio's energy before he could defend, hurting the electric type even more. However, despite the two draining moves, Luxio didn't seem terribly phased by them all things considered.

("That charge sure helped a lot.") "Luxio, finish it with Bite!" Even entangled in vines, the Spark Pokémon charged ahead, baring his fangs.

"Counter with Stun Spore!" From Thorn's rose hands, a sparkly yellow dust littered the air just when the lynx pounced on the grass type, chomping down on the grass type's body, crying out in anguish before fainting. "Thorn, return!" Withdrawing his Pokémon, it was down to just one for the blonde haired teen.

"We'll never surrender! Monferno, get ready!" His starter Pokémon looked different. He now looked more chimpanzee like with a long tail with its signature flame on the end. He also had red and blue markings on his face.

"So that's your Monferno. How's he been doing the past weeks?" Ash asked, curious.

"Good, but a little difficult. He's quite the naughty monkey. He just loves playing and being mischievous. But enough about that. Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Travelling just as fast as quick attack, the Playful Pokémon smashed his fist into the Spark Pokémon's face, sending him back enough in that Ash literally had to jump with a frightened yelp so his Pokémon didn't collide with his knees. Skidding across the ground until he came to a stop, Luxio shook his head rather annoyed as he returned to the field.

"Yeah, you want revenge for that?" Ash asked his electric type. Luxio growled. "Alright then. Use Charge. Sparking with electricity again, his fur stood on edge.

"Mach Punch again!" Barry ordered. With the same speed, the flaming chimpanzee attacked, but while Barry was speaking, Ash made a buzzing noise with his mouth, so by the time Monferno punched Luxio again, the lynx was coated in supercharged electricity, hurting him as well as he screeched in shocking pain. And due to the punch not being as effective in punching the electric type back, so he wasn't forced back off the field. However, what nobody expected was Monferno's tail to erupt in a rage as the fire starter roared.

"MONFERNO!" His voice reverberated throughout the whole audience, sending them chills but also the first applause from the people. Barry became very excited with a big smile.

"Alright, blaze! No way you can beat me now! Use Flame Wheel!" Barry instructed. Jumping forward and encasing himself in a wheel of intense fire, the flaming starter came like a boulder.

"Dodge!" Ash pleaded, but the stun spore left Luxio paralyzed. As a result, he was hit by the super charged wheel of flame. Luxio was pushed back to almost where Ash stood, singed and defeated. Monferno returned to his side of the field before his flame wheel wore off.

"Good job, Inferno! We have him on the ropes now!" Barry cheered.

"You do realize I got two more Pokémon, right?" Ash asked nonchalantly. Barry's celebration stopped from that realization. After returning, he said to Luxio, "Good job buddy. Have a long rest. Buizel, I choose you!" The Pokémon that was going to decide this battle was Ash's own Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Dang it! Why do you have to have a buizel too?!" Barry complained as he stomped from one foot to the other. Then he sort of calmed down. "Fine then! I'm not a coward! Monferno, try knocking him out with Flame Wheel again!" Revving up his attack again, the fire starter barreled down towards the water type at high speed. Ash responded by clapping his hands and then spitting. Buizel nodded as he jumped over the fire attack with his glowing tail before using Sonic Boom as it passed pushing the fire out of the way to see a very flabbergasted face from the monkey. Buizel grinned before spewing a torrent of water that hit Monferno in the middle of his chest, creating a sound that combined the yell of Monferno and the hiss of the fire being extinguished. "No, Monferno!" When the mist dissipated, it showed Monferno on his front, fainted.

"Wow, that was so cool." The referee said to himself, before realizing that he wasn't keeping track through the whole thing. He shook his head and said,

"The winner is Buizel, and the winner of this match is Ash!" Everybody who witnessed the battle cheered in an uproar. Buizel walked up to his master and smirked in victory.

"You did good, Buizel. Return." Ash complimented the water type with a smile, but after returning him, his smile was gone. He walked to his rival that just returned his starter. "Come on Barry. Let's go apologize to Dawn." Remembering his friend, he nodded while mumbling quietly,

"Okay."  
\------  
Dawn was having fun playing with Spike and Ralts. They were playing hide and seek amongst the ruins where Ash and Cynthia fought yesterday. Although, it was adorable whenever Spike would try to hide, because he was always found out thanks to his very existence giving off so much happiness Ralts could feel where he was all the time. Behind a pillar or wall, in the flowers, in the fake mountains of the park perimeter, it didn't matter. And Spike was having fun anyway, because the two Pokémon would always hug it out. She giggled from the interactions they were having when she heard walking behind her. She looked back to see the two boys looking guilty. While she has already forgiven them... for the most part, she decided to have them squirm for a bit, if only for her amusement or petty satisfaction as a prank, by having her best 'disappointed in you' face.

"You know, I would've expected this from Barry. I'd still be annoyed from his behavior, but I would've expected it. But you, Ash? You could've checked on me first. See if I wanted to see you two battle." Ash looked away, looking ashamed of himself. "Now there's only one thing that can make me forgive you." The two boys sort of perked up when she said that. Dawn then put her left foot forward and softly ordered, "Kiss my boot." While Ash was sort of hesitant on this, Barry immediately leapt onto his knees and hands, kissing her boot three times before the girl quickly withdrew it. "Whoa whoa whoa! I was only kidding!"

"Wait, what?!" Barry cried out in shock while Ash's eyes opened wide.

"I wasn't going to actually have you two kiss my boot. I've already forgiven you guys." And then her face and tone became a little sheepish. "But I did want to mess with you two. Like a prank or joke." While Ash had literally no response to this because he was having trouble coming up with anything to say, it took two seconds before Barry got up to his feet and laughed.

"Oh, I get it! You sure pulled the wool over my eyes! Nobody fools me!" Ash rolled his eyes, knowing full well that while his best friend wasn't stupidly gullible, he will still believe things without thinking. Dawn spotted this and partially came to the same conclusion. Then something came into the blonde's head. "Oh, I know! Wait right here!" And then Barry ran off, leaving the two alone. It was silent for a bit before Ash chuckled.

"So it was a prank?" He asked with a smile. Dawn blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry if you feel... you know." She tried apologizing, not sure how to say the right words.

"Well, I just have one thing to say." Ash said, completely serious. Dawn closed her eyes and braced for what he was going to say before she felt a hand above her head. She opened her eyes to see his face, tranquil and grinning. "That was actually funny how you got got Barry to kiss your boot. He's always so full of himself." Ash then chuckled again, prompting Dawn to giggle and smile, looking really cute in Ash's eyes. It was at that moment that Barry came running back, prompting the two to take a step apart before he noticed. He was carrying a fishing pole.

"Here Dawn. A fishing pole." The boy handed the pole to the wide eyed researcher.

"Where did you get one of these?"

"Some fisherman. He's passing these out like hot cocoa in the middle of winter and he does not let you say no. You get a pole, end of discussion." He groaned.

"Luckily we didn't experience that." Ash commented. It was then that Togepi and Ralts ran to Dawn's legs, having finished their current round, respectively chirping and saying their names. Barry practically went head over heels on how cute Spike was.

"Awww! That is so adorable! Hey there little gu-" Before he could scoop up the Spike Ball Pokémon, Dawn picked up the tiny creature and defended him, looking really protective.

"Oh no, I will not let you near my baby! I can't trust you with such a delicate baby Pokémon!" Barry put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa. I can understand that. Mom never let me do dishes or lawn mowing."

"Well, as long as that is understood." Dawn nodded, putting Spike aside, whom didn't understand the situation.

"Togepi!"

"Well, with all that out of the way, I think it's about time I get out of here. Get my next badge in Veilstone City and whatnot. Smell you later!" And with that, Barry dashed off.

"Yeah, I think there's nothing real significant for us here too. Let's go to Veistone City." Ash determined.

"Yeah, and with this new fishing pole, we can now finally catch water types much more frequently." She looked down at her new item, but then gasped.

"Oh no! I didn't properly thank him!"

"Oh don't worry about that. He knows we would have better appreciation for it. He's not the sitting around type." Ash reassured. "Anyway, let's go."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Pretty exciting, huh? In case at any point you guys wonder how I'm determining how many hits a Pokémon takes, I'm using a damage calculator with each move. Really helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It is me again, Rotom :D. Here is Pokedex entry #404. Luxio, the Spark Pokemon; Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes. If that's the case, why don't they have any claw based moves? All they do is bite and shock.


	20. In between

A/N: Just to let you know, this is the first chapter that's going to be made like a montage. Seeing as there isn't anything truly important in between the Hearthome City and Veilstone City in this story but there's still a bit of stuff I want to cover, I'm writing short stories this chapter instead of one big long one. Oh, and I do have a unique idea with Barry. Just you wait and see. I hope you enjoy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash and Dawn won their latest battle together against a pair of twin sisters by the names of Emma and Lil, beating their Bonsly and Mime Jr. with their Buizel and Ralts respectively, leaving the sisters crying in despair as they ran away with their Pokémon.

"Alright Ash, we won!" Dawn cheered.

"Your Ralts especially helped." Ash complimented her Pokémon. The two teenagers high fived each other when they noticed something brightening up. They looked at their Pokémon to see that they were evolving while glowing in white light.

"Two evolutions again?" The researcher gasped astonished. Buizel became a little bit taller and broad shouldered, along with his tail splitting into officially two tails. Ralts also grew in that he became taller, his green hair grew past his shoulders, and his legs thinned out while three ruffles came out of his waist, resembling somewhat like a tutu. When all the glowing went away, there were two new Pokémon standing. Where Buizel stood was Floatzel, whom growled in eagerness.

"Kirlia." The psychic type said his name, twirling around delicately like a ballerina for the first time.

"Alright, we need to see what the Pokedex's say!" Dawn recommended as the two teenagers pulled out their respective machines.

"It is a common sight around fishing ports. It is known to rescue people and carry off prey." Ash's Pokedex said.

It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. KIRLIA uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. I bet Kirlia hate being mistaken for female all the time. Rotom remarked.

"So, are you going to evolve him into a gallade immediately?" Ash asked his partner.

"No. I think I'll let him stay this way until Spike can become a Togekiss. I want Spike to be completely familiar with Kirlia before evolving him again." Then something came to mind of the young researcher. "Speaking of." She said with enthusiastically. From her bag, Dawn took out Spike, whom was taking a nap. She whispered to the baby. "Spike. Meet Kirlia." Yawning before waking up, he opened his eyes to see the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Togi?" He asked confused as he was placed on the ground. He took steps looking at the two taller Pokémon.

"Kirlia." The former Ralts said, conveying his message. Floatzel grunted while nodding. It took a few seconds before Spike figured it out.

"Togepi!" He cheered, hugging Kirlia's legs. The two smiled as Kirlia picked up the Spike Ball Pokémon and twirled in joy.

"Aww. That's so adorable." Dawn gushed.

"Yeah. This is going to be so great for us." Ash agreed, placing his arm over Dawn's shoulders. This did not go unnoticed to the female researcher as she blushed and slightly looked away, liking the contact.  
\------  
Later on in the day after Dawn managed to catch a chansey and a goldeen, the two teenagers managed to come across Solaceon Town, a nice, small and quaint that reminded Ash of his hometown in Twinleaf. The one thing that caught their attention was the large picket fenced field filled with small Pokémon, like buneary and pachirisu.

"I wonder what this place is?"

"It's a day care center." Someone answered his question. They turned to their right to see an old man in a blue garb.

"Day care? Sort of like baby sitting or preschool?" Dawn asked the man.

"Of sorts. We raise Pokémon for trainers that want stronger Pokémon, but already have six. Most of the time it's only a month or two. But occasionally we get someone who leaves them for nearly a year before getting them back. Likely just letting us do the hard work while they get the end result." He said, frowning from the occasions that happened.

"Oh, that sounds awful."

"It is. But, there is a catch." He countered, smiling at what he was going to say. "Most people think we do this for $30 per Pokémon, but that's their fault for not reading the signs correctly. The price increases over time. Most only have to only spend about an average of somewhere in between $30-$60, or even $120 if they left two by the time they get back. But for those that leave them long enough, they'll have to spend about $350 dollars for one Pokémon, and $700 for two." He chuckled to himself.

"That certainly is bad for those that don't think about costs." Ash sneered. He hoped Barry didn't fall for this. In fact, "Say, did a guy with an orange and white shirt and blonde hair leave anything here?"

"No. In fact, after asking, he just ran past us as soon as he learned this wasn't Veilstone City." He replied. Ash sighed in relief. Sure, he could've used some rest here or appreciated this town a little more, but at least he wouldn't fall for a cheater catching scam.

"Well that's good. He's my best friend you see. He's not a cheater. At least... not beyond board games anyway." Ash chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek.

"Well that's... comforting." The old man said, not sure what to make of that. "So, do you two want to leave any Pokémon here?"

"No thanks. Our purpose wouldn't be served well here." Dawn declined.

"Well, while you're here, why don't you check out the ruins? There's a mystery that nobody has been able to find out of as yet, but it's a popular tourist attraction." He offered.

"We'll decline that as well, but thanks." Ash said, slightly sweating now. "The last time we went to a 'mysterious place', we almost died."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I won't stop you. Carry on." He bid farewell before walking back into the shop. And with that, they continued past Solaceon Town.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later when it was night time, the two managed to find a tower that cast a large, long shadow over them by the nearly full moon. It stood tall like a monument.

"Ash, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Dawn said, her face expressing some worry.

"Dawn, while we declined the ruins because of what happened at the Old Chateau, this is just a Pokémon resting place. It's like Kanto's tower and Mt. Pyre in Hoenn, although I'm not sure why you'd make a tower a cemetery. It can hold only so much unlike a cemetery." Ash pondered about. "But, the reason that we need to explore it is because it has a plethora of ghost Pokémon that can help us in our journey. Because..." Ash left off, giving his comrade an opportunity to answer.

"Ghost is weak against ghost." Dawn sighed.

"Bingo. Now let's catch us some ghosts." Ash stated as he entered the tower, followed by the cautious Dawn.

After combating some of the mourners, which they wanted, not Ash, and Dawn catching a gastly, it seemed like there was nothing left except for when a duskull appeared before them, floating about. Dawn was about to send out one of her Pokémon when Ash touched her shoulder.

"Wait. I think I'll catch this one. I could use a ghost type as well."

"Is that why you were defeating gastly instead of capturing one?" She asked him.

"Yes. Gengar are great ghost Pokémon, but dusknoir has greater versatility. It's mine." Ash determined as he faced the ghost type. "Bibarel, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he released his Beaver Pokémon. "Use Water Gun!" The normal type sprayed water at the prey, dowsing it with water. Duskull tried to defend itself with Confuse Ray, but Ash commanded, "Dodge then use Water Gun!" Bibarel jumped back to not get hit by the ray and sprayed the ghost type with water again, hurting it more. "Go, Dusk Ball!" Ash shouted as he threw a black and dark green Pokeball that contacted the ghost's body, absorbing it, and wiggling around three times before clicking.

"Alright Ash! You got it!" Dawn cheered. Ash grinned as he walked to his newest catch and scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon. It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry."

"Well that's not a very nice Pokémon." Dawn observed, not liking the dex entry.

"When are ghosts ever nice to the living? Their nicest is pranking people with no injuries." Ash told her. "Anyway, we got what we came here for. Let's go."

"Right." Dawn agreed, not wanting to be there longer than necessary.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Late into the night, Ash and Dawn came across a small building upon walking on Route 210. The thin neon red letters signaled it, "Café Cabin".

"Man, I haven't had a proper dinner since the day before leaving Twinleaf." Ash remarked, his stomach rumbling while his his mouth was drooling.

"I know. I'm tired of eating bread, beans and berries." Dawn complained. But upon closer inspection, a sign said it was closed. "Aw! It's too late!"

"8 AM to Midnight." Ash checked his Poketch to see it was just past closing time. Yep, we definitely came to late."

"Well, let's at least see if there's any Pokémon to catch around here. That will help me feel better." The young researcher sighed.

After spending about an hour capturing any new Pokémon around, such as a ponyta, a scyther, and a hoothoot. It especially helped that causing a ruckus woke up most of the Pokémon that heard them, attracting all sorts of Pokémon they easily defeated or captured. They went to sleep after that. But at around sunrise at 6:30 AM, they're sleep was terribly disturbed from a large rustling from around one of the sides of the café. Even though they got less than their ideal hours of sleep, each got one Pokeball in case it was necessary and tip toed in their sleep wear to the side of the café where the noise was coming from. What they didn't expect was to see a Pokémon scavenging through the trash. It was colored a dark teal color with some cream coloring. It was eating the trash.

"A munchlax? They're not rare, but they're quite uncommon." Dawn observed.

"Lucky us." Ash remarked. Dawn then let herself be exposed, allowing the Pokémon to notice her. "Buneary, I choose you!" Throwing her Pokeball, out came the Rabbit Pokémon.

"Buneary!" She yelled out. Munchlax looked angry that his breakfast was interrupted, based from his eyes.

"Lax." He said as he gulped down some of last night dinner thrown out. He then wildly charged at the rabbit.

"Buneary, Quick Attack!" Moving at a faster than eye speed, she rammed into the munchlax, which appeared to have hurt, but not nearly enough. In response, he picked the rabbit up and threw her surprisingly far. She smashed into a tree and landed on the ground. "Buneary, are you okay?" Dawn cried out worriedly. Getting up looking at Dawn, her master, she turned red with rage, and the Rabbit Pokémon threw a temper tantrum that shockingly caused her to evolve. The two humans and munchlax were astonished to see the cute little rabbit shoot nearly three feet taller, her ears extending longer than her waist, and becoming slimmer. Once the glowing stopped, she yelled her name in frustration.

"Lopunny!"

"Whoa, she evolved." Dawn gasped. Munchlax tried running away, throwing the towel, but with new found speed, Lopunny sprinted to be in front of the frightened big eater, invoking a satisfied grin from the Rabbit Pokémon before proceeding to kick the small scavenger towards Dawn, landing almost at her feet. While it struggled, Dawn quickly pressed a Pokeball against the back of his head to absorb and capture it, waiting until it clicked. She brought out her Pokedex to scan it.

Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon; this tubby hairball eats its weight in full once a day without chewing. It's prone to smelling like rotten food due to hiding food in its fur and then forgetting about it. I bet it wonders why it always smells bad.

"Well that's a whole bunch of sarcasm there." Ash chuckled. After looking at Ash, not sure whether to agree with him or tell them both off, she opted to say nothing as Lopunny approached her master. Her frustration worn off, she's now timid about how Dawn would react. Her worries were put to rest when Dawn hugged her rabbit.

"I'm so proud of you, Lopunny." Feeling relieved, she returned the hug. Ash smiled from the sight. The teenage girl then broke from the hug and scanned Lopunny.

Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon; It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger. It is very conscious of its looks and never fails to groom its ears. It runs with sprightly jumps. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. Quite an exquisite Pokémon, I must say. Lopunny blushed from the compliment.

"You two." A voice called out. They turned to see a young brown haired woman in a cute blue uniform. Likely the work clothes for the café Her name was Katy based on the sewed in white letters. "That munchlax has been bothering us for weeks. Even with ultra repels, that damn Pokémon kept tipping over the trash every morning. Even if I or any of us defeated it, it just comes back later. And we couldn't afford to pay feeding it if we caught it. Thank you so much. Would you like a free breakfast as thanks?"

"Yes!" Both teenagers yelled in excitement.

Dawn, Lopunny and Ash were sitting in seats of the log cabin fashioned café after getting properly dressed. Lopunny was already eating what was considered her breakfast which was a bowl of celery. For the humans, Katy gave each of them toast shaped waffles and a bottle of maple syrup.

"Enjoy." Katy said to them, bowing.

"Thanks!" Both cheered before drowning their waffles in syrup and eating their breakfast. However, before they could finish their respective dishes, something wrong was happening as there was a collective large cry followed by things randomly floating and the visible space around them fluctuating. Although Ash did ignore it long enough to stab the waffle straight out of the air because damn it if he doesn't finish a perfectly good syrup covered waffle.

"We need to get out! Now!" Katy panicked as everybody in the room evacuated the café and found the source upon doing do. A group of psyducks were having migraines setting each other off, making a perpetual series of psychic power enhanced headaches of the worst kind. Grass was being ripped out of the ground, trees bent or broke into splinters, and the ground moving like rippling water. Everyone was stuck in awe at the display. While initially shocked like everybody else, Ash shook it off the quickest as he bit into his waffle before grabbing a Pokeball.

"Grotle, I choose you!" Out came his grass starter.

"Grotle!" He roared his name. He was a little off put by the psychic display he was seeing, but he bravely stood his ground.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded. The bushes on the Grove Pokémon's backs started glowing before sending a barrage of leaves in their direction. However, as soon as the leaves entered the distorted radius, they stopped in motion and were sent back. The humans and Lopunny further panicked and dodged as much of the leaves as they could. Katy's dress was unfortunately littered with holes from the redirected attack while the teenager's clothes were also cut, but no bodily harmed. Ash sighed as he tried taking a bite, but nothing was there. He gazed at where used to be an almost finished waffle, and looked down to see it and the fork head on the ground, apparently sliced off. "Aww man." He complained. "Well, if Grotle can't get to them, there's nothing we can do."

"I'll head to Solaceon Town for help." Katy told them. "Are you coming with me?"

"We're heading to Veilstone City." Dawn told the waitress.

"Oh, that will help even more!" She gasped. "Go get Officer Vinny! I'll see if I can get another officer here!" And with that, Katy ran back to Solaceon Town.

"Come on Dawn, we need to quell this." Ash recommended.

"Right." She agreed as they returned their Pokémon and fled the area.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, what did you think of this series of events between the two cities? I think starting in Hearthome and after that's when Pokémon start evolving commonly. If they evolve in their 20's and 30's. I especially liked tweaking munchlax's pokedex entry. Also, Ash finally has a full team of six Pokémon on hand now. Although this isn't his final six. And he will capture some more from here on, if for the sake of Pokedex stuff rather than battling purposes. Tell me what you think in the reviews down below.


	21. Gym Training part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Maylene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Huh, I was expecting a few reviews about the last chapter of this story. I mean, what do you think about Ash wanting a Dusknoir in his final six? I'll be ignoring the detail in evolutions that require trade. How the hell would that work outside of games anyway? It makes no sense from the grand scheme of things in biology. Was it good or bad that three of their Pokémon evolved last chapter? I'm just curious. Leave reviews.

A/N: Huh, I was expecting a few reviews about the last chapter of this story. I mean, what do you think about Ash wanting a Dusknoir in his final six? I'll be ignoring the detail in evolutions that require trade. How the hell would that work outside of games anyway? It makes no sense from the grand scheme of things in biology. Was it good or bad that three of their Pokémon evolved last chapter? I'm just curious. Leave reviews or PM me.

After a bit of traveling through Route 215, which unfortunately started to rain for a couple of days afterward unable to ride their bike, Dawn and Ash endured it to eventually reach Veilstone City at around 2 PM. The city sort of reminded them of Oreburgh City, but unlike looking earth brown and had a nice mining theme, Veistone looked like it was carved out of stone, from the streets, to the slight elevations for the buildings, and even some of said buildings, giving an atmosphere what one could describe cold and somewhat foreboding, considering there was little people around the entrance they came through. Especially so since it was still raining.

"Where is everybody?" Dawn questioned, unnerved along with shivering from the rain.

"Either shopping or gambling. Veilstone is rather popular for its five story department store and only casino in this city." Ash explained. Dawn gawked at this information.

"Really?! I didn't know that Veistone had such a big store. We could go shopping!" She exclaimed with joy. Ash looked at his partner somewhat skeptically. The young researcher then sheepishly giggled. "Or stuff essential for our travel. Not like we've been wearing the same thing for over three weeks is all I'm saying."

"Well, in any case, we need to get out of this rain. Dang route had little cover to avoid it the past couple of days." The two teenagers nodded before walking to the Pokémon Center. When they finally reached there, they spotted the local nurse. However, when they approached her, she gasped in shock.

"Oh my, you're both shaking like a couple of leaves!"

"We are?" They asked. Because they went through it for so long they forgot to realize it, but to anybody else looking, they were drenched, shivering like branches in a wind storm, their skin pale from less blood around the skin, dilated pupils, disoriented, and chattering teeth.

"You two need bed rest stat! Blissey, please help me to the back room!"

An unknown amount of time has passed, but Ash woke up to lights that blinded him once he opened his eyes. He groaned from the exposure, feeling like this was very familiar, though the air was much hotter than last time, along with said blanket. He looked around the room and spotted Dawn sleeping to his right, and something came over him as he gasped, fearing the worst. Was the past few days been a dream and they were just now waking up in Eterna after the Old Gateau collapsed?! He found a red button that said 'call' and repeatedly pressed it.

"Nurse. Nurse!" Ash yelled, starting to freak out. The nurse came entered the room looking serious yet worried.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Where am I?! Is this Veilstone or Eterna? Is it October or September?!" The frantic trainer asked getting progressively louder and louder, causing Dawn to stir, but not awake.

"Sir, calm down. You're in Veilstone City, and its October 10th." She answered him, not wanting to cause a ruckus for everyone else. This notably calmed him down significantly, but he still had questions.

"What happened?"

"You and your friend were experiencing between moderate and high severity of hypothermia. We had to warm you two up as soon as possible. The room is at 85 degrees which is the average temperature of the Egyo Region, warm blankets have been provided and water bottles have been placed under you." Hearing that, Ash searched under his back to find those red rubbery things filled with hot water. "So, could you perhaps tell me why you were drenched and not properly protected from the cold rain?" The nurse asked. It took Ash a minute to remember, his head still fuzzy.

"We were... on Route 210... or 12... whatever was North of Solaceon Town. We were eating at this middle of nowhere café when a group of psyducks were having a seizure. I tried defeating them but they were too strong. The waitress went back to the town while we ran here. The rain then started and there wasn't much cover while we were there. We came to Veilstone and here we are. Why am I having a hard time remembering details?" He asked her, struggling to remember some of the smaller stuff.

"Mid level hypothermia can cause amnesia. You're lucky you and you're friend didn't collapse in the middle of the road."

"Our journey can't be called smooth, that's for sure." Ash groaned, both from annoyance and aches in his body.

"Well, you just rest up now. Despite being late at night, you still need your rest." The nurse instructed, which the young trainer had no complaints about.

"Ok. But could you pass a message please? Tell the police that a café between here and Solaceon is having a major issue?" He requested.

"Very well. I'll tell Officer Vinny about it." And with that, the nurse left, giving Ash to fall onto his back and quickly black out.

Early in the morning, both Ash and Dawn left and received $300 dollars from Prof. Rowan, who told them off for recklessly endangering themselves again like that, but was pleased that they were merely cold with no complications. After all that was done, the two decided to head to the gym of the city. Although it was a little after 7 AM in the morning, it wouldn't hurt to check. Upon finding the gym, they pleasantly found that the hours were unlike the three others before. 5 AM to 9 PM on all days except Sunday. It also distinctly looked like half gym, half dojo. They smiled from the theme as they entered the gym. The first half of the building looked like a training dojo where a group of 30 men and 5 women were doing some exercises in separate groups, such as karate chopping, meditating, or using practice weapons. The sensei noticed the two teenagers and walked up to them. He looked old with plenty of grey in his thinning hair and wrinkles covering his Asian face, but his body still boasted strength and discipline.

"Ah, hello young children. What may you have come to our humble dojo?"

"I've come for my fourth badge." Ash replied.

"Ah, so you're here for a gym badge. It's not often that we have challengers this early in the morning. No matter, as it is policy to always accept challenges when on site." He stated proudly. The old sensei then yelled in Japanese, "Magomasume, kuru!" Alerted, a young girl jumped from her meditative spot and ran to the three. She was wearing a dark blue sleevless shirt and white gi pants, though what really stood out was her bubblegum pink hair. "Children, let me introduce you to my granddaughter, Momo."

"Sofu!" She complained to her grandfather. She sighed before speaking in English. "Momo is my birth name, but I go by Maylene for everyone else. Both my parents had different ideas on what to call me so I just decided to go with both. But only my family calls me Momo." She then turned to her grandfather annoyed. "And not in front of others." He chuckled nervously in response. Maylene then turned to the two visitors. "So, you wanted to have a battle with me?"

"Uh, yes please." Ash responded, a little weirded out that someone that looks younger than him is a gym leader.

"Alright. I haven't exactly done my warm ups properly yet, but I guess I can do so while we're battling. Follow me." She turned to walk to the back and let Ash follow while Dawn went off in another direction.

The two trainers were in the second half of the dojo, which appropriately looked like a battle ground, if still heavily stylized to look like a dojo. In came a brown hair referee.

"Maylene, before we begin, you could try finishing your warm ups or what not. I don't mind waiting a few minutes." Ash offered. The gym leader smiled.

"How kind of you. Colby!" She accepted before shouting for someone. A black belt in a white gi and red head band came to them.

"Yes, gym leader Maylene?"

"Reward this boy a plum. He decided to let me finish my warm up."

"Yes ma'am." He obliged before running off to soon return with a bowl full of plums.

"Thank you." Ash said, taking one. Colby went to the referee spot and placed the bowl down, waiting for the match to start. Ash looked at the plum with a look of uncertainty. He's never eaten a plum before. Shrugging, he bit into it, the juice running down his chin and dripping on the floor. The taste of the skin was tart and pungent, but he appreciated the sweet juices and flesh underneath. "Mm, this is a good fruit. You like plums?" He asked Maylene, whom was stretching her legs completely straight, alternating from one heel to the next resting on the ball of each foot.

"Nah, can't stand the stuff. In fact, I don't like sweet things in general. I'm more of a mild flavor kind of thing like carrots and broccoli."

"Yeah, if there's one I hate, it's asparagus. They're just too... blegh." Thinking of what those poor excuse of a vegetable taste like made Ash stick his tongue out, so he took another bite of the plum he was holding.

"Oh, I know right? I also can't stand potatoes. Not necessarily the taste but those eyes that grow if they left alone too long... it creeps me out." Straitening up like a tree before relaxing, she did two high kicks before settling down. "Okay, I'm ready." From the sidelines, Dawn in her cheerleader costume, along with Lopunny and Kirlia in matching outfits, carried their pompoms and started cheering.

"Okay Ash, go and defeat her!"

"Kirlia!" "Lop!" Her Pokémon shouted with the same level of eagerness.

"A personal cheerleader? You have quite the supportive friend." Maylene remarked a little amused.

"We've had quite an interesting four weeks. Or I think it's four weeks?" Ash pondered before he was cut off by Colby.

"The gym battle between Ash the challenger and Maylene the gym leader is about to begin with forth degree difficulty. Each side will use three Pokémon until all of one side are knocked out. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Kaishi!" Being handed her appropriate Pokeballs by a fellow friend, Maylene started.

"Go, meditite!" From her first Pokeball came out a white and blue Pokémon that looked humanoid with an onion shaped head, round ears and large eyes. It looked like it was busy meditating, like its namesake.

"Staravia, I choose you!" Ash yelled out as he summoned his bird Pokémon. He chirped his name adamantly. "Use Quick Attack!" Ash instructed, but Maylene beat with with her own.

"Fake Out!" Meditite zoomed right up to the startled Staravia, and gave him a good smack across the face.

"Take to the air!" Recovering, the flying type flew up to the high ceiling, supposedly out of the psychic type's reach. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Honing right at the enemy, Staravia surrounded himself with white streaks of energy, but just as he was about to ram into the Pokémon, Maylene commanded,

"Counter with Confusion!" Meditite's eyes glowed purple, causing Stariavia to be surrounded by a purple outline, thus completely stopping his momentum. He chirped frantically, trying to escape its psychic clutches, but was unable to as the foe flung him back, hitting the ground hard. "Now use Drain Punch!" Maylene ordered while punching with her left fist, synchronizing her movement with her meditite as its fist glowed with spiraling green energy, landing a blow on the bird.

"Don't give up! Use Double Team!" Ash ordered. Staravia picked himself up with some struggle and spread his wings out, chirping his name while afterimages of himself spread across the battle field.

"Once again Meditite, use Confusion!" Maylene yelled as she swiped her arms around, the same with the fighting type Pokémon as its eyes glowed purple, levitating all of the dust and disturbed ground from the area and sent them outward, its plan working in finding the real as the pebbles bounced off his body. Using its psychic powers, Staravia was once again picked up, trying in vain to break free. "Finish it with Rock Tomb!" Using its power to break some of the ground apart to have decently sized rocks, they levitated to the point they were directly above Staravia, before they were suddenly dropped, smashing into Staravia as he crashed into the ground pinned by the rocks. He was promptly knocked out.

"Staravia is unable to battle, and the winner is Meditite!" Colby said.

"Excellent Meditite!"

"Come on Ash, don't give up! You can do this!" Dawn encouraged along with her Pokémon as they jumped and twirled. Returning his Staravia, he chuckled.

"I seem to have a weakness against psychic type moves." Ash said to himself, remembering Mia. "But, that won't bring me down! Floatzel, I choose you!" The trainer defied as he brought out his water Pokémon. He growled with excitement. "Floatzel, use Swift!" Jumping up into the air, the water type swung his tail around, shooting out many golden stars. Due to his impressive speed, they were able to land against the fighting type, forcing it to withstand the attack. "Finally, a solid hit!"

"Alright Ash, way to go!" Dawn cheered. Maylene growled as she threw a punch.

"Drain Punch!" Once the stars stopped coming, Meditite's fist glowed with green spiraling energy as it flew at Floatzel.

"Counter with Aqua Jet!" Surrounding himself with water, Floatzel shot off like a rocket, heading right towards his opponent. Both collided with great force, pushing to see who would give. "Continue with Crunch!" Using the water to slide past the punch, Floatzel got close and bit down hard on Meditite's head, causing it lots of damage. Meditite cried out in pain before fainting. The Sea Weasel Pokémon released the defeated Pokémon and puffed out his chest with pride.

"Meditite is unable to battle. The winner is Floatzel."

"Awesome, you two! Keep it up!" Dawn continued as Kirlia and Lopunny kept their dance routine up.

"Meditite, thanks for your effort." Maylene said gracefully to her returned Pokémon. Taking out her second Pokeball, she yelled out, "Go, Machoke!" From the sphere came another humanoid Pokémon that looked like a body builder but with grey skin and a reptilian face. "Start things off with Focus Energy!" With a single flex, the fighting Pokemon's muscles tensed and grew visually larger, getting ready for combat. Ash remembered when Roark used the move, knocking out his turtwig and bibarel in the past. With a Machoke, getting in close was a foolish notion. Shaking off his doubt, he told his Pokémon,

"Floatzel, we'll have to rely on range here. He's too strong up close." The water type growled, anticipating the challenge.

"Machoke, use Rock Tomb!" Grey rocks outlined with white energy appeared around the Superpower Pokémon before he launched them at the water type.

"Counter with Water Gun!" The Sea Weasel Pokémon spewed out a torrent of water that stopped the rocks, but both Ash and Floatzel were caught off guard when Machoke leapt over the struggle and prepared to attack.

"Now, use Katate Chop!" Maylene commanded while doing a chop, mimicking the movement of Machoke as he brought down a flat hand down on the Sea Weasel's head, landing a critical blow. Floatzel couldn't even make a noise from how much it hurt.

"Floatzel! Escape with Aqua Jet!" Ash pleaded. Floatzel tried to get away surrounded by water, but Machoke managed to grab his tails, stopping his movement.

"Now, slam him down!" The gym leader brought her hand down like a hammer, which the fighting type just did as he smashed Floatzel into the ground causing it to crack. Floatzel was utterly defeated.

"Floatzel, return!" Ash cried out so that his Pokémon no longer felt pain. "Good job buddy. Sorry this hurt so much." He apologized.

"Oh no." Dawn said all somber while Kirlia and Lopunny stopped dancing in exchange for sympathetic looks.

"Well, there's no denying it. Your Pokémon are incredibly strong. Fitting for a fighting type gym. But, let's see if you can break my ace. Grotle, I choose you!" With his final Pokémon, he summoned his grass starter.

"Grotle!" He roared.

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" With the bushes on his back glowing, the Grove Pokémon shot out many leaves aimed right at Machoke. With no way to dodge, he crossed his arms before being assaulted and cut up by the attack. He winced in response.

"Counter with Rock Tomb!" Once the attack ended, Machoke again formed grey rocks and launched them at the grass type, whom endured the onslaught without too much damage.

"Grotle, way to go!" Dawn went right back to cheering, along with her Pokémon shaking their pompoms.

"Grotle, use Mega Drain!" Unlike Absorb, the bushes on the grass starter's back glowed bright green, and shot two beams of said color at the Superpower Pokémon, draining its energy. However, it looked like the damage wasn't that great.

"Quick, use Karate Chop!" To get rid of the attack, Machoke chopped away the beams, stopping the attack. Not done, it ran up to the slow Grove Pokémon, and delivered a mighty chop to the armored head. Grotle stood his ground, but it didn't help that the ground beneath his feet cracked and sunk inward, rending him stuck as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"Counter with Razor Leaf!" Ash pleaded as the grass starter tried to get him to back off, but even though the leaves were greatly damaging the fighting type, it wasn't detered.

"Use Strength!" Grabbing hold of the turtle like Pokémon, Machoke hoisted up Grotle over his head, and fell backwards to slam Grotle onto his back, rendering him immobile. He tried rolling onto his side, but the bushes kept the Grove Pokémon in place.

"Now, finish this with Karate Chop!" Although struggling to get up from such a counter, the Superpower Pokémon managed to get on his feet, and was about to deliver the final blow when Ash shouted.

"Stop, I forfeit!" Machoke stopped just an inch from hitting Grotle's stomach when it heard that. Maylene looked at Ash as he dropped to his knees, sweating profusely and looking really bothered. "I... forfeit."

"Ash the challenger has forfeited the match, so the gym leader Maylene is the winner!" Colby declared. Though the girl wasn't focusing on the fact she won. She noticed that Ash didn't want his Pokémon hurt badly, considering Machoke's strength.

"Ash." Dawn whispered, worried for her friend. Lopunny and Kirlia were silent, not sure what to do. Ash returned his Pokémon, same with Maylene as she walked toward her defeated challenger. Ash looked at his Pokeball that contained his first Pokémon. Although he had to sniff and wipe his eyes, he regained his composure when he noticed the gym leader was right in front of him.

"You really care for your Pokémon, do you?" She asked with empathy.

"I saw how much Floatzel was in pain from that attack. I didn't want the same for my first on his weak spot. You're really strong." He complimented.

"So are you. From the look of Machoke, if your Grotle was just a little bit stronger, he could've been defeated."

"Still, I wouldn't have been a match for your ace. You're really good." Ash insisted. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm for some reason the hardest whenever I'm the fourth challenge. Any higher and the challenger has some great counters against my Pokémon, and any lower and my Pokémon don't have the defensive strength to stand up to flying and psychic moves." Maylene admitted. After thinking it over, Ash dropped to his knees and hands, confusing the girl.

"Please, can you help train my Pokémon? You were so in tune with your Pokémon, it was incredible. Please be my sensei?" He requested. Dawn was shocked. Ash never asked for help like this. His spirit must've been really shook for him to be nearly on the point of begging.

"Hmm, normally I wouldn't accept such an offer. It's up to the trainer to train their Pokémon, not the gym leader. But considering how much you seem to care for them, and the fact you're the first to ask me in the way like you did, okay then. Consider me your sensei for the next week." Maylene accepted. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to get stronger. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had real fun writing this chapter. I liked how Maylene's Japanese name(Sumomo(Bulbapedia under different languages)) partially means plum, so I wanted to incorporate that by making her ethnicity more traditionally Japanese than the rest, and ironically hate plums. I hope I didn't make her and her grandfather stereotypical though. I'd be so embarrassed if any of my readers thought that. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the reviews below. Also be sure to read the A/N at the top of the page so that you don't forget to comment on that too.


	22. Gym Training part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at personalities and vitamins.

Starting on October 12th, Ash and Dawn were snoozing in their respective rooms at the gym that had a couple of guest rooms when they heard a gong ring outside their rooms, abruptly waking up their sleep with a startling yelp.

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey!" Maylene called out to them. "Day one of your training begins now!" Checking their Poketch's, they saw it was 4:50 AM. Just enough time to put on their clothes and get ready for the day. Looking out the window to see that the sun hasn't even peaked over the horizon yet, Ash groaned, even though they both went to bed plenty early to get enough sleep, he was not used to waking up this early. "This is going to be a long day.  
\-----  
Day 1

Ash and Dawn, both somewhat tired and Dawn still having bed hair because she only had 10 minutes, were in the gym battle field room where Maylene stood before them. The reason that Dawn was there as well was because she asked Maylene to train her Pokémon so that she could still be in the same ballpark as him since her mission was just as long and hard as Ash's, catching every Pokémon, Maylene accepted her too, but only for this week, for she won't help train any Pokémon Dawn may catch further down the line. Unless it was a fighting type.

"Alright, my little grasshoppers..." Maylene began to speak.

("What does grasshopper have to do with being a novice? I know a praying mantis is a form of kung fu but where does grasshoppers fit in?") Ash thought to himself.

"...Well, let me tell you..." His focus resumed on what the gym leader was saying. "...it isn't easy. Becoming the strongest takes a lot of work. There's a reason hundreds apply for the Pokémon champion, but only one claims the title. You just cruise on through and hope for the best. It requires strategy, discipline, patience, and working with what you got the best. Now, show me your Pokémon." She ordered. Getting out their Pokémon, Maylene saw in order what she had to work with. In order she saw a Grotle, Staravia, Bibarel, Luxio, Floatzel and Duskull, which made her pause. "How come you didn't use the duskull?" She asked Ash.

"I just recently caught him a few days ago so I don't have much experience with him yet." Ash shrugged.

"Oh, I see. Understandable." She agreed, resuming to walk. With Dawn, it was Prinplup, Sparky, Lopunny, Kirlia and Crystal. As for Spike, he was pulled out of Dawn's bag and yawned from waking up so early.

"Togiiii." He chirped with a yawn.

"Aww! He's so adorable!" Maylene gushed as she dropped to her knees and hands to look at Spike more closely. "May I hold it?"

"Yeah." Dawn obliged as she handed over the baby Spike Ball Pokémon to the gym leader and she snuggled with the baby, whom laughed from the positive energy she was producing. Krilia giggled from seeing this. After regaining her composure and putting Spike down so that he walked to Kirlia, Maylene stood back up and became excitedly serious again.

"Well, I can certainly say one group looks strong but typical of a Sinnoh trainer, but the other looks quite unique. Where did you come from, Dawn?"

"Sandgem Town." She answered. This surprised Maylene.

"Wow. I already figured Ash was from the SouthWest of Sinnoh from his line up and badge number but you? How is your Pokémon so diverse?"

"Well, I found Buneary in Eterna Forest, I found Ralts before entering Hearthome City, and a woman gave me Crystal in Hearthome." Dawn proceeded to scratch the eevee's head, causing her to bark her name with happiness. "And Spike was given to me by the champion herself, Cynthia." Maylene's jaw would've hit the floor if it could.

"You two met Cynthia?!"

"Twice actually. Crazy world, huh?" Ash snickered.

"I guess." Shaking her head the gym leader looked determined. "Okay, no more side tracking! It's time to get to work. Come with me." Maylene led the two humans and 12 Pokémon outside where the sun was just barely able to peak over the horizen, the sunlight hitting the higher peaks of Mt. Coronet in the distance. "Right, so what we're going to do for the next week is determine what your Pokemon are best at. Are they glass cannons? Fragile speedsters? Lightning bruisers? Most people think they know, but they don't really see the connection they have on a very fundamental level between Pokémon and trainer. Ash..." The gym leader called out, attracting his attention.

"Yes?"

"What is your Grotle best at? Offensively and defensively?"

"Uh, he tackles things head on and braces for impact on his head since he can't dodge very well."

"And how does he do so?"

"Well, from our interactions, he's quite brave, as there was never a challenge he backed down from."

"How about your Staravia? Explain."

"Well, he strikes hard and fast, and in a fight, he's very adamant about winning, though that's something all of the starly line act, right?"

"For the most part, yes, but you're highly unlikely that you find two starly back to back with the same personality. Dawn." She then turned her attention to the researcher. "Piplup's are known for being quite the confident penguins, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Has your piplup always acted like that?"

"No. When she was in Prof. Rowan's lab, she was very shy around Turtwig and Chimchar. She's always been shy and quiet. Ever since evolving into Prinplup though, she has grown in confidence, but doesn't really flaunt it either."

"And your Lopunny? What was it like as a Buneary?"

"Based from the fact she knew the move frustration, she wasn't a people person, but only soon after I caught her, she wasn't all that bad. In fact, it seems like once she evolved into Lopunny, she's really accepted a real jolly nature." Lopunny giggled while hopping from one foot to the other for a few seconds.

"And that's the thing there we keep coming to." Maylene grinned, reaching her point. "It's personality. Even if a Pokémon is best known for a physical or move based trait, depending on their personality, they may really excel, or not commit as much to what they can do. Take my two Pokémon for example. Meditite may like meditating for hours, but that doesn't stop her from enjoying things with as you described, a jolly nature. And Machoke is very brave as he doesn't prefer to out-speed his opponent, more like pummel them to defeat. But here's the thing. Meditite wouldn't be as fast or hard hitting if she were more quiet with her personality and Machoke wouldn't be as hard hitting if he were calm or timid. Now, that wouldn't mean Meditite isn't fast or Machoke not strong, but just not as much as they could be. Of the gym leaders, only Candice and I know this trick.

"So, how do we utilize our Pokémon's personalities to their best potential?" Ash asked. All of the Pokémon were also quite interested.

"Well, just regular training and good choosing is all it takes for most people, but if you want to really squeeze out the potential of a Pokémon's abilities by their personalities, then you need vitamins."

"Vitamins?" Dawn questioned, confused.

"Yes. You know, the stuff that's in your milk and cereal, the carrots and oranges you eat for lunch and the breadsticks you may have with your dinner, along with any water you drink. And for Pokémon, there's five sources of vitamins that really help out; protein, iron, calcium, zinc, and carbohydrates. Trust me, you change their diets, you'll see success where otherwise would be failure."

"I didn't think food had such a impact on a Pokémon's performance." Ash remarked, his mind blown.

"Sure it does. Look at me. You think I have this..." Maylene paused to do a crane kick. "...because I was just eating whatever? No. I'm on a strict diet of fish, whole grain breads, eggs, chicken, spinach, low sugar yogurt, oysters and whatever vitamin water I need. I also make sure to eat foods with vitamins A-K and minerals, but we're not focusing on those right now."

"That's quite a diet, but I'm not sure how much of that can be preserved for long journeys." Ash pointed out.

"That's why we're going to have your Pokémon eat as much as they can for the next week. Every breakfast, lunch and dinner they'll eat what they'll need. However, given the size of your parties, I can only give each Pokémon two of the five vitamins. I may be a gym leader, but trying to super charge all of their strengths is beyond even my family and business budget. Especially with my dad's constant gambling." She scoffed with annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "Luckily, we don't need a whole lot of variance for your team Ash. Most of your Pokemon look like they're the up close and personal kind of team, so you'll only need protein and carbs. However..." She looked at Grotle and Duskull. "... Given these two, they'll work more with iron and zinc in their diets. Boost their defenses. Now for your team." Maylene gave careful for Dawn's team. "Hmm, your team is actually quite diverse. Prinplup will need calcium and zinc, Lopunny will need iron and carbs, if your Togepi grows up how I think it will, calcium and zinc, your Kirlia will likely need protein and carbs and finally... well... what do you plan on evolving your Eevee into?" She asked, not sure what to enhance. Dawn thought about it, and then paled.

"I don't know. They're all so great and unique." She complained.

"Well, just in case, I think it'd be safe to put in investment of calcium and carbs. Special attacks and speed are their greater strength considering what all they can do."

"Uh, how do you know exactly what they need when you don't know what their personalities are?" Ash inquired, blown away by how much she knew.

"Years of studying. That's what happens when you're raised as a fighting type gym leader. You have to be prepared for anything. Well, with that out of the way, time for breakfast. Prepare to get supercharged." She proclaimed with an excited grin.

After eating all the necessary foods, the three humans and twelve Pokémon stepped outside where all sorts of fighting types were mingling. Dawn was caught off guard by all the various fighting Pokémon. "Alright, we're going to do some practicing. This is where we'll put your Pokémon to the test. Machop!" Maylene called out. Coming to her was a smaller version of machoke with no chiseled muscles. "Machop, you're going to karate chop against Grotle's head to improve his pain tolerance. You ready Grotle?" She asked the grass starter, wanting his permission first.

"Grotle!" He growled, not intimidated.

"Great. Machop, use Karate Chop!" Jumping into the air, he bashed his hand against the Grove Pokémon, dealing some amount of damage, but nothing Grotle couldn't handle. Moving on, they soon walked up to a hitmontop, a short humanoid that was mostly brown and blue with flat curved extensions on the side of its head and a spike on the top of its head to spin on. It also had a tail that had a spiky round end. "Hitmontop here will practice with all the physical attackers. Although, I have something else for Staravia, so we'll just need Bibarel, Luxio, Sparky, Floatzel, Duskull and Lopunny."

"Six to one? Won't that be unfair?" Ash asked, unsure about the numbers.

"Fighting types love a challenge, and Hitmontop is an eighth degree difficulty Pokémon, to compensate for Floatzel's speed. He won't be beaten." Leaving the majority of Pokémon with Hitmontop, whom started spinning around to keep them on their toes, that left Ash's Staravia, and Dawn's Prinplup, Spike, Kirlia and Crystal. The third Pokémon was Medicham which was colored red, grey and yellow and generally looked like a yoga instructor with its red legs and headpiece. "Here, Medicham will train both speed, and ranged offense and defense if capable. She'll use her psychic type moves to prompt your Pokémon to dodge and properly block or counter from a distance. Spike will be the only one not participating. I've got something very special for him." Looking down at the Spike Ball Pokémon baby in the researcher's arms, Dawn and Ash wondered what Maylene could have planned. Going back into the dojo, it was then that the two teens saw something that they didn't know what to make. It was one of those things inflatable punching bags, but only about a foot tall, like it was meant for a toddler. The same height as the Spike Ball. "Well, let him have at it." Figuring it out now, Dawn walked up to the miniature bag, placed Spike down on the ground, and told him,

"Okay, Spike. You know how Ash battles others? Do the same to this bag. Just... go at it." She mumbled the words, not used to saying that to her baby Pokémon. Togepi looked at Dawn, and then the punching bag, and soon walked up to it. With some effort, he 'punched' the bag so that it went back before returning forward with enough force to push Togepi onto its butt, crying from getting pushed.

"Ooo, let-" Dawn was just about to comfort Spike, but the girl was held back by Maylene, staring intensely at the little Spike Ball. After his initial spout of crying, he sniffed before standing back up and simply ran at the thing, wildly wailing his tiny little arms like it was one half of a slap fight.

"Awwww!" All of the humans gushed as they saw this baby trying to go all gung ho over an inflated bag. Eventually, he did tire himself out, but perked up when he sensed the utter joy and proudness from his imprinted mother.

"Togepi, I'm so proud of you!" Dawn squealed as she went and picked up her baby, snuggling with him. "My little fighting spike ball."

"Togepi!" He chirped in happiness before yawning from the exertion and went to sleep.

"This... is going to be the cutest Pokémon I've ever helped train." Maylene said to herself.  
\-----  
Day 3

After three straight days of training and eating vitamin rich foods, a drastic change happened with the two Luxios, as they began to brighten up from the process of evolution. They went from looking like lynxes to full grown lions with big, black manes covering much of their blue bodies. Not only that, their eyes changed from black pupils in white eyes, to gold pupils surrounded by red sclerae. The humans came out of the dojo to witness their two new Luxrays.

"Whoa, they evolved!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash took out his Pokedex to scan them.

"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon; It can clearly see through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young."

"Cool! X-ray vision!" Ash cheered as he held a hand up to his partner, whom responded with a wide smile and a high five back.  
\------  
Day 5: At this point, even the strongest machop of the place wasn't having much luck hurting Grotle, even with swift karate chop after karate chop to the head in rapid succession while Ash watched, impressed by his starter's progress. It even came to the point that Grotle got bored and roared his name, raising his head up and forward to push away the small fighting type while he growled his name before a bright light was being emitted from the Pokémon.

"Oh man. Hey guys, check this out!" Ash called out to his friends as he marveled at this phenomenon. Grotle started growing much bigger, the left bush on his body morphing into a tree while the right turned into three spikes. When the glowing stopped, his color scheme no longer had any yellow on his shell, more like green up top and brown brown below with his shell looking like a patch of grass and earth. The tree looked like a small oak, and his wide cheeks now looked like spikes. His toes looked like stones.

"Torterrrraaaa!"He roared, his voice much deeper. The girls came out to see the much larger Pokémon, and marveled at it.

"Whoa, he's reached his final form!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash took out his Pokedex to scan his starter.

"Torterra, the Continent Pokémon; Some Pokemon are born on Torterra and spend their entire life there."

"Cool." Ash said as he walked to his starter and went to one knee, putting a hand on Torterra's much harder head. "How do you feel buddy?"

"Torterra." He growled with a much gruffier, but no less friendlier greeting as he nuzzled his head against Ash, making him laugh. The two girls smiled from this.  
\-----  
Day 8

And here they were again, Ash and Maylene, about to have their rematch to see if all that effort paid off.

"Before we start, I'd like to thank you for all the help you gave me and Dawn. It really helped out." Ash spoke to the gym leader, expressing his gratitude. Dawn was ready in her costume again to cheer Ash on, along with her Lopunny and Kirlia as support.

"You're welcome. It was a nice week being the master. Not it's time to see if the student surpassed the master." Maylene stated while popping her knuckles. Colby started things off.

"The gym battle between Ash the challenger and Maylene the gym leader is about to begin with forth degree difficulty. Each side will use three Pokémon until all of one side are knocked out. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Kaishi!" Trainer and gym leader threw out their Pokeballs, releasing their Pokémon.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Whew, this one took a bit of effort from research but I think this did well. What do you think of me using natures and vitamins in this? Also, something I have been thinking about for a while now is after 'Ash Platinum' is done, I'm doing this kind of thing again but Ash starts his journey in Kalos, called Ash XYZ. And something that I've considered is giving almost all of the Pokémon who have stats at absolute minimum 500 Mega Evolutions for more inclusive awesomeness. Like for example, Golduck. I took a look at it and thought of giving it these ME stats. Atk: 80 Def: 90 Spa: 135 Spd: 90 Spe: 125. That's like having a Golduck as good as an Alakazam. What do you think? I triple checked the math. Let me know of both this chapter and my idea for my next Pokémon story.


	23. Results

"The gym battle between Ash the challenger and Maylene the gym leader is about to begin with forth degree difficulty. Each side will use three Pokémon until all of one side are knocked out. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Kaishi!" Trainer and gym leader threw out their Pokeballs, releasing their Pokémon.

"Machoke, come on out!"

"Staravia, I choose you!" Out came their respective Pokémon. Unlike his previous appearance last week, Staravia seemed to be more bulkier than normal and even the curl on the top of his head was tinted somewhat red. "Use Aerial Ace!" With the boosted speed from the carbs he ate, he blitzed towards the unsuspecting fighting type. Maylene countered with a silent karate chop, which Machoke detected and did the same, slamming his flat hand against the bird, stopping him dead in his tracks. The force was so great, the two created a shockwave from the impacting encounter. Both were growling as they both tried pushing against each other. Ash noticed that she used what he's also used before, and smiled. "Fall back!" Ash ordered. Staravia flapped his wings hard to gain some distance. "Aerial Ace, once more!" Doing a back loop before flying forward, Staravia once again was covered by white streaks of energy.

"Counter with Strength!" The gym leader instructed, throwing out her left fist. Machoke copied the movement to once again stop the flying type's movement with his sheer strength, causing another shockwave. Ash snapped his fingers so that Staravia pushed on through with quick attack, escaping the range of Machoke. With another finger snap, Staravia delivered one more quick attack, slamming right into his head. From the collective damage Machoke received from directly countering two aerial aces and being hit with a quick attack on the cranium, it was too much for the Superpower Pokémon as he fell on his front, knocked out.

"Machoke is unable to battle. The winner is Staravia!"

"Way to go!" Ash complimented his bird Pokémon. It was then that he noticed something about Staravia and frowned. Despite having used superior typed moves, ramming into the arms of that fighting type seems to have took a lot out of the bird, based from the panting and crookedness of his cowl. "You doing okay?" He asked his Pokémon. With a shake of his head, Staravia spread his wings and chirped his name proudly, not ready to back down.

"That's the spirit, Staravia!" Dawn cheered. Her applause was followed and enhanced by the support of her two Pokémon.

"Wow, you worked hard there. You deserve a long rest." Maylene said to her returned Pokémon before gazing at Ash. "And as for you, it seems that this week's training really paid off."

"I know. Of the gym leaders so far, you're the most impressive I've seen yet." Ash complimented back.

"Alright then Meditite, you're up next!" From the second Pokeball came out the fighting/psychic type from the first match. "Fake out!" Like before, even with the enhanced speed, Staravia was unable to avoid another slap to the face. Ash was ready though.

"Quick Attack!" With a burst of speed, the bird bashed his body into his foe, gaining some distance. Meditite hummed a bit annoyed from this.

"Get in close with Drain Punch!" Surrounding its fist in spiraling green energy, Meditite lunged forward.

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" Zooming with white streaks, the two Pokémon collided which resulted in an explosion. The two fell to the ground, but Meditite landed well on its feet while Staravia crashed, defeated.

"Staravia is unable to battle! The winner is Meditite!"

"Well done, Meditite!" Maylene praised.

"Staravia, return." Ash said as he withdrew his flying type. "You did good. Rest up now." Taking out his dusk ball, he shouted, "Duskull, I choose you!" From it came out in a flash of black light his ghost type Pokémon, whom gave a faint laugh from coming out. Maylene growled from this.

"Meditite, use Confusion!" Maylene ordered. With its eyes glowing purple, Duskull gained a purple outline and was launched back into the dirt, trying to cause some damage, but wasn't able to deal too much. While a little wobbly with his hovering, the Requiem Pokémon recovered well.

"Use Astonish!" From his eyes, two shockwave traveled through the air and rammed into the fighting/psychic type, causing it pain. "Now continue with Shadow Sneak!" Duskull's shadow loomed forward, snaking across the ground and sprung up to bash into Meditite, dealing even more damage. Unable to survive the ghostly onslaught, Meditite fainted.

"Meditite is unable to battle. The winner is Duskull!" Colby announced.

"Congrats on your first win, Duskull!" Ash applauded as the ghost type floated to Ash, hugging him while laughing.

"Go go, Duskull go! No fighting type can beat you so!" Dawn cheered with a thought out rhyme. Kirlia and Lopunny danced along with her rhyming. Returning her Pokémon, Maylene said,

"Meditite, thanks for your hard work." Getting ramped up, the gym leader is getting really excited now. "By no means is this the end, my friend! Now you get to see my ace! Lucario, you're up next!" From her last Pokeball was the famous Pokémon, Lucario, a bipedal blue and black jackal with spikes on the back of his paws and middle of the chest. It stood in its toes and had a total of four appendages, two on each side of its head. He growled, ready for the challenge. Ash's eyes widened and felt his blood both boil and turn ice cold at the same time.

"Lucario." He whispered to himself, stuck in awe to see such an amazing Pokémon in person.

"Now, use Metal Claw!" Maylene commanded while swiping her hand which was raked. The spikes on the back of the blue jackal's paws glowed and morphed into claws and sprung forward and slashed at the ghost type, dealing a good amount of damage. The ghostly cry of the Pokemon snapped Ash out of his stupor and pleaded,

"Counter with Shadow Sneak!" The shadow below the Requiem Pokémon tried sneaking around and attack Lucario from behind, but the appendages sprung up to alert the Aura Pokémon, swiping away at the shadow to negate its attack.

"What?!" Ash cried out bewildered.

"Now, finish this with Metal Claw!" Keeping his spikes in the shape of claws, Lucario used the paw nearest to Duskull to latch onto the eye sockets of the ghost type, whom protested from the notion in fright, but was unable to stop being brought above the jackal's head and smashed down into the ground hard. Duskull wheezed out his name, defeated.

"Duskull is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!"

"Thanks Duskull. You've earned a good rest... for doing your best." Ash thanked his Pokémon while chuckling at his rhyme. Then he inspected the Aura Pokémon. ("This Pokémon is dangerous. I'd actually be rather fighting a machamp or a blaziken. At least I have a counter for both. But Lucario are one of the toughest Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. He may not be able to take a lot of hits, but Torterra's too slow.") Nodding to himself, Ash threw out a Net Ball.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" From the ball came his Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"Floatzel, Floatzel, good and set! Use your famous aqua jet!" Dawn cheered along with her Pokémon. Floatzel gave the cheering squad a thumbs up with a grin.

"Use Agility!" Ash ordered. Running around the arena, the water type picked up speed as he went from fast to supernaturally fast as he blitzed around the jackal, creating multiple after images of the Sea Weasel. Lucario was struggling to visually keep up with the water type.

"Lucario, sense him out!" Maylene commanded. Closing his eyes, the appendages floated upward as he sensed out the speedy Sea Weasel.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Right up front, a rocket of water was heading towards him. Thrusting her left arm out, Lucario was able to replicate to counter with Force Palm. The two physical attacks connected identical to the attacks of Karate Chop and Aerial Ace, resulting in a shockwave that was so strong it was felt by everyone, shielding themselves from the concussive blast. It even caused the jackal to be pushed back with his feet skidding across the ground. When they stopped, Lucario grinned as energy started to glow from his paw and then unexpectedly created an explosion, knocking Floatzel back.

"What?!" Ash yelped. Bringing her arms down like she was carrying a staff, Lucario obeyed as he formed a bone made with bright blue energy and charged at the water type. "Dodge!" Managing to recover quickly, Floatzel was able to use his enhanced speed to effortlessly weave around each swing. However, it couldn't be kept up forever when managed to trip up the Sea Weasel and got the smaller Pokémon to fall onto his back with a grunt. The blue jackal was about to deliver a strike when Ash commanded, "Use your tail!" Using his two tails to grab onto his foe's right leg, he twisted around to uproot the Aura Pokémon's footing, causing Lucario to yelp with surprise as the energy bone sunk into the ground next to Floatzel's chest. Ash jumped, which was the silent command of Aqua Jet as Floatzel surrounded himself with water and lunged right into Lucario's stomach below the chest spike, dealing major damage based from his pained growl and expression. He was sent flying towards Maylene, bouncing on and off the ground until he stopped right at her feet.

"Lucario! Are you okay?" She asked her Pokémon in concern. The Aura Pokémon was able to pick himself up, and gave a pained grin before turning back to the water type.

"Swift!" Jumping up into the air, his tail started to glow as Floatzel whipped golden stars towards Lucario.

"Counter with Bon Rush!" Producing another energy bone, he twirled it around with enough speed to block all the stars. Maylene threw her left arm out, telling Lucario to finally use Drain Punch as he leapt up in the air with a fist glowing with spiraling green energy. Even with his superior speed, Floatzel lost all his momentum, and thus was hit square in the chest from the attack. The water type cried out in pain as he was punched into the ground.

"Floatzel!" Ash cried out.

"Now, finish this with a double Drain Punch!" Lucario took an offensive stance, both of his paws glowing green again as he was charging power.

"Floatzel, you've got to get up!" Ash pleaded.

"Come on Floatzel!" Dawn and her Pokémon encouraged as loud as they could. Although with great struggle, he did managed to get on his feet, panting greatly and sporting a big bruise on his chest.

"It's too late now! Go!" The gym leader commanded, and Lucario obeyed as he charged forward, ready to end this.

"Dodge with Agility!" Thanks to his already amped up speed, this could be carried out by the fact that when he punched the water type, the attacks phased right through him before it phased away.

"What?!" Maylene gasped. Sensing him out, Lucario looked up at the Sea Weasel grinning while he clung to a ceiling beam.

"Now use Crunch!" Jumping down with all his might, he jaws clamped down on one of the appendages on Lucario's head, causing him to howl from the intense pain as he was dragged down onto his back.

"Counter with Force Palm!" Maylene pleaded. In desperation, the Aura Pokémon clamped both hands on the sides of Floatzel's head, whom only had enough time to appear freaked out before his head was encapsulated with point blank explosions. Staggering back, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was discombobulated, the sides of his head seriously damaged. In Floatzel's perspective, everything was fuzzy while there was a painful ring in his ears, momentarily deafened, and he had a splitting headache. Ash was shocked. He didn't think his Floatzel would receive this much head trauma from this gym leader.

"Floatzel." Dawn whispered, not sure what to make of this aside from it not being good. Her Pokémon were visibly worried. Even Spike in her bag looked distressed from the sight as he withdrew into the bag he was always lying in. On the ground, Lucario was able to stand back up onto his feet, feeling the bite marks on his right head appendage, but then looked surprised by how much he hurt his challenge upon seeing him.

"Did we..." Maylene was stunned. She didn't mean to hurt him that badly. Floatzel tried to walk, but he stumbled onto his knees and arms, groaning with agony. Blood was dripping from his nose.

"Floatzel!" Ash cried out, fearful for his Pokémon.

"We need to get him to the Pokémon Center now! Lucario, carry him!" Obliging, he picked up the heavily injured water type and headed out, with Ash, Dawn and any Pokémon out following. Once they reached it, Maylene called to the nurse,

"We need help! This floatzel is really hurt!" Seeing the state that the Sea Weasel Pokémon was in, she gasped. Turning to her Blissey, she instructed,

"Get me both the acetaminophen and sitrus berries! we need to get this Pokémon to the ER!" And with that, Floatzel was taken behind a couple of doors, undergoing close inspection.

"Lucario, return." Maylene said, giving her Pokémon a break. Dawn did the same with hers. Maylene turned to Ash, tears grew from her eyes as she fell to her hands and knees, crying,

"Please forgive me for hurting your Pokémon! I swear I didn't mean to do this!" Ash was at the moment not there in his head though. One of his Pokémon got seriously hurt to the extent they needed to go to the Pokémon Center during a gym challenge. Was this a fault on his part or... his attention was eventually brought out again as the gym leader's sobbing kept getting louder. Realizing what was probably happening, he stood down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's... it's okay. These things happen sometime." Maylene likely didn't hear him since she gave no sign that she was listening. After a couple of hours of waiting for any news, the nurse eventually stepped out and approached the three teenagers, needing answers.

"The results are in." She said.  
\-------------------------  
A/N: Hoo boy, that went downhill fast. What do you think of the fact Floatzel was hospitalized? Critical hits can be dangerous.


	24. Recovery

"The results are in." The Nurse said, the tension thick in the air and obvious on the teenager's faces. "The good news is that Floatzel is alive and stable." They sighed, Ash letting out the biggest breath. "However, Floatzel is suffering a serious concussion. He nearly checks off all the signs and symptoms. He'll have to stay here for two days before he can start doing everyday things, and may take a week after that before he could battle again. I'm sorry." After taking a deep breath, Ash replied,

"It's... okay. He's still alive, and he'll eventually be able to battle again. Despite the situation, this is good to hear. Can I see him, even if it's behind glass?"

"That is allowed. Follow me." And thus, Ash, Maylene and Dawn followed her to the viewing hallway where they saw Floatzel sedated, connected to a heart monitor, and his head heavily wrapped in bandages, only leaving his snout and mouth visible. With the nurse leaving them to do further check ups. The three teenagers could feel as if gravity was pulling at their hearts, making the atmosphere heavy and uncertain. Ash adjusted his hat so that covered not just his hair but also forehead as he looked down, not wanting to turn away completely but unable to look at his injured friend for the moment. Once again, the sound of crying brought him out of his thoughts, making him turn his head as Maylene started to cry.

"This is my fault." Like before in the lobby, she collapsed into a sobbing heap, unable to hold her emotions back. Dawn and Ash went to comfort her on both sides. "I'm unworthy to be called a gym leader!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're a great gym leader. We saw you handle everything like you owned the place." Dawn stated, wondering where this was coming from.

"For a couple of months." She admitted. "I was really nervous to have been given the title and I lost due to rookie mistakes. But I kept at it, and my confidence started to grow. Things were eventually going perfect, and then this happens. How can I be a good gym leader if I put the challenger's Pokémon into a concussion?! Especially while being a gym leader that specializes in fighting!" Jumped up and getting out of the comfort of Dawn and Ash, she sprinted out and left them in a crying hurry.

"Ash, stay here, I'll go get her." Dawn told her partner before running off to catch up with the depressed gym leader. However, by the time she came out of the center, Maylene was already gone. "Wow, she's fast. Makes sense since she's extremely fit. It seems that some point during the couple of hours waiting for Floatzel's battle, it started to rain. Not too heavily, but there was still nothing dry. The young researcher sighed. The girl didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if Maylene would listen to her or even be able to enter the gym. Dawn was about to reenter the center when a noise started to ring through the rain; the sound of distress.

"Help! Someone please! Where's Officer Vinny!" Entering her line of sight, Lucas was running towards the Pokémon Center and caught sight of her. "Dawn? Dawn! Thank goodness I found you!" Lucas started running towards her direction but then tripped and fell onto his knee, crying out in pain.

"Lucas!" She cried out as she went to his side and looked him over. A small hole was visible in the fabric and his knee was scrapped. Swiftly, the girl picked her childhood friend up and helped him into the center. Nobody was in the room for the moment so they had to shuffle to the chairs and Lucas was plopped onto the plush chairs against the wall. She saw blood was trickling down Lucas's leg, but he tried to brush her concern off, albeit with a pained groan.

"Don't worry about that. It's just a scrap. Dawn, you got to help me. Where's Officer Vinny?"

"He's helping with a problem out of town. What's wrong?" She asked. He then explained in dead seriousness.

"Team Galactic. They beat my entire team easily. I even had a clefairy and a kadabra just in case but I still couldn't beat them. Not only that, they stole all the research I was carrying that Rowan entrusted to me. I need your help getting them back."

"Where were they last?"

"The warehouses. They're in the Northwest corner of the city. Quick, before they escape."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me!" He cut off desperately. "Just go!" With no other choice, Dawn ran out of the Pokémon and dashed through the rain and wet roads, fairly easily finding warehouse section. Taking out two tiny Pokeballs, keeping them hidden just in case, she scoped out for any signs of danger that might leap out at her. Given the environment, this was easily the most cold, colorless, and creepiest part of the city, due to the area being so spacious and devoid of life. Not even local Pokémon. Making sure she stayed away from corners so as not to be suddenly jumped, the young researcher looked around every corridor and corner to spot any danger. And sure enough, once it seemed like she was in the middle of the place, two Galactic goons jumped out and snickering sinisterly.

"Don't you know girls aren't supposed to be walking around warehouses? They might find people that will take advantage of them." The one on the left said threateningly. He was the one holding a briefcase whom placed it down.

"Give me back the research you stole!" Dawn demanded, not wanting to listen to their fiendish words.

"Oh, you're that brat's friend?" The second man asked. "We'll sure get a kick out of sending you packing empty handed to your loser friend. He wasn't even a challenge, even with a kadabra."

"Nobody talks about Lucas like that! You're horrible people! Prinplup, Sparky, I choose you!" She shouted enraged as she summoned her water starter and electric type.

"Huh?! A luxray?! Why does she have such a powerful Pokémon?!" One of the goons asked shocked.

"We can't give up because of a luxray! We need to uphold the glory of Team Galactic! Go Stunky!"

"R-right! Go Croagunk!" Dawn studied the two poison types. She'll finish them with one attack each.

"Sparky, use Charge!" She instructed. Her body in response started charging with power, which was especially potent from the rain making her wet.

"Stunky, use Slash!" One goon ordered.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" The blue and black frog spat out bright purple needles aiming towards Sparky, but Dawn countered,

"Bubble Beam!" Obeying, Prinplup spewed out a barrage of bubbles that stopped the needles in their tracks. In fact, because of the rain, they were successfully pushing back the poisonous attack until the attack plowed right into the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, pushing it back into the left goon. Stunky made it though and managed to land the slash attack, leaving a red line on Sparky's head. The small skunk laughed at its success before it really made eye contact with her eyes, giving it a death glare. The Skunk Pokémon then froze from such an intimidating gaze, like she could burn holes through its eyes just by looking. "Spark." Dawn simply said. Cackling with electricity, Sparky bashed into the smaller Pokémon, delivering an especially potent shock thanks to the rain. Like his partner, he too was knocked back when his Pokémon was knocked into him. The two goons tried getting out their other Pokémon, but they were knocked out of their hands by a bubble beam and a paw swipe. They gazed fearfully at the lumbering prinplup and luxray looking down at them, ready to strike again if need be. Dawn walked up to them, holding Lucas's briefcase, and stared at them with an uncharacteristic look of anger.

"Who do you people think you are? Doing whatever you feel like with no regard to the consideration of others. This is not how people do things!"

"How would you know?" One of the goons asked, sneering at her. "You don't see the full picture like we do. We're making the world a better place. We are its savior. Everyone should be thankful that Team Galactic exists to make the world complete. They just don't know it yet, and if we have to lie, cheat and steal to achieve that goal, so be it. What's small collateral damage compared to making the world a utopia?" A familiar voice answered his questions.

"If Utopia is what you're trying to make, then the 'small collateral damage' will add on forever, because Utopia is impossible." Dawn turned to see Looker walk up behind her and pass by approaching the two goons. Snapping handcuffs onto them, Looker gave a slight smile at the young researcher.

"Well done, Miss Berlitz, for feuding with Team Galactic. You've made apprehending this place much easier for me. Although, why are you here, preventing the criminal behavior of them?"

"A colleague of mine who works for Prof. Rowan had his stuff stolen." She answered, lifting up the briefcase a bit. "And I came to get it back for him."

"Hm, how noble. Well, I'll take things from here. You go back to your colleague now." Looker instructed before he took out a watch and started talking to it. Satisfied, Dawn returned her Pokémon and started walking back to the Pokémon Center. When she did eventually get their, she was pleasantly surprised that Ash and Lucas were talking to each other while looking at Ash's laptop.

"Are you two watching a video about something?"

"Is that Dawn? Hi Dawn!" Barry's voice came from it, sounding excited.

"My briefcase!" Lucas gasped. With some slowness and a small limp, he was able to walk and take the briefcase back. "Thanks Dawn, honestly. You were a great help." Dawn smiled from his gratitude.

"You're welcome, Lucas." She said before going over and sitting next to Ash to see Barry. "Hey Barry. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! With my great speed combined by your shuckle crawling speed getting from place to place, I've made it to Pastoria! The Great Marsh is cool and all, but I got to see CRASHER WAKE! He's so cool since he's part time gym leader, and part time wrestler! I've also decided that he's going to be my mentor so that I can be as awesome as him!"

"I doubt the mentor thing is actually a thing." Ash told his piece. "Crasher Wake doesn't seem like he can do a mentorship with the schedule he has."

"Dawn, you got to believe me! Don't you think I'll be as cool as Crasher Wake?!"

"No, I don't think you will." She replied.

"Wha...?" Barry uttered in disbelief.

"I think you'll become greater than Wake without him. You do want to be Pokémon Champion, right? Ash is always there to give you a kind of challenge that even gym leaders can't. If you become champion, then you'll far surpass any teacher you have." After a few seconds of silence, Barry started crying but with a smile on his face.

"That-that was beautiful D-Dawn! I didn't think of it like that!" Shaking off his tears and excessive emotion, Barry then spoke to his rival, "You hear that Ash?! She thinks I'm so awesome I'll surpass any teacher I'll have!"

"Sure, whatever you say." Ash sarcastically replied while rolling his eyes, but had a genuine smile on his face. A bit of yelling was heard on Barry's end which he responded,

"Sorry! Hey guys, apparently I'm making to much of a ruckus, so I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye Barry." Dawn stated happily.

"See ya." Ash said before ending the call and closing his laptop. Closing the briefcase shut attracted the attention of the two traveling partners as Lucas got up.

"Well, it's been nice, honestly, but I should be getting back to Prof. Rowan now. Since I've been beaten twice now by Galactic goons, I need to ask Prof. Rowan about transferring some stronger Pokémon. Perhaps an alakazam, staraptor or luxray. These goons are thankfully consistent."

"Okay, good luck Lucas."

"Quick question though, what are you going to be doing now?"

"What I've always been doing; helping Ash along with completing the Pokedex." Dawn answered, but without expressing it, she realized something. She meant to say that in opposite order. Why was Ash first on her priority list? Is it because of his journey? The journey that's making her dream possible and exciting? She'd have to think of these more later.

"Alright, that sounds good and all. I'll be going to Route 212 to see the Pokémon Mansion. I'll be going now. Farewell, and watch out for more Galactic goons." Lucas said as he nodded his head and left the Pokémon Center.

"Did he get his Pokémon healed up?" The girl asked Ash.

"He'll be back for them. He and I gave our Pokémon to the nurse and they're still recovering. I'd say he's just getting himself prepared to leave Veilstone."

"Right." Dawn uttered quietly.


	25. Resuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Barry 4

A couple of days after Floatzel was submitted into the hospital, Floatzel has been doing some light cognitive activities, and was just cleared for the Pokémon equivalent of step 3 of the process. Ash has been spending all this time training, and Dawn worried about this. There were times she saw him grieving about how it was somehow his fault, he would turn stoic if she asked. He also stopped training with her. Now he's been training all by himself and was pushing his Pokémon to hone their moves and abilities even better. Torterra spamming Razor Leaf to try and always land critical hits against rocks, Staravia trying to use Aerial Ace with less drag resistance and a more aerodynamic way, Bibarel trying to be more accurate with Water Gun on a moving target, Luxray trying to use Charge for longer periods of time as a shield and Duskull using Shadow Sneak at a faster speed against Staravia. The young researcher didn't know what to do. Needing to take a break, she went to the department store, though she had to travel quickly for it was raining right now. Yet even now Ash trains in it, now that she remembers. He just recovered from hypothermia the previous week, for crying out loud!

"I wonder if there are some new clothes I can buy? We should be getting prepared for colder times." Heading to the clothing section, she spotted someone she hadn't expected... well, at the moment anyway, while passing the sporting goods. It was Maylene, looking at some... those grip strengthening things. She didn't know what they were called. Dawn entered the store to greet the gym leader. "Maylene?" She turned to the researcher and looked happy to see her.

"Dawn! How are you and Ash doing?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, I'm doing fine, though I'm not sure about Ash. But what about you? Last I saw you, you ran away really sad." Maylene went from happy to embarrassed there.

"Yeeeaaah. I needed to let everything out. I talked to almost all of the gym leaders about what happened. Especially Candice. But she and the leaders with more gym experience than me told me that this also happened to them at least once. Roark even says he has the highest count of hurting the challenger too much with either his Cranidos and Rampardos. But that never stopped him or the others. They just simply did what they could do. So that's what I'm doing. You said Ash wasn't doing well?"

"That's good to here, and... I think he's been ignoring his feelings. At least when I'm around. He's been training for hours on end the past couple of days, trying to perfect their moves." The gym leader nodded her head with her eyes closed.

"Ah, I understand this perfectly. Whenever I was depressed, I'd train myself too to excessive amounts. But I've always had family and friends to help me get through." Dawn then gasped at this. "What? What's wrong?"

"Ash had a very lonely childhood. His father ran off, his mother was partially neglectful, and he only had Barry as an actual friend. He's had no one to help him emotionally. He's been doing once we started traveling together, but it's like he's reverted back to what he was before; cold and distant, but now he's not even trying to be good and polite about it." This worried Maylene.

"I see. Can you lead me to him?"  
\---------------------------  
Ash was taking a break from his extra hard training, resting under Torterra's tree as he was having a light nap while the rest of his Pokémon were resting in their Pokeballs. He didn't want to be alone so that's why Torterra was still out. The rain was soothing to him, but it wasn't clearing away the storm that was wracking his emotions.

("50 hours has passed now since Floatzel was submitted. I wonder-no. You can't be focusing on him now. He's recovering, so you need to put your energy on getting your Pokémon stronger. This can't happen again. I won't let it happen again.") While he was thinking, the sounds of footsteps attracted his attention. He saw Dawn, considering about sending her away or not, but then saw Maylene. It was slightly off putting to see her in her gym clothes, considering that it was raining and cold. Her bubblegum pink hair which was normally styled was now straight down barely reaching her shoulders. "Hey Maylene. Shouldn't you be wearing other things then that?" He asked in a barely interested tone.

"This is nothing. I walk to Snowpoint City like this all the time." Both the travelers were stumped hearing that. "But enough about me. I know what you're doing."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. Using training to block out your feelings. I did so too, but my grandfather taught me that is not the way to dealing with things."

"I'm simply waiting for Floatzel. That's all that matters." He defended with a scoff.

"What about Dawn here? Doesn't she matter?" The gym leader questioned. For the first time in two days, he responded with a strong emotion. And that was anger.

"What are you talking about? Of course she matters!"

"Then why haven't you been paying attention to her? I can understand needing alone time but you need to let other people help you too. Have you called your mother or father yet?" Maylene didn't want to let him know she knew his secret.

"...No." He replied with hesitance.

"Maybe you should. Everyone who's in trouble should call their parents. It's not wrong to have others support you in times like this."

"My mom is likely busy and Dawn has her own things to do. There's no need for me to burden her." He brushed the advice off, not wanting to be shown pity when his partner yelled at him,

"You're wrong!" Ash looked at the young researcher, his eyes widened a bit from her outburst. "If it was Prinplup that was injured, or Lopunny, or Spike, then I would seek the comfort you always give me. Without you, I'd either be doing this Pokedex journey alone or still in Sandgem Town. And with Team Galactic out there, I wouldn't feel safe. With you, I feel safe. I feel happier than otherwise. I feel like I can complete this Pokedex challenge Prof. Rowan gave me. We're supposed to be partners. And shouldn't we be there for each other? The ups and downs?" Her speech was stirring up the emotions that he's bottled up.

("Dawn really thinks of me that highly? Have I possibly been taking her company for granted?") The conflicted trainer set his hand down on Torterra's back, whom has been listening the whole time.

"Torterra." He said and nodded, showing that he approved. All things considered now, he was acting like a prick. Nodding to himself, he slid off of his grass starter and held up a Pokeball.

"Thanks buddy. Return." Once that was done, he turned to Maylene.

"Thank you as well. Sorry for not asking, but how are you doing?"

"Better. Dawn will tell you the rest, but I'm still going to be Veilstone's gym leader." Ash smiled.

"That's great. I'll see you later."

"Happy to be of service. Bye." And with that, the gym leader ran to the dojo gym, leaving the trainer and researcher alone.

"I'm sorry Dawn. For ignoring you." He apologized, looking ashamed that he treated her poorly. Dawn walked up to him and stared right into his eyes.

"I forgive you Ash. You're worrying too much. We're still partners. I'll always be there for you, just as I know you'll always be there for me. You were there during the contest, and you were there for Spike even though I was mad at you. We're never really all that apart most of the time." Dawn then chuckled with a small smile. "Lucas is my biggest childhood friend, but I actually consider you my best friend. It feels... right." Ash lowered his head, his lips quivering. Seeing this, her light smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Then before she could react, Ash hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his face mixing with the rain water on his face.

"Barry's been my best friend for all these years, but it's like you understand me on a more personal level, because I don't know if he would've helped me as easily as you have now. I'm so glad to know you." Dawn wasn't sure if he was basically saying that she was his new best friend or not, but the fact he opened up to her again gave her a sense of pride and joy that she was this close to a lonely person. She hugged him back, feeling hot tears form in her eyes.

"Me too."  
\--------  
On the eighth day, Floatzel was finally checked out of the Pokémon Center. He would still need to recover for a couple of days before being ready to battle, but he was now able to be trained again as long as it wasn't very hard, which Ash could accept. Pastoria City was quite a distance away. Just as Ash and Dawn were about to leave the city, they heard a girl's voice call to them.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" They turned to see Maylene sprinting until she caught up to them.

"Maylene? Here to send us off?" Ash chuckled, but did appear to be confused.

"Sort of. I just wanted to give you something. Hold out your hand."

"Uh... okay." Ash said before holding out his hand. The gym leader dropped into his hand the Cobble Badge, which looked like four orange squares resembling bricks with aluminum being the cement. "Maylene, I can't accept this. I didn't beat you officially."

"Ash, I want you to have this. It's not an apology for what happened, it's me acknowledging that you're an exceptional trainer. True, you haven't beaten me, but even in the past two and a half months I've been a gym leader, you're the most remarkable trainer I've seen. Not only do you really care for your Pokémon, your determination is astounding. You trained a week with me with no complaint, for your goal is one you're certain you'll reach your goal. Training and caring for your Pokémon is usually enough for most people, but you have more drive than my grandfather's martial arts students. And that part were his words. That's why I think you're worthy of this badge, even though you haven't officially beaten me. And besides, you almost did. Lucario was on the cusp of fainting. So you certainly are strong enough to battle against Crasher Wake." Hearing such praise from a gym leader, Ash had no choice but to smile.

"Well, if you think that highly of me, it would be rude to turn down such a gift." The trainer said as he took the badge. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I won't hold you up any longer. I hope we see each other again. Same to you Dawn. Bye." And with that, she dashed off back to her gym.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on you." Dawn giggled while teasing him. Ash scoffed as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Please. Maylene is nice but she's a gym leader. I can't like like someone who's stuck in one place. Not until I become champion. Anyway, let's go." The two then finally left Veilstone City. To make up for the two weeks spent in Veilstone, they rode on their bike, which turned out to be collapsible so that they didn't have to lug it around everywhere and risk having it stolen, and was able to both move from Veilstone to Pastoria in a matter of five days, which they had previously estimated to be two weeks, forgetting that they had the bike since the café. By the time they made it to Pastoria, it was around 4:20 PM, just before sunset, which by that point of time made traveling at night for long stretches perceivably unavoidable. At least that made finding nocturnal Pokémon easier. Dawn on the way caught a sudowoodo, a girafarig, a houndour, a stunky, a wingull, an eastern shellos, a chatot and a remoraid. Ash caught a rhyhorn, though it wasn't part of his final six dream team.

"I can't believe we caught so many Pokémon in between a city!" Dawn cheered as she scrolled through her Pokedex. "So many new entries!"

"Yeah. And now that the Pokémon are actually starting to become strong, I can now start catching things myself." Ash agreed. Officially entering the city, they found that it had a very marsh like look to it, although this surprised neither of them. The houses looked reinforced to protect against the extra amounts of wetness the area is known for and the ground below their feet feels soft and squishy. Entering the Pokémon Center, they were pleased to find Barry sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"Hi Barry!" Dawn called to him. He looked in their direction and became ecstatic in an instant.

"Ash, Dawn! About time you got here!" The orange clad blonde cheered as he ran to them and gave both of them big hug, which both returned while laughing. "How are you two doing?"

"We caught nine Pokémon on the way over here! That was awesome." The researcher told him, looking thrilled.

"I'm also doing better. Dawn and Maylene helped. Floatzel is doing good for the most part. Still somewhat sensitive to a lot of stimulus and turns out that he's permanently deaf on the right side but otherwise, he's just slightly below how he performed normally. Regardless of performance though, he's a valuable member of my team and we've gone through too much for me to quit on him."

"Well that's wonderful! Say, is it possible that we could battle? You just got here and I don't want to face you when you're exhausted." Barry asked his best friend, being considerate.

"Sure. Just give me 10 minutes to get them back up to proper battling condition, and you got it." Ash chuckled, slinging off his bag.

"Great! Meet you outside!" Barry shouted before running out. A few seconds passed before he came back, running to the front desk. "Are my Pokémon healed yet?"

"Just in time. I hope you have a great battle." The nurse told him as she gave him his Pokeballs.

"Thanks!" He said before running off again. Ash chuckled,

"He could slow down a bit, but I hope he never changes." Dawn smiled from his improved, more emotionally open personality, remembering how he acted during the start.

The sun has set, but the sky was still glowing orange with the glowing shades of blue and slight purple mixing in. Ash and Barry were facing off each other once more, on an outdoor battlefield with an audience surrounding them. Dawn was sitting with Spike in her arms, trilling his name in excitement. A random citizen was acting as referee.

"This battle is between Ash and Barry! Via the rules established by the trainers, there will be no substitutions allowed unless a Pokémon is knocked out, and only four Pokémon will be used! Let the battle begin!"

"Staraptor, I choose you!"

"Thorn, get ready!" The two Pokémon appeared, with Ash's bird having finally fully evolved. His chest was now white with a black zigzag, and the crest on top of his head was now fully red. He spread his wings out crying out his name.

"Staraptor!"

"Whoa Ash, wait! Can I switch?! I don't want to have Thorn be beaten that quickly!" Barry pleaded.

"I just said that-" The referee started to lecture, but Ash held his hand up to quiet him.

"Let him switch. Barry and I know each other well. He should get the chance to start off fairly.

"Thanks Ash! Thorn, your turn will come soon!" Barry stated as withdrew his grass type. "Stara, get ready!" And with that, their respective bird Pokémon were on the field. "Now let's see who has the stronger staraptor!"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Quick Attack!" Both yelled at the same time. Both flying types blitzed faster than they could keep track, occasionally a shockwave may appear in the air from the psychical impacts. "Aerial Ace!" Moving out of hyper speeds, the flying types were in a head on collision course as white streaks trailed around and behind them. With incredible strength, they smashed right into each other, grunting as they pushed against each other with all they had. But eventually, Staraptor was able to push on through, shoving Stara out of the way with a pained cry. Barry growled in frustration that his respective bird was going to be beaten again. "Close Combat!" Flying high into the air, both of them were spinning around doing aileron rolls, keeping their chests facing each before moving backwards in a loop before they engaged in a smackdown of beaks, wings and clawed feet. Due to no longer maintaining flight properly, the Predator Pokémon fell through the sky like rocks, falling faster and faster as they fought with extreme ferocity until they crashed into the ground, creating a dust cover from the impact. Everyone was waiting in anticipation as the obstructing dust came down, revealing a standing bird, a foot on the loser's face while it was knocked out. The winner was clearly bruised and scratched.

"Oh man. Who's the winner. I can't tell who it is." A crowd member asked. After a few seconds of tension, the standing Predator Pokémon flew to Ash.

"Alright buddy, you did it!" Ash congratulated as he hugged his winded, but still fighting able Pokémon.

"Stara is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor!"

"Way to go Ash." Dawn whispered to herself while Spike cheered for his imprinted father.

"Stara, return." Barry said as he withdrew his bird. "It's not your fault. You did good." After putting her away, he called to his rival, "Your Staraptor is almost always one step ahead in strength, isn't he?!"

"It's especially thanks to Maylene. I think that if it weren't for her, Stara may have lasted longer. Maybe even beaten Staraptor if she was lucky enough."

"Then we'll just train twice as hard to make up for it then! Tails, get ready!" Barry boasted as he released his Sea Weasel. "Use Agility!" Obeying his command, his Floatzel started blitzing around the tired bird, easily outpacing him.

"Try to catch it with Aerial Ace!" Ash instructed. Despite his injuries, Staraptor took to the skies and tried to tag the water type, but for once, he couldn't catch up as he just passed through an afterimage.

"Finish him with swift!" From all angles, golden stars started raining down from above, aimed right for the stuck flying type as he was bombarded by the unavoidable attack. He shrieked in pain as he was forced downward into the ground, and when it stopped, Staraptor was defeated.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Tails!"

"Yeah, take that Ash!" Barry rubbed it in his rival's face, whom only rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Wonder if Tails could win this with his speed?"

"Thank you Staraptor. You've proven yourself once more." Ash said to his fallen bird as he took out a Dusk Ball. "Duskull, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he revealed his ghost type.

"A ghost type? Very interesting Ash, but Tails knows Crunch, which is what we'll use right now!" Barry said in the form of an order, and the vastly quicker Pokémon lunged at the spooky Pokémon with its jaws ready to snap down on its target. However, with a snap of Ash's fingers, Duskull was able to make one blue flame in front of him before Tails passed right through it and chomped down on it, causing the Pokémon to moan in pain. Tails even threw him away into the ground and chuckled. However, retribution was swift as for just an instant, Tails burst in flames, screaming in pain. "No way! He got burned?!"

"That's Will-O-Wisp for you." Ash shrugged with a smug grin. "Now use Confuse Ray!" It's eye glowing red, a purple beam made its way to Tails, doing something. The result was that the floatzel became disoriented and was unable to stand still.

"That's not faaaiiiiirr!" Barry whined, frustrated to see his Pokémon heavily inflicted despite not even being hit by a single attack. "Fine then! Tails, use Crunch again!" Trying to follow through, he tried to attack, but with the faster movement speed making his visual perception even worse, he tripped mid-attack and careened right into a tree at high speed.

"Quick, use Astonish!" Creating two shockwaves from his eyes, they flew right into the downed Sea Weasel, right before the burn effect took hold and hurt Tails even more.

"Use Crunch again!" Refocusing, Tails leapt and actually made contact this time, inflicting more damage to the wailing Requiem Pokémon.

"Astonish, again!" Pushing back the water type with shockwaves, Tails growled before the burn hurt him again. This continued for some time on repeat, either Tails making a hit or more consistently not then being both attacked and burnt.

"Crunch, once more!" Barry pleaded.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered. Despite his slow speed, Duskull was able to move out of the way due to the water type haven taken up so much damage. "Finish this with Astonish!" With one final attack, the floatzel was pushed into the ground before he was burnt one last time, before fainting.

"Tails is unable to battle! The winner is Duskull!" The referee announced.

"Good job Duskull!" Ash praised, but was surprised when the ghost type started glowing white. His body started to grow more roundish and grew feet. Hands appeared out of nowhere along with the skull disappearing, leaving only a single eye. When the white glow went away, there was a larger grey ghost with white growths from his shoulders and top of the head respectively.

"Dusclops." He said.

"Wow, Duskull evolved!" Dawn gasped with joy. Spike didn't seem to share the sentiment as he was scared from the pressure it seemed to impose and withdrew into himself until Dusclops was gone.

"Well done, Dusclops!" Ash cheered for his newly evolved Pokémon. After returning Tails into his Pokeball, Barry proclaimed,

"Your Pokémon may have evolved, but I know it's weak by now! Infernape, get ready with Flame Wheel!" From the sphere came out a red and white monkey before it started spinning forward while producing fire around him. Rearing back both its floating hands, they became outlined with grey energy, before throwing them, creating two ranged punches that shot straight through the air, colliding with the flaming wheel, stopping it in its tracks.

"Whoa, he's countering with Shadow Punch!" Dawn gasped again.

"Finally an attack that packs a punch." Ash commented. Some of the audience laughed, including Barry.

"HAHAHA, that's pretty good Ash! No wait! Keep going Infernape!" He snapped, shaking off his distraction. Despite being stopped, the punches didn't last forever as they faded, no longer giving resistance against Infernape as he continued with his attack, rolling right into the Beckon Pokémon. He fell onto his back, unconscious.

"Dusclops is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape!"

"Dusclops, return." Ash said as he got his ghost type off the field. "You did excellent, Dusclops. Congrats on evolving. Floatzel, I choose you!" Throwing a Net Ball, he released his own Sea Weasel. "You don't want to hold back on him. He may not be at optimal condition, but that doesn't mean he's useless in a fight."

"I wasn't planning on holding back anyway! Mach Punch!" Faster than even Ash could try to counter, Infernape got up into the shocked water type's face and smashed his fist into Floatzel's face, sending him flying off the battle field and into a tree, seriously damaging the bark.

("His Infernape is really fast. He's likely faster than my physical commands if we don't yell them out.") "Floatzel, are you okay?!" Ash called out to his Pokémon. With a shake of his head, Floatzel stood up with a growl and ran back to the field. "Tough as always." Ash complimented with a smile." Now, use Aqua Jet!" Surrounding himself with water, Floatzel shot forward like a rocket at the Flame Pokémon.

"Counter with Mach Punch!" Lunging forward with all his might, the two clashed with enormous amounts of force, creating a shockwave that blew wind across the battlefield, forcing everyone around to resist against it. Dawn hugged spike close to her chest to make sure he wasn't too frightened, as he still remained in his egg.

"Continue with Crunch!" Ash ordered. Like before, Floatzel used his water to move past the fist and bit down hard on the fire type's shoulder, causing him to wince. But in that moment, the fire on the top of his head exploded in power and he howled in rage as he grabbed the Sea Weasel, and threw him into the air.

"Alright! Mach Punch!" Barry shouted. With a mighty jump, the Blazing Blaze Pokémon soared high above the ascending water type and delivered a powerful punch to Floatzel's back, causing him to yelp in pain. He plummeted to the ground like a comet, smashing into the ground, with Infernape landing a good distance away, panting and struggling to stand. Floatzel was able to get back onto his feet, though it was clear that he was being pushed to the limit as well.

"You okay, Floatzel?" Turning his head to the right, he gave a pained grin. "Okay. Finish this with Aqua Jet!"

"Burn out with Flame Wheel!" Both Pokémon covered themselves in their respective element and barreled toward each other at high speeds, and when they collided, they were at a stalemate until the building energy between them caused an explosion. When it eventually settled, both Pokémon were knocked unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle due to a draw!" The referee declared. The audience applauded from such a sight.

"You did well Floatzel. Your recovery was splendid." Ash complimented his water type as he returned him.

"Great job, Infernape the fact you made it a draw helped." Barry praised as he retreated his starter. With one last Pokemon for this battle, they yelled,

"Luxray, I choose you!" "Thorn, get ready!"

"Use Charge!" Ash ordered. Electircity started cackling around Luxray's body, his hair standing on end.

"Use Stun Spore!" Spraying the air with yellow dust from its rose hands, Luxray coughed from the polluted air, and thus he fell forward, becoming paralyzed from the spores.

"No!" Ash cried out.

"Yes! Now use Magical Leaf!" From his hands, rainbow glowing leaves flew out and made contact with the lion like Pokémon, dealing some damage.

"Luxray, use Charge again!" Despite the paralysis, he once again charged up with electrical energy, becoming even more powerful.

"Magical Leaf again!" Thorn again bombarded the lion with rainbow glowing leaves, but they did even less damage this time.

"Spark!" Running forward with his electrified body, he managed to ram into the grass type, dealing major damage. He cried out of agony as he fell onto his back, but was not knocked out.

"Quick, recover with Giga Drain!" His hands glowed bright green before shooting off beams of light that started draining Luxray's energy, but wasn't successful of taking a whole lot, based from his barely affected gaze.

"Finish it with Bite." Baring his teeth, he clamped down on Thorn, causing the Thorn Pokémon to cry out in sheer pain before fainting, losing the battle.

"Thorn is unable to battle! Luxray is the winner, and so is Ash!" The referee declared, creating applause from everybody.

"Way to go Ash!" Dawn congratulated.

"Togepi!" The Spike Ball Pokémon trilled in joy, waving his arms and feet.

"I lost again?! Awww!" Barry complained as he returned his Pokémon solemnly. "Thanks Roselia. You did your best."

"I'm actually impressed Barry." He looked up to see his rival in front of him. "Despite Maylene's training, you actually put me on the ropes. If it weren't for Maylene's training regiments, you may have actually won. You're definitely strong." Ash complimented Barry as he offered a hand.

"Heh, dang it Ash, you're cramping my style here." Barry cracked with a smile as he jokingly turned away, before coming right back and slapping his hand into Ash's to make a wild handshake. "Thanks."

"Togi. Togepiii!" Spike called out as he ran to Ash, hugging his leg while Dawn slung her arms over both their shoulders.

"That was awesome, you two! I don't think I've seen such a close match up with you two!"

"Thanks Dawn! That means a lot!" Barry laughed.

"Yeah. That was the most fun battle we had yet." Ash agreed.

"Come on, let's go have lunch together. I don't think we even had lunch in between all three of us, I can't wait!" The girl was going on from how excited she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been having relationship issues and you know those can get pretty distracting. Anyway, this was a real great chapter to write. I know at least one of you might see this as Ash winning as usual against Barry, but I've had a unique idea about what to do back since their third battle, so no complaining just yet. How was the whole recovery thing for Floatzel? Done good, or rushed, or neutral? Let me know. I also have decided to do all future Pokémon generations as stories. Yes to Ash B&W, yes to Ash XYZ, yes to Ash Ultra, and yes to Ash... (Still working on a title for the Galar games), since I've figured out all the final six teams I need for Ash and whatever partner he has at the time. There will be a side story when I do Black and White 2 because I'll be using Nate as the protagonist than Ash because like Hilbert/Hilda he would disappear but that's a story for another day. I won't be doing Alpha and Omega because if you remember what I said in chapter one about why I'm not doing Hoenn, then Mega Evolution will just make it even easier and broken, even if the remakes are more challenging then original Ruby and Sapphire. Also, I'm going to be taking a two week break from writing to get my life into a more manageable situation where things aren't so hectic. To sign off, here's Rotom with his current Pokedex entry.
> 
> Thank you, Festivewillow69. Sorry about not saying anything for awhile. That time with Floatzel was quite something. Here is #356: Dusclops, the Beckon Pokemon; Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void. If that's the case then how come either nobody avoids them like the plauge, or they don't suck people in as soon as they're in line of sight? Does it only do so when it opens it's mouth? It should be those who look inside its mouth are sucked in since that's more accurate.


	26. Water We Waiting For?

A/N: Hello, my fans! So, I know that it hasn't been two weeks as I'm writing this chapter, but after a week, I was getting bored from not making Pokémon chapters, so I started writing 8 days into my break. However, unlike my Teen Titan chapters, I really love making chapters for Ash Platinum, so it won't be too strenuous on my mind. Let's get going then.

After having some lunch, Ash and Barry followed Dawn as she went to the Marsh to catch as much as she could. It took several hours and hundreds of Safari Balls, but due to their combined efforts, they managed to catch one of every Pokémon the Great Marsh had. Dawn caught a wooper, a barboach, a tangela, an azurill and a tropius. Barry caught a yanma, a skorupi, a croagunk and a carnivine. Ash caught a paras, an exeggcute, a kangaskhan, a shroomish and a kecleon. Leaving the Great Marsh, the three headed to the Pokémon Center so that Dawn could have her Pokedex scan all Barry's catches.

"Thank you both so much!" Dawn expressed extreme gratitude to her male friends as she hugged them both, causing them both to blush and laugh. "I'm not sure I would've ever been able to catch them all that quickly and easily!"

"Eh, it was fun actually catching them with friends." Barry tried shrugging off with a smile. "There was just way too many for me to venture out there when I have a journey."

"Then why did you stay here for two weeks. Even for a single traveler, that's plenty of time to catch 14 Pokémon." Ash pointed out.

"Uh, I've been training under Crasher Wake. I wanted to show you how far I've come, thank you very much." Barry defended with a huff.

"I still doubt that." Ash rolled his eyes but didn't sound condescending. "Now that you mention it, I should be heading to the gym now. Time to get my fifth badge.

"Hey, I just realized that this is the first time we all get to see a gym battle at the same time! This will be so fun!"

"Ehh, why not? It'd be nice to see him flounder like a fish with my own eyes for once." Barry jested while Ash lightly punched him.

"Yeah right, Barry. Afterall, why should this be any more different?"

"Dang it." Ash groaned as the battle field was primarily a swimming pool with small platforms spread out for non-water types. "Well, Torterra is definitely out of the question." He sighed in defeat. The room went dark, startling Ash and Dawn whom was sitting in the bleachers with the not surprised Barry. The far side of the gym lit up from a spotlight while wrestler music blared out and smoke poured out of the sliding doors while a voice introduced him.

"Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Pastoria City gym! Introducing in the home corner, standing at 6.3 feet and weighing in at 236 lbs., it's CRASHER WAKE!" Throwing off his white cape, a large man wearing dark blue and black wrestling pants, orange boots and wrist bands, and a mask belched out laughter as he got pumped up.

"Greetings! It is so great to be challenged! Behold my glory! Victory will be ours!"

"And in the opposite corner, standing at 5.5 feet and weighing at 133 lbs., coming in with four gym badges, fighting out from Twinleaf Town, it's Ash Ketchum!" Another spotlight shined on him, forcing the young trainer to shield his eyes in annoyance.

("No wonder the survey asked me those questions.") A screen lit up from the wall opposite of the bleachers, showing Wake on the right and Ash on the left, with three circles filled with grey, representing their Pokémon.

"You will each have the use of three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all on one side are ! And in addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Gyarados!" From the gym leader's Pokeball came out one of the scariest water Pokémon to exist. It was a 21 foot long giant blue and cream colored serpent with overlapping scales. Within its intimidating maw were razor sharp teeth, and its eyes looked furious. It roared with such volume that the three teenagers had to cover their ears in pain. Once the ringing in their ears stopped, Ash brought out a Pokeball.

"Luxray, I choose you!" Revealing an electric type, the gym leader groaned before shaking off the moment of vulnerability. The two circles on the screen showed the Pokémon they were starting with.

"No matter! We will prevail against the challenge! Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!" Creating a ball of fire, it shot the attack at the electric lion. Ash made a buzzing noise, which prompted Luxray to charge up with an electrifying armor. And yet in spite of that, he still took major damage as the attack exploded upon contact.

"Luxray!" Dawn cried out.

"Oh man, Ash got blaster by Master Wake!" Barry exclaimed, pulling at his hair. Once the smoke cleared, Luxray did look hurt, but he was definitely not out as he stood tall by yelling his name.

"Luxraaay!"

"I can't believe it! Despite taking a ferocious Dragon Rage in the face, Luxray is undeterred! What will Crasher Wake do now!" The announcer asked with epic excitement.

"I'll tell you what! Gyarados, use Bite!" Swimming through the water like a snake, the water Pokémon was heading fast to chomp down on its enemy. Ash made a buzzing noise again while stomping his foot down. Getting the message, Luxray hopped across platform to platform, the two getting closer at a rapid pace. When the Atrocious Pokémon flew out of the water to attack, Ash yelled out,

"Now!" Luxray proceeded to let all the built up electricity in his body out, using Spark to full effect just as Gyarados clamped down, receiving an extremely painful shock. Gyarados may have been tough, but with its water/flying type being dealt with a charged up electric move, not even it could withstand the attack and fell into the water with a hard splash, zapped into unconsciousness.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Did he just one shot the atrocious Gyarados?! How strong is Ash's Luxray?!" The announcer yelled in a shocked tone. Returning his Pokémon, Crasher Wake said,

"Impressive that you managed to knock out my Gyarados that quickly. I trained her to withstand electric attacks better than most, but I guess Luxray are too powerful. However, you'll have to try something else with my next Pokémon! Go, Whiscash!" Out next was a blue catfish type of Pokémon with a yellow underbelly It had a big, deep mouth with whiskers growing out from above its lips, and its forehead had a W on it.

"And with that, Crasher Wake shows off his Second Pokémon that's immune to electricity! But this match is too close to call!" The announcer declared.

("That's what you think.") Ash thought to himself as he said, "Luxray, return." Once the electric type was in his ball, he told him, "Thanks Luxray." Taking out his next Pokeball, Ash shouted,

"Bibarel, I choose you!" For the first time in a while, the Beaver Pokémon was sent out onto the field.

"He's wanting to make sure Whiscash doesn't have the field advantage." Dawn pointed out.

"But what does his Bibarel have? I don't really know what they could possibly have in terms of strong moves aside from hyper fang." Barry countered.

"Move into the water, Bibarel!" Ash instructed, and the beaver did so with a splash.

"Zen Headbutt!" Wake commanded with a smile. Whiscash swam at a fast speed, its forehead glowing blue.

"Counter with Rollout!" Curling into a spinning ball, it was a good defensive tactic when as soon as Whiscash rammed into her, Biberal rolled right over the headbutt, only taking minimal damage.

"Continue your attack with Mud Bomb!" From its big mouth, a ball of mud shot through the water, landing against the unsuspecting Beaver Pokémon, exploding into an obscuring mess.

"Hyper Fang!" From the muddied water, Bibarel shot from it with her teeth glowing white, and delivered a powerful chomp onto Whiscash's tail, inflicting a sharp pain which was evident on the catfish's face.

"Try to escape with Water Pulse!" Creating a sphere of water, Whiscash smacked it against Bibarel, blasting her away with a decent attack.

"Oh man! They just won't stop! How long can this go?!" The announcer yelled, getting caught up in the action.

"I'll tell you, right now! Finish this with Zen Headbutt!" Crasher Wake shouted with vigor.

"Counter with Hyper Fang!" With two glowing attacks heading toward each other, they collided with equal force that created an underwater explosion. Both Pokémon were sent flying and landed on platforms. Both were knocked out.

"I can't believe it! A Double K.O! This has never happened before!" Returning his Whiscash, the gym leader whistled.

"That was good kid! You're really giving me an enjoyable battle! I guess my ace will bask in the spotlight! Go, Floatzel!" Onto the field came the same Water Weasel Ash is using. Ash smirked.

"Bibarel, return." He said as he withdrew his fallen Pokémon. "You did well. I know you'll win next time." Taking out a Net Ball, he yelled, Floatzel, I choose you!" Now on the field were two Floatzels.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! A battle of the Sea Weasels! Let's see who is supreme!"

"Interesting! I was figuring that you would want to finish this with your Luxray!" Crasher Wake said.

"And just take your badge easily? After my last gym battle, I really want to actually earn this." Ash explained, his smile dropping a bit but not vanishing.

"I heard from Maylene. I can understand your drive to push yourself, not going the easy route. For that, you have my deepest respect. However, that doesn't mean we'll let you win."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Right Floatzel?" He turned his head to the left and nodded while smirking.

"How very interesting! Who will win?! My master, or my best friend! Augh, I don't know who to pick!" Barry cried out while Dawn looked at him unamused. The researcher returned her gaze to Ash.

"I know he'll win."

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash ordered as his Pokémon surrounded himself with water and shot himself at his foe.

"Bounce it back!" Wake told his Floatzel, whom responded by puffing up its floatation sacs, creating an absorption armor that tanked the attacking Aqua Jet with little trouble. Ash's Sea Weasel was repelled easily and landed on one of the platforms.

"Wow! Their floatation sacs are that strong?!" Ash gasped in disbelief.

"It's not only strong enough to carry a person, even moves like giga impact can't over power it!" Crasher Wake explained.

"If brute force won't work, then we'll just use speed. Agility!" Running all over the field, Ash's Pokémon was disappearing and reappearing, confusing the defensively superior Floatzel.

"No matter, we'll just keep attack where he will be! Ice Fang!" Jumping into the air, the enemy Floatzel aimed to where Ash's was headed, and managed to fire two chilling zigzagging beams from its teeth at his doppelganger's midsection, resulting in a howl of pain from the victim.

("Dang. He knows how to counter those faster than himself. We'll just have to endure the onslaught then.")

"Use Ice Fang again!"

"Counter with Swift!" Ash's Floatzel jumped into the air to send a barrage of golden stars to intercept the icy beams, creating an explosion. "Use Crunch!" Floatzel sprung at the opposing Floatzel, hoping to inflict damage first.

"Bounce it!" Inflating the sac again, he soon became too big for the attacking teeth to bite down properly, rendering the attack useless. "Bring him into the water!" Crasher Wake instructed with a prideful roar. Grabbing onto its species kin, they took a dunk into the water. "Now use Waterfall!" From the same spot, a pillar of water shot from the pool, with Ash's Floatzel on the unfortunate end, especially when the move went so high that they slammed into the ceiling.

"Puff up then use Swift!" Imitating the gym's Floatzel, Ash's puffed out his floatation sack, pushing his foe away while using his tail to create a barrage of golden stars, landing a direct hit. "Quick, use Aqua Jet!" Like a comet, Ash's Sea Weasel raced down on the opposing doppelganger and connected right in the midsection.

"Bring it on! Counter with Ice Fang!" Now that it recovered, Wake's Sea Weasel pushed back Ash's with the zigzagging ice beams from its teeth. In spite of that, both Floatzel landed on a platform. Ash's Pokémon looked like he was about to collapse. "I think we've endured enough. Floatzel, use Brine!" From its mouth, a mighty powerful torrent of water was shot out, looking much more powerful than a Water Gun.

"Spin around it with Aqua Jet!" Zooming ahead, Floatzel swam right up against the attack, like a snake climbing a tree.

"Ice Fang!"

"Bounce it!" By the the time the Ice type move connected, Floatzel was already shielded with it's floatation sac, and he was right in front of the other one. "Crunch!" Throwing the other weasel down, he pounced on and delivered a crunch on his back! The opposing Floatzel cried out in pain before fainting.

"Absolutely incredible folks! Ash Ketchum is the winner of this match! He has earned himself the Fen badge!" The announcer cried out in amazement.

"Way to go Ash! You rocked!" Dawn cheered, clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah, boy! Whoo Whooooo! That's my best friend right there!" Barry went wild with excitement seeing this victory.

"Great job as always Floatzel. Take a good rest." Wake told his Pokémon, clearly proud. "Ash! You did a masterful job! You should be proud!"

"Oh, I am, Crasher Wake! This was exhilarating!" The young trainer agreed wholeheartedly.

"I also had a great time battling you! Let me come over to-" He didn't have time to say anything more when everything shook with a loud boom. The lights flickered, the water splashed around a bit, and everybody stumbled around from the floor rumbling. "Everybody, get outside now!" Wake ordered as everyone hastily left. When everybody got outside, they saw what looked like the aftermath of a bomb North of the city, lighting up the night sky. "The Great Marsh! Who's responsible for this?!" The teenagers and gym leader ran up to the gate to see a Team Galactic goon run out of the gate, panting and a little frightened.

"Phew, that was rough."

"Hey, what have you done to the Great Marsh?!" Wake demanded an answer.

"What've I done? Technically, it wasn't me. It was a prototype of the Galactic Bomb. I just simply pushed the button. Don't worry, it was only 20 tons of TNT. I need to report the results. Cheerio then, and that's an absurd costume, you daft codger!" The goon then ran away.

"Like he's one to talk about costumes. You three, do NOT follow me, or let anyone else in unless it's Officer Penny!" Wake then went into the gate to inspect the damage.

"You guys go. I'll hold the fort here." Barry declared as he positioned himself as the sentry of the gate, folding his arms. Ash handed Dawn two of his Pokeballs.

"Take them to the Pokémon Center. I'll chase the goon."

On the beach leading to Pastoria City, the goon was using a tablet type of device reporting the results.

"Boy, does that Galactic Bomb pack a pretty big wallop. Once the real stuff is deployed, there's nothing we can't blow up. I wonder what they have planned for-AUUUUUGH!" Without warning, the goon was swept up by a staraptor by the shoulders. He was screaming in fright as he was taken a couple hundred feet up. He only stopped when he saw a trainer peek over the bird's shoulders and smile smugly at him.

"Ello, Gov'na. Ain't it a beautiful ev'nin this is?" He asked in an exaggerated cockney accent.

"You'd better let me go, you brat!" The goon demanded, but Ash didn't budge.

"I thought all British folk were polite and such. But you went and blew part of a national park up. I'm here to ask why."

"Like I'd ever tell you anything! Glory to Team GalaAAAAA!" Staraptor let go when Ash patted his wing, letting him fall for a hundred feet before he was caught again by the cloth on his back.

"Perhaps you didn't here me. Maybe that height wasn't scary enough? Let's see how far we can take it. Staraptor, take us much higher." Obeying the command, Staraptor flapped his wings until it seemed like they were a mile high. From where they were hovering at now, they could see a lot of land. Mount Coronet still towered above them, preventing anything from the West to be seen, but both of the cities of Hearthome and Veilstone could be seen in the distance, and Pastoria nearby, and yet oddly not Sunnyshore during this time of night. The clouds made it really hard to tell far far the land was below them or what was around not illuminated by light, which made it perfect for scaring the goon good. "Wow, it really is a beautiful night from up here."

"Get me down from here, you demented kid!" The goon screamed from how extreme this was."

"Here's what's going to happen. Tell me what I want to know, or you'll have a nice long fall. I won't kill you, but I may just keep this cycle up all night."

"Never!"

"Okay. Round 2 it is then." For a second time, the goon fell through the air, flailing and screaming in horror as he fell with no indication how long it was going to take. After 10 seconds, he was caught again by Staraptor. "Shall we go again for a third round?"

"Okay, okay! Find the tablet I dropped when you picked me up! Please, I don't want to keep falling like that!" He cried, tears falling from his face.

"Good little goon." With a snap of his fingers, Staraptor let go for the final time, initially hearing a scream of fear before they turned to grunts of pain as he was dropped right on top of a tree. After a few seconds, the goon fell onto the ground, covered in cuts, scrapes and branches, moaning in deep pain. Managing to get up, he hobbled away sobbing,

"Bleeding monster, that kid is."

"Now then, let's go get that tablet." Ash spoke as his bird flew back to where they picked him up.

Detective Looker was talking with Dawn in the Pokémon Center, exchanging information.

"This is worrisome. And Ash is following the culprit?" Looker asked the young researcher.

"He is as we speak. I have full confidence he'll deliver the news to us." She answered with no hesitation.

"I appreciate your confidence." Ash's voice filled the room. They turned to see Ash come in the Center.

"Ash!" She cheered joyfully as she jumped and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but returned the hug for a few seconds before they disengaged.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah, but he escaped."

"Oh. Well, at least you tried." Dawn said sympathetically.

"Eh, he wasn't the important thing. This is." Ash replied as he shrugged off his backpack to take out a tablet. "I believe its what he was using to send a report to Team Galactic."

"Brilliant, my boy!" Looker exclaimed as he snatched the tablet from the trainer's hands. "With this, we can find out the secrets Team Galactic is hiding! Too bad it'll take days to send this to headquarters since I'm terrible at hacking."

"If I may, we do know a computer specialist in Hearthome City. Her name is Bebe Strana." Dawn suggested.

"Brilliant! I now have a more immediate lead! You both have made great contributions to my work!" And with that, he dashed out of the Pokémon Center.

"So, how did you get the tablet?" Dawn asked her partner, glad that Looker was gone.

"Let's just say that goon had a few long falls through the sky. He's alive, but he'll be limping for a while." Ash answered nonchalantly.

"No way. That... is hard core." Dawn chuckled grimly as they high fived in somewhat sadistic glee. The Pokémon Center doors opened up again to show Cynthia and Barry talking.

"That's very interesting about the lakes. Hey! Did you get the culprit Ash?!" Barry jumped from one topic to the next as he got up in Ash's face with heavy anticipation. After pushing his childhood friend's face away with a single finger, he responded,

"Not the person, but I gave a tablet he was working with to Detective Looker. He's on his way to Hearthome City now to talk to a programmer we know."

"Looker? Small world if you two know him." Cynthia chuckled.

"Man, the next time I see someone who vaguely looks like Team Galactic, I'll teach them a thing or two they won't forget!" Barry growled as he grinded his fist against his palm.

"Hold on there, Naruto." Ash joked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we need to plan these things out. They're now above petty thievery at this point. We need tact and strategy."

"Hmph, well while you and Dawn talk about that, I'm going to Canalave City, so that I can get my next badge, and become even stronger! Smell you later!" In the same way Looker left, so did Barry.

"So you two are friends of his?" Cynthia asked.

"I know. We're both the most fortunate and unfortunate teenagers in Sinnoh to ever know him." Ash sarcastically answered with an eyeroll. "But, whenever the chips are down, he is a good friend through and through. He's my childhood friend after all."

"How interesting. Anyway, I was on my way to investigate Lake Valor when I saw the explosion. Now that I know how potentially dangerous Team Galactic is, I need to head home and make sure everyone is safe. Head to Canalave City. Barry is right; you'll need to be stronger than you are now for the challenges you'll eventually face. And as for you Dawn..." The champion turned to the young researcher. "...I hope you get to collect every Pokémon in the region. It may help you with the secret to the legendary Pokémon." Hearing that activated a drive in the girl as she suddenly looked motivated and confident, while saying,

"Thank you, Cynthia! I will!" The champion laughed.

"I'll see you later." She then left, leaving the two of them. Dawn turned to Ash.

"Let's eat some dinner and go so sleep, so that we can further our quests!" The trainer smiled in excitement.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, in case you're thinking it, of course Ash from the anime would never do something like that with the Galactic grunt. But this Ash isn't that Ash. In fact, I could actually see how the way I made my Ash is nearly identical to Cyrus, seeing as they were both emotionally damaged and had it rough as kids. Only Ash had a strained yet good family life and a best friend with Barry while Cyrus was totally shut off, eventually seeing emotions as the world's strife. I also saw Cynthia's request to deliver something she could do herself weird in the game, especially if she was going to be there by the time the protagonist had beaten Cyrus, which she might've gotten there sooner if she didn't stop to give us the Old Charm item. So we're skipping that part. Anyway, now with Rotom.
> 
> Here is #407: Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon; It attracts prey with a sweet aroma, then downs it with thorny whips hidden in its arms. Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power. Where does it keep the whips? The toxins I can understand but not the whips.


	27. Their First Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth battle, but not really the fifth match. What do I mean? You'll have to see.

While Dawn's Kirlia using Teleport move was useful to get back to Hearthome City and save them days worth of time, it was still a slow journey as they trekked through Mount Coronet, and traveled from nearly the exact longitude center of Sinnoh to the most Western City of the region, Canalave City. However, it went by more quickly as they rode they paths they walked on their bike, and even still got some training in along the way by trainers Ash fought before having rematches. In just a matter of five days, they reached the port city with a canal cleaving it in half in five days.

"Dawn, time?" Ash asked his partner. She checked her Poketch.

"Five days, seven hours and 15 minutes."

"Oh yeah!" Ash cheered as he jumped off their bike. "We're going to beat the snow blockage leading to Snowpoint City at this rate!"

"Yeah, as long as we can get there before December, we should be right on track." The young girl agreed.

"Hey, how did you guys beat me here?!" A shocked voice called to them. They turned back to see Barry running up to them.

"Barry? How did you get here so quickly?" Dawn inquired, a bit perplexed. Barry shrugged as he replied,

"I just flew over with my Stara. We just landed outside of the city, and I was expecting to have to wait another week or two for you guys, but... you've beaten me."

"Yeah. That's actually more weird than impressive." Ash conceded, seeing the twist of the usual routine.

"At lease we caught a Mr. Mime on the way here." Dawn pointed out.

"Right. Say, how about we have a battle?!" Barry requested, getting excited again. Ash looked confused.

"Already? Have you gotten that stronger yet?"

"No no, I mean Dawn! I want to battle Dawn!"

"M-me?!" She asked, thrown off by the proposal.

"Yeah! All of my Pokémon are fully evolved now! I want to see how far you've been progressing under Ash's tutelage!" The rival explained, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Well, uh, we can certainly battle. No reason why not."

"Yeah! Let's get it on!"

At three thirty, with the sun nearly at the point of sunset, Barry and Dawn faced each other with determination in their faces. Plenty of people and dock workers were creating an audience around the outdoor battle field. Ash for once was the referee.

"This is an interesting position." He told himself in amusement. He coughed before announcing, "Ladies and gentleman, this has been a long time coming! Two of my best friends finally duking it out for the first time! Barry McDonald from Twinleaf and Dawn Berlitz from Sandgem! Only five Pokémon will be used, and there are no substitutions unless a Pokémon is knocked out! The winner is decided when all the Pokémon on one side is defeated! Let the battle begin!"

"Thorn, get ready!"

"Empoleon, I choose you!" Both shouted at the same time as they released their Pokémon. Barry's Thorn evolved from a Roselia to a Roserade, which was familiar, but Empoleon was new. She adopted a cooler navy blue and black color scheme with a white front. Her beak split up her face looking similar to a trident crest. Two fin like projections surrounded her neck that also lined down her white chest and belly. Her flippers were much wider and had three golden claws on the underside as her hands.

"Wow, so that's an empoleon!" Barry marveled at her intimidating beauty.

"That's right! Now all of our starters are fully evolved!" Dawn told him. From her bag, Spike peaked out and cheered at the excitement.

"Togepi!" He chirped, happy as he normally is.

"That's right, Spike! We're going to win this!"

"Yeah right! Thorn, start things off with Ingrain!" From Thorn's feet, roots started to take hold in the ground below him, anchoring him to the same spot.

"Empoleon, smack him with Metal Claw!" With her wings became shiny and grey as she charged forward and clobbered the Bouquet Pokémon over the head, looking painful from Thorn's perspective.

"Follow up with Toxic Spikes!" Aiming his flower hands around Empoleon, he shot out many purple thorns over Dawn's side of the field. Dawn grunted in annoyance from this action.

"Metal Claw again!" Like before, the water starter, bashed her metallic wing against the immobile grass type, looking heavily beaten down.

"Sleep powder!" Opening the holes in his flower hands, a green dust puffed right into Empoleon's face, causing her to sneeze.

"No! Hang in there!" But despite her master's calls, wooziness was taking its effect on the Emperor Pokémon, as she fell onto her back, asleep.

"Togi!" Spike cried out.

"Alright! Now recover your health with Giga Drain!" Barry ordered happily. Opening the holes again, bright green beams of light shot from Thorn's hands, sapping Empoleon's health. Time passed as Thorn looked better and better while the water type became worse and worse. However, when it seemed like she was going to be basically sucked dry of health, she woke up, slapping away the energy sapping her health. Everybody was shocked to see the Emperor Pokemon get back up onto her feet, now glowing with a blue aura, and screeched from the overflowing power.

"Whoa, that's torrent!" Ash gasped.

"Oh yeah! Empoleon, use Brine!" With all of the added power to the attack by torrent and brine's special ability, Empoleon shot an ultra powerful blast of water that smashed into the stuck grass type, dealing major damage.

"No! Use Giga Drain!"

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Surrounding herself with water, she shot into the air dodging the green beams that might've finisher her. "Now use Metal Claw!" Falling from the sky, Empoleon slammed her metallic wing against Thorn's head, smashing him into the ground. He fainted from such a blow.

"Thorn is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!" Ash declared. Everybody cheered from such a display of power.

"Way to go Empoleon! I'm so proud of you!" Dawn cheered, so proud of her starter.

"Togepi!" Spike chirped as well, hopping up and down in the bag he was in.

"You did good, Thorn. Return." Barry praised his Pokémon before turning to his opponent. "That was a really good turn of events, Dawn! I'm impressed! But let's see you survive this! Stara, get ready!" Up next was his Predator Pokémon.

"Staraptor!" She screeched her name.

"Empoleon, use Brine!" Like before, She shot out a blast of raging water, but Barry crossed his arms only to throw them to the side, which was the order for Stara to use Double Team, creating afterimages as she spread her wings. Dawn grunted again from the faster Pavlov training. Barry rapidly punched, which prompted Stara to charge in. Dawn made a few popping noises with her mouth, the order for Empoleon to use Bubblebeam as she spat out a barrage of bubbles over a wide area, hitting many afterimages, but unfortunately didn't hit the real Stara as she came up close and beat her with Close Combat. With how weak she was already, the strong move was too much to endure as she was toppled off her feet, defeated.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! The winner is Stara!" Ash shouted.

"Return." The girl said as she retreated her starter, looking sad, yet proud. "You were amazing. Rest well." Taking out another Pokeball, she yelled, "Sparky, I choose you!" Out came her Luxray. However, she groaned from the poison entering her system.

"Well, might as well go down fighting. Use Take Down!" With a powerful charge, Stara soared as fast as she could.

"Use Thunder Fang!" Dawn countered. Her teeth sparking with electricity, Sparky sprinted forward as the two Pokémon rammed into each other, creating a powerful collision that created a small shockwave. However, Stara stood no chance to the electric type move biting into her wing and fell to the ground, fainted.

"Stara is unable to battle! The winner is Sparky!"

"Return. You did the best you could." Barry said to his fallen bird. "Nice, Dawn! But behold my latest addition! Heracross, get ready!" Once on the field, they got to witness the bug/fighting type. It was a bipedal beetle with a blue exoskeleton with a long, prolonged horn on its forehead.

"How interesting! Let's see if we can beat it, Sparky!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement. Sparky growled in agreement. "Use Charge!"

"Stop it with Brick Break!" Barry ordered. Heracross's horn glowed white before the beetle charged, slamming himself into the electric lion. She groaned greatly from such a strong attack, but did not allow herself to fall. The poison took its toll as Luxray felt more pain.

"Use Spark!"

"Finish it with Brick Break!" Wanting to settle this, both charged as strongly as they could with their respective attacks, clashing so strongly that they created a explosion, sending a shockwave that nearly blew everyone back. When the dust settled, Luxray was defeated, with only Heracross standing. Electricity zapped him, rendering him paralyzed. However, his yellow eyes glowed red and a crimson aura surrounded him, giving Heracross more power as he growled.

"Yeah, that's the guts ability!"

"Sparky is unable to battle. The winner is Heracross." Ash sighed. Returning her electric lion, Dawn said,

"Thank you Sparky. You did well. Kirlia, I choose you!" The Emotion Pokémon appeared onto the field. However, the toxic spikes poisoned him as well, making him yelp in pain. Spike wasn't sure how to react to Kirlia appearing, and then getting hurt.

"Ha! Don't you know that bug types rule over psychic types?! I'll finish this in one shot! Use Night Slash!" Heracross tried to attack, but he was zapped and unable to move.

"Lucky for us Heracross is paralyzed. Kirlia, use Psychic!" His eyes glowed red and a blue outline appeared around the bug/fighting type and threw him against a nearby tree. Heracross was knocked out.

"Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Kirlia!" Ash cheered.

"Heracross may be a bug type, but they're also part fighting, and that's weak to psychic type moves." Dawn explained with a smug look.

"Dang it! Well, you did good Heracross. Floatzel, get ready!" Barry's Sea Weasel came onto the field, rearing to go. Kirlia lost some of her health from the poison, based from her pained expression.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Barry ordered. With a burst of speed, Floatzel slammed himself into the psychic type, pushing her off the battle field and skidding across the ground.

"Kirlia! Are you okay?" While it took some effort to get up, he was able to walk onto the field, gaining claps and cheers from the audience from his determination. He turned to his master and gave a pained smile while nodding. "You're doing great. Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Forming rainbow leaves from out of nowhere, she launched them at the water type.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Barry pleaded. Using his water, he shot up into the air, but the leaves went upwards following Floatzel until they connected, exploding upon contact. The Sea Weasel fell onto the ground, but picked himself up.

"Just one measly grass attack won't put him down! Aqua Jet again!" With his superior speed, he rammed into the Emotion Pokémon, delivering the final blow. Kirlia was on his back, knocked out.

"Kirlia is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!"

"Return." Once he was returned into his Pokeball, Dawn said,

"You took out his Heracross. Good job. Be proud."

"Togepi!" Spike cried as he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of her bag and ran onto the field. Despite feeling the pain of being poisoned, his face was that of anger and determination.

"Spike! What are you doing?!" Dawn cried out for her baby Pokémon. However, nobody was expecting the Spike Ball Pokémon to form a white and black ball of energy right in front of it and fire it at the flabbergasted Floatzel, exploding upon contact.

"Whoa, what was that?! Barry complained.

"Ancient Power?" Ash mumbled to himself.

"Toooogeeeepiiiiiiii!" He chirped loudly as he glowed, starting to evolve. The round yolk in an egg gained an extended neck and legs in between his feet and body. When the process was done, Togetic stood on the field now.

"What is that Pokemon? Ash gasped, marveling at the simplistic, yet magnificent transformation. Floatzel waved the dust away, only to be shocked like everybody else.

"Spike?" Dawn uttered, having difficulty comprehending what is happening. Then something happened that stopped everything that the evolution did not before. Togetic started waving his arms back and forth. Everybody and everything was silent as the appendages went back and forth like a metronome, hundreds of outcomes possible when the wagging stopped. When Togetic finally did stop, he was surrounded by a yellow aura, and blue electricity surrounded the Happiness Pokémon and shot lightning at Floatzel in the form of Shock Wave, utterly zapping the water type to heck, crying out in pain until he couldn't take it anymore and fell on his back, unconscious. Togetic then suffered from the poison.

"Floatzel is... unable to battle. The winner is..." Ash couldn't continue for he didn't know this particular Pokémon's name. Dawn took out her Pokedex to scan her baby Pokémon.

Togetic: the Happiness Pokémon; It is said to appear in front of kindly people to scatter a glowing down called "joy dust." To share its happiness, it flies around the world seeking kindhearted people. Congratulations. Rotom complemented. Dawn started to tear up in pure joy, filled with so much exuberance that her little baby evolved.

"Spike." She whispered.

"Wow. Uh, I'm not sure what to do here." Barry admitted rather dumbfounded. "Most of the time when a Pokémon evolves, I see it as a challenge. But he's your baby. I don't want to-"

"Toge!" Spike chirped at Barry. He beat on his chest, expressing to come at him.

"You still want to fight Spike?" She asked the flying type. Spike turned to her and answered like a little warrior,

"Togetic!"

"Alright then Spike! Come on Barry! Bring on Infernape!" Dawn encouraged her friend, wanting to finish this.

"Well, if you want it, here it comes!" Barry declared, regaining his fighting spirit. "Infernape, get ready!" The last one to appear was his fire starter, Infernape. "Infernape, use Flame Wheel!" Spinning with forward momentum, he barreled down towards the small flying type.

"Counter with Ancient Power!" Dawn instructed. Forming another white and black ball of energy, Spike sent it at the incoming attack, creating an explosion upon impact. However, that didn't stop the fiery attack as he pushed through and slammed into the Happiness Pokémon, crying out in pain. Landing on his back, the poison took hold again.

"Spike!" Looking at the fire starter, seeing that Ancient Power alone wouldn't be enough, she said, "Spike, use Metronome." Getting up onto his feet again, he started waving his hands back and forth, quieting everything again. A few seconds passed until the wagging ended again, Spike glowed mahogany, and he ran up to Infernape to kick at him three times in mid-air; two in the chest and the third to the side of his face, which barely made him react. The flying type just floated there nervously when the Flame Pokémon grinned, as if to say, 'Nice try, kid.'

"Brick Break." With a swing of his arm, he swatted Spike away, flying right into Dawn's arms as she fell onto her butt, holding the whimpering Pokémon.

"There there, Spike. It's alright." She petted Spike's head, whom looked up to her with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much." Spike grinned, becoming happy before fainting. Ash was on the verge of tears as he sobbed,

"S-Spike is un-unable to battle. Th-The winner is-is... Infernape." Tapping a Great Ball against her evolved baby absorbed him, and waited for it to stop wobbling until it clicked. Placing him in her bag, she brought out her last Pokémon for this match up.

"It's time for your big break. Crystal, I choose you!" The gift that came from Bebe, Eevee has long ago evolved, and has become Espeon, a purple cat like mammal with a split tail, big ears, and a chakra crystal on her forehead.

"Espeon!" She cried out. Especially when she became poisoned like all the rest.

"Where did you get one of those?!" Barry questioned.

"A woman in Hearthome gave her to me. Let me show you what we have! Swift!" From the crystal on her forehead, a series of golden stars shot at the Flame Pokémon, bombarding the fire starter as he tried to defend himself. However, the attack was apparently enough to activate the blaze ability, making the fire on his head erupt and he screamed his name.

"Infernaaaape!"

"Man, it's like the only people that can actually push him that far are you two guys!" Barry noticed with glee. "Flame Wheel!" Like in the last battle she saw, the Flame Pokémon spun around with extreme and power as he rushed at the Sun Pokémon, smashing into her and sending her flying off the arena like Kirlia and bashed into a tree. If that wasn't enough, Crystal groaned from the poison hurting her even more. Struggling to get up, she actually failed to get to her feet and could barely keep herself awake.

"Crystal! Psychic!" The crystal on her forehead glowed as Infernape glowed blue before he started floating high into the air, flailing around as he tried to break free from the hold, but was defenseless. With her last ounce of strength, Crystal sent Infernape plummeting into the ground like a brick, crashing into the ground with serious force. Despite that, he stood up, his rage filled face stared at the weak psychic type, everyone standing still to see what would happen. Then, both Pokémon fainted, losing consciousness at the same time. The crowd wondered if it was a tie. Seeing that was what the outcome was, Ash concluded,

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. By the rules of this battle, it is a tie!" Everybody present that watched the battle cheered and clapped from such an amazing spectacle. After returning their Pokémon and saying how well they have done, Barry whistled.

"Man, you're really good! I can't believe we tied!"

"Neither can I! I was actually expecting to lose that one." Dawn admitted, chuckling nervously.

"Well, you're certainly not weaker than me, just so you know! Put 'er there!" He complimented her as he offered a handshake. The researcher smiled as she took his offer, only to yelp when he pulled her into a hug. She lightly laughed again as she returned the quick hug.

"That was highly impressive." The two turned to see Ash looking the happiest he's been in a month. "That was awesome to watch. And Dawn... our little Spike evolved!"

"Yeah!" They all laughed and celebrated as they all hugged and jumped up and down for a few seconds. Once they broke apart, Barry offered,

"How about we have a real good lunch? My treat!"

"Thanks Barry!" Dawn accepted as the three friends went to a sea restaurant to celebrate a spectacular battle.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Oh my goodness! I've been waiting to write this for weeks! What do you think? Leave reviews down below.


	28. Iron Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn get her spotlight.

It was 6:55 in the morning the day after Barry's and Dawn's tied battle. Ash was already up as he was looking at his badges he collected so far. Especially his newest addition, the mine badge he won yesterday. He chuckled as he replayed the day in his head, starting with Byron's bombastic personality as he bragged about his iron defense strategy and mining. Staraptor took care of his magneton before it could use an electric type move, and managed to get a hit in on his steelix, but one ice fang did him in. Dusclops didn't have a meaningful way of hurting Steelix directly, but his Will-O-Wisp and Confuse Ray strategy eventually won out, thanks to his own built up defenses. Byron's ace, Bastiodon was able to defeat Dusclops, but not before taking the same burn and confuse tactic it also experienced. But by the time Floatzel came into the picture, it was all over. His defense may have been as tough as iron, but his resolve was as strong as titanium and heat resistant as tungsten. He will make it to the Pokémon league. Putting them away, he went down to the lobby where he saw Barry having some sugary breakfast. "Morning Barry."

"Morning Ash! Congrats again with your victory against Byron yesterday! That was so cool!" He praised his rival, making Ash smile lightly.

"Thanks. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to Iron Island to train. You should come with me!"

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me ask Dawn first. Remember the last time we didn't include her in Hearthome City?" Ash mentioned. Barry paled from the memory and nodded.

"Good idea. Go tell her. I'll be done by the time you come back." Nodding in acknowledgement, Ash went to Dawn's room and knocked on the door.

"Huh? Who is it?" Dawn's voice called out, obvious he woke her up.

"Barry and I are going to Iron Island. Need some time to get ready and come along?"

"No thanks. I'd take too long. Go on ahead, I'll catch up when I can." Shrugging, Ash went back to Barry to tell him the news.

After an hour of making herself presentable, Dawn Berlitz came out of her room, and sat in the Pokémon Center lobby. Taking out some breakfast bars from her backpack, she remembered something, which put the happiest smile on her face. Taking out a Great Ball, she brought out the fully healthy Spike, which was now a Togetic.

"Toge!" He chirped joyfully as he jumped into her arms.

"Good morning to you too, Spike!" She said to her evolved baby as they snuggled. "I'm so happy you finally evolved and are now capable of battling. You are my pride and joy." Unwrapping a breakfast bar, she gave it to Spike whom happily chomped down on it as they had breakfast. Thank goodness Prof. Rowan was paying her in full now because with the need for better potions, Pokeballs and human essentials, money was becoming pretty tight. Dawn came out of the Pokemart to see that there was a fishing spot right next to the drawbridge. Smiling, she asked Spike that followed her around, "What do you say? Shall we spend some time together fishing?"

"Toge!" He chirped delighted, and the two sat on a section where it was okay to fish. Taking out the fishing rod, she slung the hook into the water. As they waited, Dawn and Spike played as he hovered around her, having the time of their lives bonding like they always did. Eventually, the line was being pulled and the young researcher was able to react enough to keep the fishing rod from going into the water.

"Come on, you can do it Dawn!" She grunted to herself as she pulled as hard as she could. Spike assisted by jumping and pushing himself into her stomach area, which was enough force to bring up the catch above water. It was a tentacool! A blue jellyfish with big red orbs on the side of its head and two tentacles. After she managed to catch it with Spike using Ancient Power, the young girl was already winded from the struggle. "Whew, that was harder normal. The water type Pokémon must be getting really strong. Maybe just one more and I'll head to the library." Spike looked sad from how his imprinted mother was doing after that, so he decided to help. Wagging his arms, he used Metronome. Noticing, she asked, "What are you doing with Metronome?" After a few seconds, he stopped, glowed green, and breathed in a few times before he sneezed green powder into the water, falling onto his butt.

"Toge." He sighed, sad he failed to do anything meaningful. Dawn picked him up and hugged him to her chest.

"I appreciate what you were doing, Spike. You were just wanting to help. I love you." They stayed like that a few seconds before they heard something in the water. They looked to see an unconscious staryu floating on the surface. "A staryu! You must've knocked it out with Sleep Powder! Quick, get it with Ancient Power!" Creating a white and black ball of energy, he shot it into the water, blasting it into the air. "Go, Great Ball!" The blue and red sphere connected with it, and absorbed the starfish. After a few wiggles, it clicked. "Thank you so much, Spike! We caught a Staryu!" Spike chirped with glee. Taking out her Pokedex, she scanned it.

Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon; If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight. Which is untrue as it flashes way more frequently at that.

"Oh Rotom, your sarcasm is always on point." Dawn remarked with her own sarcasm as she put him away. "Well, with that done, let's go to the library."

Dawn has intensively studied the books on the third floor the past few hours, which was about Pokémon philosophy and myths. It's nearly noon and she's read up to six books.

"No wonder Cynthia is fascinated by history. The mystery that shrouds them are so rich." Dawn whispered to herself. Spike was sleeping in between her feet, having gotten tired from running and floating around. What especially got her attention was the lake guardians, protecting Lake Verity, Lake Valor and Lake Acuity respectively. They each reminded her of herself and her two closest friends. She could certainly see Ash as Azelf, as his willpower was immeasurable. She herself seemed to connect to Uxie, as they both centered around knowledge. And Barry was obviously Mesprit, due to being very connected with his emotions. Then again, anybody could be connected to one of the three, but it was like the three of them were perfectly associated with these legendary Pokémon. She would've pondered on this more, but then she heard cries of distress coming from outside. Putting the book down and waking Spike up, they exited the library to see people and miners running away from the docks in panic. "What's going on?!" She asked herself, scared of what was happening. That was when she was approached by a young man wearing dark blue and black clothing and a dark blue wide rimmed hat.

"You, are you Dawn Berlitz?" This was really strange. While she was on the cover of a few magazines, people usually don't recognize her as well as Prof. Rowan.

"Y-yes? What's going on?"

"I'm Riley, and I've been sent to tell you that your friends are in trouble." This shook the poor girl hard. Ash and Barry... in trouble? How was that possible?

"How-how can they be in trouble?"

"Something is going very wrong on Iron Island. Without warning, all the steel type Pokémon are going berserk, attacking people and non-steel type Pokémon alike. Everybody else fled, but your friends stayed behind to see what was going on. Ash asked me to fetch you for reinforcement."

"O-Of course! If my friends are in trouble, I need to go save them!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go to Iron Island." A voice of authority stopped them. They turned to see Officer Candy of this city. "If all the steel type Pokemon are going berserk, then it's too dangerous for citizens to go there."

"Officer Candy, excuse me, but Iron Island is my home property. My Pokémon are strong enough to survive and train on the island. You know this already." Riley told the officer.

"And I'm on par with my two friends there, and they've beaten gym leader Byron. And my Lopunny knows Jump Kick, so I have ways of fighting off steel types. Please let us go!" Dawn pleaded. After heavy consideration, she grunted and told Riley,

"Once you get on Iron Island, you have one hour before I pull you back."

"One hour is all we need. Dawn, follow me." Riley instructed as he headed to the boat going to the island.

Once on the island, Riley and Dawn were scouting the rocky land, which was very grey and seemed devoid of vegetative life. Dawn had returned Spike on the boat and brought out Lopunny just in case.

"This place doesn't seem very alive in terms of plants, does it?" She asked him, trying to not let the place intimidate her too much.

"No. The rock and soil are too inhospitable for things to grow here. The only natural sustenance is the ore the Pokémon eat."

"I wonder how it hasn't been eaten to the sea floor yet?" That question made Riley laugh.

"Haha, maybe this is just what it looks like after thousands of years eating away at it. It's still a rather big island." Suddenly, digletts by the numbers burst from the ground and went passed the humans in droves, alerting them of what could happen soon. Not long after, a lairon smashed through some rocks, attacking anything that was closest to it. Upon seeing the humans, it roared and charged at them.

"Jump Kick!" Jumping into the air, Lopunny extended her leg and landed her kick right on the lairon's head, driving his head deep into the ground creating a short trench. She hopped off the steel type and returned to her master. But just after that, a metang burst from the ground, punching the lairon high into the air, and started ramming its indestructible head into the rocks instead. In the air, skarmory swarmed the sky, attacking with Air Cutter, nearly hitting the humans. As if that weren't enough, a steelix smashed through a wall and started Hyper Beaming the place, but that was stopped when an aggron punched it away. It was absolute chaos!

"Lucario, Close Combat on aggron and steelix!" Riley commanded as he threw his Pokeball to release his ace Pokémon. Growling as she left the sphere, she ran to the aggron and gave it a good smackdown for a few seconds, defeating it in seconds before moving onto the iron snake and gave it the same treatment along its body until she gave a final kick to the top of its head, sending it into the ground. Dawn was astonished by the display of power by this Lucario. She wondered how Maylene would handle against this guy. "It's getting too dangerous now to just walk. We'll need to run through all of this if we want to get to your friends quickly." Riley told Dawn. The researcher nodded her head out of her daze and agreed.

"Right! Lopunny, use Jump Kick on anything that gets too near!"

"Lopunny!" She replied.

"Lucario, sense out the other two here." Riley told his Lucario. She grunted as she placed his palm to the ground and her head appendages started to float. Sensing them, she started to run along with Riley and Dawn.

"Wait Riley, isn't Lucario a steel type as well?! Why isn't it affected?!"

"She's using her aura to shield herself! She's expressed to me that something of an outer source on the island is the issue, and we're heading straight for it!"

"What is this thing?!"

"We believe its something low frequency, and the steel types are reacting to it like they're tuning forks! It may not seem obvious, but have you ever put a tuning fork in water in on your teeth?!"

"Have you?!"

"Yeah!" Running up to a cliff, the three of them saw what looked like a construction or deconstruction site with scaffolds and crane towers. There were huge pillars with symbols of a long forgotten language and the statues of Dialga and Palkia. Swarming the place were Team Galactic members, and down below was a redhead Dawn remembered.

"That's Team Galactic, and that's their commander, Mars!"

"Familiar with these people?" Riley asked her.

"Ash and I fought them several times, and I beat Mars. We don't know what their goals are, but they're classified as a terrorist group claiming that they're going to make a world a utopia."

"I never this place existed. How could it have evaded my knowledge?" Down below, Mars took what looked like a series of gold pathways and held it up to something with the exact same shape like a key slot. It glowed and floated into the air, before inserting itself into the hole shaped as itself. The pillars and the statues glowed blue. One of the pillars shot a blast of blue energy into the sky, nearly hitting the humans and Lucario, going off towards the horizon. And it wasn't just here, the meteorites in Veilstone City were shooting blue energy straight up into the sky as well. The energy was so powerful that Lucario was blown back.

"Lucario, are you okay?!" But she only responded by growling at them. "She's been affected!" Forming an Aura Sphere, she threw it at the two humans. Putting his arms forward, an aura shield surrounded them and the sphere exploded.

"What?!" The researcher gasped in shock.

"I'm an aura guardian, someone who's trained to utilize the power of aura, and so far, I'm the only one." Forming a long blue bone, she started attacking everything nearby.

"Lopunny, Jump Kick!" Jumping into the air, Lopunny was about to land a hit when Lucario blocked she with her bone staff. While they were fighting each other, Riley held up a Pokeball.

"Lucario, return!" Sensing it, she dodged the red beam and ran to attack them, but was pushed into the ground by Lopunny. "Return!" Successful this time, the blue jackal went back into her ball. Riley growled as he gazed down at Team Galactic. "They're going to pay. Let's wreck what they're doing."

"Right." Dawn agreed. Sliding down the cliff, they attracted the attention of Mars.

"I thought she'd be near if that brat was here!" Reaching the ground, the two threw everything they got at them. For the most part.

"Sparky, Spike, Kirlia, Crystal, show them what you got!" Dawn shouted as they came out of their Pokeballs.

"Absol, Ursaring, Salamence, battle position!" Riley yelled out as he released his own.

"Keep them away!" Mars demanded of her grunts. They released their golbats, but Sparky was able to charge through them with Spark. Spike tried using Ancient Power on one of their machinery, but three Golbats blocked it and took the blow, surprising Dawn. Mars stepped up.

"You're not going to foil our plans, brat! Purugly, use Slash!" Throwing her Pokeball, her signature Tiger Cat Pokémon went on the offensive upon release, landing a hit against Spike, whom chirped in pain. When it seemed like he was going to be surrounded by Golbats, they stopped as a blue outline appeared on their bodies before being slammed into the ground, thanks to the efforts of Kirlia and Crystal.

"Toetic!" Spike chirped happily.

"Kirlia." "Esp." They said while nodding.

"Salamence, use Dragon Rage!" Forming a ball of fire, shot the ball right at Purugly, creating an explosion. Its fainted body flew right into Mars, knocking her off her feet. Ursaring found a specific type of machinery, and slammed his arms into it, destroying it. This caused a series of explosions around the site, even blowing one of the pillars off balance and falling down. Returning her Purugly, Mars got up to see that a Golbat delivered her the golden key. Snatching it from its feet, she sneered. "As long as we have this, our plans aren't ruined. Across the island, all the steel types were waking up from their pained trances and looking around confused.

"Alright you grunts, retreat!" Mars called out to her henchmen. She turned to the people that thwarted her operation. "You may have stopped us from getting all the data we needed, but we always come with a back up plan." She held up a dead switch button. "Try to stop me, and this whole island becomes nothing but rubble. And even then, maybe I'll press the button before you defuse them all. Ta ta." Throwing a small ball into the ground, a puff of smoke obscured her for a few moments before revealing she disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Dawn questioned. That was soon answered from the sight of a helicopter taking off from the island, Mars laughing sinisterly all the while.

"Dawn, go find your friends! I'll find the bombs! They're likely in the temple!"

"Okay!" The girl agreed as she and her Pokémon ran into the temple. Once inside, she found her friends tied up with their bags away from them.

"Ash, Barry!" Dawn cried out.

"Dawn, untie us, quick!" Barry pleaded as he strongly squirmed.

"Crystal, use Psychic to destroy the ropes!" The crystal on her head glowed, following with the ropes glowing blue before they were ripped to shreds.

"What happened with Team Galactic?" Ash asked Dawn.

"There's no time! We need to leave now!" She insisted instead. Equipping themselves with their Pokeballs, Ash and Barry released their flight capable Pokémon. Coming out of the temple were Ash and Barry on their Staraptor, and Heracross holding Dawn as they took to the air.

"So from the lack of golbats, Mars and her crew retreated?" Ash asked his partner.

"Yes. I wonder how Riley is doing." As if to answer the girl's question, a giant ball containing a massive explosion burst through the temple and went high into the sky. They quickly lowered their altitude as they marveled at the thing before the aura bubble could no longer contain it and released its full size. The teens cried out as they were hit by the shockwave, forced to make a crash landing onto the hard ground. Groaning, they took the time to make sure they were all okay.

"You guys good?" Dawn asked.

"I'm good." Ash replied.

"I'm fining Team Galactic $10 million for the bill, but I'm fine." Barry said.

"How did they catch you?"

"They swarmed us from all angles. Even if we got our Pokemon out, we wouldn't have been able to attack before being overwhelmed." Ash answered. Hearing footsteps, they turned to see Riley and Lucario walk out of the hole they created, but fell forward from exhaustion.

"Riley!" Dawn cried out as she staggered to him, along with her friends. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit banged up is all." He brushed off her concern.

"What was that?" Ash questioned.

"That was the power of aura." Dawn told him. "He can use aura like Lucario can."

"How's that even possible!" Barry exclaimed. Before Riley could explain, they heard positive cries as they all turned to see all the steel type Pokémon cheering for them, for saving their home.

"So, can anybody tell me what happened while we were incapacitated?" Barry questioned.

"I can tell you." Riley spoke as Lucario helped him up. "Dawn and I saved the day, but it wouldn't have been possible without her help. Dawn, I thank you with my highest sincerity, and all those who live on Iron Island." He bowed, and so did Lucario.

"Heh, looks like you saved the day, Dawn." Ash said, smiling as big as he could. Barry slung his arm around the stunned girl.

"Yeah, you really showed those Galactic losers what's what! Hip hip, hooray!" Dawn couldn't say anything, for she was too overwhelmed by how proud she was in herself as she cried happy tears.

"Th-thank you."


	29. Creation before Destruction

After everything that has happened, the group who saved Iron Island went to where Riley lived. Due to their injuries, the Staraptors and Heracross carried the teens while Riley rode Salamence.

"Cool that you have a Salamence. What do you do?" Ash asked Riley.

"I'm a part time trainer. I don't collect gym badges, but there's nothing better than training for me. That's why I own Iron Island. But I do train for a purpose."

"You said something about aura guardians, right?" Dawn remembered.

"Yes. While the group is, for the most part, defunct with members so small and far spread it's highly unlikely two could ever meet, we still exist to continue on what has been passed down for generations. From what my master taught me, aura guardians started declining a long time ago in the Hoenn region where there was a terrible war. An aura guardian named Sir Aaron stopped it by sacrificing himself at the Tree of Beginning, the supposed home of the legendary Pokémon, Mew. Since then, the world needed us less and less."

"If your... guardian job is so unneeded, then why keep it up like it's super important? Using aura is cool and all but it seems like their job has been fulfilled a long time ago." Barry remarked.

"Barry, that's not a nice thing to say!" Dawn scolded the blonde, but Riley simply chuckled.

"He's justified in thinking that. My master had no purpose in terms of being an aura guardian, and said I shouldn't expect any big destiny stuff, or pass that stuff down to my student. But he said that an aura guardian should never forsake what they stood for. We shall be the world's guardians, even if there's no need for us."

"How noble." Ash commented, his eyebrows scrunched together in thought. That was interrupted though when they eventually made it to Riley's house. The outside... was rather plain looking. It was like it was literally carved from the island for the most basic function; hospitality. It was square, 10 feet tall, 20 feet wide and thick, and entirely grey like everything else. Letting their flyers rest outside, the humans went inside to see it was just as bare as it was outside. A single store brand spring bed, a counter and cabinets for food, and a bathroom with custom built plumbing. The only odd thing was that there was a small incubator.

"Wow, so you're a hermit?" Barry asked, totally unimpressed.

"Well, I go to Canalave every other day and make sure I'm caught up. First aid is in here." In short time, all the teens and Riley himself were patched up from any damage they sustained.

"Thank you so much." Dawn thanked the aura guardian.

"You're welcome. It's all thanks to you. I wouldn't have been able to take back Iron Island on my own. Or even if I could, it would've been much harder without Metagross and Lucario." After a few minutes of thinking, he grinned. "Actually, I just thought of the perfect thing to reward you." Walking to the incubator, he opened it and it revealed an egg. An egg that was white with light blue spots. Surrounding his hands in aura, he picked up the egg from it and presented it to Dawn on one knee. "This is an egg my Lucario laid. I check everybody new that comes to Iron Island to see if they're worthy of acquiring this egg, but none were. But you, you displayed bravery and determination that I rarely encounter. I believe you are worthy. Take it, and be the proud owner of Lucario's child."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly take the child of a mother. Spike is different because Cynthia herself gave him to me." Dawn tried politely declining.

"So I'm not special enough?" Riley said before chuckling, brushing off her reason. "It's okay. Lucario has accepted if I found a worthy owner before it hatched. Because she knows that her child was destined for a great future." At that moment, the egg started to glow. "Ah, it's hatching! Quick, take it!" Ash and Barry got away as Riley handed the girl the shining egg. The egg suddenly intensified its light, nearly blinding everyone witnessing this. When the light finally died down, there stood a riolu. It was like a smaller Lucario, but with out two of the head appendages and spikes. He looked up at whom was holding him, Dawn. With a smile, he cheered and snuggled into her torso, claiming her as his mama.

"Wow, the owner of two hatched Pokémon. That's something rare." Ash noted. Despite her hesitance, when the riolu hugged her, she couldn't help but snuggle him back cheerfully.

"Aww, you like hugs already? You're such a cutie." She cooed, enjoying the embrace of her new baby. Then a thought came across to her. "Riley, I know Riolu belongs to me now, but how about we stay here for a day so that Lucario can spend one day with her child? That way they'll at least bond." The aura guardian smiled at that.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Riolu imprinted you as the mother, but knowing who brought it into this world would be good too. Let's go to the Pokémon Center." Upon reaching there, they saw Officer Candy talking to people when she spotted them.

"You! Are you all okay?"

"We're fine, Officer Candy." Riley answered. "They've received basic medical treatment at my home." Candy nodded, then noticed that a riolu was on top of Dawn's head, lying down on her. She gasped.

"Wait... is that... Lucario's kid?"

"That's right. Dawn here was worthy enough to own it. We're going to the Pokémon Center to know what he's capable of and heal our Pokémon.

"Who did all that that put the whole island in danger?"

"Team Galactic. They were using a machine that were treating all the steel types like tuning forks. Not pleasant at all."

"But we were able to over power them and they retreated. That giant explosion was them trying to blow up the island, but Riley and his Lucario saved the day." Dawn explained.

"Well then, I guess I have everything I need to report. Well done then. Take it easy now. Officer Candy then left them alone. Once at the Pokémon Center, Riolu was being examined while Lucario was being treated. Ash and Barry were talking, Riley talked to Dawn about something important.

"I noticed that you have a Togetic and a Kirlia. Is Kirlia a boy?"

"Yes. I have the stone, but I'm waiting until I find the stone to evolve Spike as well since they're best friends."

"Well, look no more for I have one." He disclosed as he took out a shiny stone.

"Whoa, where did you get that?!" Dawn gasped.

"There is occasionally a stone here that's not rock and iron. Here, make your team even more awesome." He gently threw the stone so she caught it.

"You're... too generous. I don't know if I could ever repay you."

"You already have. Taking in Riolu, saving my home and everything living on it." He shrugged with a smile. Dawn bowed to him.

"Thank you." She then turned to her friends. "Hey guys, watch this!" She called to the boys to release Spike and Kirlia. Spike chirped gleefully as he floated up and hugged her. She laughed. "Hey Spike. I have a gift for you both." Putting Spike down, she gave them their respective stones. "Here, you two earned this." Holding the stones, they felt the power within them as they started to glow. Spike's body started to round out again, but big wings sprouted out to the sides, looking like a giant egg shaped bird. Kirlia grew taller to almost Dawn's height as the ruffles on his hips retreated to them, simply making them more prominent. His green hair became shorter as the horns moved to the back of his head. Protrusions shot out of his elbows, looking like spikes. When they stopped glowing, in their place was a Togekiss and Gallade.

"Toge." Spike chirped his name.

"Gallade." Gallade did the same, inspecting his arms. Ecstatic, the young researcher took out her Pokedex.

Wow, two evolutions the day after? Aren't you the special girl. Congratulations again. Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon; It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. A real peacekeeper, isn't it? Gallade, the Blade Pokémon; A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. Interesting, a polar opposite to Togekiss, isn't it?

"Wow Dawn, you must be the luckiest girl in Sinnoh! You sure have some rare Pokémon on you!" Barry praised the female researcher.

"I know right?! It's like karma is paying me back for everything I've done!"

"It would certainly seem like that, wouldn't it?" Ash chuckled. The nurse came back out with Riolu, whom marveled at the newly evolved Pokémon.

"So, after examining him, Riolu is quite the cute docile thing, and he happens to know Quick Attack, Detect, and Force Palm. Quite good genes."

"Just like his mother. Thank you, kind nurse. Let us go now for a day of training."

"Wait, I need to do something first." Dawn said as she returned her newly evolved Pokémon and brought out her Luxray.

"Hey Sparky. There's something I need to tell you." She said, looking uncomfortable.

"Lux?" Sparky asked.

"I've taken the care of a new baby Pokémon. A Riolu. But I already have six Pokémon. You'll have to go home with the others." After looking shocked from being told her adventure with her master was done, she looked down disappointed. "But... look at it this way. You'll be protecting my family and the other Pokémon there. Now my parents don't have to worry about losing track of Lucy because you have x-ray vision. You would be a big help over there." Seeing the logic reasonable, Sparky nodded her head and sadly smiled.

"Lux."

"Thank you for understanding, Sparky. I love you." Dawn cried as she hugged her electric lion, whom returned the affection by nuzzling her head. Which amusingly enough caused it to start floating up from static. Once they disengaged, she tried picking up the Pokeball but was shocked from the built up static. Picking it up properly, Dawn returned her Sparky and used the PC to send her home. She felt something hug her leg, which was Riolu as he sensed his imprinted mother in distress. The girl smiled as tears dripped onto the console.

"Thank you, Riolu. Or, now that I think about it, I'll call you..." She picked up her new baby. "...Cobalt." Riley came up to her and offered her a special Pokeball. It was black with two orange bands around it. Taking it, she bopped it against Cobalt as he was absorbed into the ball, wiggled a few times, and then clicked.

After going back to Riley's home, Riley let his Lucario out of her Pokeball. She looked around and saw her son in the flesh walking beside Dawn, which was something she hoped but wasn't sure would ever get to see. She grunted at her owner like it was a question.

"That's right, that's your son. She wanted you two to spend at least one day together, so that he knows both his mothers." He explained. She gazed at the young researcher with eyes filled with appreciation. Dawn told Cobalt,

"Cobalt, you see me as your mother, but she laid the egg that made you. I want the two of you to spend the day together before I take you with me. Go to her." Looking at Dawn confused, he took a look at the Lucario that did look like a older version of himself, which he saw in a reflective window on the way here. Walking to his biological mother, she opened her arms to him, wanting an embrace. Knowing how good hugs were, he continued walking until he was within arms distance and she hugged him, holding him tight. Liking this, he nuzzled into her furry torso, minding the chest spike.

"One more thing." Riley brought up. The aura guardian gave the girl a bell attached to a choker. "This bell will help him remain nice and tranquil, and it helped with my Lucario."

"Thanks." She said gratefully.

"Now then, let's get started."

For the rest of the day, Cobalt has trained, with breaks, with his mother, Dawn and Riley in not only how to battle, but to use aura as well, like sensing out his surroundings for starters. By the time the day has ended, Cobalt has already learned Reversal, thanks to the amount of intense training poured into the first nine hours of its life. During the training, Ash helped Dawn with Pokémon catching by getting a wingull, a quilfish, a steelix, an aron, and a beldum. By morning the next day at 7:55 AM, Dawn, Ash and Barry were about to board the boat heading to Canalave City, saying their farewell to the aura guardian.

"Thank you so much for all that you have done Riley. You helped me so much to make my goal much easier."

"And thanks to you again for saving my home and the Pokémon. I can now lead my life completely fulfilled and with no regrets. Help Cobalt become the strongest he can be."

"I will. I hope we meet again."

"I'm sure of it. Farewell." And with that, the teens boarded and were on their way to the city.

"Man, that was crazy." Barry sighed.

"Yeah. Getting tied up wasn't fun, but it's awesome that Dawn got three awesome Pokémon in such a short time." Ash chuckled.

"Not to mentioned I saved you guys."

"Yeah! You're so cool now! Just as cool as Ash and Master Wake! If you were a bona fide trainer, you have just as much of a chance winning the whole league and become champion like me! And Ash."

"That's it." Ash laughed as he put Barry into a headlock and gave him a good noogie. "Say it! Say that I'm better than you!"

"No way! Ow! A trainer never gives his rival that satisfaction! Ouch!" Dawn was holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing from the display of roughhousing. Once they reached the mainland, they were approached by Dawn's father, John.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked her as he pulled her in a tight hug with concern in his voice.

"Dad, I'm fine! What's wrong?" She wheezed out from how tightly he hugged her. After he let his daughter go, he pointed to the library.

"Prof. Rowan will be able to tell you.

"Prof. Rowan is here?! Come on guys, let's go!" Dawn cried out as she ran ahead, followed by the boys. On the third floor, they saw the Professor.

"I'm glad to see that you're all well and good, even if a little bandaged up."

"Thank you Prof. So, what's happening?" Dawn inquired as the three sat down.

"As you know, I study the evolution of Pokémon. But the more I study it, the more mysteries keep popping up. It really rattles my cage. What makes Pokémon that can or can't evolve different? Do Pokémon become more mature as they evolve? And if so, what do we make of the legendary Pokémon? Are we to assume their wholesome creatures? This is where you three come in. At each of the three lakes there are said to be legendary Pokémon. If we can attain them, then we could shed some light on how this works. I need help from each of you on this grand undertaking. Help me get data on these lake guardians, as they're called."

"Wait, I don't have a Pokémon!" Barry complained, only to be shushed by other readers.

"And whose fault is that? Certainly not mine. But forget about it. Seeing Pokémon with your own eyes is important for becoming a better trainer too."

"You can count on us, Prof. We've been doing excellent on our Pokedex's. We'll be sure to get what we need." Dawn accepted this request.

"Fortunately there's three of you. Each of you will go to the three lakes. Ash will take Valor, Barry will take Verity, and you Dawn will take Acuity." Dawn realized something. That was the same order that Dawn assigned the guardians to the three of them back in her first visit to the library. "I'm counting on you. Now, with that out of the w-"

A bright flash interrupted them before the air went BOOOOOMM! The sound of a huge explosion drowned out the peaceful quietness of the library, followed by the ground shaking severely under their feet. Everybody took cover under a table if they could. Eventually, the shaking stopped, and while that was a very scary event, nobody seemed to be hurt.

"Are any of you unharmed?"

"We're okay, but WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Barry screamed at the top of his voice. Running to the window, they could see a mushroom cloud directly south of Canalave City.

"Is that... an explosion?" Barry gasped.

"Oh no... MOM!" Ash yelled in absolute panic as he ran from his friends calling out to him.

"Agh! My mom too!" Barry shared Ash's fear as he ran after his friend. As soon as Ash exited the library he summoned Staraptor, jumped on his back while he ran and went to the skies, going as fast as the bird could fly. From high above, the damage was catastrophic. While it appeared that no major city or town was the epicenter, thank his lucky stars, the majority of forestry was on fire, and Lake Verity appeared to have been blown sky high. The heat was unbearable, so he stayed away from flying above the fire. Upon arriving at his home in record time, he was relieved to see that it wasn't in the circle of fire the bomb made, but the reach was uncomfortably close as it was less than half a mile away. Getting off of Staraptor, he barged into his house shouting,

"Mom, are you in here?!" He checked every room but she wasn't there. Running outside he yelled out again,

"MOOOM!" Barry ran up to him since he wasn't that far behind.

"My mom isn't home! Yours?!"

"She's gone too! Did they leave?!" The idea that they escaped was appealing, but they needed to find their moms and neighbors.

"Guys!" They looked up to see Dawn flying on Spike. "It looks like nobody's here! Let's check Sandgem Town!" Getting onto their flying types, they flew to Dawn's home town where it appeared to be empty just like Twinleaf. Figuring they were in Jubilife, they soon entered the city limits and ran to the Pokémon Center, where most of the two town's populations were staying for the moment. Upon entering the Center, they found their respective parents and family.

"Mom!"

"Ash! Oh my sweet baby!" Delia cried as she embraced her son along with Barry hugging his mother and Dawn surrounded by her family excluding her dad.

"Mom, what happened? How did you get here?"

"Well... I was taking a nap, when a flash and huge explosion woke me up like mad. I saw that the forest near the lake was on fire and we fled. By the time we reached Sandgem, there were packs of Arcanines offered by Officer Jenny to get us to the safety of here." Wondering if there were similar events, Ash let go of his mom to check the website to see what there was. On SBC, Sinnoh Broadcasting Corp, there was a headline that said,

Sinnoh Lakes Leveled

"At 8:15 on Sinnoh standard time, three powerful explosions have obliterated each of the region's great lakes; Lake Verity South of Canalave City, Lake Valor in between Pastoria and Veilstone City, and Lake Acuity North of Snowpoint City. Fortunately none of the cities have been destroyed but there are reports in Snowpoint City suffering from 1st degree burns. There is no information who has done it at this point in time." But Ash knew. This was like the explosion at Pastoria's Great Marsh, but millions of times worse. This was unforgivable. Ash could feel his blood boil. Team Galactic did this. They almost killed his hometown and his mom. They've already made it their business to stop them whenever they crossed paths, but those monsters just made it personal. Slamming his laptop shut and stood up, gaining the attention of his friends. He motioned with his head to head outside and started to walk before Delia grabbed his hand.

"Ash, where are you going?" She asked fearfully.

"We're going to stop the people who did this."

"But you're simply teenagers!" She protested. "You can't fight these people!"

"I have six gym badges. We're strong enough."

"Ash, please! I don't want to lose you too! Not after your father!" This actually stopped Ash other than movement. All the years that he could recall his mom being lonely due to that man running out on them came rushing back into his head. He turned his head to gaze sadly and sympathetically at his sobbing mother on her knees, clutching his hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive. If he died, he feared she'd go comatose from grief and die shortly afterward. He didn't want that. Stooping down to her level, he clasped his other hand around hers and swore to her,

"Mom, you are the most important person in my life. You did all you could to help raise me and be there for me even with a broken heart for all my life. But these people, if we don't stop them, they could take you, my friends, and everything I ever cared about away from me. We're not doing this for revenge. We're doing this to prevent them from destroying anything else. Mom, let me do this, so that we can live far into the future." Hearing those brave words and seeing such conviction in his eyes reminded her of her husband. He may be gone, or even dead, but she still remembers why she fell for him in first place.

"Okay. I believe in you." Delia uttered. Ash gave her a solemn smile as he took off his hat and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you mom." She heaved a great sob before saying back,

"I-I l-love you too...A-Ash." They hugged each other as tightly as they could before Ash started to leave slowly.

"I'll see you when this is all over." He promised.

"I know." She stuttered, trying to keep a strong face even though she was falling apart in the inside. Stepping outside of the center and turning the corner, he allowed his body to cut loose and fall to the ground onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily and shaking.

"How did things get to this? This was just supposed to be a Pokémon journey, not a battle against good and evil. What if we fail? What if I let them die? What if-" He stopped talking when he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"What if you toughen up and quit spouting all sorts of depressing things?" Barry chimed in.

"Ash, you don't have to do this alone." Dawn tried to reassure him. "We agree with you. We're going to stop Team Galactic so that our families are safe. It's not just us and those near to us. It's about everyone in the region now. We're in this together."

"To the bitter or sweet end." Barry added. Sniffing up snot and standing up, he swiftly turned and hugged his best friends.

"Thank you. You're the best friends I could ever have."

"Heh, we're your only close friends, Ash." Barry retorted, but returned the hug.

"If there's any people I could be working with, I'm glad its you two." Dawn stated, tears falling from her eyes. They continued hugging tightly like that before separating.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now? We upgrade our Pokémon." Ash decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so let me explain something. I know in the game only Lake Valor was blown up. But if you think about it, how could they have heard the explosions and felt the shockwave half a region away? Especially with Mt. Coronet in the way? If we kept to Sinnoh's supposed reach a city within 100-200 steps size, that lake explosion likely would've done some damage, if not entirely destroyed Veilstone and Pastoria city based on how much explosives it would take to destroy a lake without the water rushing back in. While nowhere near the size of Hokkaido Japan, I did scale it up in size to where it could still be an adventure that would take months to complete. And in doing so, hearing and feeling the explosion of Lake Valor held even less water, so to speak. So that's why I included the destruction of Lake Verity and Acuity as well. I used Nukemap to determine the size of each explosion to see how big they could get without reaching the real life inspiration cities outside of general burning. Lake Toya/Verity would take 1 Megaton, Lake Akan/Valor would take 2 Megatons, and only about 15 Kilotons for the lake just south of Wakkanai. (That one was confusing because despite there being a lake directly south of Wakkanai, which is Lake Onuma, the Bulbapedia page says the IRL is Lake Kutcharo, despite it being much farther.) I checked several times.


	30. True Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to thank all of you for reading up to this point. Last chapter reached 100k+ words, and I wasn't even aware until it happened. I was planning on making a fluff chapter where there would be pure Pearshipping between Ash and Dawn, but knowing what's happening by this point, why ruin the momentum? We can save the romance till after the world is saved. But again, thank you for making this story possible by giving me encouragement to, even the occasional criticism. It's the protagonists vs. Team Galactic from here on. Enjoy.

"Now? We upgrade our Pokémon." Ash decided. "Dawn, teleport us to Veilstone City." Realizing what he's talking about, she smiled as she let Gallade out of his ball.

"Gallade, teleport us to Veilstone City." Nodding, he glowed with white energy as they touched the Blade Pokémon, before they were instantly moved to the city where Maylene lived. The transition did make them feel rather uneasy, with Barry even running to a trashcan to throw up. After waiting for him to recover, they ran to the department store and bought every important TM that they needed. Sure, it put a $2771 bill on Prof. Rowan, but they'd figure it was for a worthy cause. Exiting the store, the teens figured where to go.

"See you guys in Eterna City."

"You too." They said before teleporting away. Now alone, he waited. No way were Team Galactic were heading into that inferno now. There was too much heat and chaos to try and go in there. So he waited on the top level of the department store, with plenty of food and water being offered by support volunteers. Within hours, helicopters with the logos of Pokémon Rangers from Fiore, Almia and Oblivia came to stop the wildfire, and likely those of the other lake near Twinleaf. He wasn't expecting this, but he wasn't too surprised either. Pokémon Rangers kept their business out of the major regions like Sinnoh and such, but apparently this was a big enough emergency considering that things are so peaceful it's unusual to have more than ten officers in a region. Sure, there were more than ten criminals, but an officer was supposedly worth ten criminals. But this... bomb explosions of this caliber were way out of their capabilities. From the helicopters, he could see water Pokémon using Rain Dance and then Hydro Pump to put out the fire, flight capable Pokémon using Hyper Beam to blow up the flames, or fire Pokémon creating new fire so that it acted like a barrier. Thanks to their coordination, they managed to keep it from spreading shortly after arriving. By sunset, thanks to their coordination, the area surrounding Lake Valor was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash and smoke, but it was definitely better than what it was around noon. After making sure that there was no nothing more beyond embers, the rangers left the area going back to their respective homes. It was only an hour later when he saw what he was waiting for; a helicopter of Team Galactic. Setting down his water bottle, he headed down and exited the department store and dashed to Lake Valor. By the time he made it to the epicenter, there was nothing, a big crater filled with nothing except for Galactic goons and what looked like a cave that appeared to be untouched, like it was protected by a force field. Dropping off of the lip of the crater, he made his way to the center, summoning Floatzel without a word. Hearing the noise, the grunts turned to his direction and all were alerted. They sent out their golbats, glameows and stunky's, they Ash simply ordered,

"Use Surf." Creating what was a tidal wave, Floatzel unleashed his new power as they all cried out before being swept away by the powerful water move in one shot. Returning him to his Net Ball, Ash entered the cave and trekked down through the Earth to find a cavernous room filled with bioluminescent light. Standing in the center was a man in a custom Team Galactic uniform and had horned blue hair. He turned to Ash upon hearing his footsteps, and grinned.

"At last. I was wondering when I'd meet you face to face."

"Why? Why did you do this?" Ash questioned him, his rage building up.

"Well we had to get to the lake guardians somehow, and submarines weren't doing the thing, so we opted for the next best thing. An explosion. But we couldn't just pour millions of tons of TNT into the lakes. That would've been prohibitively expensive. So our scientists concocted a way to condense the emitted energy of Pokémon evolution into a containment unit to the point we put megatons worth of energy into the equivalent of a one ton crate of TNT. Sure, you brats may have stopped us again and again, and the professors' notes would've helped our plans along better, but you were simply delaying the inevitable. The plan is proceeding with or without your hinderance. Our boss will be pleased. Everything is for everyone, and for the good of Team Galactic."

"You bully the Professor, take over an energy plant, try to destroy a vespiquen's hive for her honey, blow up the Great Marsh, almost blew up my hometown and almost killed my mom." The trainer listed off with increasing venom in his voice. "You are not leaving here undefeated."

"Anything and anyone who opposes Team Galactic must be crushed. I'll tolerate you no more. Golbat, take him out!" A blue bat with purple wings, small feet, and a big gaping mouth appeared.

"Luxray, I choose you!"

"Use Confuse Ray!"

"Thunder Fang!" Baring his teeth, his mouth filled up with electricity before Luxray shot off a blast of powerful lightning, zapping the bat before it could do anything, downing it in one go. The man grunted as he boasted, "No matter. You will not defeat the mighty Saturn! Brongzong, go!" Saturn sent out his second Pokémon. It could be described as a blue-green hollow bell with arms coming out of the sides on the top, and a totem pole face was revealed.

"Luxray, use Superpower!" Surrounding himself in white light, he charged at the Bronze Bell Pokémon and bashed into it, causing the enemy to ring loudly in agony.

"Extrasensory." Its eyes glowing yellow, it aimed the underside of its hollow body at Luxray and fired a rainbow colored circular beam, which passed through the electric lion, but he growled in intense pain.

"Counter with Thunder Fang!" His mouth filling with electricity again, he jumped out of the beam and again shot electricity at the Bronze Bell Pokémon. It fell to the ground with a heavy clunk, zapped out. Both of them returned their Pokémon.

"Vaporeon, go!" His third Pokémon was one of the eevelutions, and this was the water variant. She was light blue except for dark blue markings on her face and ridge down her spine. Surrounding her head was a white fin and three cream colored fins around her head. Two on each side and one on top., like ears and a dorsal fin. It stood on all fours and had a tail like a mermaid.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he brought out his starter.

"Ice Beam." Shooting what looked like neon bright blue lightning, it made its mark on the grass/ground type's head, causing him nearly unbearable pain as he shivered from the cold. "Please, what did you expect from that. It's a guarantee that water type Pokémon has an ice move. I will commend your Torterra surviving it, but it obviously won't the next turn." But what he didn't expect to happen was for Torterra to gain a green aura, and make a thundering roar in the cavern.

"Tooorterraaa!"

"Seed Bomb!" Opening his mouth, white orbs shot out of the Continent Pokémon's mouth and exploded on contact against the Vaporeon, whom cried from excruciating pain until she fell to her side, knocked out in one blow. "Torterra, return." Ash called back his grass type, not wanting to lose him so early. Growing visibly frustrated, he said,

"Drapion, go!" Now on the field was a poison/dark type that looked like a large purple scorpion. He had two very flexible arms and a tail with pincer claws on them.

"Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" Ash ordered. Upon being released, Staraptor glowed a fiery aura as he flew at the enemy with as much force as he could generate, and slammed into Drapion with tremendous strength, pushing him back a good couple of meters. However, the recoil caused Staraptor to fall to the ground, wincing from the pain.

"Quick, grab onto its wings!" Saturn demanded. Jumping forward, Drapion latched his arms around the stunned Predator Pokémon. "Use Crunch!" With his white mandibles, he sunk his teeth into Staraptor's chest, dealing him great pain as he cried out and tried to escape.

"No! Try to escape!"

"Won't happen. Poision Jab!" Rearing his tail which glowed a deathly purple, he plunged her tail right into Staraptor's back, not only hurting him even more but poisoning him.

"Try to escape with Close Combat!" Now using his struggling as an attack, he pecked at Drapion's eyes and scratched his torso with his feet. He did everything he could to beat back the purple scorpion. Unable to take the attack from being hurt by Brave Bird, his grip gave out and fainted onto the floor with Staraptor flapping backwards. The poison then made him feel more pain. "Staraptor, return." Saturn growled more angrily as he returned his Drapion.

"How are you so strong as to keep taking down my Pokémon in one or two shots?! You shouldn't be this strong!"

"Training. I bet that except for your ace, you only recently got most of your Pokémon just so you'd be prepared for a long fight and augmented for type coverage. Your Pokémon are strong, but mine are skilled with the help of training and TMs. You're outclassed." Ash boasted with determination.

"No. No! You are not my superior or even an equal! Ampharos, go!" Releasing his next Pokémon, she was a yellow bipedal mammal with a white belly. She had a long neck and black rings on her neck, cone shaped ears and tail. Red orbs were on her forehead and tip of her tail. She somewhat resembled like a kangaroo. Ash grinned.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Returning to the field was the Continent Pokémon, who roared his name as his green aura returned.

"Hidden Power." Forming bright blue orbs around herself, she launched them at Torterra, he howled in agony as it was an ice type of hidden power, exploiting his Achilles heel. unable to withstand it, he slumped to the ground, the first to be defeated.

"Torterra, return!" Ash responded as he withdrew his starter. "Sorry buddy."

"You're right, I haven't personally trained any of these Pokémon except for Golbat and my ace, but commanders like me get Pokémon best equipped for whatever the obstacle is. Such as defeating Pokémon they're weak against.

"Well then, maybe I should be a little more defensive then. Dusclops, I choose you!" Summoning his Beckon Pokémon, there was no way he's going down quickly.

"Useless. Thunderbolt." Charging up with electricity, Ampharos at the ghost type, dealing some damaged based from its groan and pained expression, but not too much.

"Ice Punch." His right hand glowing bright blue, he lobbed it right at Ampharos, punching her right in the head. While she staggered, the left side of her head was frozen, giving her brain freeze.

"This can't be happening." Saturn whispered to himself that his Pokémon was immobilized.

"Now, give it the old one-two with Shadow Punch!" His hands glowing grey, he floated right up to the literally and metaphorically frozen electric type and knocked her around with his punches. Unfortunately, this seems to have shattered the ice around her head, no longer incapacitating her.

"Thunderbolt!" Saturn commanded. Charging up, she gave Dusclups quite the shock as he stumbled back with lots of jittering.

"Shadow Punch!" His left hand glowing grey, he gave one more punch to Ampharos's gut, which was enough for her to faint and keel over. Returning his Pokémon, he snarled,

"I must not lose to you! Time for my trump card! Toxicroak, Go!" His last Pokémon looked like a bipedal dark blue and teal poison dart frog, standing on its three toes. She had intimidating yellow eyes, a creepy mouth showing her teeth, and her 'chin' was a big red sack growing and shrinking as she breathed. On the back of her hands were one red claw that was used to channel poisons. "Poision Jab!" Her right claw glowing purple, she stabbed it into Dusclops's body, inflicting just enough damage to defeat him as he fell onto his back.

"Dusclops, return." Ash said as he withdrew him into the Dusk Ball. "Staraptor, you can do this!" On the field again was his bird Pokémon, whom chirped his name while spreading his wings, but cringed from the poison. "Brave Bird!" Producing a fiery aura again, he rushed right at Toxicroak.

"Ice Punch!" Her claw glowing bright blue, the two clashed with their respective super effective moves, unwilling to give in until there was an explosion between the two, forcing their owners to shield their faces from the shockwave. Once the smoke cleared away, both Pokémon have fainted, splayed on the ground. Instead of going into a rage like Mars would, he simply sighed as he returned his ace. "Well, I can certainly see how you think you can stop us, but I was at least able to buy Team Galactic some time. That's fine. A child like you will never be able to stop our true ambitions. Mars has likely captured Mesprit by now and Jupiter is getting to Acuity as we speak. With their power, we'll create an entirely new universe." Stepping back, the ceiling above him caved in by an explosive before a ladder was presented to Saturn. Once he was on it, he was pulled out of the hole and watched from a safe distance as the bombs set around the cavern detonated, collapsing the ground into a sink hole, hopefully crushing the brat. Smiling, he climbed the ladder up to the helicopter. On the ground level, a few minutes passed before Floatzel dug his way out of the ground outside the range of the sink hole, with Ash following suite. He panted from the near death experience, but smiled at that he survived. Returning his Floatzel, he began his trek back to Veilstone City to heal.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After witnessing the amazing stunt of putting out the fire around Lake Verity and leaving, Barry soon spotted the Team Galactic helicopter heading into the area. He grinned as he slid off the roof of his house, landed in a safe position, and made a mad dash to the former lake to run them out of town. Upon reaching the crater, he saw the Professor and Lucas fighting off the grunts with a Porygon-Z for Rowan, and an Alakazam and Luxray for Lucas.

"Hey guys, I'm here!"

"Barry, get to the commander! We're holding these hooligans off the best we can!" Rowan instructed.

"There's a lot of them, but we can handle ourselves!" Getting the message, Barry ran through the massive battle and entered the cavern to spot Mars. She turned to him and sneered.

"Oh, it's you again. Ready to lose like you did on Iron Island?"

"You ambushed us without a battle and why did you blow up the Lake?!" Barry shouted at her.

"You know, I don't have the time to explain all that stuff to you, so I'm just going to take you down here and now. "Golbat, show no mercy!"

"Floatzel, get ready!" Barry shouted as he brought out his Sea Weasel. "Rain Dance!" Creating a light blue orb, Floatzel shot it up into the air before it disappeared. Clouds started to form above them before it started to rain.

"You brat! You're going to ruin my hair! Golbat, use Poison Fang!"

"Counter with Waterfall!" With the air helping Floatzel's speed, he surrounded himself with lots of water and shot like a geyser, practically drowning Golbat with the amount of water that was pushed into the bat's mouth.

"Grr, return! Poliwrath, go!" Onto the field was the water/fighting type that had a big muscular build with a round body and log think arms and legs. Its hands were completely white and had a white belly with a black spiral. "Use Bulk Up!" Glowing white, Poliwrath grunted as he became much more buffer, his muscles becoming more defined. Now use Brick Break!" Jumping up into the air, Poliwrath was now on the attack.

"Dig!" Burrowing into the ground, he dodged the powerful strike as the Tadpole Pokémon, whom hit the earth with enough force to split the ground, though not very deep. Growling before she got an idea, then smiled.

"Keep using Bulk Up!" Tensing his muscles even more, he waited. From below, the Sea Weasel popped from the ground and bashed himself into the Tadpole.

"Dig again!"

"Bulk Up again!" Floatzel escaped into the ground again while Poliwrath got stronger. After landing another hit and going back underground, Mars countered, "Use Brick Break on the ground!" With all of his focused power, he smashed his hand on the floor, this time with much more force as the water/fighting type created a giant crater between the two trainers, and exposed Floatzel when he was caught in between the cracks.

"No!"

"Use Brick Break!" Catching the Sea Weasel off guard, Poliwrath delivered a devastating blow to Floatzel as he was sent flying into one of the walls, leaving a great impact in it.

"Floatzel, are you alright?!" Although he was massively injured and looked on the verge of passing out, Floazel managed to stand up with a giant bruise on his side. "Yeah! Finish this with Ice Fang!" His teeth glowing bright blue, he shot two zigzagging beams of cold at the Poliwrath who tried to block it, but was too weak from the underground attacks as he was pushed back into the ground hard. With a frozen arm, he fainted.

"Ugh! I'll deal with you later!" Mars told her Poliwrath as she returned him, her hair indeed ruined and now dangling down past her shoulders.

("Man, she'd be so hot if she wasn't so evil.") Barry thought to himself. Rain Dance seemed to have worn off as the clouds dissipated. "Floatzel, return." Barry called back his water type. "You did good. I'll save you as a last resort."

"Hmph, without your water type, I can now use her! Flareon, go!" Third up was the fire eevelution. It basically just looked like a fire red dog with a yellow-cream colored mane and tail.

"Stara, get ready!" Going up against Flareon was his Staraptor.

"Use Close Combat!"

"Protect!" Despite Stara's superior speed, Flareon was able to encase herself with a protective green energy field, which protected her. "Now use Flamethrower!" Unable to recover in time, Stara was caught and pushed back by the stream of fire produced by the foe. Even worse, Stara was burned when she combusted for a second and took further damage, screeching in pain.

"Don't give up! Use Brave Bird!" Pushing through the pain, the Predator Pokémon flew back before flying right with a fiery aura. This time, he was more successful in hitting Flareon, but suffered from both recoil damage and burn.

"Ha, your bird is no match now! Flamethrower!" Hit by another plume of fire, it was too much as Stara was blown back by Flareon, landing at Barry's feet looking like extra crispy chicken.

"Return Stara. I'm sorry that hurt so much." Looking at the Flareon, he nodded. "Infernape, get ready!" Replacing Stara was his fire starter. "Use Stone Edge!" Forming white energy rings around himself that turned into grey stones, he fired them at Flareon.

"Protect!" Again forming a green forcefield around herself, she was protected against the barrage of stones flying at her. "Flamethrower, once more!"

"Dodge, then use Shadow Claw!" Jumping over the blast of fire, Infernape charged with a claw surrounded by black aura looking like a claw. Slashing it across the eevelution, it was too strong to take the blow, and she howled in pain as she was sent into the sloped crater wall, defeated upon impact.

"Alright, Infernape! That ought to show her not to mess with us!"

"Heh, that's what you think! Gliscor, go!" Once Flareon was withdrawn off the field, in her place was a blue-purple looking vampire bat with a scorpion tail and huge pincer claws instead of tiny hands. He was balancing on his tail. "Use Swords Dance!" Forming light blue swords around himself, Gliscor spun around as the swords did before clucking his pincers over his head as the swords all touched their tips over his head before they disappeared.

"That doesn't scare us at all! Stone Edge!" Once again forming rocks around himself, Infernape shot them at the flying/ground type.

"Dodge it and use your own!" Using his tail to jump away from the attack, Gliscor formed stones around him and fired.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Cartwheeling out of the path of harm, the Flame Pokémon breathed out a plume of fire.

"Dodge it!" Moving his wings, Gliscor flew out of the way and touched down on the ground with his tail.

"I think our Pokémon are too fast for long ranged attacks! How about we settle this with good old fisticuffs?"

"I prefer that style anyway." Mars agreed. "Use Poison Jab!"

"Counter with Shadow Claw!" With one hand covered in black aura and the other glowing a sickly purple, the two Pokémon clashed with enough force to cause an explosion, but this didn't stop the trainers.

"Use Iron Tail!" Mars commanded. With his tail glowing shiny and grey, Gliscor did a front flip and bashed his tail into the top of Infernape's head, though this proved to be a mistake. The smoke was blown away as Infernape's head went ablaze in a display of explosive power, which burned Gliscor's tail. Infernape roared his name from his ability activating.

"Alright! Infernape, trap Gliscor and use Flamethrower!" Grabbing onto the burnt tail and slamming the panicked Gliscor down on his front, he flipped over his fallen foe and wrapped his tail around the foe's neck, cutting him off from breathing. Infernape breathed so much fire at point blank range, an explosion of fire consumed the both of them with a roar and a howl of agony. Mars was left stunned as her Gliscor was thrown to her feet, a serious burn on his back. Mars snarled as she returned Gliscor and threw out her next Pokémon.

"Bronzong, use Extrasensory!" Upon being released, the Bronze Bell Pokémon aimed his body at Infernape and fired a rainbow beam at the Flame Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Jumping into the air, he blasted the steel type with his enhanced fire attack, pushing it into the ground. In one move, Bronzong was knocked out in one hit, glowing red from the heat. After returning her downed Pokémon, she went on a temper tantrum, stomping her feet and flailing her arms in a rage.

"Augh! There's no way my Purugly's going to win this! I can't believe a twerp beat me again! This shouldn't be happening to me!" After letting out a primal scream of fury, she calmed herself down by breathing deeply and talking to herself. "Deep breaths, Mars. You did all you could do. Saturn likely captured Azelf by now. Now it's up to Jupiter." Recomposing herself, she grinned in an evil way at Barry. "I did my job without a problem. I just merely wanted to teach you a lesson. You may have defeated me, but you were still too late!" A piece of the ceiling was blown apart, creating a hole where a ladder dropped through. "Here's my ride. See you later, brat." But just as she was about to make her escape, part of the ladder glowed blue with energy and was destroyed, resulting in the commander plopping down onto her butt in pained annoyance. Looking up, she saw an Infernape, an Alakazam, and a Porygon-Z gazing down at her, followed by Barry, Lucas, and Rowan.

"Well ain't this just perfect." Mars grumbled.  
\-------------------------------------  
As Mars would being sent away to Jubilife's jail thanks to Officer Jenny, Prof. Rowan was praising Barry for his work.

"Outstanding work, Barry. You managed to take down one of the commanders of Team Galactic. Highly impressive indeed."

"To think that there are criminals of this caliber. They make Kanto's Team Rocket seem like a group of schoolyard bullies in comparison." Lucas commented.

"I'd love to stay and have you continue praising me, Professor, but I need to meet the others so that we can get to Snowpoint City." Barry tried excusing himself.

"Hmph, very well then. Take this so that your Staraptor is in top condition." Rowan gave Barry a Max Revive suppliment.

"Thank you sir." Barry bowed as he went to revive his flying type and flew off to Eterna City.


	31. Dawn vs. Jupiter

Dawn was in the Pokémon Center in Eterna City, waiting for her friends to finish each of their jobs at the two lakes. On the tv, she was relieved to see Pokémon Rangers arrive in short notice and put the fires out before they reached any towns or cities. Now it was simply a matter of time before they eventually met up with her. Each hour that passed made Dawn more and more worried, but she passed the time by training with her TM enhanced Pokémon, making sure that she was familiar with her incredibly strong team, especially Cobalt since he needs to catch up with his teammates. It'd be nice to have Maylene train with her since she was the fighting specialist, but this was something the researcher needed to do herself. Dawn and her Pokémon went to sleep at 10:45 PM so that they could get the most out of the night. When it became daybreak outside, the girl was quite startled awake when there was loud banging on her door.

"Dawn! Dawn! Are you awake yet?! I made it back!" Normally, she wouldn't let people in just like that, but given that Barry came back from a dangerous mission, she need to know he was okay. In her pink and yellow pajamas, she opened the door to be hugged very aggressively by the ecstatic blonde. "I took down a commander!"

"Barry, put me down please!" The girl cried out. Realizing what he was doing, he put her down, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I was just excited that I took down a commander of Team Galactic!" He laughed with apparent proudness.

"Seriously?!" Dawn gasped. "Was it Mars?"

"Yeah, the red head."

"That's awesome Barry! Was she tough?"

"She was, yeah, but she was no match when Infernape's Blaze kicked in. He even defeated a gliscor.

"That's incredible!"

"Has Ash come back yet?"

"No, I'm still waiting on him." She answered. Barry smiled.

"Well, while we wait for him, I can tell you what happened in full detail."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours after Barry arrived, Dawn and him were in the middle of training their Pokémon together, which was currently Lopunny vs Heracross when they heard the sound of running footsteps.

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Ash running to them.

"Ash!" Both teens exclaimed in joy as they ran to him, the three colliding into a big hug. Lopunny and Heracross laughed from the sight. Separating, Dawn asked him,

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you would be flying over the mountain."

"I was, but I took the shortcut through Celestic Town, which happens to be the home of Cynthia. Her grandmother said I could take a tunnel entrance to Eterna through back there."

"Great! That means we have a means of getting to Snowpoint City without putting our birds in jeopardy!" Barry cheered.

"Yeah. Follow me. It's time to check Lake Acuity."

"Thankfully I bought winter clothes for all of us." Dawn mentioned.

In the early afternoon, the teens have finally exited the Northern most tunnel where the Coronet range ended, and were instantly hit by the biting chill of a blizzard. Since they were all wearing autumn clothes already, they simply needed clothes more winter based. Ash's coat was a thicker winter one, wore two pairs of pants and had his scarfed wrapped around most of his head than just his neck to keep his hat in place. Dawn still kept her pink jacket, boots and white scarf, but she covered up her things with two layers of white pants. Barry wore a thicker orange winter jacket, wore two brown pants, and replaced his shoes with heavy duty boots. He even wore one of those snow caps with the flaps covering his ears. The only thing they had in common wearing was white winter gloves.

"Dang it! I thought there wasn't supposed to be blizzards yet! We still got a month!" Barry complained, having to yell over the snow.

"What do we do now?! We can't navigate through this without a guide!" Dawn asked to the guys. Barry shrugged, but Ash had a confident smile on his face.

"Easy! We'll just catch our guide!"  
\----------------------------  
Route 217 was experiencing an early blizzard, forcing many people to take cover in their homes or Snowpoint. There seemed to be nothing there. That is until the snow on the ground started to rumble and fall off the tree branches as the three teens clung onto the back of Ash's Mamoswine, pushing through the heavy snow and freezing air, unaffected by it all. Barry hugged Dawn's stomach, and Dawn hugged to Ash's stomach as he laughed riding on such a behemoth reaching their destination fast. By the time they reached the end of the route, they were now reaching the part where the land didn't look the same. Despite being covered in ice, the ground below it looked scorched and the trees barren and broken. It was obvious that whatever surviving ice type Pokémon around and the local trainers were able to freeze the explosion's fire dead in its tracks. At this point, the blizzard started to taper down and became not light, but manageable snow fall. Once a Team Galactic helicopter came into view, they stopped to not alert themselves and slid off their ride.

"Thanks Mamoswine. You'll be a great addition to the time." Ash thanked his final member, patting her side.

"Mamo." The Twin Tusk Pokémon replied back before being returned into her Ultra Ball. Walking up to the edge of the epicenter, two of them recognized a cavern that was sticking out along with Team Galactic grunts prepared for cold weather and intruders.

"Think you can handle this Dawn? Either one of us could do it." Barry asked, wanting to be considerate. Dawn smiled at him.

"And let you boys have all the fun? I got this. Keep on lookout."

"Barry, stay at this edge. I'll scout beyond your vision."

"Okay. The blonde nodded. With all three knowing their roles, Dawn jumped over the edge and started her way down. When the grunts spotted her, they raised the alert and threw out their Golbats.

"Crystal, use Psychic!" Summoning her Sun Pokémon, Crystal's eyes glowed red while the golbats gained a blue outline. They were all promptly thrown back at the grunts, knocking them all down with yelps of pain. Using the move again to throw them out of the blast epicenter, Dawn returned the psychic type and entered the cavern. Inside was a purple haired woman wearing a skin tight suit Galactic suit. Turning to her, she sneered.

"And then there was one."

"I'm guessing you're Jupiter? The one Barry told me about?"

"Indeed I am. I'm not going to underestimate you like Saturn and Mars. If you've been travelling with him all this time, you must be around on par as those two boys Mars captured on Iron Island. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared after those two lost? All of yours dreams will be crushed for there will be no need for tournaments and professors. Team Galactic will do something huge for everyone's sake. That's why you should keep out of our way. Everything about this Earth is trivial to me."

"I'm not going to let you keep terrorizing Sinnoh any longer! You'll have to go through me if you want to leave!" With an evil cackle, Jupiter's smile became bigger.

"I was hoping to crush one of you three. I know you have a Pokémon that will defeat my golbat. So I'll just lead with this! Magnezone, crush her!" Magnezone's body was large, wide and ovular. It had one main eye in the center with two other eyes to the sides on ball shaped additions with the middle eye having a red iris and pupil. On the additions were also a horseshoe magnet and Philips screw. On the top of its head was a small thin antenna.

"Lopunny, I choose you!" Facing the Magnet Field Pokémon was her cute Rabbit Pokémon.

"Ha! Like your normal type could hurt my steel type? Worthless! Magnezone, use Flash Cannon!" Creating a silver ball of energy, it fired a stream from the ball coming right at Lopunny.

"Counter with Dig!" Pushing herself into the ground, she managed to evade the incoming attack, which exploded the hole she created.

"NO!" Jupiter screamed in panic as the steel/electric type was powerless to stop what was next. Bursting from the ground, Lopunny punched the underside of the enemy Pokemon, dealing massive damage. "Thunderbolt!" Before Lopunny could move out of the way, Magnezone shot a bolt of electricity at her, causing her to cry in pain.

"Use Drain Punch!" Her fist glowing with spiraling green energy, she punched Magnezone, absorbing its health so that its attack was negligible. Unable to survive two super effective moves, Magnezone's started aiming in all sorts of directions as the Magnetic Field Pokémon shut down and crashed into the ground.

"Ugh. Magnezone, return!" Taking the steel type of the field, she threw her next Pokeball. "Froslass, crush her!" Froslass was a ghost/ice type that had a purple and white head which leads down to a thin, hollow white body with no legs and a red band in the center. From the sides of her head draped down her arms that that flared at the midsection in light blue coloration.

"Use Reflect!" Dawn pleaded, making sure that nothing would go too wrong, Lopunny formed a pale blue barrier around herself before it disappeared.

"Use Blizzard!" Jupiter demanded. Opening her mouth, a blizzard shot forth.

"Dig again!" Digging into the ground again, it seemed like she had the upper hand... or lower hand in this case, but Jupiter grinned with a sinister tone.

"Use Blizzard on the ground!" Aiming below her, she froze the ground she hovered above until the area in between the trainers was coated in thick ice. When it came time for Lopunny to attack, a shot cracked from the pressure, a yelp of pain coming from below. "Now freeze both the holes so she can't escape!" Spinning around, Froslass blocked the holes so that Lopunny couldn't get out from underground.

"Lopunny, use Drain Punch to escape!" A spot glowed green before Lopunny burst through the ice.

"Freeze that rabbit!" Firing another Blizzard, the Snow Land Pokémon hit the normal type, freezing her to the ground. Lopunny whimpered as she struggled, but had no leverage to move. "Finish it!"

"Return!" Dawn retreated her Rabbit Pokémon before she could be frozen solid.

"Wise choice." Jupiter complimented the researcher. "Froslass are some of the trickiest ghost types in Sinnoh. Spikes!" Froslass spun around, firing red spikes over the battlefield, which went down into the frozen ground. "Even more, the ground is trapped so that each time you switch, they get hurt! What do you say to that!"

"Even with the field against us, we won't lose!" Dawn defied defiantly. "Crystal, I choose you!" Reappearing was her psychic Sun Pokémon.

"Espeon." But then, the ground exploded underneath her feet, causing her to yell in pain.

"Ha! What did I tell you?! Froslass, use Shadow Ball!" Forming a black orb from her mouth, she fired it at the psychic type.

"Dodge and use your own Shadow Ball!" Jumping over attack, she formed her black orb and this time, it landed on its target; Froslass. With a fearful yell, she was heavily hurt by the ghost attack as it exploded upon contact with her body. She fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Hmph, so your psychic type came packing with a ghost type move." Returning her Froslass, her mouth was a combination of a smile and frown. "Well played, but I can't let you win for my honor as the last undefeated commander. "Bronzong, crush her with Gyro Ball!" Spinning around like a top, it was heading right for the Sun Pokémon.

"Counter with Protect!" Surrounding herself with a green force field, the Bronze Bell Pokémon bounced off harmlessly, producing a deep ringing sound. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Forming another black ball of ghostly energy, she launched it at the steel type and created an explosion. Jupiter growled.

"Bronzong, return!" Withdrawing her Pokémon like Dawn did, the commander was starting to sweat. "Your Espeon has quite a few tricks, but I've got some too. Jolteon, crush her!" Of the commanders, she has the electric eveelution, which was a quadruped mammal with spiky yellow fur and a white ruff around the neck. "Shadow Ball!"

"Use your own Shadow Ball!" Dawn instructed. Both Pokémon created a Shadow Ball that when they were fired and collided, it created a massive explosion.

"Thunderbolt!" From the smoke, a bolt of lightning hit Crystal, inflicting her pain.

"Crystal! Counter with Psychic!" Despite the shocking electricity, Crystal was able to make the crystal on her head glow, thus making Jolteon gain a blue outline. With a yelp, the Lightning Pokémon was lifted into the air, slamming into the ceiling before crashing down into the tough ice.

"Insolent little... Shadow Ball!"

"Psychic, again!" Even though Jolteon was coated with a blue outline again and was thrown back, the electric type still had enough control to throw the ghostly ball at Crystal. "Use Protect!" However, when Crystal tried to use it, she wa stopped from electricity paralyzing her body. At the same time, both Pokémon were subject to powerful impacts. Both Crystal and Jolteon were defeated. "Crystal, return."

"Return." When Jolteon was removed from the field, Jupiter was clearly becoming more frustrated.

"Well, might as well go for the ol' reliable tricks. Golbat, crush her!" Now it was the bat's turn.

"Empoleon, I choose you!" Appearing on the field was the mighty Emperor Pokémon, ready for battle. Even with the explosions under her feet, she ignored them.

"Use Confuse Ray!" Golbat's eyes glowed red and cast something to the water starter. Now she was disoriented, and unable to focus properly.

"Emploeon! Brace yourself!" Dawn pleaded. Even a confused Pokémon could do something like that, and she put her two arms together.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Forming a ghostly black orb, Golbat fired it at the confused Pokémon, taking damage. Dawn then thought of something clever.

"Destroy the ceiling with Flash Cannon!" Aiming above the battlefield, Empoleon fired a silver beam at the rocks above them, causing part of the cavern to cave in.

"Get out of there!" Jupiter commanded, but there were too many rocks to avoid, and wound up being buried. Empoleon also got hit by some of the rocks, but her steel typing prevented her from taking too much damage. Dawn and Jupiter had to take a few steps back so that they weren't buried along with their Pokémon. When all the rocks fell, Golbat was able to push itself out, not having been completely taken out, although his wings were pinned down. Jupiter was dumbfounded by what the young researcher did. "So you thought you could defeat me by burying us alive? You must be dead serious on stopping me."

"No, just enough of the ceiling to pin down your golbat." Dawn corrected. "Empoleon, use Ice Beam." With the rocks having cleared away her confusion, the Emperor Pokémon fired bolts of bright blue energy that struck the Bat Pokémon, defeating it. Returning her Pokémon, Jupiter was no longer in the mood.

"If that's how you want to do it, fine. Skuntank, crush her!" Revealing her trump card, her poison type was set loos. It largely looked like a purple skunk with tan striped. "Use Flamethrower on the girl!" Dawn gasped when the skunk blasted a plume of fire straight at her, but Empoleon stepped in front of her and took the blast, receiving a burn in the process.

Empoleon, are you okay?!" The girl asked with clear worry. Her starter turned to her and grinned.

"Flamethrower again!" The commander demanded, and Empoleon was once again hit by the powerful fire attack, when she felt a familiar power. Feeling the blue aura surround herself, she roared her name.

"Empoleon!"

"Your ability!" Dawn cheered. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Flamethrower!" Skuntank blew another fiery blast at the water starter, but with Torrent in effect, an ultra powerful jet of water erupted from the water starter, ploughed right through the opposing attack, and hit Skuntank square on. In fact, she was pushed so hard, she flew right into the shocked Jupiter before the woman could jump out of the way. They were blasted into the rock wall until the water ended, Pokémon and master knocked out.

"Yes, we did it, Empoleon!" Dawn celebrated as she hugged her starter, but had to back away when she combusted into flame for a second before it stopped.

"Oh right. Return." The girl said as she let the Pokeball absorb Empoleon and gazed down at it. "Thank you for saving me." Putting Empoleon away, she brought out two Pokeballs and brought out Lopunny and Gallade. "Lopunny, you did a good job out there." The Rabbit Pokémon blushed from the compliment. "Now, could you please carry those two over there so that we can have them punished?" Both nodding to the request, the Rabbit and Blade Pokémon picked up Jupiter and Skuntank respectively before leaving the cavern. Upon meeting up with her guys, Barry asked her extremely worried,

"Are you okay Dawn?! We saw the ground explode and we were worried you were injured!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. That was a tactic on my part."

"And did that result in Gallade carrying that commander there?" Ash noted as he saw the unconscious woman.

"No, Empoleon blasted her Stuntank into Jupiter." Barry laughed from that.

"Haha! That's just great!"

"Hey Dawn, check this out." Ash said before throwing his Dusk Ball. What came out wasn't a Dusclops, but a Dusknoir. While he still resembled a cyclops, the eye was now in a smiling mouth like hole as a head with a small yellow antenna on top with grey projections coming from his neck surrounding his head like an upturned collar. Instead of just having grey hands, he now had well built arms connecting the body now, which had two yellow ovals and a zigzag across his belly resembling a face.

"Dusknoir." He said.

"Awesome, Ash! How did he evolve again?!" Dawn questioned him.

"Oh, let me tell the story!" Barry blurted.  
\----------------------------------  
"Hey Ash, look what I found!" Barry called out to his rival. When Ash saw him, he gasped as the item he found was a rare Reaper Cloth. Barry draped it over himself and made his face extra serious, and spoke in a low, gravely voice. "I'm Darkman."

"Barry, give that to me please?"

"Hold on a second. Bird Boy, get in the Dark Mobile, we need to stop Prankster." Laughing to himself, Barry took the cloak off, handing it to Ash. "Alright, knock yourself out."

"It's not for me." Ash told him as he brought out his Dusclops.

"Dusclops?" He asked his master.

"Here, try this on for size." Ash said as he helped draped it over the ghost type. After readjusting it around his body, he started to glow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hehe, you seriously pretended to be Darkman?" Dawn inquired, giggling really hard.

"I loved reading comics as a kid." Barry defended, chuckling along. Returning his Dusknoir, Ash pointed toward town.

"We can make conversation while we walk. We need to find out what this commander can give us." The teens and the Pokemon carrying the enemy then went to Snowpoint City.


	32. Team Galactic HQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I realized that in the chapter Creation before Destruction, I made an error that Dawn didn't know how Cynthia got the egg even though she was told. I corrected that error. Also, this is the last chapter that's going to come up every 24 hours. We're completely caught up and will return to our regular waiting time intervals of every few days. Although I quite enjoyed the change of waiting a week and publishing a chapter everyday. I can't do that every other week obviously since I'd be racing to write both during the break and while I'm publishing, but it was fun.

Once Jupiter was locked up in Snowpoint City's holding facility, a smaller version of a jail since there was no crime period outside of shenanigans and tomfoolery, The teens headed to the Pokémon Center so that Dawn's Pokémon could be healed and alert the Prof. Ash's laptop, he called Rowan.

"Ah, hello you three. What's happening?" He asked in his stern voice as always.

"I apprehended and turned in another Team Galactic commander, Prof." Dawn reported with a joyful smile on her face. Rowan's face it up in positive surprise.

"Have you now? Excellent work, my dear. You're not just valuable, but powerful too." He commended his protégé.

"Aw, thank you."

"Has there been any new developments?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Cynthia told me that Detective Looker has found what he believes to be a secret entrance to Team Galactic's HQ in Veilstone City. But he believed that it was too dangerous to go alone. He waited for you to complete your lake missions."

"Understood. We'll be there as fast as possible." Ash said before closing his laptop.

"How are we supposed to get there quickly? Our birds aren't fast enough." Barry inquired, a little bit concerned. A local that heard the whole conversation suggested,

"There's a sailor that can take you. He normally doesn't take passengers, but you can say that it's an emergency."

"Thank you." Barry thanked. They waited for Dawn's Pokemon to be healed before the three went to the port South of the city and found said sailor, wearing heavy winter clothes. As they approached him, he asked,

"Do you have certification?"

"It's an emergency. We need to get to Veilstone City." Dawn answered.

"What kind of emergency?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"We're trying to stop those that blew up the lakes. You saw us carry that woman and stuntank a while ago. I saw you." Ash mentioned.

"I do recall. If that's what you're doing, then I'll take you to Veilstone."

"Yeah! High fives!" Barry cheered as they each high fived each other. Once they were on board the large four person speed boat, it took only four hours to reach the outer limits of the city, though there were no ports to dock. The sun has just set, with only a little bit of sun left in the sky. The teens shed their winter clothes and had their casual clothes on.

"Alright, this is as far as I can go. You have flying Pokémon?"

"Of course we do." Barry stated like it was obvious before they hopped on their Staraptor and Togekiss and flew to where the warehouses were. Touching down and returning their Pokémon, they found Looker when he revealed himself.

"Greetings again. So you've captured another commander. You are quite special, the three of you."

"Well you know, we try." Ash remarked with a shrug.

"But beware, I can only take one of you. While four certainly cover more ground, that doubles the chances of getting caught than two. So, who wants to volunteer?"

"I think Dawn should go." Ash suggested.

"Huh?! Why not me?" Barry asked his rival incredulously. Ash stared at his best friend blankly.

"Barry, have you ever actually tried being stealthy? The reason I always found you during hide and seek as kids was because you were giggling and whispering how I'd never find you. This isn't the first time I had to explain that. Besides, Dawn has a steel and a psychic type. She's better equipped for handing problems than we are."

"Thank you Ash." Dawn said gratefully while Barry grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Very well. Dawn, follow me. You two, make sure no one enters here."

"Okay." Ash agreed.

"Roger that." Barry saluted.

"Wish me luck guys." Dawn told them as she gave both of the guys a hug.

"You don't need luck. You're strong enough." Ash told his partner. Hearing that boosted her confidence, so she rewarded him with a peck on the cheek, making Ash blush.

"Thank you." The researcher replied before following Looker down into the belly of the beast. The two boys stood there until Barry teased,

"Someone's in looooove." Ash's blush went deeper as he lightly punched Barry in the arm with a half amused face.

"Shut up."  
\---------  
Once they were down in the basement levels of Team Galactic's HQ, Looker and Dawn crept past security cameras and laser detectors using the boxes as cover, and poor lighting to their advantage. At a corner, two grunts were facing away from them talking about what Cyrus has planned. Dawn wondered where she heard that name before. But before she could remember, Looker was able to sneak up on them and introduce two tasers to their necks, zapping them before they fell to the ground. He then turned to the girl and tossed her a taser.

"Just in case." Dawn nodded to what he said as they went up some stairs. Unlike the basement where the floor and walls were grey, the floor was of a caramel color while the walls were grey with a big pink strip in the middle horizontally. There wasn't much in this room so they continued up to the second floor. Once again there was nothing where they were so they continued onto the third. However, when they reached that floor, there were two hallways leading off in opposite directions. Using his hand silently, he directed which one they'd take. Acknowledging his decision, Looker went left while Dawn went right. After ducking and weaving through the security cameras and passing by grunts, she was eventually able to hear the loud yet distant sound of a voice on a microphone. Using the voice as a guide, Dawn eventually found herself just outside a large room filled with dozens of Team Galactic grunts. It was unnerving how they all looked the same with their light bowler haircuts and space themed outfits. On the opposite side of the room, she also saw Looker whom wasn't detected as of yet. It was at that moment, a man stepped up to the elevated podium 10 feet off the ground, and she then remembered which person that Cyrus belonged to; Cyrus Hall, the blue haired man in Eterna City and that cave leading to Hearthome City. After a cough, he spoke to the mass of grunts.

"Fellow members of Team Galactic, hear me! You know me as your leader, Cyrus Hall. This world of ours is a crude one. It is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokémon alike are incomplete. Be because we are all so lacking, we lie... we cheat... we steal... we fight and maim... it is ugly and disgusting. I hate it all. That we are all incomplete... with of every fiber of my being. The world should be complete. The world must change. Who will step up to change it? It's all of us. Together, we've uncovered Sinnoh's myths and secrets. Together, we have captured the Lake Guardians. And now together, we have obtained the energy to change the world! Our dream is within our grasp! Understand this... my long held dream world is on the verge of becoming reality. All those that follow me to Mt. Coronet, or stay here... our missions may be different, but our hearts beat as one. Let there be glory... for Team Galactic!"

"Team Galactic!" The grunts roared.

"Set forth, for our new world is at hand!" Cyrus concluded before walking off somewhere, along with all the grunts leaving the room. Thankfully not using either of the hallways she and Looker were using to hide. After making sure nobody was going to interrupt them, the two looked up at the podium.

"So that's the real Cyrus Hall. And everyone thought he was the CEO of big energy company, but was really the mastermind of the recent crimes against Sinnoh... no, the world even. We must obtain all the clues where his office is. How preposterous; a world for only Team Galactic. It makes my head spin. What is this world he talks about, and the incompleteness of ours? It is my job within International Police. Will you help me?"

"Of course." The young researcher agreed as she brought out her Lopunny. "Lopunny, could you get us up there please?"

"Lop." She nodded as she took hold of her master and leapt up so that Dawn was on the podium. leaping down, she let Looker wrap his arms around her before going back up so that the two humans were on the same level. "Thank you. Return." Following Looker again, the two snuck through the hallways again, not worrying about lasers or grunts, but simply the cameras. At some point, they came up to a split hallway, one long and leading away, while the other was short with a door reading 'boss' on it.

"You go other way, Dawn. That office could be filled with booby traps, and I've trained for this. I thank you for the assistance."

"You're welcome Looker." The girl replied back.

"Now, make swift haste. Take extra care." Nodding, Dawn went the other direction, making sure she wasn't spotted. While she was stealthily making her way through the building, shocking any grunt that looked away, she found the directions to the lab.

("Could that be where the lake guardians are kept?") Following her gut instinct, she went in the direction of the lab and saw it lead to an elevator. But it appeared that it was key card restricted. But that wasn't a problem. Bringing out her Sun Pokémon, she whispered, "Crystal, use Psychic to open those doors."

"Esp." She responded as she looked at the doors and concentrated. The crystal on her forehead glowed red while the doors glowed blue and were forcibly pushed apart.

"Good girl. Dawn thanked her Pokémon, petting her head before swiftly entering the elevator. Returning Crystal, she soon reached the basement floor again and swiftly hid behind some boxes upon exiting just as a scientist turned the corner. He appeared as to why the elevator was here with no one going to the lab. When he got to close, Dawn leapt from her hiding place and shocked him into submission. Placing him behind the boxes, she crept through the hall, ducking behind the pillars of machinery whenever someone walked by. Turning a left, she found the entrance to the lab. Quietly entering, she saw the three lake guardians trapped in suspended animation. She couldn't help but marvel at seeing three legendary Pokémon in the same room. In the front and closest to her was Uxie. It looked like a grey fairy like creature with two tails and rubies in the middle of the tail's ends. It also had a dominantly yellow face and head that was really rounded, resembling a head, or even the brain. Mesprit looked the same body and tail wise, but its head was pink with four drooping appendages on the sides of its head, similar like a lucario but longer and more straight. Finally, Azelf looked the same like its kin, but its head was blue and was pointed to the sides on on the top of its head, like 3/4 of a four pointed star. They all had the same ruby like gem in their foreheads to go with their tails. In the room was Saturn and another person; a fat old man that barely reached Saturn's shoulders.

"I don't understand Cyrus, although that's nothing new. He wants us to release them? Why? Although we have everything we need and keeping them is unessential, I'd rather not risk them to try to interfere with our plans." The old man answered his concerns with a cold expression.

"It doesn't matter what they would do. He wanted them disposed since they are of no longer any use to us. And I'd rather not take the time to kill them. Let's just go."

"You do not tell me what to do, Charon. You're barely even a commander under me. But... I do agree. Killing them is effort beneath me. Consider yourselves lucky, lake guardians." The blue haired commander sneered as he pressed a red button. The machines holding them turned off, and when they could feel they were no longer contained, they glowed white before teleporting away. "Now, let us go see Cyrus's big plan. Whatever that may entail." Saturn said as he turned and went around Uxie's former prison, which was where Dawn was hiding. Luckily they didn't spot her. Just as Dawn was about to follow them at least as far as the hallway, Saturn turned swiftly and punched the young researcher right in the cheek. With a yell of pain, she grunted as she slammed into the metal floor, holding her cheek. Walking backward out of the lab, Saturn said to her, "You, I have no guilt about killing." Closing and locking the door, the commanders left while Dawn got up, her cheek darkening with a bruise.

"Jerk." She muttered. The lights turned red and an alert bared up, a female voice warning,

"Attention all Team Galactic members. Team Galactic HQ will self destruct in 2 minutes." That mad Dawn's heart skip a beat. Self destruct? She needed to get out of there. Now. But what could she do?

"Empoleon! Use Flash Cannon on the door!" Dawn pleaded as she summoned her faithful water starter. Upon being released, the Emperor Pokémon shot a silver beam at the sealed door, blowing it down with extreme force. "To the elevator!" She ordered as she and Empoleon retreated to the elevator and pressed the up button, but there was no response.

"1 minute, 30 seconds."

"No, they disabled the elevator! Wait, maybe we can blow up the computer!" Returning to the lab, the warning said,

"1 minute."

"Empoleon, Flash Cannon!" Forming a silver energy ball, she fired another blast at the computer console, obliterating it into a sparking crater in the wall. "Do you think that did it?"

"45 seconds."

"Agh! How do we escape from this death trap?!"  
\---------------------------------------  
30 seconds later  
\---------------------------------------  
"Well. We certainly handled this well." Ash remarked as he and Barry stood over ten defeated and knocked out Team Galactic grunts with defeated golbats, glameows, stunky's and an assortment of various other ones every here and there as they exited the secret entrance.

"Yeah. No way that these grunts will over come our winning team!" Barry cheered as they fist bumped. However, an air vent cover fell to the ground, clattering against the ground and startling the two boys. Looker tried to get down safely but he slipped and fell on his back landing on a grunt, whom yelled in pain.

"Looker, are you-"

"No time to explain! Get away now!" Hoisting both the stumped teens over his shoulders and ran as fast as possible out of the warehouse and managed to run a few hundred feet before an explosion to the East of them blew up, and subsequent detonations following to their location until the warehouse they were in also exploded, taking out all the grunts and Pokémon in there with it. The three getting away were pushed by the shockwave with enough force to fall forward, grunting from the rough landing. Ash and Barry were the first to get up to witness the destruction of the Northern most section of Veilstone City.

"Huh. Glad that... Looker came... when he did." Ash panted.

"What... happened?!" Barry questioned as he shook dust out of his hair. Looker coughed as he staggered to his feet, brushing himself off as he answered,

"The HQ... it blew up."

"What?!" Both of the guys gasped from the answer. Ash could feel panic rising in his heart.

"What about Dawn?! Did she also escape?!"

"I don't know. We split up. I was handling Cyrus's office when-"

"Wait, Cyrus?! That blue haired guy that I've met before several times? He's working for Team Galactic?!"

"Not for. He's the mastermind. I don't know if he set it and I set it off or something, but I had two minutes to leave, or I'd be as dead as those grunts there." Just then, Officer Vinny came to the warehouses in his police car, and gaped at the destruction as he and growlithe stepped out.

"Oh my... what did you all do here?!" The officer demanded, questioning the three people he could see.

"Officer. Officer, you got to help us!" Ash cried out as he ran to Vinny and clung to his clothes. "Our friend was caught up in there! You've got to save her!"

"Whoa kid, even if I wanted to, I couldn't in a fire like that. I would need water assistance which is insufficient as is right now."

"Water? I got a water Pokemon! Floatzel, I choose-" Before he could summon his Sea Weasel, the burning warehouse collapsed, eliminating whatever chance he might've had to stage a rescue. "no." He whispered, dropping the net ball onto the ground, unaware of its existence anymore. "No." He uttered again, his eyes staring in despair at the wreckage that lay in front of him. The fire raged making his body feel hot, but his heart and soul felt ice cold. "No!" Ash repeated, dropping to his knees, nearly unable to comprehend the thought that his partner, his companion, his best friend... was dead. He screamed into the sky with excruciating, dread filled anguish, "NOOOOOOO!" His voice rang out through the stone made city, whom was more concerned about the explosions and the disturbance of their city than the faint yell of a cry filled with depression and soul crushing nothingness. Ash let his hands touch the ground, tears dripping down his face as it felt like his whole world was destroyed. Not even the idea of losing his mother felt this extreme. Barry stared at his best friend with empathetic eyes as he wiped away tears. Looker and Vinny stared down at the ground, not really what to do at the moment.

Then in a moment nobody was expecting, a Lopunny burst through the ground, pushing apart the asphalt the warehouses were sitting on. Everybody except Ash were taken aback by this as Crystal, and then Dawn came out, floating thanks to Crystal's psychic ability. They didn't appear hurt, but they were definitely dusty from the rocks that nearly crushed them.

"Oh man. That was crazy. Almost didn't make it there." She sighed, falling to her knees. Her voice managed to get Ash's attention as he slowly turned his head towards the closest person he thought he lost and his breath got caught in his throat.

"D-Dawn?" He choked out.

"Dawn, you're alive! We thought you were caught up in the explosion!" Barry told her, tears coming from his eyes again.

"Nearly, but Crystal protected me with protect and then I used Lopunny's dig to-"

"DAWN!" They heard a relieved shout as Ash displayed a running speed that rivaled Barry's as he accidently pushed Barry and aside and hugged Dawn so hard she lost her footing and they fell to the ground together.

"Ugh. Ash, what-" She was going to ask him about tackling her to the ground, but he was just bawling into her dirtied scarf as he mumbled incoherent words, but there was one word she could hear every few seconds. Dawn. Putting the pieces together, a smile slowly formed on his face as she placed a hand on the back of his head and running her other hand down his back.

"There there."  
\-----------  
A/N: Although, continuing on from that top A/N, I'm surprised that there has been very little reviews about how I've been doing on my writing. Do I need to ask to leave reviews to get them or whatever? What did you think of Dawn and Barry's match, Dawn on Iron Island, the fires, the protagonists fighting the commanders and this chapter? How good was all that? Tell me your thoughts please. Thank you.


	33. A Battle of Galactic Proportion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the world hangs in the balance. Will the heroes pull through? Read to find out.

A/N: Here we are. The final chapter of Team Galactic. This is going to be a mega chapter, going way longer than anything else before it. 8k+ words this chapter, so I hope you have your seatbelts buckled in and have your Poffins to chomp on, this is still going to be a long ride.

After going to Veilstone's Pokémon Center to get patched up even more, Ash was taking a short rest after his near mental breakdown. Dawn, Barry, Maylene and Looker were in the employee break room where they could talk in private.

"Ash is resting now. I had to wait until he was asleep before I could leave." Dawn sighed exhaustedly.

"I've seen this before. Partners thinking one had died but came back." Looker explained as he closed his eyes. "They want to make sure nothing takes them away again. This was quite the traumatic experience for him. I don't want to think about if you came back much later than you did."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Dawn defied with determination. "I've got to see this through to the end."

"But where do we go next? I don't know what to do." Barry complained.

"I do. Before Team Galactic's HQ blew up, I found this." Looker pulled out a small black book with a broken lock belt on it. "His latest entry must be before the speech Dawn and I witnessed. It reads, "I can sense it. It's hard to believe that after all these years my dreams will finally become reality. My speech has inspired all that heard, but it's all one big lie. They're just as useless and incomplete as this world. My reality is solely for myself. Anything else would ruin its perfection. The lake guardians... I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. I couldn't care less what Saturn does to them. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them. But those children... they are a remarkable specimens. My plan has nothing to do with them, and yet they interfere again and again, delaying our plans at best. What drives them to stop me? To protect their home which has empathy and spirit? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. Sentimentality has no place in my new world. If they follow us to the peak of Mount Coronet, I'll make them pay dearly for defying me my right. This ends today."

"Again with that. What does he mean by create a new world?" Dawn questioned.

"Of all encounters with Team Galactic, they always related to Sinnoh's far history. Specifically Dialga and Palkia." The detective mentioned.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"Legendary Pokémon that control time and space respecti..." Looker trailed off as he started piecing the dots together. "Wait. Cyrus says he wants to create a new world, but nobody knew what that meant. But, if his end goal has anything to do with those two Pokémon... he plans on remaking the world, by controlling time space. He wants to recreate the world in his image!"

"One where there's emotions or spirit!" The young researcher gasped. "How horrible!"

"I don't want my emotions gone!" Barry went frantic and he grabbed at the hair on his head. "They're what makes me awesome!"

"We need to go to Mount Coronet's peak as soon as possible! We've no moment to lose!" Without hesitation, Looker went off on his own.

"Typical." Dawn sighed. "Well, let's go get Ash." Heading to Ash's room, they saw Ash in a fetal position, facing away from the door. "Ash, we need to go. We know where Team Galactic are. We can finally stop them."

"What if we're already too late?" Ash bemoaned, sounding seriously depressed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Barry questioned the moping teen.

"The only time we actually stopped them was when they tried to take the Professor's research. Everything else they've already achieved their goal. We even almost lost you Dawn. So what about this time? We've been resting while they had the time to head off to who knows where?" Ash rambled. "They could easily achieve whatever goal they have by the time we get there. If the world were to end... I'd rather just spend it with you guys." As soon as he said that, Barry gripped him by the shoulders and yanked him so that they were face to face as the blonde shouted into his face,

"The world actually is going to end if we don't do something about it, you idiot!"

"What?"

"The leader of Team Galactic, he was that blue haired guy we saw when our adventure began!" A flashback of the day blinked into Ash's thoughts, sparking something in him. "And not only that, he plans on using the time and space Pokémon to wipe out existence and replace with a bland and boring universe!"

"In short, Cyrus is going to destroy everything if we don't stop him." The boys' female friend explained.

"And also..." Barry was going to add before slapping his best friend in the face.

"Barry!" Dawn called him out.

"That's for thinking we can't do this. Even if we fail, that possibility is no reason to have our tails in between our legs. If I'm going out, I'm going to have my Infernape scorch their stupid hairs while doing it! But I can't do that on my own, and I'd rather not depend on that detective! I need you and Dawn's help! So snap out of your sorry excuse of a depression and come along with us for our last stand." After that rousing, and maybe insulting pep talk, Ash looked down in contemplation for a few seconds before nodding as he took Barry's hands off of him.

"Thanks. I just needed some... reassurance is all. Barry?"

"Yeah?" He asked, before being slapped like he did to Ash. He felt his cheek as he saw Ash regain a confident smile.

"Don't expect to slap me without getting slapped back." Barry chuckled as he slapped Ash again, he slapped Barry and back they went back and forth in their quickening slaps until they laughed and gave each other a bro hug.

"What a couple of silly boys." Dawn chuckled while sweating at their antics. Hearing her remark, Barry grabbed her arm, and with a yelp, she was dragged into their hug.

"We may be silly boys, but we're also best friends and you're one of us." Then he became confused with what he said. "Uh... well you're not a boy yourself but... where was I heading with this?"

"I know what you mean. And if there were any two boys I'd save the world with, I'm glad its you two." The three tightened their grip so that their group was was very strong before separating.

"So, where are we going again?" Ash asked.

"The peak of Mount Coronet." Dawn answered.

"Then let's get flying."  
\------------------  
It was too late to see if Looker was already flying to the top or taking the long way hiking up via man made paths, but they needed to get up fast, so they took their birds. Up and up they flew. Getting up was no problem, considering that the mountain was less than a mile and a half tall at its peak. Once they could see what looked like spear pillars jutting up from the ground. Arriving, they jumped off their birds and landed landed on the stone carved ground, returning their Pokémon. Cyrus was in the center of the location, but before they could approach him, all of the commanders stepped out of their hiding places, ready to defend their boss. Mars, Saturn, Jupiter. Saturn spoke first.

"So you made it this far. You should be proud of yourselves for being the biggest annoyances of Team Galactic."

"Mars and Jupiter?! How did you two escape?!" Barry cried out.

"Saturn saw to it that we were back in position before you three found our HQ somehow." Mars answered him.

"And we've transferred our Pokémon into modified Pokeballs so that they became stronger without training. Observe!" Jupiter laughed maliciously as they threw out all of their Bronzongs at once. Their Pokeballs instead of being red and white, where completely black and dark gray with grooves across the surface. A Dark Ball. They also had a darker tone in color as they looked instead of being blue green, they just looked blue with navy blue tones across their bodies.

"Reflect!

"Light Screen!"

"Protect!" In front of the Bronze Bell Pokémon, three layers of protection were set up, completely blockading their side of the field.

"Our boss is going to do something spectacular!" Mars praised. "We won't let you get in his way!"

"As the three commanders, we will crush you like the ants you are!" Jupiter reinforced.

"They're trying to limit how much damage they'll take." Ash noted.

"Then let's inconvenience them. Just as much." Barry grinned from the challenge. "Thorn, use Toxic Spikes!" Revealing his grass type, the Bouquet Pokémon aimed his flowers hands at the opponent's battle field and coated it with purple thorns, which have sunk into the ground.

"Lopunny, use Reflect!" Like the bells, The Rabbit Pokemon formed a single blue barrier around herself and her side of the field.

"Floatzel, use Dig!" From his Net Ball, Floatzel instantly buried himself into the ground, out of sight.

"Extrasensory on Lopunny!" Jupiter commanded. Her Bronzong aimed its body at the normal type and fired a rainbow beam.

"Dodge it!" With her powerful legs, Lopunny was able to leap over the attack.

"Extrasensory on Roserade!" The other two commanders demanded. Thorn was worried about being attacked from two different angles.

"Return!" Barry countered as his grass/poison type managed to escape being doubled up with psychic types, creating an explosion where he stood. "Tails, Rain Dance!" Upon entering the field, the Sea Weasel created a ball of water before shooting it into the sky, where clouds started to form and rain fell onto everybody.

"Agh, again?! I just got my hair the way it was before!" Mars screeched.

"Hair doesn't matter, Mars. We have pests to keep away from the boss." Saturn shut down her whining.

"Let's go for a water combo?" Ash asked. Dawn smiled from his question.

"Lopunny, return! Empoleon, I choose you!" The young researcher yelled as she switched her normal type with her water starter.

"Floatzel, attack with Waterfall!" Bursting from the ground below the left Bronzong, Floatzel rammed his rain enhanced water type move into the enemy, ringing it quite strongly.

"Gyro Ball!" It tried to counter by spinning like a top, Floatzel was able to jump back thanks to his enhanced, superior speed.

"Now, use Surf!" All three ordered. All three water Pokémon created their own large wave that the rain helped, but when the two Floatzel and Empoleon combined their waves, the normally 10 feet or even 20 feet tidal wave on rainy days evolved into a over 60 feet monster tsunami. The three commanders gaped in horror as it loomed over them as they tried to escape, but they and their Pokémon got swept up in the middle of such a gargantuan attack. Even Cyrus preparing everything turned back to see what was happening. His eyes widened and mouth opened in shock as the fearsome triple surf attack was heading towards his way. From the trainer's perspective, the attack was was way more effective than they anticipated. The Pokémon, the commanders, and any rock that wasn't stuck to the mountain was washed away.

"Wow. You... you think we might've gone overboard?" Barry asked his friends, but Ash shook his head.

"They deserve worse." Ash coldly brushed off his rival's surprise. But what they expected even less was for the tsunami to explode before it finished its reach, sending all of the bronzong and the three commanders screaming off the mountain and the teens' Pokémon falling back near them. The Pokémon in question that obliterated the humongous wave turned red and was absorbed before they could see what did it, but in the middle, Cyrus stared at them with deathly composure.

"You're more powerful than I gave you credit for. Wiping out all three of my commanders with a combined Surf attack in rain. Were you up against anyone else, you'd have easily won. However, I have something that will keep you back." Taking out a remote with two red buttons, the evil leader pressed the bottom button, revealing Ash's mom in red chains making her float in the air.

"MOM!" Ash cried out in horror.

"What will this monster won't do?!" Barry stated in outrage.

"Ash! Don't worry about me! Just stop him!" Delia tried persuading her son.

"Dang it! I don't know what to do!" Ash cried to himself, gripping his head in dispair.

"Shut up, and stay back children, or you're directly responsible for the death of your friends' mother." Cyrus warned with complete dead seriousness as he turned his back to them. "Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now all will end and everything will begin. With the red chain made by the crystals of the lake guardians... the red chain I replicated with technological means... with these red chains I will pry open a portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me." Surrounding the leader, a red chain floated in the air before disappearing. "Dialga, the master of time, and Palkia, the master of space and dimensions." Before them all, two rips of mythical energy appeared. The left was dark blue, while the right was dark pink. From them, Dialga and Palkia came from them, causing everybody present to suddenly feel an intense pressure in the atmosphere, like any moment could cause their bodies to explode from the two legendary Pokémon alone. "I've waited for this moment for so long. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things you have the ability to control. You will do my bidding! I will take your abilities for my own! With the power I will wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear! Everything will become a clean slate, with no remnants of what came before! The ultimate world of complete perfection!" But interrupting his grand speech were the lake guardians; Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. "I should've expected as much. Knowledge, willpower, emotion... you've come to save Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. You all symbolize spirit together to balance the beings of space and time. But not both at the same time. Too much power to restrain. You all coming here have been in vein. So much worthless drama. All that the world has wronged me of will be forgiven, for there will be no spirit for anything after I'm done. It will all disappear... ripped away from reality. My dreams... are reality."

But something new occurred. There was a new pressure. So much stronger than Dialga or Palkia that even they showed slight signs of quivering. "What? What is this new pressure. I can feel it. It's... rage." Ash, Dawn and Barry could feel it. While previously it just felt like the pressure was enough to cause them to faint or explode, but now the atmosphere now became so intense it was like everything on the mountain peak could disintegrate. Just before Cyrus, the ground crumpled in like a pond of the darkest ink just revealed itself. And from within, two red glowing beady eyes looked into this dimension as it started to rise, a being made of shadow and darkness. It looked like it had a mouth of six red spikes within a sideways mouth, just tall enough to eat a person whole Everybody except Cyrus were horrified in silence, but they're expressions clearly showed what their emotions were. "Interesting. So there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow." Terrifyingly, what turned out to be its teeth turned out to be the ends of its wings as they spread out, literally dripping shadows like water increasing its appearance while blocking off Dialga and Palkia. "Regardless, your actions are rash and foolish. I have the powers of Dialga and Palkia! And I won't have anymore interfer-" The Pokemon gave a cry unlike any living thing has heard, like it was the cry of the worst nightmare coming from the darkest depths of hell. Everything went black when it struck.

Everybody was starting to wake up from their grogginess, noticing something was different.

"Ugh. Are... you guys okay?" Ash asked to anyone that can hear him.

"Aside from... maybe having a stroke... I don't feel too bad. What happened?" Barry answered back, shaking his head.

"Something... attacked? Dawn grunted as she put a hand to her head. Looking around, there was no Cyrus, but there was-

"Mom!" Ash yelled out as he still saw his mother passed out on the ground, still surrounded by red chains. And there was a portal where the shadowy Pokémon existed. And Delia was being sucked in. "No! Gotta save her!" Ash got to his feet and ran to her body, trying to pull her back, but only managed to get himself in its gravitation pull. "H-help!" Barry and Dawn went to him and gave their assistance. Their pulls helped, but it was still ineffective in the suction pulling them in.

"Gosh dang nabbit! We're can't take much more! We're going down!" Barry shouted in frustration since it seemed like going in was inevitable when they suddenly glowed blue. They turned to see the lake guardians using psychic on them as they were successfully pulled away from the portal, and stopped glowing when the pull was weak enough to walk away.

"Thank you." Dawn expressed gratefully.

"Mom! Mom! Please wake up!" Ash begged his mother as he shook her shoulders, but wouldn't wake up.

"Ash, I think she's knocked out of town. She probably won't wake up for a while." Barry told his rival. Looking down at his mother's face, he was so overwhelmed from everything, he didn't know what to think or do. The lake guardians hovered over the woman, looking down sadly at her. They then closed their eyes, the crystals on their tails and foreheads glowed. The chains around her body shattered into dust. Delia started to wake up.

"Mom... mom..." Ash said starting to cry and he hugged her weak body close to him.

"Ash...?" She whispered, drained of energy.

"She's weak." A familiar voice pointed out the obvious. The teens looked up to see Cynthia, flying in on her own Togekiss. Returning it, the champion stooped down and observed her. "She can't stay here. Someone needs to take her down the mountain."

"I'll do it." Barry volunteered.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"You guys actually have a Pokémon team both skilled and has good synergy. My Pokémon aren't and are mismatched because I was running everywhere. Cyrus would be too powerful for me by skill alone. You guys go. I'll meet you in Veilstone City." Ash was silent for a few seconds before he uttered,

"Thank you." Nodding, Barry lifted Delia up with onto his shoulders and began his descent down the mountain. The two remaining teens saw Cynthia stand up and walk to the edge of the pulling force, her long blonde hair was actively pulled towards the portal, acting like a flag. The champion and teens gazed up to see the lake guardians hover over the portal, looking down at the humans before diving into the portal.

"I'm sorry it took me so long children. I know what happened to create this portal. This was the work of a third Pokémon. A Pokémon with as much power as Dialga and Palkia together. Giratina. It lurks in another dimension... a dimension the opposite of ours." She looked around to see the pillars warped, yet not cracked. The ground was also slightly concaving into a shallow bowl shape, maybe a foot deep where the portal was. "The immediate area is distorted. It's because of the portal linking our dimension to the opposite side. If it's not closed soon, the whole world will be distorted. Destroyed. And that means jumping in."

"I don't know. What if we die as soon as we enter the other world?" Dawn asked the champion worriedly.

"Then we'll be the lucky first to not suffer the world's destruction. But we shouldn't let that stop us. It's now or never." She answered with grave seriousness.

"Remember what Barry said?" Ash asked Dawn. "Either we wait with our tails between our legs, or we go down fighting. Go big or go home. What will you do?" Dawn's face was scared and uncertain before her eyes hardened and looked right back into his eyes.

"I'm coming with you." Standing up, the two embraced each other, feeling each other intimately one more time before letting go and stood by Cynthia's side. "We're ready."

"Let's hold hands. That way we don't get separated." Cynthia suggested. Ash and Dawn gripped the champion's hands as she counted down. "One. Two. Three!" They all jumped forward, feeling the gravity of the portal pull them forward. The midway in the portal was mostly blue with swirling white dots. They could feel the strain of trying to hold hands, like it was trying to get them apart. They tried hanging on, but the forces of the portal was too strong as they were flung in different directions.

"Dawn!" Ash screamed.

"Ash!" Dawn cried out as they became farther and farther apart. It was only a matter of seconds before Ash landed on his front, face planting on hard red ground.

"Ouch." He simply complained as the trainer lifted his face off the ground, his forehead and nose bloodied from the impact. The environment was... bizarre. The sky was blue, but not sky blue or the kind you see when its mid evening, but midnight blue, just on the verge of being complete black. The soil underneath his body was rust red and felt hard like granite underneath. There were platforms and rocks everywhere the same shade of the sky above... and below him when he realized there was no actual ground. The way down looked as infinite as up, along with left, right, forward and back. The dimension looked limitless. "What is this place?" He asked himself as he stood up. It looked completely lifeless. There was even something weird with himself. It was like... he actually felt the process of aging stop. Like if he stayed here, he could live forever. Observing his surroundings, he also noticed a few rocks and foreign grass twisted and swirled unnaturally, like space itself was unstable. If there was a name to be applied to this completely alien dimension, he'd probably call it the distortion world. Seeing that staying there wouldn't do anything, he took his first step. To his right, a line of foot sized platforms appeared, like they want him to go somewhere. A screech bellowed through the void, forcing Ash to cover his ears as he saw a shadow pass over him before disappearing into the infinite distance. Was that... Giratina? Figuring that nothing else would happen, the trainer started hopping across the platforms, carefully making sure he didn't fall forever. When he eventually made it to a large slab, it's like gravity took hold and fell from its position, making Ash panic. But it only fell about 40 feet before coming to an abrupt stop, showing an assortment of rocks and platforms.

From then on, it was like a platform game, hopping from place to place, walking on walls when he found clinging to them like climbing to be unnecessary, strolling upside down which made Ash momentarily forget which way was up or down, and going down a waterfall that cascaded upward, encountering weird plant stalks and boulders that vanished and rematerialized as he walked. But despite all that, he was eventually able to find someone. And he happened to be Cyrus. Eventually reaching the same ground, he uttered,

"Finally."

"Giratina took me and left here. Was it consent of just interfering my plan? To me, it's all irrelevant. I will change the world and destroy this one." Turning to Ash, his expression was losing its sense of stoicism and showed hints of anger. "I won't lose. Not to that thing, and not to you, in any worthless world. I had a Pokémon team on me that I've had for years, but when this day came, just in case you would somehow manage to face against me, I switched and added a few Pokémon to my roster. One specifically meant to beat you. Machamp, go!" The first Pokémon that appeared on the field was a humanoid with bluish-grey skin and had a very muscular body with four arms. He also appeared to be wearing a sash that was not a natural part of the Superpower Pokémon.

"Machamp!" It roared as it flexed its muscles.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Ash commanded. Flying at the fighting type, Staraptor glowed in a fiery aura before ramming into the Superpower Pokémon. But surprisingly, it was able to hang in there, just barely. Staraptor cringed from the recoil.

"Ice punch." The upper right fist glowing with bright blue energy, Machamp landed a chilling blow against the bird, whom fainted as result thanks to recoil.

"Staraptor, return." Ash grumbled, annoyed that his flying type lost to a fighting without a secondary type to at least neutralize it. "Floatzel, use Waterfall!" Forming water around himself, the Sea Weasel shot forth and splashed into Machamp. With a yell, he fell on his back, defeated.

"Return. Gyarados!" Remembering the Pokémon from his battle with Crasher Wake, Ash steeled himself upon see the Atrocity Pokémon again. It roared as a means of intimidating them. "Dragon Dance!" Weaving itself around in a dance like manner, it became surrounded in swirling purple clouds before orange energy surrounded the water/flying type, increasing its abilities.

"Use Ice Punch!"

"Bounce." With a slam of it's long body, Gyarados bounded upward before Floatzel could land the ice move.

"Waterfall!" Surrounding himself with water, he shot up like a geyser, landing an attack in the middle of the Atrocious Pokémon's midsection.

"Waterfall as well." Cyrus ordered. Repeating the move that Floatzel did, Gyarados rammed itself into the Sea Weasel, howling in pain from such a powerful attack before they plowed into the ground. From the dust, Floatzel was knocked out from a swipe of the foe's large tail.

"Return." Ash said. "Luxray, I choose you!" He yelled as he unleashed his electric lion. He growled trying to intimidate the giant serpent.

"Stone edge." Forming white orbs of energy that turned into sharp stones, the Atrocious Pokémon fired a barrage of rocks at Luxray at a speed he couldn't dodge and grunted from the pain of rocks pelting his body.

"Counter with Thunder Fang!" Sparking electricity in his mouth, he shot a blast of electricity at the water/flying type, dealing a super amount of damage to Cyrus's Pokémon, falling onto the ground hard, and fried.

"Return. Garchomp!" Ash felt a sense of dread from that name. Gible and Gabite were one thing, the Mach Pokémon was supposedly the best pseudo-legendary Pokémon in the world currently. Onto the field was a dark blue draconic Pokémon with a red underbelly and lots of spikes across its whole body. It has one white claw on each arm and large fins for deadly strikes and short term flying. On its back was a large dorsal fin and a long tail with fins on the end. It's eyes were black with gold irises. "Dig." Burrowing into the ground, Garchomp when Ash remembered something.

"Blink!" He ordered. That was the code for Luxray's special x-ray vision. Looking into the ground, he could see the dragon/ground type making his way through the ground to attack. Thanks to this, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon jumped out of the way just as Garchomp made its move. "Now use Crunch!" Before the Mach Pokémon could defend itself, Luxray pounced and bite down hard right on the dragon's throat, making the enemy extremely uncomfortable from that critical hit.

"Dragon Claw!" Its hand claw glowing light green, it slashed into Luxray's side, causing him to howl in pain. Pushing him off, the electric lion lay on the ground, fainted.

"Return." Ash called back his Pokémon. "You did good. You managed to hurt it quite well." He praised Luxray before sending out his newest Pokémon. "Mamoswine, I choose you!" Ash knew that the Garchomp had a fire type move if it was specific for him, but if she could survive it, he could level the playing field even more.

"Flamethrower." Fire started coming up from Garchomp's throat before it threw up a plume of fire, blasting against the Twin Tusk Pokémon as she roared in agony from the very hot attack.

"Mamoswine, use Hail!" Glowing pale blue, the ice/ground type roared as she created a mass of clouds above them and a heavy amount of golf ball sized bits of hail started raining down on everyone, particularly annoying Garchomp and Cyrus.

"How bothersome. Flamethrower again." The evil leader ordered. Ash smiled.

"Dodge." Thanks to the hail, this made it much easier for Mamoswine to dodge the attack despite her slower speed. "Now use Blizzard." From her mouth, a blast of cold wind and fierce snow raced through the hail and connected against the Mach Pokémon. It couldn't even make a noise from how powerful the hit was. Garchomp fell on its back, partially frozen.

"Return. Weavile!" It appeared to be a humanoid/weasel shaped bipedal Pokémon with dark grey skin. It had red feathers forming a semi round crown on the top front of its head, a full collar around its neck with one thinner red feather on its ears and two big feathers for a tail. Its hands were three big, white and thick claws. On its forehead was a orange crystal.

"Stone Edge!" Forming rocks around herself, Mamoswine fired a barrage of rocks at the Sharp Claw Pokémon, but the tiny creature managed to weave and wove around them with zero effort until it landed on one of the tusks of the mammoth like Pokémon.

"Low kick." Grinning, Weavile jumped off the tusk and swiped her claw underneath the extremely heavy ice/ground type, somehow generating enough power to trip and topple the shocked Mamoswine. With a whine, she crashed into the ground causing the ground to shake for a second.

"Return. Dusknoir, I choose you!" Floating in was the Gripper Pokémon.

"Night Slash." Both of its claws glowed neon purple as it charged at the ghost type. However, when Ash clapped his hands, Dusknoir's eye glowed red as a light blue room appeared around the two before Dusknoir managed to dodge with surprising speed. With a surprised gasp, the Weavile front flipped onto its feet to avoid falling on its face. Phasing into existence, Dusknoir stared down at the spooked dark type.

"Fire Punch!" Lighting its right fist in fire, he dealt a a hot punch to Weavile's face, smashing him into the ground.

"Night slash." Recovering quickly, The Sharp Claw Pokémon successfully slashed across Dusknoir's chest, causing him to groan quite strongly against the pain. "Again.

"Fire punch!" Even with the pain, Dusknoir lit his fist on fire again, and their respective hands clashed. The clash thus created an explosion that Ash and Cyrus had to defend against from all the golf ball sized hail that weren't vaporized just thrown at them as a result. When the dust cleared, it showed both Pokémon fainted. After returning their Pokémon, the hail stopped and all the hail on the ground started to melt. Ash was starting to become actually worried. He had only Torterra left and Cyrus still had two Pokémon. Well, as Barry said, go out hiding or go out fighting. Torterra, I choose you!" Last but certainly not least was his grass starter right from the beginning, the Continent Pokémon, Torterra. But what was scary, was that Cyrus actually smiled.

"I was waiting for your starter. That way I can utterly crush your spirit with this. Metagross!" A name just as infamous as Garchomp, Ash's face became fearful seeing the dreaded steel/psychic type crash onto the field. It was a large, turquoise colored disk shaped machine Pokémon with four legs. The main body was both the face in the front and the body and it looked like a mechanical spider, and the legs below the knees were thick with spikes at the bottom of each flat foot touching the ground. A grey cross adorned its face. "Iron Defense." Metagross's body started to glow white, making itself even more tougher. However, despite the challenge, Ash did have an idea.

"Torterra, use Seed Bomb at its joints!" Ash pleaded. Forming stones around himself, Torterra fired the rocks at the joints, causing a level of discomfort to the steel/psychic type.

"Interesting idea, but useless none the same. Agility." Tucking its legs in Metagross started moving faster, now vastly outpacing the slow grass starter.

"Stone Edge, all directions!" Ash commanded. Forming stones again, the Continent Pokémon fired them at any direction they were currently pointing at, some landing against the enemy, though much weaker. Ash and Cyrus had to dodge the rocks indirectly aimed at them.

"I've had enough. Immobilize him with Psychic." Cyrus ordered. Metagross's eyes glowed red, causing Torterra to glow blue. He tried struggling against the pull of being lifted up into the air, but being a turtle, there wasn't much he could do. With a flip, Torterra was slammed into the ground top shell down.

"Torterra!" Ash cried out.

"Hammer Arm." With its enhanced speed, Metagross delivered an extra hard attack against the underbelly of the Continent Pokémon, making him hurt so much he fainted. Ash couldn't believe it. He lost to Cryus. After Ash returned his starter, the Team Galactic leader chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to beat me. I'm unstoppable. Now, begone from my sight." Metagross used psychic to levitate the devastated trainer off the ground, and threw him off the platform. "Now, with that out of the way, let's-"

"Not so fast, Cyrus!" His eye twitching from the interruption, he turned to see Dawn flying on Spike, having saved Ash from his eternal fall. "You may have beaten Ash, but you still have me to contend with!" The young researcher declared.

"If I have to crush you as well, so be it. Metagross, kill them with Psychic." Its eyes glowing red again, a blue aura surrounded them, causing them extreme pain as they yelled in agony.

"Spi... flame..." Dawn could'nt finish her sentence, but it was enough where the struggling Togekiss spewed fire from his mouth, blasting the Iron Leg Pokémon, overwhelming it as it fell to the ground really hard, fainted. The blue outline around them dissipated, escaping a certain death.

"Whew, that was close." Ash sighed. "Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome." She replied back as they landed on the platform, and got off of him.

"So what if you've pushed me into a corner? You're not even a trainer. You stand no chance. Tyranitar!" His final Pokémon was mighty imposing. It was a tall, bipedal dinosaur like creature with a sick green armor like hide protecting most its body, although its belly had blue armor. It had to rows of spikes starting from the back of its head to the bottom of its shoulders somewhat like a stegosaurus. It had claws for hands and at the end of its feet. Spikes circled its long tail. Upon coming out, it roared as sand started pouring out from the kinks in its armor, making it hard to see. Dawn smiled.

"Cobalt, I choose you!" Throwing her Luxury Ball, her little Riolu came onto the field, although he had to shield his eyes from the sand. "Cobalt, I believe in you! We can do this!" Feeling empowered from her praise, Cobalt gave a roar before he started to glow white. He became taller, the appendages on his head went from two to four, and spikes appeared on his chest and hands. When it was done, Cobalt growled as a Lucario.

"Alright Cobalt! You evolved!"

"Worthless. Fire Blast!" From the other side of the sandstorm, a 大 fire attack flew across the field, aimed at Cobalt. Sensing this, he put his hands back, forming an orb of blue energy before firing it at the fire attack, stopping it in its tracks before it exploded.

"Wow! You learned aura sphere! Now, use Screech!" Ash put his hands over his ears before Cobalt screamed a high pitched shockwave that hurt both Tyranitar and Cyrus's ears.

"Augh! Fire Blast!" Cyrus demanded. Performing the same move, Dawn knew what to do.

"Cobalt, Force Palm!" Grinning, Cobalt ran ahead right for the fire attack. Once the attack fired and was on its way, the blue jackal jumped over it and rolled before finding his target and laying a palm on the Armor Pokemon's belly. A second passed before a powerful explosion came from the Aura Pokémon's paw. The explosion was so powerful that it blew away all of the sand in the area. Once the dust cleared, the tall rock/dark type stared down at the smiling Lucario. They just stood there before Tyranitar groaned as he fell to his side, defeated with one blow. At this, Cyrus went into an outrage for the first time.

"No! This can't be! Not after all the sacrifices! What of my new world?! My new universe?! Was it all a dream to be swept away by your reality?!" Realizing emotion was overwhelming him, Cyrus took a few deep breaths as he returned his Tyranitar, though Cobalt simply returned to her side, not returning to his ball. "It seems like you're the only one left. Don;t think you can beat or capture that creature. This distortion is also the Pokémon. Defeat it in any way, and you will cause this world to disappear, along with our own world." Chuckling to himself, he sneered, "How ironic. The one to destroy both worlds would be one of you. You will make my legacy a reality, even if it's not the universe I wanted."

"What utter nonsense that is." The last voice called him out. Everybody turned their attention to Cynthia that finally arrived. "I seem to have a habit of running late when it matters, don't I? Anyway, your theory makes no sense. From my historical findings the past couple of years, something even older than Dialga and Palkia created this shadowy Pokémon, Giratina. Something so old that no record remembers its name. But after Giratina caused too much damage in the universe, the primordial creature put Giratina here, which either existed at the same time as our world or was specifically made to contain Giratina. Whether Dawn or even I beat it or capture it, there is no cause and effect that would lead to the destruction of both worlds. It simply wouldn't make sense." The Pokémon Champion explained. "What I believe is the more likely case is that Giratina is enraged that you Cyrus endangered both worlds." He growled at that. "I'm sure it would understand our intentions."

"Bah, its just a mindless beast. It would never understand anything you say." Cyrus objected. A loud screech filled the area as a shadow briefly flew over them before the legendary Pokemon in question revealed itself, in all of its intimidating glory. It is a large, grey, serpentine draconic Pokémon that hovered in the air with its six long, ghostly streamers growing from its back acting like wings that had a red spike on each end. It had three grey and golden tipped spikes on each side of its body, and four additional spikes at the end of its tail. It appeared to have a golden crown that covered its mouth pointing towards the back of its head, and a long black and red striped line going down its front surrounded by three incomplete golden rings. Ash, Dawn and Cobalt were frozen in shock and fear at the sight of it, Cyrus was undeterred, and Cynthia was marveling at its mere existence. Stepping up to it, Cynthia spoke to it,

"Giratina, me and my friends have no quarrel with you. That man there, he was the one that unbalanced the worlds." Cyrus gave her a death glare, angered that she just through him under the bus like that. "But we stopped him. All we want now, is to just go home and return things the way they were. Please." The dragon/ghost type Pokemon stared at the unmoving champion, then looked at all the other humans. Giving out one last cry, before flying back into the air. Where it hovered, a portal was breached, showing a section of the Sinnoh region at night. Cynthia smiled. "It understood."

"That Pokémon..." Cyrus spoke, his emotion returning back to full on rage. "...You quelled its anger by refusing to battle it?! Your doing so means that both worlds will remain in existence! Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world? Even if I made new red chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds? Why is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!" He questioned the champion. The woman said nothing for a few seconds before answering back,

"The places where we are born. The time we spend living. The languages we speak. We are all different, but Pokémon is what unites us together. We share our lives with Pokémon, and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we are alone. That is why we battle and trade with anyone we choose." Cyrus looked disgusted with her answer as he turned away from her.

"Enough of your blathering. That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile? That's just humanity hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe. The emotions roiling inside me... Rage, hatred, frustration... These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit." He stopped for a few seconds as he once again went stoic, even looking dead with how defeated he looks. "...Enough. We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you. I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my own complete and perfect world. One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit." With that said, he walked to the edge of the platform, and jumped off, going off into the infinite void. Cynthia looked sad, evident that she couldn't change his mind. "Because there's sadness, we can also feel joy. When there's anger, there's also compassion. Let's go home." Cynthia was the first to go through the portal. Ash, Dawn and Cobalt followed suite.

Upon exiting the portal, they all found themselves at some sort of pond with a fishing pier on the other side in what appeared to be a natural crater. While the teens weren't familiar with it, Cynthia's eyes instantly recognized it.

"This place?!"

"Where is this place?" Dawn asked the champion.

"Sendoff Spring. It's where the deceased go to. It's where they take a journey to the afterlife. Could what we just experienced be the Pokémon afterlife? What a remarkable revelation." Looking back at the two teenagers, she simply shook her head as her face filled with more and more joy. "You two are incredible! Fantastic! Let me say this on behalf of all Sinnoh: thank you!" Ash wasn't sure about Dawn, but to him, this was... he couldn't describe it. His number one idol was praising him. For saving the world. He didn't know how to express how... how ecstatic and jubilated he was. "Oh, you must go to Prof. Rowan! I'd imagine he's very worried about you. He's at Sandgem Town as of currently."

"Uh... we'll be a minute. I think we need to take the time to lie down after... all of that." The young researcher explained. Cynthia smiled.

"I understand. That was likely a lot for a couple of teenagers like yourselves, only expecting a typical adventure. I'll leave you two alone." And with that, Cynthia brought out her Togekiss and flew off into the night. The two teens watched her fly away until they couldn't see her anymore. Looking at each other, they sighed as they fell back onto their backs at the same time, their bodies aching from all that action. Cobalt whom stayed behind while the humans talked rushed to her to see if anything was wrong with his master.

"Oh, hey Cobalt." Dawn sighed with happiness, happy and proud of her newly evolved Aura Pokémon. "Why don't you take a rest as well? We need a lie down after what just happened." Nodding and grunting in acknowledgment, he walked off several tens of feet before sitting down in a lotus position and meditating. Ash and Dawn looked at each other, feeling so exhausted now that all the danger was over and the adrenaline was leaving their bodies.

"You know, uh... how about we just take a short nap? Before we see " Ash suggested.

"Okay." Dawn nodded once, feeling so sleepy all of the sudden since the danger was over and the adrenaline was wearing off. Crawling towards each other, they held each other in their arms, snuggling close as their exhaustion overtook them.  
\----------------------------------  
A/N: This took a while, and it feels so worth it. I thought I could toughen up Cyrus's team a bit, because using Pokémon that were primarily weak to electric and rock attacks felt a little... odd. Especially for someone willing to take any chances and all precautions to achieve godhood. I'm just saying. What did you all think? I can't wait to write the next chapter of the story.


	34. Celebrating the Heroes

Ash was starting to wake up from his deep slumber. That was one of the greatest sleeps he had in months, but at the same time his body wasn't feeling the same as his refreshed mind. His body aced and he couldn't even feel his left arm. Opening his eyes he saw someone sleeping on him while cutting off circulation to his arm; his best friend, Dawn. Realizing what was happening, the trainer began to... sort of panic in the inside. He wasn't sure what to make of this. On one hand, he was feeling happy she was in his arms, and he remembered he did suggest sleeping together, but what if she doesn't and pushes him away in a fright. This was truly a predicament he was in. When Dawn herself started to stir, he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

As Dawn was waking up she thought that last night's sleep was super comfortable, but the aches in her body said otherwise. Opening here eyes, the young researcher looked around herself to see they were in a crater with a spring in the center while Cobalt was off in the distance where he was throwing rocks up into the air with his eyes closed, moving out of the way within a second and catching them before throwing them up again. Like he was doing some convoluted form of juggling training. Then the rest of last night hit her. Getting up despite her body hurting from doing so, she shook her partner.

"Ash! Ash, wake up!" He abruptly opened his eyes and cried out,

"What?! What's happening?!"

"Do you remember last night?!" She questioned the boy. He did actually since he had a moment to be awake, so he answered,

"We went to a different dimension?"

"Yes!" Picking him up onto his feet, he could see that she was filled to the brim with joy, and every other happy related word out there. "And not just that, we survived! And we stopped Team Galactic! Can you believe it?! We're heroes!" As Dawn was going through an episode of self-celebration, Ash chuckled to himself. No way did he think he was going to save the world at the beginning of his journey. Heck, he didn't think he'd travel around with such an amazing girl like Dawn. It felt like without her, he would not have grown as a better person along the way... or exist perhaps since Team Galactic as a whole would've been too much for him. He then realized something. Everything that made the journey enjoyable to the extent it was and not feel like just a straightforward mission to the endgame, it was Dawn. She made him feel more alive and see the colors of life much more clearly through the whole thing. He then tuned into her still going on about how amazing what they did was. "I-I just can't believe it all! I just have so much joyful energy I just..." The ecstatic female stopped for a second before hugging him while kissing the trainer on the lips. This caught Ash by sheer surprise. In fact, he was so shocked from this action that his balance was nonexistent, causing them to fall over, his head being bashed both sides by the ground and Dawn's head.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Ouch!" She also said from their faces being smashed together. "Ash, what's wr-" Then the girl realized what she did. She knew he had the hots for her from their conversation, and even gave him a kiss on the cheek, but this was their first kiss. And based on his history, likely the first kiss he's ever experienced. Her face rapidly started to blush from the action she just did, and started to stammer, "I-I'm sorry Ash. I'll just-"

"Wait." He requested, keeping her moving away by placing a hand over her back. "I... I...I liked it." Ash managed to say, his face just as red as hers.

"R-really?" She asked him, moving her face closer to his.

"Yes. I was just... caught off guard... is all." The boy explained himself.

"What were you thinking?" The girl inquired.

"That... I finally got something I wanted so badly without knowing what it was." The trainer responded.

"A kiss?" Their noses were touching.

"From you." Ash then made the last inch gone, kissing her this time. Dawn melted into his arms as they gently yet passionately made out. Ash loved how soft her lips were, and Dawn loved her much effort he was putting into it. The moment went from nice to bliss for them. And to them, this outcome almost seemed inevitable on a subconscious level. For Dawn, whenever they felt very close at the moment or did high fives after Ash won a gym battle, her heart fluttered. It seemed like with each city, they've grown closer and closer, her now seeing it was probably love in disguise. He helped along the way her goal while asking nothing in return aside from companionship, helping her feel better and safer all the time. The way he cared and supported for her and her dream, and that day when he admitted he found her hot, there was no use denying it anymore; she loved Ash Ketchum. Tears of joy wetted her eyes as they trailed down her nose.

For Ash, he recalled all the times he got a nosebleed whenever she looked more cute and beautiful than usual. But over the past month, perhaps sometime after winning his third badge, he frequently felt those same feelings without breaking a sweat... or blood for that matter. The way she put her full effort into everything that they did together; the training, the gym battles, catching Pokémon, or even just walking down a route, he experienced feelings he wasn't used to but was able to adapt. To think he got a small crush on her on practically the first two days of their journey together, and he couldn't be any more happier that he had. Dawn let her hands run through his shaggy hair while Ash played with hers with one hand while rubbing the small of her back with the other. When they eventually separated their lips, they gazed into each other's eyes. Brown and grey respectively.

"I love you." Dawn told him.

"I love you too." Ash recuperated, making her giggle in glee. He loved her giggle.

"There you two are!" A voice called out to them from above. They turned their attention to a certain boy from Sandgem with an Alakazam. It was Lucas. Dawn swiftly got off of Ash and he in turn pushed his arms into the ground with enough force his legs could do the rest of standing up. Lucas's Alakazam used its powers to let them descend through the air to face them up close. "Do I even need to ask how long you guys been doing that?" He asked coldly.

"Uh... well... I-uh..." Ash mumbled trying to explain himself when Dawn saved him.

"For your information, Lucas, we were simply tired last night, and shortly afterwards, we just proclaimed love to each other. Got a problem with that?" She asked, annoyed by how he worded his question. However, he went from cold to somewhat fearful while putting his hands up

"Whoa, whoa, I was just pulling your chain. Honestly, I could tell there was something between you two back in Veilstone City that time, even when you two weren't aware of it. I didn't say anything because it would've been too soon, but I'm glad you chose to be with someone like him. You're a cool guy, Ash." He told the two.

"Uh... thanks." Ash replied, still unsure about what he said.

"Well, thank you then. You came to fetch us or something?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yeah. We were expecting you for hours, but you said so yourself that you were exhausted. Alakazam here knows Teleport so we can go home instantly."

"Ah. Yeah." The female researcher chuckled, sweating a bit from embarrassment. Realizing something, she called out, "Cobalt!" Paying attention back when Lucas appeared, he ran to his imprinted mother. "Ash, when we were in that other dimension, he helped me find you in there in time so I could save you in time."

"Really? Thanks Cobalt!" Ash thanked the Aura Pokémon. He smiled and grunted as a welcome.

"Other dimension?" Lucas questioned, out of the loop.

"I'll explain later. Cobalt, return." When he was returned to the Luxury Ball, Lucas told his psychic type,

"Teleport us back home." Nodding, Alakazam concentrated as he and the others glowed white before they instantly went from the spring to Sandgem Town, right in front of Prof. Rowan's house. "Thank you. Return." Once it was just the teens, they soon entered the laboratory. As soon as they were firmly in the building, a very familiar voice called out to them.

"There you guys are! I'm fining you both $10 million dollars for being late!" The two were then hugged very tightly by Barry while all the scientists in the room applauded the them with claps and cheers. "I was so worried about you two! I was waiting since daybreak!"

"Barry! Can't... breathe." Ash gasped. Letting go of his closest friends, he chuckled,

"Sorry. What took you so long though?"

"We were simply too tired. I think it was somewhere between two or three in the morning when we took a nap. Lasted much longer than we intended though."

"Yeah. Way too tired." Dawn agreed with him.

"Dawn." The four teens turned to see Rowan and Dawn's dad.

"Dad!" Dawn cried out as she ran to her father, and the two hugged each other in a strong embrace.

"I'm so glad my baby girl's okay. How are you Sweetie?" He asked her.

"A little sore, but I'm okay."

"That's wonderful. I'm going to get the others and Delia. See you shortly." John let go of his daughter and went up to the boys, ruffling Ash's and Barry's hair each. "Both of your mothers are a delight. Glad they raised such excellent boys." He then left the place. Prof. Rowan spoke up.

"If I can have your attention you three." Ash, Dawn and Barry lined up in a row. "I'm glad that all of you made it back safe. You three... you leave me at a loss of words. You three have saved everyone! Never before in my heart its pounded like a drum for so long before this moment. Kudos!" All three blushed and had various expressions of gratitude. "But... there's something else I need to tell you all. The three lake guardians seems to have returned to their home, and somehow replaced all the water that was evaporated from the explosions. Sinnoh is working on replacing all the water based and amphibious Pokémon lost."

"I'm so glad they're back in their natural homes." Dawn commented happily.

"Indeed. I previously gave you three an assignment, but for now, you can put that off for later. You've more than earned it. Ash, how many badges do you have?"

"Six. My next badge is going to be Snowpoint City, but after all this, I'm going to take a break. The past couple of days have been rather stressful." Ash shrugged.

"Understood. Saving the world is a lot for anyone, let alone younglings. For now, Cynthia and I are planning the celebration.

"Celebration?" Barry asked curiously.

"Yes. You think I'd just send you on your merry way with nothing more than a thanks? As heroes, you deserve to be rewarded as such. It's taking next week in Jubilife City. I trust you'll be there, yes?" The three of them exchanged looks before smiling and looking at the Professor. Ash spoke for them.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."  
\------------------------------  
Today was the day. Thursday, November 13th, 2008. Coincidently, two months to the day that Ash turned 17 and started his journey. Everybody in the Sinnoh region that could attend were seated on the main street of Jubilife City with a wide red carpet dividing the two groups. All sorts of people were around, but some of the most important were the gym leaders in seats sitting nearest to the carpet at each 1/4th mark along its length. In the front row were the heroes' family members. From right to left was Delia Ketchum, Fiona McDonald, and Dawn's entire family. Delia and Fiona sat in the middle corners while the Berlitz family sat left to Fiona. Fiona said Barry's dad couldn't make it because he didn't want to upstage his son's ceremony with his presence. When the event finally properly started, each of the Elite Four took their spots on a grand, giant stage that you typically see in concerts facing South at the North edge of the city. Bugsy, Bertha, Flint and Lucian sat down on chairs left to right. And coming together from both sides, was the Pokémon Professor Rowan, and the Pokémon Champion, Cynthia. Tapping on the microphone to see it was on, Cynthia spoke first.

"Hello everybody, this is your champion, Cynthia White. For two months, the Sinnoh region has been plagued by the villainous group who called themselves Team Galactic. We all thought they were an energy research company who aimed to change the world. They almost did, but not in a good way. Cyrus Hall was going to erase the world, making it his own were there was no spirit. No emotion. No willpower outside of his own. It all seemed lost, until three teenagers stepped up, stopping their plans multiple times when there was no reward, and eventually at the risk of their own life. They have stalled their plans, freed the captured lake guardians, had a hand in Team Galactic's HQ being destroyed, beat their commanders, and stopped Cyrus himself. Although I couldn't save him, and two of the three commanders have escaped custody as of now, this is not a day to worry about what's lost, but rather, a day to celebrate our regions' new heroes. And here they are!" Behind everybody, a fancy black limousine stopped at the end of the red carpet, and the heroes in question stepped out to the public, resulting in the crowd cheering. Dawn was the first to step out, wearing a white long sleeve dress due to the climate progressively getting colder. Holding a white miniature purse for the occasion, she took out her Pokeballs and threw them into the air with a laugh. With six flashes of light, all of her Pokémon appeared. All of them wore wore a bowtie, with Empoleon, Lopunny and Cobalt wearing white, while Spike, Gallade and Crystal wore black. As she walked down the carpet with her Pokémon following, Ash stepped out wearing a black tuxedo. Releasing all his Pokémon, Torterra had sparkles in his tree, Luxray, Floatzel and Dusknoir had black bowties, and Mamoswine had various colored ribbons on her tusks. After that, Barry came out the most excited of them all, waving to the people and calling out,

"Thank you! Thank you! You're a wonderful audience!" Throwing out his Pokémon, Infernape had a red bowtie, Tails and Thorn wore black eye masks, and Heracross had his horn decorated with bells for this special occasion. It took some time, but eventually all the Pokémon were at their places and none of the humans on the stage were behind the really big ones. Rowan this time spoke up.

"Children, you have gone above and beyond what anybody has done for not just the Sinnoh region, but the whole world as well. There's various awards for those who performs a feat that deserves global attention, but there is no current reward for those that save the whole world..."

"...So we and the rest of the world governments decided to make up a new medal for the humanitarian and service category." Cynthia finished his sentence as she was handed a small, yet wide black box. "For preserving the spirit, the emotion, the willpower and the knowledge of our world, I present you with the Spirit Medal." Opening the box showed three gold medals with red, white and blue loops for the neck. The imprint was a seven point star. Putting them on, everybody again cheered as loud as they could, especially the family members. "And, after discovering your living standards, on behalf of I and this region's elite four, I present you with this." From her pocket, she presented them with two checks. Looking, Dawn was surprised, but Barry and Ash were flabbergasted with their jaws nearly dropping to the ground to see that the checks were $2.5 million dollars.

"$2.5 million dollars?!" Barry screamed loud enough that several mikes let everybody know. Delia, Fiona, and the Berlitz family were also stupefied from this revelation.

"Usually when this money is given, it's either someone winning the lottery or an organization winning the donation of the year. But you three have certainly earned it." Cynthia then turned to the whole audience while a pokeball was thrown from the crowd and an Alakazam came out. "Well, we'd love and entertain the paparazzi, but now is time for our exit. Good day." And with that, they, and all their Pokémon glowed white before teleporting to Sandgem Town.

"Huh? What happened? That just happened out of nowhere." Barry questioned, looking around.

"Everybody involved except you made a plan that the elite four and Shawn would handle the cameras and reporters, while you and I can have a relaxing day on such a day of celebration."

"So, what do we do while everyone is in Jubilife?" Ash asked.

"Whatever you want. It's your day after all. I'm sorry I have to run children, but I'll have to await for when the elite four and Shawn finish with the press so that the rest of today's planning goes seamlessly." Bringing out her Togekiss and mounting her, she said,

"Again, thank you for everything." And with that, she took off into the midday sky. The three stood there for a couple of moments when Barry asked,

"Sooooo, want to play some videogames at my place?" Barry suggested.

"Sure." Ash and Dawn accepted nonchalantly.  
\--------------------------------------  
Ash and Dawn gazed up at the night sky from Ash's roof at around 8 PM, back in their regular clothes. Sure, it was mostly cloudy, but it was getting where just the lightest fluff of snow was falling. The boys' mothers returned shortly after the ceremony and they all had a great day just being in a small yet loving accompaniment. Barry eventually tired himself out and went to bed early. As the two stared into the sky, Dawn was the first to speak.

"So, this is Twinleaf Town. It's still weird that something so small and quaint made both a hyperactive goofball and a perpetually bored boy that wanted to explore the region."

"Yeah. If I went alone, I wouldn't have thought the journey would be this much fun. Maybe the reason I wanted to become Pokémon Champion wasn't it." Ash stated, being reflective at the moment.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say you wanted to make friends along the way and not be a lonely kid?"

"I did, but when everybody was praising us earlier today, it felt good. Really good, but not as good as I thought it would be. If getting the adoration of the entire region didn't entirely satisfy me, than what was I missing. Than after hanging out with you guys and Mrs. McDonald... and mom, I realized. I didn't want the region's approval, I wanted my dad's approval. I wanted to show him that even though he abandoned us, I managed to make it to the top. That I reached the top without him, and he would say, 'Wow. You're a Pokémon Champion. I'm so proud of you, son." Ash stayed silent for a few seconds, looking crestfallen as he finished, "I love you, Ash my boy." He was in his own thoughts when he felt a hug from his best friend, whom was on the verge of crying.

"You don't need his approval Ash. I'm sorry he left, but it was his choice, and he decided to leave behind such a beautiful son and damaged his family by leaving. The people that you should focus on is your mother, and your actual friends. Barry, Maylene, Cynthia..."

"You." Ash ended for her. The girl blushed while lowering her head into his neck, but admitted.

"Yeah. I love you Ash. Even if there was no one else, we have each other. No matter what happens, we'll be together. I promise." Dawn didn't hear anything for a moment until she heard restrained sobbing. She turned her head to see he was trying not to fully burst out crying.

"I-I love you t-too...Da-Dawn. I d-don't know wha-what I'd do wi-without you." She hugged him tighter in response as she told her best friend,

"Let it out. I'm here. Just let it out." Unable to keep it in, Ash hugged Dawn tightly as he let all of his suppressed negativity out like in Jubilife months ago, but even more emotionally. All the loneliness, all the confusion, all the depression, all the times he was hurt as a kid and his mom was too much in an episode to help him, all of the frustration and resentment toward his dead-beat dad came all out full force as he cried his eyes out into the beanie on her head. This went on for a good twenty minutes before Ash stopped crying strongly, and another ten before he stopped crying all together. And Dawn was there to take it all, crying silently along with him. She would support him, no matter how hard it was. When he finally spoke, he whispered,

"I...I love you... Dawn." She smiled as they stayed there just a little bit longer.

"I love you too. I'll never leave you."


	35. Christmas Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What day is it today? It's Christmas Dawn!

December 24th. Christmas Eve was just around the corner by a single day. Ash was in Veilstone City shopping in the Department Store for the perfect gift, having told Dawn that he needed a day alone so that he could do some planning. Now that he was a small time millionaire, things came so much easier. Over the past month, they got better electronics for entertainment, Delia got a used car so that she could go to Jubilife City so that she could work in a restaurant, and hired both a therapist for both herself and Ash so that they could finally get over... him. Shaking that thought out of his head, Ash went into what was the city's only jewelry store. Admittedly, a store for sparkly stones weren't his first choice, but when the biggest, most diverse store in the entire region is 5/6ths filled with Pokémon trainer based items, you can't be picky. Besides, it was said the biggest store had the biggest jewelry store in the region as well, so he might as well go for the easiest option. Entering the store, the brown haired young woman instantly recognized him.

"Ash Ketchum! Welcome to our shop." Ash barely reacted to that. Cynthia told him to prepare for people to suddenly treat like a celebrity, if not a god like they treat her, and she was certainly right. The only good thing that comes from being a world's savior was the fact whatever he, his mother and his friends wanted, if was practically thrown into their hands unless they insisted on paying. Otherwise, all the attention was quite bothersome. No wonder she rarely makes public appearances and kept to her archeological work if possible. Putting up a fake smile, he asked the attendant,

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy a..." He looked around before motioning her to lean closer. She leaned over and he whispered into her ear. Her expression opened up in pleased surprise.

"I understand. How romantic."

"Can I have an engravement on it?"

"Sure. Free of charge."

"No, let me pay for this. Food and transportation is one thing but something like this needs to be paid for."

"You are most generous. Thank you so much." The woman praised and bowed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
December 25th. In just a few hours, the eve of Christmas would come. But right now, it was 8 AM when his alarm went off. Ash woke up and stretched his back, popping a few joints. Just as he was getting out of bed, Barry burst into his room again.

"THERE YOU ARE!" He shouted like that first day.

"Barry! That's the second time you barged in my room like that! Knock!" Ash complained.

"There's no time for politeness! We have only eight hours of daylight, and we need to capitalize on it! We need to go! If you take too long, I'm fining you $10 million dollars!" And as quickly as he came in, Barry left. Ash groaned before chuckling. Unlike he and Dawn, Barry treated the new fame like he was freaking Donny Sterk from Wonder Comics. He wasn't an arrogant jerk like the character, but he acted like he was on the same standing as Cynthia or any of the other champions around the world. Sure, he helped save the world and pray Barry never change, but the trainer did wish Barry didn't act so obnoxious with his new status. Well, if Ash couldn't help Barry reign in his regular eccentric personality, he had no ability to tone down the stardom personality either, so he'll just let this run its course. Putting on his winter clothes, he went downstairs and saw his mother making breakfast.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning dear." She replied as they smiled at each other. Before, Delia making breakfast was considered a blue moon. But now, she was making sure to be a proper mother now that she was getting the counseling she needed. She still had a lot of work to do, as she still often cried when alone or going to sleep, but the effort is in Ash's opinion a vast improvement regardless. "Dawn should be here any moment now." Speak of the devil, a knock alerted the two. Ash opened the door to see the love of his life; Dawn Berlitz. When it became December, she wore heavier clothing to keep herself warm, but basically wore the same clothing fit for the season. Ever since after that night on the roof, they visited each other everyday, alternating in between hanging out at Twinleaf or Sandgem town each week. Even though they admitted love for each other, they didn't exactly get into a relationship with each other. They just wanted to enjoy the feeling of loving each other without all the commitment required for a while.

"Morning Ash." The researcher greeted with a smile.

"Morning Dawn. Mom's making breakfast. Want some?" Ash asked as he allowed his best friend into the house before closing the door.

"Nah, I already made myself a big breakfast so that it'll be lunch when I need to eat."

"Alright. Hey Mom, what are you making?"

"Christmas themed pancakes. I'm almost done."

"It smells delicious, Delia."

"Thank you dear. Cooking sure has helped picked up my mood, but this breakfast, I made sure it was special."

"Every breakfast you make is special, Mom." Ash complimented her.

"Thank you so much, Sweetie." The woman smiled greatly from that. "Ah, and breakfast is ready." Quickly getting to the eating table, Ash was presented with a steaming stack of fluffy red and green dotted pancakes, which was tipped off with syrup, whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Enjoy, Dear."

"Thanks Mom." Grabbing two forks, he scarfed down the breakfast like it would save his life. The two females had gotten used to his recent inhale eating since Delia turned out to be a great cook despite over fifteen years of rust, like it was just an innate skill she had regardless of rust. Once there was only one bite left with just a little bit of whipped cream left, Ash stabbed it with his fork and offered it to Dawn. "You should at least have a bite. You know how good they are."

"Thank you." She said gratefully as she took the bite from the fork, humming in glee.

"So delicious."

"Thank you, Dawn. Now you two go have fun. I'll clean up here." Ash took that opportunity to put on his winter clothes and got to the front door where Dawn was.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Dawn proclaimed as they exited the house and ran to the lake. Thanks to the help of Gardenia and her fellow followers, they've been busy returning plant life to the craters where the lakes were, and following that, gym leaders Crasher Wake, Misty, Juan and even Kanto Elite Four member Lorelei and former Hoenn Pokémon Champion Wallace participated in restoring the lakes to as much glory as they had before being destroyed. Sure, the vegetation was still fresh, and actually, maybe a little ill timed since most of them were dying from the cold, the effort was still seen as beneficial in the long run and the lake was back to being filled with water, just a bit larger than it previously was. And once they got to the lake, they saw fun had already commenced. Infernape was having a snowball fight with Tails, Barry, and his newest addition, Muncher, his newest member of Munchlax. Even with three against one, Infernape was still able to dominate the field as he was barely covered in snow, using fancy maneuvers to dodge while the rest were sprinkled with white. Though if snow has landed against him and simply melted instantly, they'd have to ask.

"Guys, help me with Infernape! I'll lift the last fee I threatened!" Laughing from his antics, they helped out.

"Come on, let's help Barry!" Dawn laughed as she threw her Pokeballs into the air, letting out Lopunny, Gallade, Crystal and Cobalt. Ash as well let out his own Floatzel, Dusknoir and Mamoswine. The Flame Pokemon suddenly became intimidated from how the opposition exploded, but then turned to anger as it went on a tantrum about it being too unfair, stomping its feet and beating his chest.

"Maybe we have too big of an advantage. Dusknoir, go over to Infernape." Ash instructed.

"Good idea. Lopunny, help him out too." Nodding, the ghost and normal type Pokémon went over to the fire starter, and he grinned that such useful Pokémon were on his team.

"Alright, let's resume!" Barry yelled out as it became a snowball royal. Infernape was still having an easy time dodging snowballs lobbed his way, but thanks to the likes of Gallade, Crystal, Comablt and Mamoswine using a toned down, non-harmful Blizzard, he was now getting hit only just slightly less than everyone else. Lopunny was just as tricky because her jumping patterns were random, but if they knew where to aim, she would shield herself with her ears. It was only when a snowball landed on her body was it considered a score. Dusknoir though, he was getting hit way more than than he could hit something, so deviously, he used Trick Room to become the fastest and started a barrage of snowballs against any who faced it. However, this didn't help Infernape and Lopunny as their speed were swapped with the slower Crystal and Mamoswine, and once they were pelted by those two, it was all over as every Pokémon and the three humans essentially covered them in a mountain of thrown snow. The two buried Pokémon shook the snow off their heads, looked at each other, and laughed.

When everybody was getting tired, all the Pokémon except Infernape were returned, as Barry was taking a nap right next to his fire started under a tree, making sure his head didn't set it ablaze. Ash and Dawn were at the lakes' edge, preparing for this next bit.

"I didn't know you could skate." Dawn marveled when he took a pair of blue ice skates from his backpack.

"It's one of my favorite things to do during the winter. Barry was always too impatient to learn, but when you're a bored kid in a boring town, it's important to take the time to learn any sort of outdoor skill you can think of." He put on the right skate. "In fact, I'm even self taught, in a sense. I learned how to balance on the ice by myself, but all the tricks I know come from watching the Olympics and Pokelympics." He put on his left skate and started tying the laces.

"That's incredible! I wish I could skate with you." Dawn sighed, daydreaming of such a fantasy.

"I can teach you." Ash took out a pair of pink skates.

"Haha, what? No, I can't possibly skate, I'll fall on my face." The girl nervously laughed as she looked away, her red cheeks becoming redder from an intense blush.

"Nah, it's easy. The hard part is trying to stand on the ice without falling on your face. If you can manage that, it's easy from then on.

"Easy for you to say. Nobody's ever seen you fail."

"Mom has." Dawn turned her head to him, curious. "If she wasn't having an episode, she'd watch me ice skate and cheer me on whenever I got a trick right. It only happened like every other week, but she just loves it when I skate. Barry watches, on occasion, but he makes fun that I should wear one of those ballerina costumes, so I make sure he's unavailable since his playful heckling is a distraction. So, want to learn?" The trainer dangled the skates by the laces in front of her.

"Promise you won't let me fall?"

"If I can't save you, I'm falling with you." Too positively flustered, she nodded with a sheepish smile. Ash grinned as he helped her into the skates.

"Hey, they fit me perfectly. You don't know my foot size." Dawn gasped.

"Educated guess. Because you always wear boots, I just simply chose the shoe size that looked as close as your boots as possible. 7 1/2." Dawn was taken aback by how much attention he paid to her legs and feet if he guessed her foot size simply by looking at ice skates. That... was so sweet. Once they stood up, Dawn quite awkwardly, he aided her to the border of land and ice.

"Now, the first thing to learn is how to stand on ice." After assisting her onto the ice, he said, "Collapse your knees slightly inward, that helps, and keep them shoulder length apart for optimal balance." The nervous girl did as she was told as she positioned her legs in a somewhat awkward manner, but did find the stance to be more stable than before. "Put your knees over the edge of the skates and straighten your back." She complied. "Keep your back straight, or else you will be landing face or butt first on the ice, and I wouldn't want your pretty little face hurt." Dawn giggled from his compliment. "You're doing pretty good. Now we're going to try to move." Ash went behind her and placed a firm grip on both of her upper arms. "Now, to start moving, put your right foot to the side. Good, now get your foot into a pushing position. Oh, little fix here..." He helped adjust her leg to the right angle. "There, now give a slight push, make sure your foot leaves the ice from the toe point." As she did, they both went forward just slightly before she firmly planted her skate into the ice so that she didn't lose balance. "Good, but I think you can do better. Do the same with your left but let it hang for at least a second." Taking a deep breath, Dawn put her weight on her right leg, positioned her left foot, and pushed, letting them glide a foot before putting her foot down again. "That was great! One more time, and let yourself balance on your foot for a small bit. I know you can do it." Gaining confidence from both not falling and his encouraging words, she put her weight on her left leg and pushed with her right, wobblily yet steadily maintaining her balance for a few feet before putting both feet down. "Wow, you're a natural Dawn! No slips ups."

"Thanks. You're a good teacher." The female researcher replied as her smile only grew.

"Thank you as well. Now, we're go to take multiple steps. Do what you just did, but when taking a new step, sway your body onto your other foot, and swerve your leaving foot into the pushing position so that you can go further." Nodding, she did as she was told, carefully pushing a step, balancing, then leaning on the other foot and pushing with the opposite leg, and repeated the process up to six times before they stopped. "Wonderful. Just... wonderful." He further praised his student. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to stop as well because it'll take a while to just let smooth gliding slow you down. For this, I'm going to show you a demonstration and see if you can imprint it good enough." Letting go of her arms, letting her stand there for a few seconds before skating backwards to the point he had his own space, he went going, mad a wide circle, and suddenly shifted his feet to the right to make a sudden stop, shaving a bit of ice off the lake. "You catch that?"

"Maybe just a few more times so that I can practice it better?" Dawn requested.

"Sure." Doing it a few times, he showed his learning friend again and again from multiple angles so that she got the best idea on what to do. "Think you can do it now?"

"Yeah. I just need a support." She answered. Grinning, he went behind her again and placed his hands under her armpits.

"Get a good stride going, and when you feel comfortable, stop." Nodding, Dawn started skating forward again, and after a few pushes, she swerved her feet and tried to stop, but her body was a little too far back and she started to fall.

"Ash!" Ash tried helping her up, but never having trained with another person, his feet slipped out from under them and the two were sprawled on the ice in pain, Dawn on Ash's left leg.

"Well, there had to be a slip up eventually." The trainer groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think your leg might've hurt my ribs though."

"Let's go back. We don't have to learn every basic in one day."

"Wait Ash, I want to keep going." The female objected, her voice filled with both slight anger, and mostly determination.

"You sure?"

"We were doing so well. We can't stop just because of a hiccup. Show me what I can improve on." Dawn requested with a fire in her eyes. Ash smiled with a similar flame igniting in his soul as he helped them get up and tried again. It took a few tries but Dawn was eventually able to stop correctly.

"I did it! I did it!" The researcher cheered for herself.

"Way to go Dawn! That's the spirit! Last thing for today, we're going to go over how to turn. For wide turns you just keep your body leaned over to a side along with putting your weight one side on both your feet. But for sharp turns, it's like stopping, but the angle isn't so drastic that it completely robs you of your speed. To start, put the foot you want to turn out and bend your knees. For example." Picking up his own speed, Ash mad a sharp u-turn his legs bent and at an angle allowing him to turn in such a sharp half circle. " The more speed you have, the lower your butt should be to the ice for more balance. Let's see you try it." Uncertain, but unwilling to let something like a fall stop her, she gradually built up her speed until she reached practically skating sprinting speed before making a shar turn to the right. It wasn't perfect, with a slight slip with her outer leg and wobbling a bit to maintain balance, but was able to recover. After a few more test tries, she was able to get the hang of it. "Whoooo! You got it, Dawn!" Ash cheered for her, his face filled with excitement and proudness. To test herself, Dawn skated a full lap around the lake, going as fast as she could, making the occasional shar turn only to U-turn to the right direction, until she reached Ash while he was at the lake edge where they got on. The trainer clapped his hands. "Congratulations, Dawn. You are now an ice skater."

"That was so fun and thrilling! Thank you so much for teaching me!" Dawn expressed, extremely grateful for his lessons. They then exchanged a double high five.

"Wow Dawn! That was spectacular!" Barry complimented as he ran to the two skaters. "I woke up around the last third of all that, and you were great!"

"Aw shucks." The girl scratched her cheek, her face sporting the biggest smile it could.

"How about we head home? Mom will probably have hot chocolate ready for us." After putting the skates away and putting their shoes back on, the three went their merry way back to Ash's house.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Throughout the day, the teens and Delia watched a marathon of animated Christmas movies together on the new TV, such as The Articuno Express, Spinda's Christmas, Santa Claus is coming to town, Nightmare before Christmas, Frosty the Delibird, An Old Meowth's Christmas Carol, Rudolph the red nosed Stantler, A Charlotte Black Christmas, and The Weavile that stole Christmas for last. When that movie ended, they all got in the BalToyota car, picked up Barry's mom, and reached the Berlitz house in 10 minutes. Now there it was a party. Ash and Barry just loved playing with Lucy as she had a lot of toys and an active imagination, while the adults talked about how the past month seems to have zoomed by. Dawn helped Delia and Johanne create the biggest Christmas dinner that took a quite a long time since they were feeding a group 9. However, the dinner was a big success, and everybody watched live action movies after Lucy was put to sleep. Plus, with all the outdoor fun from earlier, Dawn, Ash and Barry got tired at the end of the first movie so they went to bed at 9:30 PM. When morning came around, Lucy's joyful screaming woke everyone up.

"It's Christmas morning! Wake up! Wake up! Time for presents!" Ash yawned as he woke up, having slept the night on the four person couch. It wasn't as good as his bed but at least he won the coin flip and Barry got the floor.

"Morning Barry." For once, he didn't respond and that meant something was up. He turned his head and saw the empty sleeping bag, confusing Ash. "Huh. What would he be gone fore?" But his curiosity was interrupted when Lucy ran down the stairs shortly before Dawn followed.

"Merry Christmas, Ash."

"Merry Christmas, Dawn. Barry disappeared for some reason."

"Maybe he's in the restroom? I don't know. But anyway, it's time to open presents!" Once the adults came down, this year's theme was youngest to oldest. Lucy got from everyone a pink Teddy-care, a plush kabuto and happiny, a Barbie doll, a Jumpy the Spoink Poke babies doll, a Game-Person Advance and a tricycle. Will gave Ash a game of Pokeopoly, Dawn a Rubik's cubes, a mug for John, and a store bought sweater for Johanna. However, despite there being a lot of presents, even one Ash put with in there, there were no more presents.

"Wait, where's the rest? I thought there was way more than that." Ash questioned, seriously perplexed by this when Barry burst through the door, wearing a Santa Claus outfit carrying a bag filled with presents.

"Hohoho, merry Christmas, everybody!"

"Santa!" Lucy cheered as she ran to Barry and hugged his leg.

"How are you, Lucy? I have a wonderful gift for you for being such a good girl this year." From his bag, Barry dug out a pink present. "For you, little Lucy." She grabbed it and tore the paper apart to see a toy microphone.

"Yay, now I'm going to be a singing super star!" She then got it out of the package. "I want to be, the cuuutist, like no girl ever was!" Everybody laughed in delight. As for the adults, Barry gave Delia a "How to cook everything." book, Johanna a make up kit, John an advanced calculator, and Will a chess set. But when it was Dawn and Ash's turn, Barry had a particular grin as he handed Ash a sphere. "From Dawn, with love." Wondering what it was, Ash greedily tore away the paper to see a Pokeball with a dark purple seal on it. Fascinated, Ash pressed the button and unlike a simple white flash of energy, it sparkled with rainbow colored electricity until the energy formed into the occupant. With a flash, a shiny pichu came out, sparkles surrounding it for half a second before disappearing.

"Pichu!" He yelled adorably.

"Whoa, a shiny pichu!" Ash gasped in joy as he picked it up. "Where did you find it? Shinnies are exceedingly rare and the line is already somewhat rare.

"I talked to the owner of the Trophy Garden on Route 212. It wasn't easy though. I had to beat all of his maids and they all used clefables so I could gain access. But I was able to win and while I was just going for a regular pichu, I found a shiny variant. Talk about luck."

"No kidding! Hey Pichu, what do you think?" He asked his new Pokémon.

"Pichu Pi!" He replied. Ash wasn't sure if that was an agreement but the positive response helped.

"Yeah. I think I'll call you... Zappy. Maybe Zap for short." Pichu puffed his cheeks, trying to make himself as tough as the name, but accidently let loose a Thundershock, zapping himself and Ash by accident for half a second. Everyone laughed from that little accident. "We're going to have to work on that."

"What an adorable little Pokémon." Delia commented with a smile.

"As for you Dawn, from Ash with love." Barry passed a smaller gift to the girl, a small box. She tore open the paper and opened the box only to gasp as she pulled out a floral themed silver locket with a silver chain. Popping it open, it held two photos. The left was the selfie they took in front of the Pokémon Center in Oreburgh City awhile back, and the other was when she and Ash took a selfie together in front of a sunset in Canalave City. Dawn began to tear up as she closed it and found an engravement that said, 'To the Dawn that illuminates my life.'. Unable to hold back her joyful cheers, she hugged Ash as tight as she could, crying happily as she said,

"I love it so much. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, and there was something I wanted to say as well." Pulling a note from his pocket, he coughed before reading.

"Dawn, you are my best friend. I grew up with Barry, but you just manage to make my day shine a million times brighter with your brilliant smile and sparkling grey eyes. I wasn't sure how we would work together at the beginning of our adventure together, but it was better than anything I could've ever imagined otherwise. But it's not just that. In a way, you've helped me even when you weren't actively doing so. You helped me not only become a better Pokémon trainer, but become a better person, in the sense that I've come to appreciate life so much more, it's almost unbelievable. I don't know how I could ever repay such a thing, but I promise to be the bestest friend of yours I will ever be through the remainder of our lives. I'm running out of things to say so here's the cap off; you're beautiful, your personality is awesome, and I love your ambition of achieving your goal, and I'll help every step of the way.

Love, Ash." Practically every person in the room was on the verge of tears, although Barry was bawling from listening to such a well drawn letter.

"That was the most lovingly heart pulling thing I've ever heard!" Putting his bag down he ran upstairs to cry out the rest of his happiness. If Dawn wasn't impressed before, though she already was, the way she put her hands over her heart and her lips quivering, she was on the verge of breaking down from just the sheer amount of love that was crafted into the note.

"Ash, thank you so, so much for those words. Barry was right to say those were lovely."

"Yeah, took me practically all month to write it down, went through multiple textbooks and stuff, but there's one more thing I want to say."

"M-more?" The female asked, the emotions already threatening to tear any sense of restraint down.

"Yes." Giving Zappy to his mom, Ash looked into her watery eyes and asked,

"Dawn, will you be my girlfriend?" Like a dam, her emotions burst and she lunged at him, sobbing with every positive feeling you can imagine.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried over and over as she snuggled into her best friend's arms and body.

"Yay, they're together!" Lucy cheered as she hugged her mom's leg.

"Yes, they're just perfect for each other." Johanna sighed, tears trailing down her face.

"My baby boy, in love." Delia whimpered, nearly on the verge of breaking herself. His father always treated her romantically during their short stint, but never to this extent. He never wrote her letters or gave her any accessories. Which she didn't mind, but even just a teddy bear or shoes would've been nice. Shaking her head of those memories, there was now just one good thing from those times, and that was her wonderful son. Once Dawn was able to be coherent again, she said,

"I-I love you s-so much, A-Ash."

"I love you too, Dawn."  
\-------------------  
A/N: So, there's something I'd like to ask you guys. Negaishipping, I can understand why most people hate or at least dislike Iris. I wanted to ask you how I could... make her more likable. I already know one thing; make her less condescending and no kid remarks. I find her wild child personality really interesting as a character dynamic. Let me know down in the reviews below on what to improve with Iris please.


	36. Happy Birthday Dawn

Dawn sat on a bench, the time now being 2:55 PM. It's been one month since Ash has left for the Hoenn region for some sort of confidential business on the request of Professor Birch. With 3 o'clock oh so near, she closed her eyes and replayed that day again.  
\----------------------------------------------  
It's been a magical week after Christmas because not only did she get a lovely locket containing two pictures of them, but became the girlfriend to her best friend in the whole world, Ash Ketchum. The whole seven days seemed to have passed by so quickly because they've spent what felt like hours of everyday just kissing and snuggling with each other. While they had to show restraint when there was other people, but when alone, all bets were off. And they sucked face everywhere. Their homes, the outside, the lake, Sandgem's beach behind a boulder, under a tree or in the tree branches, the Pokémon Center, everywhere. Pretty much the only places where they avoided were other people's houses and Rowan's lab. But on the second of January, that's when the bad news for her struck. After a knock on the door, she opened it to see the love of her life, Ash. And his shiny Pichu, Zappy resting on his head.

"Good morning, Ash." They kissed on the lips, the girl still feeling the electric zap like the first time they kissed. She then giggled at the adorable Tiny Mouse Pokémon. "And hello Zappy."

"Pichu!" He greeted.

"Hey Dawn, there's something I got to tell you. Get dressed and prepared to fly." And he said that with a serious face. This was... certainly different.

"Oh, okay." Taking a few minutes to get her winter clothes on, the two mounted on their Staraptor and Togekiss and took off.

"So, what's happening?" Dawn asked.

"You know Professor Birch?"

"Hoenn's top researcher. Yeah, why?"

"Yesterday, he requested for my help on something. He was discreet, so for the most part I don't know what he wants, but from what I could tell, it was important."

"And he asked that I come with you?"

"No. He asked for me alone." This took her aback.

"But why?" The female researcher asked incredulously.

"That's one of the things I don't know. If I could, I would've invited you and Barry even if he didn't request it."

"So how long will you be gone?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know precisely, but at the most, Birch said it would take over over a month. Maybe 2."

"What?! Then you would miss my birthday?!" Dawn cried out at this terrible news.

"When is that?"

"February 3rd."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it then." By the time they reached Canalave City, there was already a two person speed boat on the docks with a sailor waiting.

"Ash, what about your mom and Barry? Don't they know?" The trainer turned to his girlfriend.

"I've told them yesterday. I only told you this now because I didn't want to give you an additional 12 hours of worry. You're aware that this is very short notice."

"Will you at least be able to contact me?" Dawn asked hopefully, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises I might not be able to keep. I wish I could bring you but Birch has strictly requested this be a solo mission." Hearing that, Dawn lunged to give Ash a big tight hug, trying to hold back her sobbing.

"Pi." Zappy said solemnly with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too Dawn. Hey..." Using his hand to move her face upwards towards him, he said, "Here's looking at you, kid." The researcher snorted from amusement as she pointed out,

"You took that from Casablanca."

"The way that I see it, the roles are reversed." He chuckled back. "I'll see you in a while. I love you."

"I love you too." The two heroes kissed each other on the lips for a solid minute before they separated and Ash got on the boat. They waved at each other goodbye with tears running down their faces until she couldn't see him.  
\-------------------  
It was very hard going through the month without her boyfriend. Without Ash to trade friendly insults and not wanting to burden the girl with his energetic personality, Barry left Twinleaf Town to continue his Pokémon journey, restarting it by running from city to city, training on the run while challenging trainers and gym leaders on their sixth hardest level. Still wanting to take a break from anything serious, Dawn spent her time at Sandgem Town resuming her what feels like now basic research assistant duties with Prof. Rowan and Lucas. It all seems to have lost its previous luster, but at least it gave her something to do at home, and it was fun to play with Lucy with the evolved Pokémon pets they had. Lucy loved Bebe's tail as it lightly flipped her around and thank goodness for Sparky's X-ray vision. Now they no longer had to worry about Lucy being lost if they couldn't find her. It was simple, but without Ash, simple wasn't as fun.

"Hey Dawn." His voice rang in her ears. She opened her eyes to see Ash in different clothes. He was wearing an unzipped thin bright blue and white coat with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and no scarf or hat. Zappy sat on top of his head like he did the last time she saw him.

"Pichu!" He called out in greeting.

"Ash." Dawn sighed, relieved that he finally came back, after getting the latest update that he was returning. And on her birthday no less. Standing up from the bench, she ran to her boyfriend and the two best friends hugged each other as tightly as they could, smiling the biggest grins.

"Pichu." Zappy awed at the display. Separating, Dawn asked the trainer,

"How was the trip to the Hoenn region, Ash?"

"Really warm. Even in the winter months, wearing autumn clothes was way too hot. Still needed a jacket as you can see, but much thinner."

"Can you now explain why you were needed?"

"Their government was dealing with the aftermath of their own criminal teams. I got to team up with their Pokémon Champion, Brendan."

"Wow! That's really cool! You got to be with another champion?!" Dawn marveled at the description. Ash looked away, sweating somewhat.

"Well, he's a little arrogant. His team is nothing special but the way he handles his swampert and manectric, they're quite something. However, he did say that if I wanted to fight him, I should return to Hoenn after becoming champion."

"Interesting. How about we return to your house. I'm sure your mom would love to see you again." Ash looked up to the sky remembering his mom fondly.

"Oh yeah. Let's go!"  
\-----------------  
Once the two made it back to the lightly snow covered Twinleaf Town, they landed right in front of his house and entered.

"Hey mom, I'm home!"

"Ash, dear! It's so good to see you again! I'm glad you let me know in advance, I made you a special breakfast." Delia mentioned as she presented him with a plate of pancakes with blue spots. "Oran pancakes."

"Yummy. It's been a while since I had those. Hey Dawn, want to share? I've already eaten on the way here."

"Sure." She answered, her mouth drooling from Delia's great cooking skills. "Breakfast smells awesome, Delia."

"Pichu!" Zappy agreed.

"Thank you dear." The mother smiled happily. Placing a plate in between the two at the table and pouring syrup on the stack, she then put two forks next to them. "Eat up."

"Thank you." Both expressed before taking the time to savor each bite. They even took the time to give each other a bite. Ash gave the final piece to Zappy on his head. After the first bite, Zappy cheered from the taste and gobbled down the last bit.

"Pichu Pichu Pichu!" He cried out in joy wanting more before accidently zapping himself, along with Ash for a half second.

"Ow!" Ash exclaimed from the shock before Zappy jumped off his head, running to the syrup bottle and sucked straight from the container.

"PichuPichuPichuPichuPichu!" The shiny Tiny Mouse Pokémon was practically screaming and running around in frantic jubilation, shocking himself every few seconds.

"Wow, he sure loves maple syrup." Dawn observed.

"Yeah, hopefully he doesn't become addicted to it." Ash chuckled with a bit of sweat. Eventually, Zappy tired himself out quickly since he wasn't trained like the others Ash had, so once Ash put on his signature hat and a thin red scarf, he placed Zappy on his head so that he had something comfortable to rest on. "So, shall we head out?"

"Definitely. Let's go to Prof. Rowan's place. When he told me that you were coming, that we should see him when you were ready."

"It'll be nice to meet up with the ol' Professor. Yeah, let's go."

"Have fun, Ash." Delia said to her son.

"I will. It's been great seeing you as well, mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." They hugged each other for a second before the teenagers took a walk to Sandgem Town. Once they reached Rowan's lab, Dawn entered first calling out,

"Professor, Ash has returned!"

"Ah, Ash! The hero returns!" The old man's voice called from the other side of the lab. Come around back!" Taking Ash's hand, Dawn escorted Ash to the back of the lab where all of their Pokémon was kept. Rowan was currently tending to a drifloon that Dawn caught as a gift from that little girl in Floraroma Town. "Ash, good to see you, lad. How was Hoenn?"

"It was like summer came six months early." Ash responded.

"Hehe, yes. It can be quite hot for the unprepared. Want to show them to Dawn now?"

"Sure." Dawn was confused by this, especially when he yelled out,

"HEY! Come here everyone!" While some were recognizable to Dawn, such as Kangaskhan and Steelix and even his Bibarel, there were some she had no memory of Ash catching that she found really impressive. There was a swellow, a hariyama, a crobat, a manectric, an absol, a shuppet, a loudred, a skarmory and a marill. They each surrounded their master whom laughed from seeing all his own Pokémon. Pichu got scared and jumped off of him and hugged Dawn's leg. The girl was gleeful to see Pokémon from the Hoenn region that belonged to such an amazing guy. Once he was able to get back to Rowan and Dawn, he asked the professor, "So, do you have her gift?"

"Right here." Shawn replied with a visible smile as he took out a seal covered Pokeball.

"No way. You guys got me a Pokémon?!" The female gasped.

"Ash solely. I merely held onto it until this very moment." He answered as he gave the sphere to Ash. And he handed it to her.

"Happy birthday." Taking the ball, Dawn's eyes sparkled like stars as the smile on her face grew and grew until she threw the Pokeball. Flames surrounded the energy releasing the Pokeball to reveal an orange and yellow chicken with a small flame shaped crest on its head.

"Torchic." It chirped in wonderment.

"Aww! It's so cute, I love it!" Dawn cooed as she scooped the fire starter into her arms, snuggling with her present. Torchic chirped in joy being showed in such love. "It's so warm!"

"What do you want to name him?" Ash asked curiously.

"I think I'll go with... Phoenix." She decided. Zappy walked up to Phoenix.

"Pi?"

"Where did you get him? Starters are really rare you know."

"Yeah. I wanted to get you something but I couldn't find anything. I mean, there were a lot of cool stuff but none said 'the perfect gift'. That's actually a gift from Professor Birch to me so that I could give him to you."

"I'll need to say thank you to him then. Phoenix is just so warm and adorable!" The giggly girl gushed as she continued to snuggle with the fire chicken. Realizing something Ash asked,

"Say, where's Barry? I just now realized that I haven't seen him around and we didn't talk about him from our last talk on the video chat."

"He's restarted his Pokémon journey since you weren't around. Going all across Sinnoh challenging the gym leaders on their sixth highest difficulty."

"Definitely sounds like something he would do. Well, doesn't matter to me what he does on his own time." Ash shrugged. "Anyway, birthday girl, is there some things you want to do now that I'm back?"

"Oh I know what I want. Come with me." Dawn grinned as wide as she could. Taking his hand, the female researcher took him across town with Zappy climbing back up his head.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Throughout the day, they did everything Dawn wanted to do with her best friend. They went to the restaurant where Delia worked to each get a piece of birthday cake, they went fishing for some quality time and managed to catch a gyarados, a sky race to Lake Verity and back to see who had the truly faster bird(It was totally Staraptor, but Ash let Dawn and Spike win while still keeping it look real so that she didn't notice.) Now, they were looking up at the sky on a hill away from Sandgem, half cloudy and half filled with stars and no moon in sight. Likely a new moon at this point. To Dawn, today has been just perfect. Just above them, Zappy and Phoenix napped next to each other.

"This... was the best birthday... ever." Dawn sighed, completely content with her life. Snaking her arm into her jacket, she took out the special pendant and clicked it open to look at the photo of them together.

"Mine too. This was the first time I ever actually enjoyed my own birthday." Ash admitted, looking lost in his memories now.

"Ash, hey..." Dawn scooched over to the boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't think about your childhood if it's uncomfortable. It's just you and me. Right here and right now under the stars."

"Have I ever told you you're amazing?" Ash asked her with a smile. The girls' cheeks glowed pink and felt her heart flutter. With a giggle, she responded back,

"I can't take all the credit. You're just as incredible. You taught me stuff just as valuable as I've taught you. You taught me how to battle like a trainer, I... passively, maybe, taught you how to be more emotionally open, I think? I show you how to skip rocks and you showed me how to ice skate. And we both inspired each other to be the best we could be." The trainer mirrored her smile and looked back up at the stars.

"I'll never forget any of the time we spent together. I love you Dawn."

"I love you too." They then shared a kiss as Dawn partially climbed on top of Ash's body, letting her fingers feel both the hair on the back of his head and the slight amount of muscle making his lower abdomen. Ash did the same, rubbing the small of her back, making her shiver when the cool night air entered her clothes, and played with her dark grey hair, loving how it felt like strands of silk to him. She disengaged the kiss to giggle.

"What?"

"I remember when you would have those nosebleeds. Seemed like as we travelled together they happened less and less."

"I just got used to hanging out with a beautiful girl is all." Ash answered as he placed a hand on her right cheek.

"Really?" The female researcher asked, her heart swelling with love.

"Yeah. You have no idea majestic you look everyday to me." With great passion, she kissed her boyfriend again to get all the pent up emotion at the moment out, expressing it in the truest form she knew. This continued a couple of minutes until they needed to breath. Panting, she told Ash,

"Ash, you are just so... nice to me. Nice, generous, incredible... I just can't find all the right words to express how much I love you, or how happy you make me by just being you. I missed you so much while you were in Hoenn. You're the best friend I could ever ask for." Ash rolled his eyes in romantic embarrassment with a stupid happy grin, not used to being complimented this much in several sentences.

"Oh stop, you're getting me all jittery with that." He laughed.

"Well it's true. I know, tell me, how do you feel about me?" She inquired, curious to his response. He breathed out like he was asked a hard pop quiz question.

"Oh boy, where to start? When you... smile, it's like everything is great and stuff. If... you cry, it compels me to do everything I can to make everything better. Your laughter is like music to me. This entire journey is much more amazing than I could've ever imagined, because you were there with me 100% of the way. Heck, I took a break to be with you even more, and if you weren't there, I'd have likely earned my 8th gym badge long before now." Then his eyebrows turned downward. "Or I guess I wouldn't have if Team Galactic had their way." Shaking his head to get that thought out of his head, he turned his face to the love of his life. "And when we kiss..." Taking a second to lick his lips, he concluded with, "...There's nothing else more special than that." Hugging his girlfriend as close as they could get, he pecked her on the nose making her giggle.

"I don't want this to end."

"Let's give it five minutes. We don't want to freeze out here from hypothermia." He compromised. Giggling again from his remark, the girl snuggled to him.

"Let's make every second count then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it's been so long. The last couple of weeks before school have... not been great to say the least. I've been really bummed out. But now I'm good enough to continue writing. Anyway, thank you for the suggestions for making Iris a better character. Although, when I eventually do my stories of Pokémon B&W and B&W 2, there will be no 'Negaishipping' directly. For Ash B&W I'm going for what's called 'Imaginationshipping' with Ash and Bianca. I wonder why it's called that(tell me if any one of you knows or can at least guess)? And the continuation spin off of B&W 2(working title) will have the protagonist Nate and Iris being together. I have my own ideas on that. Please give me ideas on what name that particular ship could be. ;)
> 
> Let me know in the reviews below what you think of the chapter and my ideas for the B&W stories. Even if you don't like the ships I still consider your opinions and suggestions very valuable.


	37. Valentine's Day

"So Barry, what do you think?" Ash asked his rival, Barry, whom he was walking with through Jubilife City. By the time Barry heard Ash had returned, he had earned his seventh badge, though gladly stopped his speeding rerun so that he could hang with his best rival friend.

"Eh, I don't know. You got her jewelry from the fanciest store in Sinnoh, got her a starter Pokémon from the Hoenn region, and every day is like a date considering we're rich as heck. Honestly, I think you've done all you can do romance wise, good buddy." Barry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Why not go for the classic flowers and chocolates? At this point the only perfect gift left to give her is a diamond ring and we know none of us are old enough for that." Ash looked uncomfortable at doing something considered a typical move for his girlfriend.

"...Maybe. But, Dawn is so amazing and special to me. She's-"

"-Kind, cheerful, beautiful, I get it Ash!" Barry cut him off with an annoyed face. "You say basically that every time we hang out! I think she's amazing too but you don't have to bring it up every time we hang out! I mean, when even was the last time we had a bro day?! I'm not saying it has to be now but I miss hanging out with my rival! Hey, I know!" He gasped at a sudden thought. "Let's have a battle!"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, his spirits lifting instantly from hearing that.

"Well duh! I hope you haven't been slacking off in Hoenn, cause going through the gauntlet again made my team super strong!" Barry excitedly challenged while getting into Ash's space. The level headed black haired trainer leaned forward, their foreheads pushing strongly against each other both smiling.

"It's not like I've been laying in the sun all day! You want a battle, you got one!" Pushing as hard as they could with their heads with ferocious eyes and playfully bloodthirsty grins, it was a stalemate as they grunted from the effort until Barry ran off, leaving the stumbling Ash in the dust.

"Meet me on the field!"

"Hey!" Ash called out as he ran after Barry.  
\------------------------------------  
Falling to the ground, Floatzel and Infernape were on the ground, fainted. A random referee announced,

"Both Floatzel and Infernape are unable to battle. It is a tie!" The audience surrounding the two boys went into an uproar from such an epic battle. Returning their Pokémon, the two rivals returned their members, walked up to each other, and shook hands.

"Well, glad to see my rival is in no way weaker than I remember." Barry complimented.

"And I could definitely tell your Pokémon were stronger. I haven't been pushed into such a corner since..." Remembering Cyrus, Ash shook his head to forget him and rebounded with, "...uh, no. Not that time. It was like our last fight but more intense. Impressive Muncher turned into a Snorlax." Barry chuckled but also sweated.

"Yeah... but food bills are crazy. Good thing I'm rich but he's slowly yet steadily eating through my dollars. You'd be surprised what almost 900 lbs. of food costs per day."

"How much?" The black haired trainer asked, slightly nervous.

"Nearly a couple grand a day!" Barry yelled out in exasperation. "Mom says I can only keep him on us until the end of the end of the Pokémon league because an accountant says he'll eat through our millions in four years! I don't want to depart with my Snorlax that quickly! Do you know how many trees I had to slather in honey and sleep next to?! Honey ain't cheap either!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ash gave his apologies. After calming himself from his stomping tantrum, Barry scratched his head.

"Yeah, well... you can't always get what you want. Some things are just too awesome I guess."

"Yeah. Although..." Ash led off, getting the blonde's attention. "...that battle actually helped give me an idea for today."

"Oh yeah? Well what's that?"  
\------------------------  
Ash has gotten himself prepared for his first Valentine's date. Instead of his typical hat he wore what he thought was a fancy black fedora. Aside from that, he wore a grey double breasted waistcoat with a black button up fleece shirt underneath it and a white dress shirt under that finalized with a maroon colored tie. He also wore black dress pants and brown wingtip dress boots. Finishing the touch was a striped white and grey scarf that helped cover his neck, but didn't obscure what was underneath the coat.

"You've certainly got more class than usual, Ash. Pretty snazzy." He talked to himself, glad he looked up a website on what to wear on a Valentine date.

"Ash, Dawn is here!" Delia called from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!" He responded. Making sure he had the right Pokeball assortment and Zappy sleeping in bed, everything was set. Walking down the stairs, he got bombarded by bright light and had to cover his eyes with a grunt of annoyance as his mother took rapid fire snapshots of her son.

"My baby boy... looking like the handsome young man he's grown to be. I'm so proud of you." Delia cried joyfully, content with her 13th picture.

"Mom, I can barely see with that flash." Ash complained in response. "Where's Dawn anyway?"

"She's in front of the door." Blinking and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the flash, the trainer was eventually able to see his date, and was taken aback by her beauty. Wearing a thin white coat, underneath she wore a cute woven pink sweater jacket with big white balls to act as the hoodie pullies. She wore white winter pants and thick, black, fuzzy boots. The only things that stayed the same was her scarf and beanie.

"Well, aren't you a dressed up gentleman? You clean up nice." Dawn complimented him. He chuckled and blushed.

"I could say the same for you. Excluding your coat and boots, I've only seen you in your regular clothes or that dress in the Hearthome City contest a couple of times.

"I'm easily chilled by the cold. I only wear light clothing in late spring and summer months." Dawn defended herself, somewhat embarrassed but still smiling regardless.

"I can't wait then." Ash retorted, making her giggle. "Come on, let's get this started." Draping his right arm over her shoulders, he opened the door and they exited the house into the chilled night air.

"Don't stay out too late! It's freezing deep at night!" Delia called out to them. Ash merely raised his left arm in acknowledgment without looking back.

"So, where are we going?" The female researcher asked.

"You'll see." He mysteriously replied as he took out a pokeball and brought out an Alakazam. Dawn blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Did you get one of those recently?"

"Nah, I'm borrowing him from Lucas. He's going to be our teleporting escort." Turning to Alakazam, he requested, "Hearthome City." Glowing white, Alakazam hummed before they teleported to the place Dawn entered the contest. Returning the psychic type, Ash escorted Dawn to a café that looked like it had 80's vibes to it. Inside, it was wildly colorful with haphazard shapes pattering the floor Memphis style, neon blue cushioned seats, pictures and stickers on every wall, and at least one guitar on every wall. A jukebox was playing Sweet Love by Anita Baker. Going up to the counter, they saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing a pink waitress dress and a black apron covering most of the skirt welcomed them.

"Hello. What would you like?"

"The most romantic milkshake you can shake up."

"Very good. Just take a seat and I'll have it ready in just a moment." Taking a seat at a yellow oval table, Ash was pleased to see his girlfriend was highly impressed.

"Wow. I wouldn't have expected our date to be at an 80's themed cafe." Dawn admitted.

"Nah, this isn't the date. It's just getting a quick snack before our real date. I'm actually lucky to have found this place."

"Oh. Okay." She uttered, intrigued by what he could be planning. After a few minutes of waiting, the waitress came over with a strawberry milkshake in a medium cup with whipped cream on the top covered with red sugar and a cherry on top.

"Enjoy, and since it's the heroes of Sinnoh, it's on the house."

"Nah, I'd rather pay for it. Whatever it costs, this should cover it. Keep the change." Ash responded as he handed her a twenty without taking his eyes off of Dawn.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ketchum. Enjoy at your leisure." She said gratefully before walking back to the counter.

"Mr. Ketchum? Ain't that formal?" Dawn commented as she stuck a red straw into the milkshake.

"Probably how I look currently. I mean, if I didn't recognize my face, I'd say I'm a handsome wealthy stranger." They both softly laughed from his description. Putting his own straw in, they sipped at the milkshake while gazing lovingly into their eyes. When they finished it after several straight minutes of sipping and staring, they went outside of the café so that Ash could bring out Alakazam. "Lake Verity please." Teleporting to the Western Lake at the edge, this made the researcher confused.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He replied. After a little bit of waiting, they heard a mythical voice echo through the air shortly before the legendary Pokémon Mesprit appeared. Dawn has witnessed the lake guardians before, but now that she was seeing it in a peaceful setting, she could truly appreciate its beauty.

"It's so... beautiful." Mesprit smiled from the compliment.

"Mesprit, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I'd like to capture you for data, and then immediately release you so that you can continue guarding this lake. What do you say?" Ash requested the being of emotion. Mesprit merely nodded. "I'd say that was a yes. Okay then." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a Pokeball that upon contact with the legendary Pokemon, it was absorbed and wiggled a bit before clicking, capturing it. "Dawn, how about you have Rotom analyze it?" He asked. Dawn was flabbergasted that Mesprit just let itself get captured, but shaking off the shock, the question registered in her head and was exhilarated from the opportunity.

"Oh, sure!" Bringing out her Pokedex, she scanned the Pokeball.

Mesprit, the Emotion Pokemon; It was the birth of emotions, known as the 'being of emotion'. It taught humans the nobility of sorrow, pain, and joy. Legend has it that those who touch it will have all their emotion drained away. Sucks for physically affectionate beings if they're alone with it.

Pressing the button, blue energy released Mesprite from the ball Ash held, setting it free.

"Thank you Mesprit. I'm sure we'll meet again." The trainer stated, sounding pleased.

"Take care." Dawn told the legendary Pokémon. With a nod, Mesprit backflipped through the air before disappearing from their sight.

"One down, two to go."

"Ash, is the date recording the data of the lake guardians?" She questioned in wonder.

"Part of it."

"Only you would think up something like this." The female remarked as she hugged his right arm. "And that makes me so happy you're my boyfriend." She then kissed his smiling face. "I love you."

"I love you too."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The best friends did the same thing at Lake Valor and Lake Acuity, gathering the data of the respective lake guardians. For the final stop, they teleported into Amity Square.

"Wow. Not only did we get to see the lake guardians again, now Professor Rowan has the information he requested for. This is the best Valentine's Day I've had." Dawn sighed contently.

"Mine too. You know, since he threatened all of the lake guardians, I wonder why they didn't just expose their power to Cyrus? He'd become emotionally dead with no will left in his body and no memories of anything. He'd just be reduced to a living meat bag at that point." Ash wondered out loud. She looked down uncertain.

"I... don't know. That seems a bit too excessive. I know Cyrus was planning on destroying the universe, but I don't think I'd be comfortable if he was just mentally and spiritually destroyed like that."

"Well, whatever. Let's not think about it anymore." The trainer shrugged. "Anyway, let me show you the last bit of our date."

"Okay." Dawn accepted as she took hold of his left arm and they walked to the small island that resembled the Sinnoh region, but what she didn't expect was not only a picnic with chocolates and a small cake, but also freshly grown grass and a tree with covered hanging candles to make it especially romantic. "Ash, it's beautiful. Did you plan this?"

"I had a little help from Gardenia to make this. You're welcome." Unable to contain her joy, the girl grabbed his face and passionately kissed him, Ash returning it by hugging her body close to his.

"I love you so much." She said after the kiss.

"I love you too."  
\-------------  
A/N: And that was the final fluff chapter. Sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed. I was running out of ideas. Anyway, what did you think of this Pearlshipping mini arc? I know one of you liked Zappy, so what about when Ash gave Dawn a Torchic on her birthday? And what did you think of this Valentine's Day idea? Let me know in the reviews below. We'll be back into the game plot next chapter.


	38. Two Gyms Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash faces against the last two gyms.

Ash and Dawn have finally made it. Half a week ago, they started on their journey again, and reached Snowpoint City at around 11:35 am on March 21st. Zappy and Phoenix were kept in there special Pokeballs so that the chilly late winter/early spring wind didn't bother them too much. And along the way, Dawn caught a sneasel, a meditite, two snowrunts, and a delibird. With no further delay, they went to the Pokémon gym where the fabled Candice worked. They entered and found that the interior looked like the inside of an igloo, but on a larger scale, though the floor wasn't ice except for the battle area where the ice type gym specialist Candice stood on the far side.

"Hello Ash and Dawn. It's lucky you called ahead, or else you'd have to wait till 2 o'clock to fight me after my teaching class."

"And you're sure you want the highest difficulty level for your 7th badge?" She asked for the final time, still uncertain.

"Believe me, with how much training I've done with and without Dawn the past several months, anything less would make this match boring."

"Alright, if you insist." Being handed her pokeballs by her assistant, an older referee stood on the side dressed as a skier.

"The Snowpoint gym battle with Ash the challenger vs Gym Leader Candice is about to begin. It's a four on four battle, and this challenge will be completed when all four on one side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute their Pokémon. With that out of the way, let the battle begin!"

"Froslass, chill him out!"

"Floatzel, I choose you!" First on the field were the Snow Land and Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Floatzel, start things off with Rain Dance!" Forming a ball of water in between his hands, he threw it up into the air before dark clouds started to form and shortly started to rain after.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball!" Forming an orb of dark energy, the ice/ghost type threw it at the water type, but he grinned.

"Dodge." Ash said, which Floatzel obeyed with such speed he disappeared with an afterimage, which the shadow ball passed through and exploded against the ground.

"Quick, use Spikes!" Candice told her Pokémon, but Ash countered with,

"Waterfall." Before Froslass could hinder Ash's side, the Sea Weasel appeared behind the enemy and bashed right into its back with a surge of water surrounding him. Sent flying into a wall, Frosslass was knocked out in one blow.

"Froslass is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!" The referee announced.

"Way to go Floatzel! You're awesome!" Dawn cheered. The water type smiled at her and gave a thumbs up.

"Whoa, I see what you mean now." Candice marveled from such speed and power before grinning in anticipation. Returning her Pokémon and thanking it, she then said, "I'm getting excited. Abomasnow, chill him out!" On the icy field was a large bipedal Pokémon covered in shaggy white fur. Her hands, feet and tail were green and spiky like evergreen and green spikes on her back like pinecones. She roared as the temperature dropped significantly, turning the rain into hail.

"Floatzel, return." Ash recalled his water type. "You did good. Dusknoir, I choose you!" Replacing Floatzel was his loyal ghost type.

"Use Blizzard!" Candice commanded. From her mouth, the Frost Tree Pokémon shot forth a blast of fierce snow and wind.

"Endure it!" Ash requested. Crossing his arms, Dusknoir felt the full force of the ice type attack, groaning from the coldness. "Counter with Trick Room!" Dusknoir created a checkered box around the field that disappeared for a second.

"I don't know what that was but we won't let that stop us! Abomasnow, beat him down with Wood Hammer!"

"Counter with Fire Punch!" With one arm glowing turquoise and the other hot with fire, the two Pokémon clashed with enough force to cause an explosion, shattering the icy floor and a few protrusions made of said ice. Everyone had to brace themselves from the shockwave of said action. When all of smoke cleared, Dusknoir floated a defeated abomasnow lying on her back.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir!"

"Abomasnow, return. Wow, beating two of my Pokémon in one hit. You sure are strong. But let's see you handle something much faster! Weavile, chill him out!" Onto the field was now the Sharp Claw Pokémon. "Now skate around him!" Using her feet, Weavile expertly skated around the ghost type, whom looked considerably unconcerned. "Now use Night Slash!"

"Dodge and use Fire Punch." Ash countered. Despite the incredible speed of the dark/ice type, she was completely unprepared for Dusknoir to suddenly disappear just as her purple claw was going to land, and felt a searing hot fist jut right into her back, sending her flying into an upward ice chunk.

"Whoa, I thought Dusknoir were slow! Retaliate with Night Slash!" Candice pleaded. Her claws glowing purple again, she was able to leap back and slash across Dusknoir's body. He groaned strongly before falling to the ground.

"Dusknoir was unable to battle. The winner is Weavile!"

"Allllriiiiight!" Candice cheered. "Excellent rebound Weavile!"

"Dusknoir, return." Withdrawing his Pokémon, he spoke, "You did well Dusknoir. You earned your rest. Staraptor, I choose you!"

"Use Ice Punch!" Her hand glowing bright blue, she pounced at the Predator Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Close Combat!" Flapping above the incoming claw, the flying type battered the dark/ice type with a lot of wing, claw and beak strikes. A fire type move was one thing, but fighting was too much as she was beaten into the ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor!"

"Weavile, return." Candice withdrawn her ice type. "You had good spunk out. Great work." Turning to her challenger, she started hopping from foot to foot in giddiness. "This is the first time I've been pushed this much. It's time to break the ice with my ace! Mamoswine, chill him out!" Seeing a Pokémon he kept on him excited his blood.

"Well, this makes things more fun. Staraptor, return." To the confusion of Dawn, whom remained quiet as to not disturb his clear winning streak outside of Floatzel, she witnessed Ash bring out an Ultra Ball. "Mamoswine, I choose you!" With two of the same Twin Tusk Pokémon on the field, it could go either way.

"Oh wow! You have one too?! Then I can't hold back with how strong you are! Use Superpower!" With a roar, Candice's ice type glowed light blue and charged forward.

"Counter with Giga Impact!" His mamoswine rushed forward as well, but was surrounded by a purple sphere and spiraling orange streaks. When the two mammoth Pokémon collided, it was such an extreme clash of force that the explosion literally pushed back Ash, Candice, the referee, and even Dawn further back into her bleacher seat, away from the field, rocking most of the building. Candice was the first to get up and asked frantically,

"Is everyone okay?!"

"My back is hurting, but I'm okay!" Dawn assured.

"I'm fine! I've taken worse." Ash answered.

"I'm quite alright, Miss Candice." The referee told her. Amongst the epicenter of the powerful explosion, there stood the two Twin Tusk Pokémon with their foreheads pushed against each other in a crater deep enough that rock was visible a few feet below the ice field. Even the hail cloud was gone. For a few seconds nobody moved until Ash's mamoswine collapsed, having been dealt more damage.

"Ah, Ash's mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Candice's mamoswine!" The referee announced once he got to his feet.

"Mamoswine, return." Ash recalled his fallen ice/ground type.

"Note to self, ban Giga Impact against Mamoswine." The gym leader talked to herself. "Do you need medical assistance? We can take a break while the field is being repaired."

"Sure. Let's not take any unnecessary risks." The trainer admitted.

After getting everyone patched up for minor injuries, the match was back on, especially now that the field was freshly recreated in ice.

"Alright Ash, how do you want to do this next?" Candice asked her challenger. Ash grinned as he took out his Net Ball.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Returning was his water type." Candice chuckled.

"You sure aren't holding any punches, are you?"

"Would you?" He asked slyly.

"Of course not! Mamoswine, use Ice Fang!" Her tusks glowing bright blue, she shot forth zigzags of chilling energy.

"Use Waterfall right at them!"

"What is he planning?" Dawn wondered. Floatzel was also confused, but still obeyed as he surrounded himself with water and lunged forward with the power of a geyser. Once the attacks connected, Floatzel was incased with ice, but still rocketed towards the ice/ground type shocking Mamoswine and Candice. Floatzel bashed against Mamoswine's forehead hard enough to crack himself out of the icy cocoon he was in. This caused the Twin Tusk Pokémon to groan strongly.

"Now finish it with Ice Punch!" His hand glowing, the Sea Weasel punched the exact spot he rammed into, dealing even more pain. With that punch, along with the frozen waterfall and giga impact, it was too much as she collapsed too, unable to take anymore.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel, and the victory goes to Ash!" The referee declared.

"Way to go Floatzel! I knew you could do it!" The water type grunted with approval with a grin.

"Alright Ash, that was an amazing battle you did!" Dawn cheered.

"Thanks Mamoswine. What a wonderful display of power you made." Looking up at Ash, she laughed as the girl walked around the field, along with Ash. "I must say Ash, top notch to your skill and power!"

"It's thanks to your best friend, Maylene."

"You be sure to thank her again. So, how fun was that?"

"Battling a gym leader was fun. I needed a little diversity outside of my friends, that's for sure." He chuckled, thinking back to Barry.

"Talking about Barry? I'll never be able to forget that guy." Candice laughed in response. "He completely trounced me with his Infernape, but that's what you should expect from a fire/fighting type. Anyway, here's your proof of the beating the gym; the Icicle Badge." Once they were close enough, he grabbed and took a look at it. It looked like it was imaged from a glacier.

"Thank you Candice. Now have yourself an 'ice' day." Ash jested making the gym leader laugh even harder. Once the trainer left the battle area, Dawn ran up to him.

"Way to go Ash!"

"Thanks Dawn." He replied as they high fived before giving themselves a brief kiss. "Now for Sunnyshore City."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dawn and Ash could not believe what they were seeing. After managing to catch a glameow, a chatot, and a remoraid, they came to discover that Sunnyshore City was the most technological city they saw with the roads and bridges over pathways of water made of solar panels. This time around Zappy was sitting on Ash's head while Phoenix was observing his surroundings in Dawn's bag. Walking through the place, they were amazed and marveled on how much of it ran on electricity, and especially the lighthouse on the highest cliff in the city.

"This place is beautiful." Dawn remarked.

"Yeah. I think after my gym battle, we could go up there and enjoy the view." Ash suggested. His girlfriend sighed happily as she hugged his arm.

"How romantic of you." Upon getting to and entering the gym, Ash on the battle floor spotted the electric type gym leader, Volkner, sitting in his chair, his eyes closed and fingers intertwined until he entered. When he opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Finally." Standing up and kicking back his chair with no regard how it would fall, he stared at the young trainer. "I got to fight Barry, and now I get to fight you."

"You sound real passionate about this."

"Oh I am. For the past while, I've had no decent challenges with Barry as the exception. And with the blackout I accidently caused, I was extremely bored. I even considered quitting until Barry came around. He invigorated my passion for battling, and when he told me of you, along with Candice saying you just recently won her badge, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Well then, I won't disappoint you. I'll give it all I got, and that's a promise." Ash told the gym leader with a thumbs up. It was then that Dawn entered on the bleachers wearing her cheerleading outfit along with Lopunny, Gallade and Pheonix.

"Alright Ash, just one more badge! I know you'll make it through this match!" Dawn nearly rhymed along with her Pokémon saying their names right after in positive tones.

"Pichu Pichu!" Zappy added on making Ash softly laugh.

"And to think I actually didn't believe you had your own cheerleader." Volkner whispered to himself. Shaking his head, he got ready. This time, the referee was a machine with a red flag on Volkner's side and green on Ash's.

"The Sunnyshore gym battle between Volkner and Ash will now begin. It will be a four on four battle. The battle is over when all four Pokémon on one side is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger may switch their Pokémon. Battle begin!"

"Jolteon, go!" Onto the field was the electric eevelution.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash brought out his grass/ground starter.

"Torterra!" He roared his name.

"Torterra, huh? Well, my electric type isn't all about shocking. Use Shadow Ball!" Forming a ball of black energy, Jolteon fired the ghost type attack at the Continent Pokémon, which exploded against his head. However, it didn't seem to phase him that much.

"Seed bomb!" Opening his mouth, the grass starter fired off many bright green projectiles.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Jolteon disappeared from sight just before the seeds flying at the electric type could connect. Torerra looked around trying to find the Lightning Pokémon when Ash warned,

"He's on your back!" He tried to crane his head as far as it could to see the evolved eevee on his shell.

"Shadow Ball". Volker smugly said. Forming another orb, Jolteon fired it at the back of the grass type's head, making another explosion.

"Counter with Giga Drain and follow with Seed Bomb!" The spikes on his shell glowed bright green before wrapping themselves around the startled Jolteon, screaming from having its strength sapped away as the tendrils brought it in front of Torterra.

"Jolteon!" Volkner cried out as his Pokémon became bomarded by point blank explosions while its health was being sapped. After that, Jolteon was thrown across the field, fainted.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. The winner is Torterra." The machine stated.

"Way to go Torterra! You can beat anything he's got!" Dawn cheered for the starter with her supporters also giving him encouragement.

"Jolteon return. You deserve a rest. That was a good move on your part, but I'm nowhere close to done. Luxray, go!" Onto the field was a familiar Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

"Torterra, return." Ash recalled his starter, confusing Dawn like before.

"Oh, what's with the sudden change of plans?" Volkner asked intrigued.

"Just in case your Luxray has Ice Fang on hand. That way I can do this! Mamoswine, I choose you!" Onto the field was his other ground type.

"Smart move. You were correct in that guess, but I bet you weren't expecting this. Luxray, Fire Fang!" With fire bursting from his mouth, Luxray charged towards the Twin Tusk Pokémon.

"Counter with Stone Edge!" Forming white orbs around herself, they turned into sharp rocks that Mamoswine launched, but Luxray was able to weave past through them all thanks to its special eyes and got close enough to sink its fangs into one of her tusks. She roared with agony from those being bit into. "Use Ice Fang!" Her tusks glowing bright blue, she pushed the electric type back with the ice type move.

"Fire Fang, once more!"

"Giga Impact!" Ash ordered. Surrounded by a purple orb and spiraling orange streaks, she plowed right into Luxray before it could properly attack, sending it flying to Volkner's feet, knocked out.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine!"

"Luxray, return." The gym leader withdrew his electric type. "Good job landing that hit. "Raichu, go!" Zappy was amazed to see its final evolution.

"Pichu!" He called out and waved to it in greeting. It smiled and nodded.

"Too bad your Mamoswine can't do anything after that attack, because it can't defend against this! Focus Blast!" Forming a yellow ball of energy, Raichu fired it at the ice type that created a powerful explosion upon contact. Mamoswine cried out from the hit before falling to her side.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Raichu!"

"Mamoswine, return." Ash said. "You did a great job rest up. Torterra, I choose you!" Returning to the field was his grass starter.

"Pi." Zappy whispered, observing how his evolution made that powerful attack.

"Alright Torterra! Get at them again with everything you got!" Dawn encouraged him, along with her Pokémon.

"Bad move, kid. Raichu, use Signal Beam!" Raichu charged up some rainbow light before firing the sinister beam, connecting right at Torterra's head. Even against the bug type move, Torterra held firm.

"Keep at it! There's no way we can lose now!

"I'll have to disagree, kid. Signal Beam, again!" Once again, Raichu successfully fired the rainbow colored beam at the Continent Pokémon. However, what the electric mouse didn't count on was Torterra to glow green and roar in power.

"Alright! Rain Seed Bomb over the battlefield!"

"Dodge them with Quick Attack!" Torterra aimed his mouth high so that he sent the attack upward so that the started falling all over the battle arena. Even with its superb speed and agility, even it couldn't escape the extra large explosions each seed created. When all the explosions stopped and the smoke and dust settled, the field was covered in holes and small rocks with Raichu unconscious in the middle of it.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra!"

"Hooray! You're the best Torterra!" Dawn spoke up again.

"Such power." Volkner said to himself before laughing. "This is it! My trump card! Electivire, go!" Last onto the field from his side was the Thunderbolt Pokémon, a large bipedal creature covered in yellow fur and black stripes. It appeared to be strong and bulky and size, and the most distinguishing thing about it were its two tails with enough electricity to power a city if it could.

"Torterra, Seed Bomb!" Opening his mouth again, he aimed the explosive seeds right at Electivire.

"Flamethrower!" From its mouth, Electivire shot a plume of fire that managed to keep the bombs at bay by exploding them.

"Impressive. If grass moves won't do it then we'll use rock. Use Stone Edge!" Forming white orbs that turned into sharps rocks, Torterra fired them at the electric type.

"Jump and use Cross Chop!" Leaping over the stones despite its girth, Torterra looked up to see the Thunderbolt Pokémon coming in with its arms crossed and glowing white. With one move, it landed a powerful blow on Torterra's shell with enough force and weight to cause the ground below the Continent Pokémon to crack. The grass starter couldn't even make a sound as he was instantly defeated.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Electivire!"

"That's how you do it." The gym leader boasted.

"Oh no." Dawn uttered.

"Torterra, return. You did a wonderful job. Rest up. Dusknoir, I choose you!" Playing things safe, Ash sent out his defensive ghost.

"No ghost is going to beat us! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Electivire!" The electric type obeyed by sending out a blast of electricity right at the Gripper Pokémon.

"Use Trick Room!" Ash ordered. Even when being hit by electricity, Dusknoir had enough concentration to form a checkered room around them.

"Thunderbolt, again!"

"Dodge and use Ice Punch!" To the shock of the gym leader and electric Pokémon, Dusknoir swiftly evaded the electricity and appeared right behind Electivire and punched it right where the furry electric socket pattern was. Electivire only had a few seconds to cry out before he was frozen.

"Electivire!" Volkner shouted.

"Now use a Shadow Punch 1-2 combo!" Floating to the front, he cracked his knuckles as they glowed grey before delivering a right punch to the stomach and a left punch to the face, cracking the ice as ghostly energy went through both the ice and Electivire. The crack ice continued to spider-web until the ice around the electric type shattered, allowing the Thunderbolt Pokémon to fall on his front, defeated.

"Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir, and the victor is Ash the challenger!" The machine decreed.

"Yeah! You're awesome Ash! Amazing!" Dawn screamed in cheer along with her Pokémon.

"Well done, Dusknoir!" Ash commended.

"Pichu!" Zappy added, happy for his owner.

"Shocking. I didn't see that coming." Volkner said to himself before smiling and then laughing. "Yes, that's how you do a Pokémon battle! Just like Barry, you lit the passion in my heart that was previously forgotten! Even though I lost, my blood is still boiling from such a thrilling rush!"

"Something tells me you had more fun in this battle than I did." Ash commented. Returning his Electivire, the gym leader nodded.

"It's hard to have fun when you're not pushed. But because of you and Barry, I feel alive again! Thank you. For winning the match and reinvigorating me, let me present you your eighth badge." Walking up to the young trainer, he gave Ash what appeared to be a tiny beacon.

"Thanks so much. Now I have all eight. I'll be sure we battle again."

"I look forward to it."  
\------------------  
Leaving the battle area, Ash was hugged by his girlfriend as she ran up to him full of joy.

"Congratulations, Ash! You got all eight! I'm so proud of you!" Ash gladly hugged her back.

"Hehe, it's not all me though. Barry, and especially you, helped me along the way. Thank you." Dawn giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The happy couple then kissed, feeling their love full force.


	39. The Pokémon League

It was finally time. At Lily of the Valley Island, was the town where they held the Pokémon League every year on August 1st. Taking first step on the island was Barry, Dawn and Ash. Since it was in the middle of Summer, they finally wore clothes more in line with summer. Dawn wore an elbow length sleeved white shirt and a mid thigh length pink skirt, pink and white sneakers, and no longer wore her beanie at the moment. She also had her hair in a ponytail so that the back of her neck and shoulders felt the air better. Barry wore an orange shirt and brown shorts, white and orange sneakers specifically meant for running, and for the fun of it, a rainbow spinner cap with a green bill in front. Finally, Ash wore a black t-shirt with a yellow V in the center, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. The only thing kept the same was his hat, which Zappy sat on top of. Phoenix had to be left behind because during the months training for this moment, watching it all was apparently enough experience for the torchic to evolve into a combusken, and couldn't be carried around anymore in Dawn's bag. The upside is, he's now also added protection of the Berlitz household with Sparky and Star. Not only that, Zappy has now evolved into a Pikachu, still having its shiny tone.

"Yes! We're finally here! Let the competition begin!" Barry yelled into the sky with his arms raised up.

"Slow down Barry." Dawn told him. "You two have to sign up first."

"Yeah, save your energy for the battles themselves." Ash chuckled from seeing his rival's enthusiasm.

"But if I keep my energy inside, I'm going to explode!"

"Do what you will." Ash shrugged. "As long as you're registered I don't care what you do here."

"Thanks Ash! I'm going to register and go eat! Whichever one comes first!" Barry proclaimed before zipping off into the crowds.

"I sure hope he doesn't get into trouble." Dawn told her boyfriend worriedly.

"Eh, it can't be helped. Remember what I told you about whenever Barry's at something festive?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it." Ash slung his arm over her shoulder. "Everything is going to work out. Right Zappy?" He asked the electric mouse on his head.

"Pika!" He agreed. Going over to the Pokémon Center, Ash has gotten himself registered into the league tournament and got a room key for it. Upon entering their room, it looked as typically luxurious and cozy as any 5 star hotel room you'd expect.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Dawn remarked as she jumped and landed on one of the two beds. "It's like landing a a cloud! So soft." Zappy jumped onto it right alongside her, enjoying the softness as well.

"Pikachu." He said snuggling into the blanket. Dawn and Zappy then unexpected bounced and yelped when Ash landed right next to the female researcher and gently landed on part of her back and legs.

"And you're just a soft and good as these beds yourself."

"Oh Ash." She giggled happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." They then briefly kissed before Ash got off the bed and noticed a gift basket filled with flowers and sweets. Zappy leapt onto the table with the basket and sniffed it, liking the smell. On the basket were two notes. One had Ash's name in cursive while the other had a Pokeball wax stamp on it. Taking the one with his name, he read it out loud.

"Congratulations on making it to the Pokémon League Tournament! I'd be there in person but the large crowds would be too much for me. Lots of love, Mom."

"Aww, that's sweet. What's the other one?"

"I don't know." Ripping the envelope open, he read the note inside.

"Lots of luck, Ash. I'll be watching on TV. Beat all those square trainers and do a keen job out there. Rowan."

"Wow. That's cool that the professor also sent you a gift." Dawn commented gladly. Looking around and finding a phone, he dialed his home number and waited until it answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom. Thanks for the gift basket, and thank Rowan for me. I can't wait to enjoy it myself."

"Oh good! I'm glad it was able to get to you. I was afraid it would get lost or something." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Nah, Dawn's opening it right now. So, how have you been doing? It's been somewhat of a while since I called you. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. You're a Pokémon trainer of course. I've been doing good. My time at the restaurant is exploding with popularity. Many of the visitors to Jubilife City want to try my specialty pie."

"That's great Mom! Can't wait to have some when I return. I better go now. I love you."

"I love you too dear. Bye." Ash hung up the phone and saw Dawn chewing on some chocolates, getting some on her cheeks near the mouth.

"Hey Dawn, you got some chocolate smeared on your face." Ash pointed out chuckling.

"Really?" She asked, blushing in giddy embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you." The trainer kissed his girlfriend while also licking up the smears, enjoying the taste of chocolate along with the taste of vanilla coconut lip balm. "Mmm. You taste delicious."

"Thanks. Now that you mention it, let's go out and eat something."

"Alright."

In the night of the same day, the conference there was fully underway with the entire night sky lit up like New Years with all the trainers standing in the stadium with one of their Pokémon out. Ash looked up into the sky with a serious grin on his face with Zappy sitting on his shoulder. Dawn was given a front row seat so that she could observe everything with the best view. Everybody was cheering to an almost deafening volume. Two torch bearers lit a mound in a large cup on fire.

"And with the lighting of the Sinnoh League flame, the 141 League Tournament is underway!" An announcer told everybody present. Up in the announcer box, Ash recognized Cynthia there, waving to whoever looked up at them in that moment. "It's time to show the total of 64 round ups, so here they are!" On four electronic screens, they showed each bracket showing who was facing whom. It appeared Ash was in the second bracket as number 26. "Well, time to get things started."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night was taken up by the first rounds up to midnight, and then it went from 8 am to 10:30 for with one 30 minute break. Thankfully, the third rounds only lasted around an hour, and finally, it was the quarter finals. The last match was tough since a trainer named Conway also used a Trick Room wielding dusknoir, but Ash brilliantly used another trick room on that to get things back on track. Now, he was going up against someone know for winning 3-0 in his matches. When it was his turn, Ash walked to the center of the stadium where the battle field was.

"The first quarter final battle of the Sinnoh League Tournament is about to be waged on a dirt battlefield with a six on six full battle format from here on out! Representing Twinleaf Town is the hero of the Sinnoh region, Ash Ketchum facing off against Paul Rebolledo from Veilstone City! The tension is formable indeed! And their first Pokémon are..." The announcer paused, waiting to see who will be up.

"Staraptor, I choose you!"

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Facing against the flying bird was a huge rock/steel type that was bipedal colored black with silver armor coating its head and backside. Its armor had four holes on its head with two sharp horns from the foremost holes. It also has wide pointed shoulders, bands around its arms and legs, and a thick long black tail.

"Aggron!" It roared with ferocity.

"Starapor, use Close Combat!" Ash ordered. Flying it, it seemed like a no brainer except Paul said,

"Head Smash!" Lowering its head, it started charging toward the bird while surrounded by blue energy. Needing to escape a certain knock out quick, Ash snapped his fingers, prompting the flying type to veer off from his original flight path, just grazing that energy. Paul was caught off guard as Staraptor went back around.

"Keep up your attack!" Ash yelled out. Staraptor then unleased the power of Close Combat on Aggron's back, dealing major damage based from how much the Iron Armor Pokémon roared in pain.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Rearing its right arm that now glowed bright blue, it hit the Predator Pokémon with all it had. Staraptor screeched in agony from the chilling blow as he fell to the ground. "Continue with Aqua Tail!" A blue aura surrounded Aggron's tail and water spiraled around it as it prepared to land the final blow. Ash clapped, prompting Staraptor to flap his wings at least once, only getting away enough to be splashed by the water of the attack.

"Use U-Turn!" Ash told Staraptor. Getting to his feet, the flying type flew up, bashing into Aggron's face before going back into his Pokeball. Despite the weakness of U-turn against its superb defense, the blows of Close Combat exploiting its 4X weakness before was too much and made it fell to its side, groaning.

"Aggron is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!"

"Alright, way to go, Ash!" Dawn cheered.

"Aggron, return." Paul said. "You lost to a bird? Pathetic." Ash frowned from that statement. "Drapion, stand by for battle!" Onto the field was the purple Ogre Scorpion Pokémon.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Paul gave a dark grin to this.

"Use Ice Fang!" With surprising speed, Drapion lunged at the Continent Pokémon.

"Counter with Stone Edge!" Forming rocks around him, Torterra fired a barrage that dealt some damage to the poison/dark type upon impact, but didn't seem to do too much damage as it kept up its attack and got right in close, its mandibles glowing bright blue before sinking its teeth into the shell, making Torterra howl in agony. "Giga Synthesis!" The spikes on his shell glowing bright green, they turned into tendrils as they wrapped around the body and arms of Drapion while the tree on his back also glowed, gaining back a lot of its health while also sapping it from the enemy.

"Wow! A move combo of Giga Drain and Synthesis! We've never seen something like that before! So much health regained!" The announcer remarked.

"Use Poison Jab!" Its tail glowed on its tail, and was about to attack when Ash called out,

"Return!" Torterra was withdrawn before the poisonous attack landed, cracking the ground.

"Ash withdrawn his Torterra before Drapion could use Poison Jab! What Pokémon will he use this time?" The announcer asked.

"Mamoswine, I choose you!" Wanting a type coverage, Ash showed off his Twin Tusk Pokémon."

"A Pokémon that resists Poison Jab and takes Ice Fang neutrally. You think that will stop Drapion?" Paul asked in a condescending manner. "I'll show you for switching mid-attack. Use Toxic Spikes!" Going back to its own side of the field, Drapion opened its mouth to form a purple orb and shot it into the air before it exploded into streams of purple smoke that descended into Ash's battle field. Ash growled from the added layer of difficulty.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not going to let you have the advantage! Mamoswine, use Hail!" Glowing pale blue, Mamoswine roared as clouds formed above them, which resulted in golf ball sized hail pieces to rain down onto the field. Paul growled as well.

"Isn't this nail biting?! Both trainers inconvenienced the other with their own field altering moves! What will happen next?!"

"Use Crunch!" Paul commanded, which lead to Drapion trying to get in close again.

"Stone Edge!" Like Torterra before, Mamoswine formed rocks around herself and fired them at Drapion, whom this time was pushed back quite considerably. And with the added damage from the hail, the accumulated damage was too much and poison/dark type fell.

"Drapion is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine!"

"Awesome job, Mamoswine!" Ash complimented his Pokémon. She grunted in acknowledgment.

"Amazing! That may not have been planned but the way he recovered from that Ice Fang and turned it around with Mamoswine and Hail? I wouldn't have expected that!" Dawn marveled at her boyfriend's ingenuity. "Keep it up Ash!"

"Pika Pi!" Zappy spoke to Ash from his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." The boy chuckled. Paul silently returned his Drapion and threw something else out.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Now on the field was what was essentially a bipedal grizzly bear with a yellow ring on its torso. But not only that, it appeared that it had a necklace with a red orb dangling around its neck. Instantly, the normal type was engulfed in fire from the flame orb, roaring in pain. But instead of being weakened, the bear simply shouted even louder as it grew in power.

"Astonishing! In a rare turn of events, a Pokémon with one of the few tournament allowed items entered the arena, and its a Ursaring with the guts ability! Does Ash have anything that can combat it?!"

"I do actually." Ash retorted with a smile. "Mamoswine, return! Dusknoir, I choose you!" Replacing the ice/ground type was his ghost type, and given the fact he's floating, toxic spikes couldn't poison him.

"Use Swords Dance!" Paul demanded. Ursaring's claws glowed white and grew longer, and the bear swung them around menacingly, growing in power.

"Use Fire Punch!" Lighting it its right fist on fire, Dusknoir floated towards the enraged bear and punched it right in the ring.

"Counter with Crunch!" Taking hold of the extended arm, Ursaring bit down on Dusknoir hard, resulting in the ghost wailing in agonized pain before floating down, fainting from the one pain.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! The winner is Ursaring!"

"Did you really think I'd be unprepared for your Dusknoir?" Paul asked smugly. "I knew that if I brought Ursaring onto the field, you'd use Dusknoir to negate any normal and fighting type moves it would typically have. It's what I have for any trainer with if they have ghost types." Ash grunted from his foe's foresight. With a Pokémon monstrously strong as Ursaring, he should've seen it coming.

"Dusknoir, return." Ash solemnly said. "Thanks. You did a good job. Staraptor, I choose you!" Once again, he sent out a Pokémon in the air that didn't touch the poison spikes. Ursaring recoiled from its burn and the hail. "Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" The Predator Pokémon surrounded himself with a fiery aura as he homed in on Ursaring.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Its arm glowing white, the Hibernation Pokémon swung its arm with so much strength, it stopped Staraptor's momentum completely and smashed him into the ground creating a crater.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Ursaring!" The normal type roared in triumph before being inflicted by the burn and hail again.

"What can Ash do? None of his Pokémon can inflict damage from a long range. I hope he can bounce back."

"Well..." Ash whispered to himself. "...if tackling that thing head on is too dangerous, then its time to undermine." Taking out his Net Ball, he threw it. "Floatzel, I choose you!" Facing against the burnt mighty bear was his faithful Sea Weasel. He groaned from the toxic spikes poisoning him. "Use Dig!" Ash swiftly requested. Despite the discomfort, Floatzel dug underground to prepare his attack.

"Use Hammer Arm on the ground!" Paul commanded. Its other arm glowing white, it struck the ground like the hammer namesake, concaving the entire battlefield, resulting in Floatzel to be exposed from the destruction of the earth. "Again!" The other arm glowing, Ursaring was about to strike when Ash shouted,

"Bounce it off!" Puffing up his floatation sac, it absorbed the blow and repelled both of them back, through the water type was still dealt damage when he flew into the crater wall at high speed. Luckily, when Ursaring was again inflicted damage, Ash ordered,

"Waterfall!" Forming water around himself, Floatzel zoomed forward and splashed right into Ursaring's chest, dousing it of the fire, but also dealing the last bit of damage needed to take Ursaring down as it fell on its back, knocked out.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Floatzel is the winner!" Floatzel grinned, before groaning from the poison taking a toll. Thankfully, the clouds let up, so the hail stopped raining.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" To their surprise, he also had a grass starter of the Sinnoh region.

"Whoa, so cool! Where did you get one?!" Ash asked with wonderment.

"He was a present from my brother. I've competed in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn before now. So he's very strong."

"So I'm fighting a veteran." Ash spoke. He grinned excitedly. "That just pumps me up even more! Floatzel, use Ice Punch!" His right fist glowing bright blue, he leapt right onto Torterra and punched him right on the head, and while it did appear to moderately hurt him, there was nothing significant.

"Use Giga Drain!" The spikes turning into tendrils, they reached out and grabbed onto the panicking Floatzel as they sapped him of his strength. He screamed in pain from both the grass move, and the poison. Unable to take it all, the water type fell to the ground, drained.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra!"

"Floatzel, return. You deserve a good rest." Ash said to his fallen Pokémon. "Mamoswine, I choose you!" Returning onto the field was the ice/ground type, groaning from the poison entering her body.

"Finally. Use Frenzy Plant!" Glowing green, Torterra reared up onto his hind legs before falling back onto the ground, summoning forth many spiked roots coming right toward the Twin Tusk Pokémon. Needing a way out quick, he shouted,

"Counter with Ice Fang!" Firing two zigzagging rays of chilling energy, that managed to stop two of the roots, but three more were still able to get through, swatting at the ice/ground type. Luckily, due to the smaller amount of roots, the potential damage wasn't as great, as she remained standing tall and proud. The roots went away, and Torterra looked fatigued.

"Now's our chance, use Ice Fang!" Again preparing the ice type move, Mamoswine fired and landed a direct hit. Due to the 4X weakness he had, even his bulked up defense was no match as he was frozen over.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine!"

"Pika Pika!" Zappy cheered.

"You're the best Ash! Paul's got nothing on you!" Dawn yelled out.

"Torterra, return. Electivire, stand by for battle!" Up next was the Thunderbolt Pokémon Ash remembered fighting in his last gym battle. The poison in Mamoswine took the time to make her slightly weaker as she staggered a bit.

"Use Stone Edge!" Forming rocks around herself, she fired the barrage right at Electivire.

"Protect!" Forming a green dome around itself, it deflected any damage it would have taken. "Now use Flamethrower!" Forming fire in its mouth, it exhaled and landed a direct blow. Mamoswine roared in pain from the heat until she fell over, defeated.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! Electivire is the winner!"

"Oh no." Dawn murmured to herself in worry.

"Mamoswine, return. Thanks, girl. You really outdid yourself this battle. Take a good rest. Torterra, I choose you!" Returning onto the field was his grass starter, although he got hurt from the poison still in the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Paul demanded. Like before, Electivire breathed out a plume of fire that was sure to burn the Continent Pokémon until Ash started making popping noises with his mouth. In response, Torterra opened his mouth to unleash a barrage of Seed Bombs that intercepted the Flamethrower, stopping it thanks to the explosions of each seed. The attacks were stalemated until they both stopped. Torterra groaned from the poison, but didn't let it outwardly show.

"Fine then. Brick Break!" Electivire ran forward, its right arm glowing white.

"Counter with Giga Synthesis!" Even at full health, Torterra obeyed as he sent out his bright green tendrils that ensnared the glowing arm, preventing it from attacking while having some of its health slowly drained.

"Use your other arm!" The left arm glowing white, the electric type smashed the arm down on Torterra's head, inflicting damage along with the poison.

"Keep up with the Giga Synthesis!" Ash pleaded.

"Ice Punch!" Reeling back its fist, shifting from a white glow to bright blue, it punched Torterra on the same spot, dealing a lot more damage. However, thanks to the combined move of Giga Synthesis, Torterra did not faint. In fact, he started to glow green as he roared.

"Wow! Despite the ice type move of the super strong Electivire, Torterra's still in it, and could very well win this with Overgrow!" The announcer shouted.

"Come on Torterra! Beat him!" Dawn yelled.

"Seed Bomb!" Ash ordered, but was caught off guard when Paul said,

"Use Thunder on the ground!" Sticking the two tails it had into the ground, the Thunderbolt Pokémon sent all that power into it just as Torterra was about to fire his attack, and the place where they stood exploded with such power, Electivire was thrown back, yet managed to land on its feet and right hand. The scorch marks on its chest indicated at least one or two Seed Bombs may have gotten to it. When all the dust settled, the Continent Pokémon was knocked out.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Electivire!"

"What an upset! Despite Torterra having a moment of supreme firepower, Electivire turned it around by exploding the ground they were standing on! Is there any way Paul can further surprise us?!" The announcer questioned.

"Now Ash only has one more left. Please win this Ash." Dawn pleaded.

"Pikachu Pika?" Zappy asked.

"It's fine. I still got one more. Torterra, return. You hung in there the best you could. I'm so proud of you. Luxray, I choose you!" Ash sweated from the tension. This was his last Pokémon, and he really saw the creativity of Paul in that moment, so he wasn't sure anymore he'd win this. Luxray growled from feeling the poison enter his body.

"Well done Electivire." Paul complimented it. The electric type cackled with a big smile. "Use Brick Break!" Its arm glowing white, the Thunderbolt Pokémon charged.

"Counter with Ice Fang!" The fangs in Luxray's teeth glow pale blue as he fired icy zigzags that connected against Electivire's chest before it could block it. The damage from the few Seed Bombs and the explosion in between that just couldn't handle the addition of Ice Fang, and thus the opposing electric type fell onto its front, unconscious.

"Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray!"

"Talk about on the wire! Both trainers are down to their last Pokémon! Who's going to win?!

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" The trainer finally noticed his girlfriend's encouragement for the first time with how loud she was yelling above the audience, and smiled.

"Pathetic you couldn't get that hit in on time." Paul reprimanded his Electivire as he returned it. "Weavile, stand by for battle!" Seeing that particular ice type again, Ash's mouth didn't know whether to smile or frown. If even one attack lands, its over. The poison once again took its toll on the electric type.

"Use Swords Dance!" While the Sharp Claw Pokémon slashed its claws through the air, blue swords surrounded it before disappearing, and then it glowed gold as it powered up.

"Use Superpower!" Ash commanded. Luxray charged forward as he glowed white, and was about to hit Weavile when it dodged with a smug smile.

"Finish it with Ice Punch!" the ice/dark types' right claw glowed pale blue as it was about to land a hit, but when Ash made a buzzing sound, Luxray countered with an extended claw made of electricity, stunning everybody. The two claws stalemated until they exploded, distancing the two apart as they shook their respective paws from the force.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Did Ash Ketchum use a move that doesn't exist?!"

"Well, it wasn't invented in a short time or cheaply. Shortly after I acquired my 8th badge, I remembered that luxios use their claws to shock prey, but they don't even have their own slashing moves. So I hired a move tutor. Sure, $200 dollars an hour for a little under 4 months racked up quite the large bill, but it didn't make a dent to my $2.5 million. Anyway, we taught him how to convert the electricity in his Thunder Fang into his claws, and invented Thunder Claw." Ash explained.

"Pika." Zappy agreed with a nod. Dawn crossed her arms and smiled, remembering those times.

"How incredible! We definitely know new moves pop up every few years or so, but never has one just been invented by such hard work and dedication except for Toxic! Ladies and gentleman, we have ourselves a genius in this tournament!" The entire audience cheered from how amazing such a feat was.

"I must say Ash, inventing a move at all earns my respect for you." Paul admitted. "And I respect nobody except for Cynthia."

"Sounds like your hard to please."

"Very much so. But enough about that. I'm here to win. Ice Punch!" Using the same move, Weavile tried to land the last strike.

"Thunder Claw!" Forming another claw of electricity, the two clashed like before, and were once again stalemated until the attacks exploded one final time. Everybody was silent as the dust cleared to show Luxray and Weavile staring at each other, their faces inches apart. That is, until they both fell down, though it took Luxay a second longer thanks to his higher height.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! And yet due to falling to the ground last, Luxray is the winner, and the victory goes to Ash!"

"Yes Yes Yes!" Dawn celebrated jumping up and down along with the crowd saying Ash's name.

"How very interesting." Cynthia said, very impressed by the show.

"Alright! You did an awesome job, Luxray!

"Pika Pika!" Zappy added.

"Lux..." He said weakly as he stumbled towards Ash.

"You deserve a good rest return." Returning his Pokémon, Ash saw Paul return his Weavile and start to walk off.

"Wait!" Ash called out, stopping Paul. "You were quite fantastic! The only person that gives me a run for my money like that is Barry. I'm honored to have battled a veteran!" Without looking back, Paul responded,

"I wouldn't call it an honor for me. Although, you've got an adequate team I guess. Reach to the top." Although Ash was deflated that his opponent didn't have the same sentimentality, hearing that last part made him smile.

"Of course."  
\---------  
A/N: Whew, that took a lot of effort to be good. I don't know if this is as good as the battle from the anime, but I gave it my best shot. Let me know in the reviews below what you think.


	40. Semi-Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Barry

During the one hour break after Ash's battle with Paul, he was relaxing at the Pokémon Center in the battle stadium. He was reading magazines when he heard his name.

"Ash!" He looked up to see her come and hug him before he was ready. "You were awesome!" He chuckled.

"Thanks Dawn. I appreciate it."

"Pika." Zappy nodded.

"So, it's now you and Barry next, huh?"

"Yeah. I always beat him. Sometimes he came close, despite the training advantage, but I've always beat him. This time, however, the chips are down. For once, I don't know if I'll actually win this." He looked off into the distance in his thoughts for several seconds. Dawn and Zappy showed a slight amount of concern for him until he snapped back into reality. "Hey, I've noticed that Barry wasn't with you. Why was that?"

"He wanted to get in some last minute training. Get their focus to be as sharp as possible, I'd guess."

"That sure sounds like him. It's our most important battle ever so he's going to pull out all the stops."

"Oooooh, I don't know who to root for this time!" The researcher complained. "My best friends are facing off and of course I want to support you, but Barry may accuse and fine me for favoritism." Ash chuckled as he lightly flicked her forehead. "Hey! What was that for?" She pouted, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want my wonderful girlfriend worrying her pretty little head about this. I may not know if I'll win, but that's not going to stop me from doing my absolute best. In fact..." Holding his arm up, he gestured Zappy to get onto his forearm, and the electric mouse obliged. "Why don't you take Zappy this turn? That way you have a friend with you to cheer with." Dawn was not only blushing from the pretty compliment, but gasped from his offer. "You don't mind, right Zappy.

"Pika Pi." He shook his he as he jumped onto Dawn's shoulder, and nuzzled against her. The girl giggled as she scratched under his chin, making him hum in enjoyment.

"Thanks Ash. Do your best."

"I will." He replied before they briefly kissed.  
\--------------------------------------  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are heading towards the final stretch as we enter into the semi-finals!" The announcer stated, causing the audience to go into an uproar. "On the battlefield we have two trainers from the same town as Twinleaf, Ash Ketchum and Barry McDonald! Today's battlefield will be a rocky setting! Prepare yourselves for a heated six on six battle!"

"Come on, guys! Do your best!" Dawn cheered for her two closest friends.

"Pika Pikachu!" Zappy added in encouragement.

"So, we've made it this far on our adventure!" Barry yelled out, his face sporting a stupidly big smile.

"Yes we have." Ash replied.

"You've beaten me every time, but this will be different! Let's see who's more worthy of winning the Pokémon League! Stara, get ready!" Throwing his first Pokeball, the first on the field was his Predator Pokémon.

"Dusknoir, I choose you!"

"Ha! You think that by using Dusknoir we can't hit you?! Prepare to be taken aback! Stara, use Brave Bird!" Flying high into the air, Stara began to make her attack by being enveloped in a fiery aura.

"Endure it!" Ash requested. Dusknoir held his arms up in an X as the fiery bird swooped down and rammed herself into him. The ghost type groaned even with his supreme defenses.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" His right fist glowing light blue, he punched the bird with a chilling blow, causing her to screech in pain as she was sent into the ground. However, Barry smirked.

"Stara, return!" This sort of surprised Ash. Even though they choose to fight without substitutions, he figured his rival wouldn't change from that aspect.

"Muncher, get ready!" Replacing the bird was the half a ton Sleeping Pokémon. It landed so heavily Ash nearly fell over from the rumbling ground. Regaining his stance, he looked determined again.

"Dusknoir, use Fire Punch!" Floating to the massive normal type, he punched Muncher's gut, but it barely did anything, shocking the Gripper Pokémon. "Huh? I know snorlax have a lot of health, but shouldn't that have had more of an effect?"

"Surprise!" Barry shouted in triumph. "I secretly trained with Maylene, so now you're not the only one with stronger than average Pokémon!" For Muncher, his defenses are even stronger! Muncher, use Crunch!" Falling forward, Dusknoir tried to move away, but he wasn't fast enough to escape the falling maw as the normal type chumped down on the arm that punched it. Despite having defenses just as good as the Snorlax, due to having low endurance against super effective hits and bumping into one of the field's rocks, that crunching bite landed and was just enough for him to wail from the massive discomfort until he fell to the ground.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! The winner is Muncher!"

("That Brave Bird attack must've done a lot more damage than I thought if his Crunch finished him that quickly.") Returning his ghost type, Ash yelled, "Staraptor, I choose you!" Flying high was his own bird Pokémon. "Use Close Combat!" Getting up close, Staraptor started beating against the backside of the snorlax with wing, feet and beak. Muncher started to look really uncomfortable, but he was able to withstand it.

"Counter with Fire Punch!"

"Get away!" Due to his pitiful speed, it took a few seconds for him to get up and try to attack, but the flaming fist couldn't connect while Staraptor kept fighting him at close range until the prolonged attack was too much and he fell down again, defeated.

"Muncher is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor!"

"Thanks Muncher. You've done your part." Barry said as he returned snorlax. "Tails, get ready!"

"Staraptor, return!" As soon as Ash has heard that name, he didn't want to take any chances since he knew it was packing with an ice type move. And knowing what other move it has, he had no choice. "Floatzel, I choose you!"

"How interesting! On the field are now two Sea Weasel Pokémon! Let's see which one is superior!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Rain Dance!" Barry ordered. Forming a light blue ball, Tails threw it into the air, thus creating clouds above them that started to rain. "Now use Waterfall!"

"Do the same!" Surrounding themselves with water, the two shot forward like geysers and splashed into each other with full force. However, Tails smirked as he managed to push Floatzel back little by little until Ash's water type was beaten out of the way, surprising Ash.

"Heh, that's what I thought. That was a test! I wanted to see what kind of Floatzel you had, and I saw when they collided a little but on my side, implying yours is a little bit faster. And given your Floatzel lost that little contest, mine is physically stronger! I've got you now! Use Dig!" Tails obeyed by burrowing into the ground, rain water filling into the hole. Remembering what Paul did, Ash smirked.

"Floatzel, rise up into the air with Waterfall!" Surrounding himself with water again, he shot up high into the rain clouds with the optical illusion of a waterfall going up.

"What is he doing?" Dawn asked her self whispering.

"Pika." Zappy said. Upon exiting from the clouds several seconds later, Floatzel zoomed out of the clouds, heading towards the ground like a comet. He splashed into the ground so hard that the rocks around were pushed away from the epicenter and created a crater in the ground, exposing Tails when the ground concaved.

"What?!" Barry cried out. "Quick, use Waterfall!" With a little bit of stumble, Barry's Sea Weasel rushed towards Floatzel, but when Ash inhaled sharply, that was the sign for the water type to inflate his inflation sac, taking the blunt force of the stronger attack, but was able to bounce him off.

"Waterfall!" With one final push Floatzel rammed his water covered body into Tails before he could react. He slammed into one of the rocks causing it to break. In the rubble, Tails was knocked out.

"Tails is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!"

"Now that was an excellent round! Using the same tactical maneuver Paul used the round before, Ash put a stop to the burrowing enemy and rebounded any attacks before dealing the final blow!" The announcer remarked with astonishment.

"Yeah Floatzel! You got this!" Dawn cheered.

"Tails, return. You did good out there. Thorn, get ready!" Now on the field was Barry's Roserade.

"Quick, use Dig!" Ash commanded. Floatzel nodded before digging underground himself.

"Use Toxic Spikes!" Opening the holes in his hands, Thorn shot out many neon purple needles that stuck onto Ash's side of the field before seeping in, waiting for a substitution.

"Oh no, and just like the round before, Barry used Toxic Spikes! Ash is sure in for a rough fight!" The annoucer shouted.

"Use Ice Punch from the ground!" From below Thorn, the grass type was hit under the chin with a dig assisted Ice Punch, causing him to cry out as he flew into the air and land on the rock, though not hard enough to smash it. Thorn looked really disoriented, shaking his head trying to regain focus from such a strong attack. Barry made some sort of hissing noise, which prompted Thorn to shoot green dust in Floatzel's, making him sneeze before looking drowsy.

"No!" Ash cried out as Floatzel fell asleep.

"Yeah! Now use Giga Drain!" From his flower hands, beams of green light enveloped the water type, sapping his strength. The bruise under Thorn's chin went away as he sapped away the Sea Weasel's health until the grass type stopped.

"Floatzel is unale to battle! Floatzel is the winner!"

"Ha! Even with that clever Ice Punch + Dig combo, it wasn't enough to defeat Thorn!" Barry boasted while laughing to himself. The rain started to subside, letting sunlight light up the ground.

"Floatzel, return. Thanks buddy. You did good against Tails." Swapping the Net Ball for an Ultra ball, Ash threw it out yelling, "Mamoswine, I choose you!" Upon being summoned, she roared with determination, only to growl from poison again entering her body. "Sorry Mamoswine, but we need your strength to full this off." Ash assured her.

"Oh, I'll help her out there." Barry chuckled with hidden intent. "Thorn, return! Infernape, get ready!" Ash became visibly worried, seeing the fire starter come out to yell his name and beat his chest. "Use Flair Blitz!" Using the fire coming from his head, the Flame Pokémon surrounded himself in a great amount of fire before rushing at Mamoswine, hopping from rock to rock.

"Counter with Giga Impact!" Charging forward like Infernape, the Twin Tusk Pokémon surrounded herself within a purple orb surrounded by orange streaks as she smashed through the rocks in her way. Once they collided, there was a flash of blinding light as the opposing energies tried to overpower one over the other, until the two attacks exploded with enough force to launch Ash, Barry and the referee away, shocking the whole audience. Even Cynthia was stupefied by how much power that clash had, only ever seeing an explosion like that from something like Hyper Beam hitting another like it.

Ash felt that same ringing in his ears he experienced from that battle with Candice, but much worse as he couldn't hear much else. Looking at where the explosion happened in front of him, the entire battle field was gone except for the corners. In the epicenter when the dust cleared, both Mamoswine and Infernape were knocked out.

"I-I don't know what to say." The announcer uttered, unable to believe what he witnessed as his overly dramatic tone was dropped. "In all my years of being a commenter for these battles, I've never seen a head on collision of that magnitude. Somebody get the medics!" Within that minute, staff members tried to help up the startled trainers and unconscious referee and lead them to the medical wing, but the two boys shrugged them off once on their feet.

"Pikachu!" Zappy cried out in worry, shaking Dawn from her mortified stupor.

"A-Ash!" Dawn shouted worriedly.

"Wait." Cynthia put hand on the announcer's shoulders. He looked at her confused when she said, "Let them continue." He gasped from hearing such a notion before speaking,

"U-unbelievable, folks! Despite what has happened, Cynthia has vouched that Ash and Barry are well enough to continue their epic match! Unfortunately, our regular announcer, Tristan Parson, is unable to referee. As of now, Ash and Barry have three Pokémon left. How will they end this exceptional semi-finals?!"

Ash and Barry returned their Pokémon, and held up their next selection, nodding at each other. Neither said a word as Ash summoned his Torterra and Barry with his Staraptor. With Ash's side of the field destroyed, Torterra suffered no poison. With no command, just the understanding of visual communication, Stara started to fly fast like before, enveloping herself in a fiery aura with Brave Bird and rammed into Torterra's head, creating an explosion with the powerful super effective move. Stara flew back only to suffer from the recoil. With a stomp from Ash's side, orbs of white glowed from within the smoke until the rocks of Stone Edge flew out smashing into the flying bird, screeching until she landed on the ground, defeated. Returned, Barry sent out Thorn, and with him pushing his arms out, the Bouquet Pokémon shot out from his hands brown sludge that landed onto the shell of the grass starter, which started to steam. Torterra roared and reared back until he crashed into the ground, fainted. Returned, Ash threw out the Pokeball that held his own Predator Pokémon, whom immediately started with his own Brave Bird, moving too fast for Thorn to counter and was struck by a move he stood no chance against. Crashing into a sloping wall of the crater he was in, he was knocked out. Staraptor as well was suffering from the recoil of the move. Seeing the opportunity, Barry sent his last Pokémon, Heracross. Sensing his master's wish, Heracross formed white orbs around himself as they turned into rocks, and shot them surprisingly fast at Staraptor, landing the super effective blow. The flying type fell onto the ground. Ash returned him and sent out his last contender, Luxray. He growled at Heracross to be intimidating. Looking back at their trainers, Ash clawed and Barry pointed. Nodding, the horn on Heracross's head glowed white while Luxray's paws glowed with electricity as they rushed at each other, ready to end this. The moment they clashed, the beetle and the lion stopped each other dead in their tracks, horn stopping a thunderous claw. However, had his other claw and slashed it into the bug type's chest, making him hiss and wince. Each jumping back to disengage, there were black lines on Heracross's midsection. He tried to move, but static electricity kept him in his place. Seeing his chance, Luxray pounced with another ready Thunder Claw, and delivered the final blow against the Single Horn Pokémon. He fell onto his back, defeated. This all took place in just under a minute.

Like the explosion before, everybody was stunned silent. Cynthia was flabbergasted by the communication and trust of trainer and Pokémon, knowing only a small few who can battle with no verbal command. Especially with the determination shown while suffering from possible head trauma. Returning Heracross, Barry and Ash looked at each other, somehow exhausted from that quick bout. Ash straightened up the best he could, and pounded his right hand against his chest, then gave his rival a thumbs up and a smile before falling back losing consciousness. Barry chuckled once before falling forward onto his face.  
\-------------------  
Dawn entered the room as soon as she was allowed, along with Zappy on her shoulder. She sighed in relief seeing the two boys patched up, but appeared to be none the worse for wear as they were now awake again and were talking to each other.

"Pikachu!" Zappy cried out as he hopped from Dawn's shoulder and hugged Ash tightly.

"Hey buddy. Sorry for scaring you like that." Ash apologized as he stroked the electric mouse's back.

"Oh thank goodness. You both had me worried." She told them.

"Ehhh, while I appreciate it, I was just winded is all. Ash there is the weak one." Barry tried to act all cool by placing his hands behind his head only to wince from the effort. This made Ash and Dawn chuckle until Cynthia entered the room.

"Cy-Cynthia?!" Barry sputtered in surprise.

"Pika? Zappy asked, seeing the champion for the first time.

"Oh good, you two are awake. You gave everybody quite the scare. I'm assuming you're all well and good?"

"Yeah." Ash shrugged. "Aside from a few scrapes and not remembering the second half of the battle, we're alright. Doc says we should be up and walking within an hour."

"Wonderful." The champion replied with a sincere smile. "I told the committee not to disqualify Ash unless a doctor or I said so. Whoever was first. Besides, even if you were, I would've requested a battle with you. Just not in one where I hand you the title.

"Actually, compared to when I started, I don't really need the title anymore. I'm still aiming for it, but just defeating you is enough for me either case. My friends are what really matter. And my Pokémon." Dawn felt great happiness from hearing that and kissed Ash on the cheek. Hearing that made Cynthia smile even more as she closed her eyes.

"That's beautiful to hear. Most trainers want the title of champion, but mostly for the fame, wealth, and status that comes with it. You want to battle me, even if the title and rewards are just a bonus, or aren't even part of the stakes. Those are the words of a pure Pokémon trainer." She opened her eyes again, a certain light in her eye. "Both of you. I could see the trust you had in your Pokémon, giving commands without saying a word. You are truly exceptional people." Turning her back to them, she encouraged, "I wish you luck in the finals. This last trainer is a doozy." Cynthia left the room.

"Oh yeah. That one trainer." Barry remembered. "He's going to be maximum difficulty."

"Right." Ash agreed with a serious look, making the grin on Dawn's face disappear. "Tobias Neuman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bum Bum BUUUUUUM! That's right, it's Ash vs Tobias, that freaking cheat from anime! So, looking at all of the lengendary Pokémon from Kanto to Hoenn(Because there's the Platinum post game stuff I'm going to focus on after the tournament) I've come up with the final six that he will use in the next chapter. Don't wait up because I'm going to put all my effort into this, and it will take a good while. Tell me what you think on this chapter, and the upcoming Ash vs Tobias chapter next in the reviews below.


	41. A Legendary Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Tobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just so you know and maybe in case forgotten when I said last, Tobias doesn't have his Darkrai here since that Pokémon is in the post-game I want to use.

For the sake of Ash getting a full recovery, the finals were postponed for tomorrow so that there was no chance his health was at risk. So it was finally the time. High noon in the battle coliseum. The crowds were cheering, preliminary fireworks exploded in the sky, and the anticipation was limitless. Dawn and Barry sat next to each other in the front lines with the female researcher holding Zappy in her arms as the announcer began to speak.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for! The Sinnoh Pokémon League Finals!" This got the crowd to erupt in a roar of cheers. "In the red corner, a trainer that is rumored to have taken down all the gym leaders with only one Pokémon of his six total, and has participated in the Pokémon League Conferences in the three other regions! What we have here is another veteran, and his name is Tobias Neuman! And... oh who am I kidding? We all know each of the heroes of Sinnoh, and the finalist in question is Ash Ketchum!" They cheered even louder than anything Tobias had received in the same minute. "The field generator has determined that this field will be grass! Now, let's see who makes the first move!" Once it was loud enough where the two trainers could talk, Tobias spoke first.

"Ash, it is an honor. Despite my roster through the years, and even defeating each of the other region's Elite Four, I was somehow never able to beat a champion. Lance, Red, Ethan, Brendan, Steven Stone, but that's because I still had Pokémon of normal strength. But now, all six are of legendary power. Not even Cynthia will be able to overcome my current level strength.

"Let me guess, all six are legendary, aren't they?" Ash asked with a serious poker face. Tobias smiled darkly.

"Yes. You have my sympathy, because there is no role more fitting than champion for a hero of Sinnoh, but this is where you're journey ends, because even if you participate next year, You'll have to face me as champion, and I'll be even stronger than now."

"Actions speak louder than words. The battle will decide who wins." Ash said, not willing his words to instill doubt into him. Tobias smirked as he took an Ultra Ball and threw it.

"Regirock, go!" Onto the field came a large golem made of grey and brown rock with long club like hands and jutting shoulders. It had a face that looked like braille in the form of an H.

"Torterra, I choose you!" For the first time in forever, his grass starter appeared first.

"Torterra!" He yelled, bravely staring down the golem.

"Use Stealth Rock!" Making noise that oddly sounded like dubstep, it formed several glowing rocks around itself, it launched them onto Ash's side of field.

"Wow, Ash just doesn't have that much good luck, does he?!" The announcer cried out. "But unlike Toxic Spikes, it's Stealth Rock, so he won't be poisoned, and he won't be in too much trouble unless his substitutes are weak to rock!

"Seed Bomb!" Ash ordered. Torterra opened his mouth and fired off rounds of explosive seeds at the golem, dealing super effective damage and causing small rocks to chip off of it.

"Counter with Dig!" Once the seeds stopped, Regirock jumped into the air to spin super fast around and burrowed underneath the grassy field.

"Use Synthesis Bomb!" Starting up with Synthesis, Torterra started to absorb the energy of the sun via his tree even when he wasn't being healed due to no injuries. Ash knelt down and put his hand on the ground, trying to sense the incoming attack himself. Since Torterra couldn't move all that well, the best he could do was stand on his hind legs just as Regirock burst from the ground, only grazing the underside of the Continent Pokémon. "Fire!" Opening his mouth as he fell onto the golem, a seed that was much brighter and more intense in luminosity than a regular seed bomb shot forth into the rock type's torso, creating a much larger explosion than normal.

"Oh my goodness! Did we just see him use Synthesis to super charge Seed Bomb?! Ash Ketchum is truly the creative trainer, isn't he?!" Everybody else agreed with applause.

"Way to go Ash! That's the way you do it!" Dawn cheered.

"Pika Pika!" Zappy added with a smile.

"Now that's what I call an offense!" Barry remarked as he scratched his head in excitement.

"Hammer Arm." Tobias said. A glow appeared in the dust until it moved swiftly and pushed it all away from the two Pokémon as Regirock's arm was jabbed into the Continent Pokémon's undershell. Torerra was unable to even make an expression of anything other than pained shock as he was thrown onto his back with no sympathy from the legendary rock type.

"Torterra... is unable to battle. The winner is... Regirock." The referee uttered. Ash was taken aback. His starter was never taken down in one hit, not even against ice attacks. He was even built up to withstand hits like that. Tobias wasn't kidding around.

"Torterra... return." Ash said. After, that, he witness Regirock taking chunks of the ground and mashing it against its body, repairing itself.

"No way. That move wasn't even super effective! And yet one punch was all it took?!" Barry cried out in outrage.

"It is a legendary Pokémon after all. What made it even worse was that it struck at the weak part of his shell." Dawn told her friend, sweating from what she just witnessed.

"Pika."

"I only hope he can recover from this."

"Staraptor, I choose you!" The flying type screeched in the air, only for Stealth Rock to send rocks to crash into him, dealing damage. He cried out in pain.

"Stone Edge." Tobias said. Regirock formed glowing rocks around itself and fired. Ash pumped his fists back and forth giving a silent command. The predator Pokémon weaved through the rocks and got in the legendary's face and battered against it wing and feet. Regirock tried shielding itself with its big arms but even with the patchwork repairs, it was flimsy against the fighting move and promptly fell apart into pieces.

"Regirock is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor!"

"Return." Tobias said calmly. "Regice, go!" With one golem down came another, but this time it was made of the cold crystal of ice in the shape of a prism with prism arms, fingers and legs as it floated in the air, like it was magic.

"Regice." It said with a really high voice, the Braile face in the form of a plus. "Ice Beam."

"Regice, Reegiiiiice!" It screamed as it fired a beam of cackling ice energy. Ash again punched the air, giving the signal. Staraptor easily dodged the attack and swooped down to give the ice golem a good beating, even making a few cracks. However, it took the super effective attack like a champ, shocking the Predator Pokémon.

"Again." Unable to get away quickly enough, Staraptor was hit by the chilling attack, not able to cry out as he was frozen before falling to the ground and the ice shattering, leaving the bird defeated.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Regice!"

"Augh, he should've used Mamoswine! She wouldn't have fell as easily!" Barry complained.

"Would it?" Dawn asked him. "Paul used moves they don't naturally learn. Most likely TMs. The same could be said for Tobias."

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Now on the field was was his Sea Weasel. Stealth Rock also hurt him, but not as much as Staraptor. "Use Rain Dance!" Forming a water ball in his hands, Floatzel through it into the air where it created clouds that started to rain.

"Use Charge Beam." Cackling with electrical energy this time, it shot off a blast that thanks to the rain, it reached Floatzel before he could instinctively dodge it, hissing from the shocking move.

"Use Waterfall against the cracks!"

"Counter with Charge Beam!" Tobias demanded, but due to being slow, it was no match against the speed enhanced Sea Weasel as he zoomed forth and smashed himself encased with raging water into the weakened areas of Regice, shattering the legendary Pokémon with a critical blow.

"Regi. Regi. Regi." The ice golem said on repeat as it was defeated, trying to self heal from its predicament. But...

"Regice is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!"

"Alright, Floatzel! You sure showed that popsicle!" Barry cheered on for his rival, but Dawn thought it was too early to celebrate. Sure, Floatzel defeated it with just one attack, but if it weren't for Staraptor earlier...

"Return. Registeel, go!" The last of the legendary titans was the steel type golem, a round body colored grey with a black stripe going down its face with the Braille being a dot surrounded by a hexagon circle. It had short legs and stretchy black arms with white stubs for fingers. Like Regirock, it spoke with what sounded like dubstep, but with techno style warbling. "Good luck breaking this one. It can't even be scratched."

"Hmm." Ash thought. He could switch to Luxray or Dusknoir, but he didn't want to risk losing one of his more versatile Pokémon yet if this proved to be just as dangerous as the previous Regi. Than an idea came to him. "Floatzel, use Dig but don't attack immediately! Just keep digging around!" Floatzel nodded as he dug into the ground, confusing Tobias by that specific instruction. But if the water type was just going to act like the weasel it literally is, then it won't go unpunished.

"Use Toxic and shoot it into that hole." Forming a ball of purple liquid, Registeel shot it into the hole in hopes of poisoning the Sea Weasel. After about a minute, Floatzel burst out of the ground, gasping for air as purple smoke left the hole with him.

"Flash Cannon." Turning to the water type, it started to charge up silver colored energy.

"Dig again!" Despite the poison, Floatzel burrowed underground again just as the Flash Cannon fired, exploding the two holes where they were. About another minute and a half went by before the water type dug out, only it was too weak to continue, and passed out.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Registeel!"

"I wonder what Ash was doing with all that digging?" Barry questioned, confused.

"You'll see. Dawn responded, catching onto his plan already with a visible smile.

"Pika?" Zappy wondered as he looked up at her. Cynthia up in the announcer box also smiled from this clever strategy.

"Floatzel, return. Thanks buddy for your hard work. Dusknoir, I choose you!" With confidence, he sent out his ghost type. Stealth Rock did its thing, but the Gripper Pokémon wasn't too bothered by the field hazard.

"I don't think so. Registeel, return." Withdrawing his last titan, he threw out his next legendary. "Zapdos, go!" Flying in was the yellow and black Kanto lightning bird, Zapdos.

"What?! This is unbelievable! It's one of the three legendary Pokémon of Kanto, Zapdos! To think he not only has all three of the legendary titans, but even one of the birds?! Just what kind of trainer is he?!" The announcer was going ballistic with what he's been seeing the past few minutes. Cynthia herself was also intrigued. She still certainly wanted to battle Ash more, but this Tobias is certainly packing heat nobody else has.

"Just how many legendary Pokemon is he carrying?! Is this even legal?! I'm fining somebody for this!" Barry complained while waving his arms sporadically. Dawn couldn't say anything as she marveled watching the flying legend in front of her.

"Use Trick Room." Ash said. Forming a checkered room around the field, this made Tobias grunt from frustration.

"Attack using Discharge!" Surrounding itself with blue lightning, Zapdos screeched with its long beak as it fired electricity all over the place. Even as Dusknoir maneuvered around the attacks with swapped speed, he still got hit by their unpredictable movements, getting hurt and moaning.

"Fire Punch!" Appearing behind Zapdos, he punched the electric type Pokémon in the back.

"Counter with Discharge!" At point blank, Dusknoir was electrocuted by the powerful electric move, forcing him back. The ghost type floated down to the ground, paralyzed from the two shocks. Zapdos turned toward it, and was about to make another screech when it burst into flames for a second.

"Whoa-ho! Despite enduring two powerful attacks from Zapdos and being paralyzed as a result, Dusknoir inflicted burn onto it! No attack goes unpunished indeed." The announcer commented.

"And with paralysis, Dusknoir is even faster thanks to Trick Room.

"Discharge. One more time." Tobias said, wanting to end this round quickly.

"Ice Punch!" Ash ordered. Even before Zapdos could generate the necessary electricity for the attack, the Gripper Pokémon appeared in front of Zapdos and punched it in the face with a chilling attack. As it was recovering, Zapdos was again hurt by the burn.

"Zapdos, return." Tobias quickly said, not wanting to lose him just yet. "I have to admit, you are quite skilled. Maybe its because I'm always fighting type specialists, despite their skill in said type, they're limited. But you... not only are you very versatile with your skill, your Pokémon are significantly stronger than any trainer I've fought in tournaments."

"Unlike most trainers, I had someone to train with everyday. I've had help, and that help is what made me this strong."

"Well then. You not only have my sympathy, but also my respect. But, I'm not going to let you win. Suicune, go!" Now on the enemy field was a slim, quadruped blue mammal with white diamond patterns adorning its fur. Its mouth and underside were white, and had a think purple main that flowed like the aurora borealis and two white long streamers floating around it. The most interesting feature on its face was a long hexagonal blue crest that stood tall from its forehead. It made a noise that was very deep and raspy.

"What?! Along with Zapdos, he has one of the legendary beasts of Johto?!" The announcer yelled out.

"Augh! This is so frustrating! Stop being so mysterious and use something normal!" Barry screamed at Tobias.

"Use Shadow Punch." Ash ordered. He tried to make his powerful attack, but the paralysis prevented him for just a moment, which was all that Tobias needed.

"Suicune, use Hydro Pump!" Opening its mouth, the Aurora Pokémon sprayed a powerful jet of water that connected right on Dusknoir's chest. He moaned strongly as he was pushed through the grass making a trench until the attack stopped at Ash's feet.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! The winner is Suicune!"

"Dusknoir, return. You did a great job. Luxray, I choose you!" Summoned onto the field was his own electric type.

"Calm Mind, then use Hydro Pump." Tobias instructed. Suicune obeyed as it closed its eyes and started to glow brightly as it became stronger. Opening its eyes, the water beast started its attack, but Trick Room was still in effect.

"Counter with Thunder Claw!" With faster than usual reflexes, he created a claw of electricity that slashed apart the torrent of water. But it wasn't just that; the electric attack traveled through the water and zapped the legendary Pokémon, paralyzing it. Ash groaned.

"Nice try, but it seems like your trick backfired. Hydro Pump!" Suicune was charging up another blast of water, and shot it faster than Luxray could dodge. He was sprayed past Ash and crashed into the wall behind the teen, falling to the ground unconscious.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Suicune!"

"Nooooo! Ash now only has Mamoswine and Tobias has four Pokémon! It's a lost cause! I'm fining Ash $1 billion for this!" Barry cried out in anguish. Dawn still didn't say anything. She believed Ash would win this. Ash has only lost twice, and one of those times involved a team made especially made to defeat him. Even Tobias with his legendary Pokémon wouldn't beat him.

"Return." Ash said, withdrawing his electric lion.

"Well look at this. A hero with one Pokémon vs a veteran with four remaining. Even with Zapdos heavily weakened and burnt, I have a steel type legendary and one you still don't know, which happens to be my ace." Tobias boasted, rubbing in his supposed inevitable success.

"True, I may have one Pokémon left, and the odds seem to be against me. However..." Ash grinned as he took out an Ultra Ball "...I have an appointment with the champion, and I'd sure hate to disappoint her. "Mamoswine, I choose you!" Last up to bat, the ice/ground type roared with power before being hurt by Stealth Rock. The Trick Room around them shattered apart as well. "Now then, let's start tipping things into my favor. "Hail!" Mamoswine roared as her body glowed bright blue and clouds covered the sky above them, raining golf ball sized hail.

"You should've used that move to attack. Use Hydro Pump!" Despite the paralysis, Suicune was able to fire a jet of water towards the ice/ground type Pokémon. But, thanks to the hail, she was able to easily dodge the attack, surprising Tobias.

"How is it able to move so fast?"

"Training. Stone Edge!" Forming glowing rocks around herself, the Twin Tusk Pokémon shot them at the slim beast, getting hurt by a few lucky critical hits, but still survived.

"You won't be lucky this time! Hydro Pump!" However, the paralysis overcame Suicune, keeping it in place.

"I don't rely on luck. Giga Impact!" With a shout, Mamoswine charged surrounded by a purple orb and orange streaks. Suicune could only gape in feat as it appeared that a mammoth shaped truck was storming towards it, and cried out as it was rammed by the much larger Pokémon. It crashed into the ground near Tobias, knocked out.

"Suicune is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine!" The referee declared.

"Alright, so Suicune's status ailment got you a free hit. But now I'll use Zapdos and Registeel to win this. "Zapdos, go!" Even though it was weak, the electric bird still screeched in fury, even when inflicted by its burn. "Steel Wing!" It's yellow and black wings glowed a metallic sheen as it tried to ram its wings into the Twin Tusk Pokémon, but Mamoswine swiftly used the hail on the ground to slide and dodge the physical attack. Before it could try to double back, the burn and hail did enough residual damage to make it faint.

"Zapdos is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine!"

"Yeah, Ash! Make that comeback! I never lost faith in you!" Barry cheered having rebounded from his bout of defeatism. Dawn and Zappy looked at him unimpressed.

"Hmm, so luck's smiled upon you. But not even that can make a dent against Registeel! Go!" Returning onto the field was the last legendary titan. "Flash Cannon!"

"Stomp the ground!" Mamoswine reared up onto her hind legs and stomped with enough force to stumble Ash, Tobias, and the referee. As Registeel charged its attack, the ground below its feet caved in, causing the steel type to fall onto its back, misfiring the attack into the sky while also pushing its body into the ground, resulting in Tobias's side of the field to collapse about 15 feet.

"What?!" Tobias yelled out, having forgotten about the trap Floatzel dug out before.

"Whoa! So that's what Ash has planned awhile ago! All that digging weakened the arena, and Registeel is stuck in a 15 foot hole on its back!" The announcer screamed.

"Heh, looks like that worked all along! Mamoswine, use Ice Fang!" Ash commanded. Going to the edge in a direction the titan wasn't aiming at, the Twin Tusk Pokémon fired icy energy at the steel type, freezing it over to the rubble below it.

"No!" Tobais screamed as Mamoswine fired round after round of Stone Edge at Registeel, hurting it more and more over time. Given that the legendary Pokémon couldn't be broken, and there was no clear indication that a sign of fainting was going to happen, the referee blew his whistle, stopping Mamoswine from further attacking.

"Registeel is unable to battle! The winner is Mamoswine!"

"Alright! Way to go Ash!" Dawn finally cheered, delighted that her boyfriend was so close to winning.

"Pika Pikachu!" Zappy followed with his own encouragement.

"Hahaha! He's going to win for sure!" Barry celebrated.

"Return." Tobais said angrily, getting frustrated with his opponent's stupid amount of luck. "I didn't think I'd ever be down to my ace. Only with Cynthia. I considered bringing Latios for the extra firepower, but now I see that I need all the defense I can get. "Latias, go!" With her appearance revealed, Latias looked like a red and white bird modeled after an airplane. She floated in the air with no legs and had a long neck extending from her squat body along with short three fingered arms. "Use Reflect!" Latias's eyes glowed blue as a blue barrier surrounded herself.

"Use Ice Fang!" Ash ordered. Even with the effect of Reflect, Latias cried out in shrill pain from the powerful ice type move.

"Use Psychic!" Her eyes glowing blue, Mamoswine glowed with a blue outline before the Twin Tusk Pokémon was thrown down at the ground hard, cracking the ground with her immense weight. Despite being thrown around, the ice/ground type managed to get up and huffed to tough out the pain.

"Good job hanging in there, Mamoswine! Double up on Hail to hide!" She roared as the clouds above them doubled down and twice as many hail pieces fell down, obstructing the view of each other and making it much easier to hide.

"Wow, as if regular hail wasn't enough, Ash doubled down on hail to make everything hard to see! How will Tobias react?!" The announcer inquired, interested how this will all end.

"Enough! Use Psychic to get rid of all this hail!" Tobias demanded, greatly irritated from the sound of his voice. Latias was thankful, because all this hail was chipping away at her ability to fly effectively. She used her power to forcibly move the clouds out of the coliseum in general, removing the weather. However, Mamoswine was not in sight. "What? How can a 700 lbs. mammoth disappear? It's not a ghost." Tobias complained, having trouble trouble finding the target. Latias was also confused.

"How rude. For the record, she's 641.5 lbs. Ice Fang!" From the hole, blue zigzags made contact with the legendary red Pokémon. She screamed as she fell to the ground covered in frost, and fainted from all the ice.

"The winner is Mamoswine, and the victor of this battle goes to Ash Ketchum of Twinleaf Town!" The announcer declared. The entire coliseum went ballistic from the awesome display they saw.

"YEAH!" Barry and Dawn hugged each other while jumping up in down, overjoyed at their friend's victory.

"Pikachu Pika!" Zappy celebrated with them.

"Amazing! Despite facing a trainer with a full team of legendary Pokémon, Ash Ketchum has won the Sinnoh League Finals! He's going on to face the Elite Four and maybe even perhaps the champion! That's what you would expect of one of the three heroes!" The announcer screamed into the mic, banging his fists against the table. Tobias looked disappointed, but still had a small smile on his face as he returned his Latias. Each trainer walked around the field since Tobias's side was destroyed, and shook their hands once they were in range.

"I have never met a trainer as strong and skilled as a champion without being one. I thought the power of legends were enough to win easily, but if you can beat me, then I guess power isn't all there is. I now see why I lost all those times even with my legendary team."

"You were really tough regardless. Nobody has beaten my team as efficiently as you have." Ash complimented Neuman. He closed his eyes and turned around.

"Humble as you are strong. You have what it takes to be champion. Reach for the stars, kid." With that, he took his leave. Ash couldn't believe it, at least partially; he's earned the opportunity to face the Elite Four now. Cynthia always felt so far away, but now there was only four trainers left in front of him. He closed his eyes and basked in the cheers of his name as they roared and yelled, until the mic started thumping, prompting the people to quiet down, seeing Cynthia standing up in the announcer box and addressing the audience.

"Congratulations, Ash. You have proven your worth to battle the Elite Four, and potentially face me. However, there is one more battle I want to see. Don't worry, for whoever wins doesn't matter, and either result will still allow you to face us. Consider this a bonus round just for fun. We've seen you face against trainers of all kinds, and even your rival. But now, here's a challenge I bet you weren't expecting. Ash Ketchum... I want you to battle your fellow hero, Dawn Berlitz!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, what did you think of the battle? And what do you think of Ash facing against Dawn in a for real battle for the first time? Let me know in the comments who you think is going to win, because I'm not giving Ash a guarantee to win unlike most of the battles shown. Also, we're going to skip the Elite Four and have Ash fight Cynthia two chapters from here. Elite Four members are just gym leaders without gyms. Anyway, just to recap, review what you think of this chapter and vote on who you think will win next chapter.


	42. Ash vs Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of loving best friends.

"Ash Ketchum... I want you to battle your fellow hero, Dawn Berlitz!" Cynthia requested, causing the whole audience to cheer at the idea.

("Me against Dawn?"/"Me against Ash?") Both of the two thought at the same time as the couple looked at each other, having the exact same expression; shock.

Later while Ash was having his Pokémon healed, Barry and Dawn entered the room and Barry appeared to be ecstatic as he ran to his rival. Zappy jumped off of Dawn's shoulder and went onto a table to watch the interaction happen.

"Congratulations Ash! After this match you're facing the Elite flipping Four! And not only that, we get to see you and Dawn here..." He said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "...to battle against you!" The blonde wrapped his other arm around Ash's shoulders, and the two were brought together in a sort of awkward position while he was too excited to notice. "This... is going to be... amaaaaziiiiing." He whispered the last word. Barry stayed like that for a few seconds until Ash asked,

"Uh, that's great and all, but could you let us go?" Realizing what he was doing, Barry let them go, nervously chuckling while scratching his head,

"Oh, hehe. Sorry."

"It's okay Barry. I'm excited as well... but for some reason its actually weird to think about, let alone make a battle strategy about." Dawn admitted.

"Yeah." Ash agreed. "We've trained with each other for just about a full year now, but a real battle? It's hard to wrap my head around it."

"Pikachu?" Zappy questioned, looking confused about the supposed problem.

"Aha! I know what's wrong with you two!" Barry raised a finger in realization.

"You do?" Dawn inquired, curious what he thought of since she never heard him have answers for something like this.

"Yeah! You went almost a solid year without actually battling each other! You know the techniques and strategies of each other, but not the experience and emotion of it. Dawn! Guess how long it took for us to battle after you and Rowan gave us our Pokémon back then?!"

"Uh... a few minutes?"

"Nope! I challenged him to a battle as soon as you guys left! Ash won of course, even when he was a newbie like me, but just the thrill of battling the first time was awesome! You guys interacted with each other as friends, and a couple even, but never as trainers who wanted to win to see who is the superior! It feels weird because you never applied the thrill to the idea!" He concluded. Looking at each other in the eye, the couple thought about it, and realized that Barry was right. Frighteningly, surprisingly right.

"Wow. I never realized that before." Ash acknowledged, taken aback about this revelation.

"Yeah. To think we went through nearly a whole year without doing the one thing Ash, a Pokémon trainer, does everyday." Dawn agreed.

"Chu." Zappy sighed, not sure what to make of this but was getting tired of their continuing weirdness.

"I know. Heck, even I'm surprised I'm the one that realized this! But think about it. By battling, you'll have done everything that everybody else has done, and you'll find the experience of battling to be great!" Barry told them, trying to be encouraging.

"Well, when you put it like that... the idea's starting to be exciting." Dawn said with a growing smile.

"Yeah, me too. Man, where did our normal Barry go? He's not too insightful about these things." Ash chuckled while jesting with his rival. The blonde looked mockingly offended.

"What do you mean?! I've grown just like the two of you! Oh, I should fine you for this indignant slight!"

"Even if you could I wouldn't pay it." Ash sneered as the two started to push their heads against each other, clenched smiles on their faces as they tried to assert their usual dominance.

"Boys." Dawn sighed with mellow content as she petted Zappy, whom appreciated the action.

"Pika."  
\-----  
It was sunset when the the coliseum was packed up again for the highly anticipated battle of two of the three heroes. The sky made the dirt battle field tinted orange, and a cool breeze kept everything from being too heated in a literal and metaphorical sense.

"How are you doing everybody!" The announcer shouted into the mic, making everyone yell. "What we've got here sure is something else! A bonus round between our Finals winner Ash Ketchum, and the only hero who has not competed in not just this tournament, but not even the gyms challenges as well, Dawn Berlitz! So, without further ado and no further interruptions from me, here they are!" Ash and Dawn walked towards the repaired field, causing everyone to cheer. But to their surprise, they looked different. Ash not too much, since he just switched his black and yellow t-shirt for a completely black t-shirt a size smaller than his normal, but Dawn was drastically different as she was wearing a dress she bought before the allotted time! It was a yellow sleeveless sundress, which flowed pretty good due to how loose it was around her body, and even showed a bit of her cleavage, though not too much. The guys in the audience went wild. For the first time in months, his nose dripped with blood from how unexpectedly hot she was. Then he realized something.

"Hey, no fair! You're trying to distract me!" He complained while stomping his foot on the ground.

"Pika Pikachu!" Zappy went along with his owner, his eyes looking mad. Dawn merely laughed and said in a sarcastic tone,

"Me, distracting you? That's your fault. I'm merely dressing up right so that I look stunning when I beat you in front of everybody." She then posed so that any cameras watching got a good, yet not scandalous look. Ash grunted in irritation before smiling.

"Lucky for me then, I have a back up plan." Zappy jumped off his shoulder Ash took a water bottle from his backpack and drank it from way above his head, letting most of the water drench his body, causing his shirt to cling to his entire torso. All his fangirls screamed for his body. Dawn was flabbergasted from the display, initially unable to believe he had a trap for her as well.

"Aw man! I thought I was the one to... get all the attention." She mumbled that part as if to cover something up.

"Yeah, whatever." Ash rolled his eyes with a smile as he took out a pokeball. "Let's make this a battle to remember, baby." He said both teasingly yet sincerely.

"Of course, sweetie." She returned with the same attitude, holding up her own pokeball. The two stared each other down for about 15 seconds before swapping for a different front runner and shouted,

"Floatzel/Lopunny, I choose you!" Starting the battle was their Sea Weasel and Rabbit Pokémon.

"Use Rain Dance!" Ash tried to go first, but Dawn yelled,

"Stop him with Dizzy Punch! Before Floatzel could form and throw the ball of water, Loppuny used her similar speed to catch him off guard and was punched in the face with a rainbow glowing fist in the face. While it hurt, the water type didn't fall as he skidded back, looking more determined.

("So she doesn't want me to be able to use Rain Dance. Alright then. He's strong without it.) Ash thought to himself. "If we can't blitz her, then we can overpower her! Use Waterfall!" The Sea Weasel surrounded himself with water and shot forth like a geyser.

"Counter with Drain Punch!" Surrounding her fist with green energy, she tried to stop the water type, even managing to stop his momentum for a few seconds, but was eventually able to overpower her as she was pushed to the side, landing on her side.

"Nice, now use Dig!" Ash ordered. Floatzel proceeded to burrow underground.

"Quick, use Reflect!" Dawn requested, but Lopunny shook its head and kept herself on the ground. This confused both the trainers. "Lopunny?" Within seconds, she used her legs to stand and hop back just as Floatzel burst out.

("She used her ears! Clever girl.") Dawn smiled in realization. "Drain Punch, let's go!" Surrounded with spiraling green energy, the Rabbit Pokémon delivered a haymaker of a punch again into Floatzel's face. But this time, something was off. From Floatzel's perspective, the Pokémon that made the attack wasn't Lopunny, but a lucario. He growled and tried to blink away the image once he crashed into the ground, but that just made his vision alternate between Loppuny and the lucario from the past. The one that disabled him. He tried to stand but fell onto the side he was deaf on.

"Floatzel?" Ash muttered in a tone of worried, wondering what was wrong. "Are you okay? Think you can do Waterfall?"

"Don't let him! Drain Punch!" The Rabbit Pokémon once again tried to attack with a green energized attack, but with the Sea Weasel suffering flashbacks, seeing a lucario come at him with what he believed was Force Palm, he yelled out as he puffed his floatation sack up, bouncing the punch off! Dawn gasped from the impromptu defense, and then everyone did when he went right up and used Ice Punch at her head while she was recovering from the recoil. She screamed intensely with pain. The referee blew a whistle while holding up a yellow card.

"Foul for ignoring a trainer's orders with unnecessary roughness! Please return your Floatzel until one of your Pokémon is knocked out!"

"R-return." Ash stuttered, unable to believe what happened. Like him, Zappy wondered what went wrong with his fellow Pokémon friend. Ash looked down at the now occupied water type Net Ball. ("What happened? He's never done this before. Let's see... it started when he was twice punched in the head with Drain-") And that's when it hit him then. That terrible week and a day in Veilstone when his Floatzel got hurt quite badly against Maylene's lucario. He then looked sadly down at the sphere. ("My most sincerest apologies Floatzel. You do so good I actually forgot that you're still suffering from that time. I'll make it up to you.") Looking back up, he yelled to Dawn, "Dawn, I know what happened, but we'll talk after the battle!"

"O-okay." The female researcher hesitantly agreed, wanting to know what happened, but trusted that he knew what just occurred.

"Dusknoir, I choose you!" With Floatzel benched, the next best choice was his ghost type Gripper Pokémon. "Dawn, I give you a free shot."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Floatzel attacked in a wrong way. He's benched, but I won't feel at ease unless you get a free shot so that we're even."

"Noir?" The ghost type spoke perplexed.

"I'll explain it later. Just brace for it."

"Well, alright. Use dig." Dawn told Loppuny reluctantly, whom nodded as she burrowed before the ground with Dusknoir waiting for the incoming attack. Within seconds, the Rabbit Pokémon hit him like a torpedo from the dirt, striking right in the center of his chest. He grunted, but wasn't too bothered.

"Use Dig once more!" She requested. Loppuny dug again into the ground, but Ash was now on the offense.

"Trick Room." Dusknoir formed a checkered room around the fighting area. And good thing since he was now fast enough to dodge the attacking bunny whom burst from the ground. "Ice Punch." His right fist glowing bright blue, he punched her right ear in retaliation, freezing it with a cocoon of ice. She hissed from the pain and the chill.

"No! Use Reflect!" Dawn cried out.

"Ice Punch. One-two combo." Even with his swapped speed, Lopunny was able to put up a blue barrier before being pummeled in the head and torso respectively, causing her to fall onto her knees with a wheeze and collapse in place.

"Loppuny is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir!" The referee declared. Ash smiled from that.

"Pikachu." Zappy said in glee, getting a chin scratch in return.

"Lopunny, return." Dawn said to her beaten bunny. "Good job. You've made this battle easier. Crystal, I choose you!" Many fans cheered seeing an Espeon come onto the field.

"Shadow Punch!" Dusknoir's hands glowed grey before throwing projectile punches that smacked right into her faster than she could dodge, yelling out from the impacts. However, upon falling into the dirt she just as quickly rolled onto her feet.

"Great recovery! Now, use Calm Mind!" Crystal closed her eyes and her body started to glow.

"Shadow Punch, again!"

"Counter with Protect!" While the Gripper Pokémon attacked with the same move, Crystal formed a green barrier around herself, deflecting the ranged punches away. "Now try to get close!"

"Keep her away with Shadow Punch!" Ash commanded. Dusknoir lobbed punch after punch at her, but the Sun Pokémon was evading each thanks to the Gripper Pokémon's predictable physical movements, even with the swapped speed. "Keep it up!"

"Use Shadow Ball!" Forming a ball of black energy, she jumped into the air and launched it at the ghost type right before getting hit by the super effective attack again. Unable to dodge in time at the range it was, Dusknoir tried punching away the Shadow Ball, but it merely exploded upon contact instead. Crystal fell to the ground unconscious, but so did her opponent as well, having fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It's a tie!" The referee announced. Everybody roared from the sight. As both trainer and researcher returned their Pokémon, they grinned from the circumstance as they shouted,

"Floatzel/Empoleon, I choose you!" Dawn was confused by his choice, since he took quite a few drain punches to the head, let alone the episode the pure water type went through, but after a few seconds of looking around in a panic, he sighed and glared determined at the Emperor Pokémon.

"I think you've had time to calm down. So let's get going." Ash told his Pokémon, in which he nodded with a grunt.

("But Empoleon should be faster with Trick Room still in effect. What's he planning?")

"Rain Dance!") He ordered, which resulted in her gasping. Floatzel threw an orb of water into the air, which created clouds making it rain.

"Quick, use Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with Dig!" Even with the swapped speed, she was still no match against the more supremely enhanced Sea Weasel as he dug underground before the torrent of water connected. With the trick room wearing off, the speed difference became even worse as Empoleon was hit nor by a Floatzel but a near invisible orange bullet from the ground. "Again!" Before Empoleon could even turn towards Floatzel, he was already gone underground, and the Reflect barrier shattered around her, allowing the Sea Weasel Pokémon to land an even harder attack. It appeared that she was done for, but she then she started to glow blue and roared her name.

"Empoleooooon!" However, this didn't bother Ash at all.

"Cool she became stronger, but she's still too slow Dawn. One more dig and she's done for. Dig, once more!" Once Floatzel went underground again, the young researcher laughed.

"Hahaha! That's what you think! Use Flash Cannon to get into the air!" Charging up an orb of silver energy from her mouth, she fired it downwards and the Emperor Pokémon shot into the air almost reaching the rain clouds."

("What is she doing?")

"Use Brine at one of the holes!" She ordered, making Ash gasp.

"Get out of the ground, quick!" He pleaded, but it was for naught when Empoleon blasted a wave of water at the nearest hole, and it only took seconds before all of the holes erupted like actual geysers, one of which was the screaming Sea Weasel as he shot up past the clouds and way above the colosseum by five times over. Everyone marveled at the display, even Cynthia.

"Beautiful." The champion whispered. Once the attack stopped, Empoleon dropped down to the ground after two seconds, and Floatzel crashed down onto it seven seconds later.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Empoleon!"

"Alright! We got this Empoleon!" Dawn cheered for her starter.

"Pika." Zappy uttered, astonished by her power, the first time seeing it at this level of raw strength.

"Return." Ash said. "Thanks buddy. You did well. Take a good rest. Staraptor, I choose you!" Once the Predator Pokémon was out, Dawn recalled her starter.

"Return! Spike, I choose you!" Evening the odds, there were now two flying types in the air, flapping their wings in the rain. Cynthia was pleased to see her gift having grown to be so strong.

"Close Combat!"

"Counter with Psychic!" Despite Staraptor's faster speed, Spike was quick enough to catch with a blue outline around the Predator Pokémon just as he was less than a foot close in front of the Jubilee Pokémon, but couldn't move an inch closer. Sending him falling into the ground on Ash's side, gaining quite a lot of distance. Staraptor tried to get up, but he stumbled from being confused.

"No! Ugh, return." Ash groaned, having to return his bird or risk it losing too soon.

"Spike, return." Dawn said as well, perplexing the trainer.

"Wait, why are you returning him?"

"Not a lot of your Pokémon can hit a flying target. I don't want to have too easy of a time beating your butt." To hear that she thinks she could beat him easily got his blood boiling, but not from anger, but from the challenge.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you! Throw out your Pokémon!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Zappy cried out just like his owner did.

"Fine! Cobalt, I choose you!" Her answer to his request by bringing out her blue jackal.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Now it was the grass starter's turn. "Use Seed Bomb!"

"Counter with Flash Cannon!" While the Continent Pokémon send a barrage of explosive seeds at the opponent, the constant beam of silver energy Cobalt created steadily overpowered the seeds and exploded against Torterra's head.

"Stone Edge!" From the smoke, rocks flew across the field and battered against the fighting steel type, inflicting damage from the sounds of his pained grunts.

"Aura Sphere!" Forming a blue orb of energy, he threw it which made it target no problem, a cry of pain coming from the new explosion. However, a green glow could be seen as Torterra walked out of the obscuring smoke, roaring with power.

"Tooorterraaaaa!"

"Alright! Shoot Seed Bomb into the sky!" Rearing his head up, the grass/ground starter shot neon green bombs into the air, raining down and exploding the field.

"Try to get in close for Drain Punch!" Dawn cried out. Cobalt closed his eyes and ran forward, dodging and jumping over seeds that would've hit him. With one final jump, he managed to land a spiraling green punch against the Continent Pokémon's head.

"Giga Synthesis!" The spikes on Torterra's shell glowed bright green, the tendrils reaching out and ensnaring the Aura Pokémon as he tried to escape while the tree glowed as well, restoring health as well. The green glow surrounding him disappeared as a result.

"Get away with Aura Sphere!" Even with his arms clamped together, Cobalt's hands were close together enough to form a blue orb and used his legs to jump as far as he could so that he fired further away from the ensuing explosion. The tendrils let him go as he ungracefully fell onto the ground, tumbling away until he stopped on his side. Standing up, he closed his eyes and sensed if he was finished, but detected a rising green aura.

"Seed Bomb!" From the smoke, intensely green projectiles fired from Torterra's mouth. Tried as he could to dodge them all, and he did do so for a few seconds, the concentrated onslaught was coming in too fast and he was inevitably hit by the bombs, crying out as he was pushed back by the seeds until he was on Dawn's side, falling onto his back defeated.

"Cobalt is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra!"

"Toooorterrrraaaaa!" The grass starter yelled out in triumph.

"That's right, buddy! We can win this!" Ash celebrated.

"Pikachu!"

"We'll see about that! Empoleon, I choose you!" Upon being released onto the field, her blue glow shined again and she shouted with building power.

"Empoleoooon!"

"Seed Bomb!"

"Brine!" Both charged up their currently strongest attack for a few seconds before firing, creating a stalemate in the center for a good while before the constant stream started pushing back the bombs despite their increased explosiveness and eventually overwhelmed Torterra as he was pushed back by the torrent of raging water, and smashed into the wall behind Ash. Once the water stopped, he fell onto his front, fainted from the damage done.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Empoleon!"

"Yay! I'm so proud of you, Empoleon!"

"Chu." Zappy bemoaned from the starter's loss.

"Return." Ash said before looking at the sphere. "A job well done. Thanks." Putting him in his backpack, he threw out his next Pokeball. "Staraptor, I choose you!" Returning into the sky was his Predator Pokémon. "Use Close Combat!"

"Brine, once more!" Empoleon tried to drench the bird with its super powered water attack, but Staraptor was able to fly around the attack and get in close to batter with wing and claw. Since she was already weak, the fighting type move proved to be too much and she was beaten into the ground, knocked out.

"Empoleon is unable battle! The winner is Staraptor!"

"Pika!" Zappy cheered. Ash grinned along with him.

"Return. You've done an amazing job. Rest now. Gallade, I choose you!" Released onto the field, he took an offensive battle while gazing at the flying type.

"Brave Bird!" Staraptor flew up high as he surrounded himself in a fiery aura, and then swooped down to deliver his attack.

"Stone Edge!" Dawn instructed. Forming glowing stones around himself, the Blade Pokémon launched them at the incoming Predator, but he was able to weave and dodge past every rock and nearly rammed into the psychic/fighting type, but missed as Gallade ducked at the last second once he sensed he wouldn't survive the super effective move. Dawn counted him lucky, but knew he couldn't dodge forever forever, so it was all or nothing. Ash shouted,

"Brave Bird, once more!"

"Counter with Psycho Cut, both arms!" Nodding, he let his bladed arms glow light blue while they extended. Crossing his arms into an X, he ran towards the incoming Predator, and the two collided with a clash powerful enough to create an explosion. Ash and Dawn had to cover their faces from the shockwave of said explosion, and looked at the smoke cloud. Once that dissipated, both Pokémon appear to have fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It's a tie!" The referee announced. Everybody cheered from seeing a rare second draw. Ash groaned. despite having two Pokémon while Dawn had one, Spike had four moves diverse enough that no type was resistant, and all were long ranged. He'd be lucky to win this. The trainer shrugged to himself with a growing smirk, figuring that if luck only let him down three times, then why so now?

"Luxray, I choose you!"

"Spike, let's finish this!" Dawn cried out, changing it up with her delivery as her final Pokémon was let loose.

"Use Charge!" Ash started, with Luxray cackling with electricity.

"Use Flamethrower!" Dawn yelled out. Spike breathed in and exhaled a plume of fire that hit Luxray, and even though he growled from the pain, the electricity helped dampen the discomfort.

"Use Thunder Claw!" Luxray formed an extra big claw of electricity, and tried to land it on the flying type when Dawn snapped her fingers, prompting Spike to evade, nearly getting hit.

"Flamethrower, once more!"

"Counter with Charge!" Shielding himself with electricity, he endured the blast of flame that enveloped him. Once the attack was done, he was about to roar with the intent of intimidation when it turned into a cry of pain as he combusted with fire, inflicted with a burn.

"No!" Ash yelped.

"Yes! Now use Psychic!" His eyes glowing blue, Luxray was picked up and thrown away onto Ash's side of the field. As if the burn wasn't enough, he staggered with confusion.

"Quick, blink then use Thunder Claw!" Ash pleaded. Blinking his eyes, Luxray could see even with the confusion the form of Spike shaded standing out amongst the grey ground and background. Forming his electric claws again, he went on the attack.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Forming a blue orb in front of his mouth, he fired it right at the electric lynx, whom counted with said claws so that it didn't connect, but the result was an explosion in his face. He was pushed back, unwilling to give up so easily when his burn acted up, tolling away the last of his health he had, and collasped on his side with a gasp, unconscious.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Spike!"

"Return." Ash said. "You did the best you could." Taking out his Ultra Ball, he shouted, "Mamoswine, I choose you!" They were down to their last Pokémon, and both were at full health.

"Use Aura Sphere!"

"Counter with Ice Fang!" Her tusks glowing light blue, she fired two chilling zigzags. One hit the Aura Sphere and exploded while the other hit the off guard Jubilee Pokémon, crying in pain from the ice attack, but not fainting. "Now use Stone Edge!" Forming glowing rocks around herself, she launched them at the flying type when Dawn placed her fingers onto her head, prompting Spike to use Psychic to stop the incoming stones, and send them back, striking the Twin Tusk Pokemon with her own attack.

"Alright! Now contain Mamoswine with Flamethrower!" Flying high into the sky, he breathed fire down onto Ash's side of the field, making it burn with an inferno and making it hard to see past the flames. Mamoswine had to back up, and so did Ash and Zappy since the heat alone was getting to them.

"(Augh, is this some sort of distraction?")

"Pi Pikachu!" Zappy called out, pointing at the sky. Ash looked up and gasped seeing Spike fly right over where Mamoswine was standing, completely out of her range.

"Now, use Aura Sphere!" Soaring downward like a comet, Spike formed a blue orb and let it drop a second before he swooped away, letting the attack crash into the mammoth's back. With one final cry, she fell forward, defeated.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle!" The winner is Spike, and the victor is Dawn Berlitz from Sandgem Town!"

"YAY! We did it, Spike!" Dawn celebrated, hugging her grown up baby Pokémon as he chirped in glee as they reveled in their victory. Smiling, Ash returned his Pokémon.

"Thanks Mamoswine. You did well. Take a good rest." Walking around the field and not across it because it was still scorching hot, he and Dawn started to stroll towards each other before running briefly just so they could embrace each other, kissing with all the passion they could muster. The entire colosseum went crazy from the display of love after such an excellent battle. Once their lips separated, Ash complimented her,

"Congratulations. You've officially surpassed the master." Dawn was so full of happiness and joy she was actually crying.

"Thank you so much Ash. This is just a wonderful day." Kissing each other again, it only lasted a few seconds when Barry came running at them, yelling,

"Hey guys! You both did great! That's probably the best battle I've ever seen!" The couple laughed as he gave them a crashing hug, enjoying what is happening right now. In the announcer's box, Cynthia smiled the entire time once the battle was over.

"You may have lost Ash, but at the same time, you've won as well for battling so well. I can't wait to face you."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: And that's that! It took a little while but I say that's good. Tell me what you think of the chapter as well in the reviews and enjoy.


	43. The Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash vs. Cynthia

Ash couldn't believe it... he beat the Elite Four, and is going on to meet Cynthia. He easily took down three of the four elites with mostly one Pokémon, but did require a little help with Dusknoir for Aaron, a combo of Floatzel and Torterra for Bertha and Staraptor for Flint. Lucian though was a particularly hard opponent with his psychic team. Ash's Dusknoir was defeated after beating his Mr. Mime and Espeon and Luxray to Bronzong. But when Staraptor came onto the field, not even his Alakazam and Gallade could keep up. Now, it was finally time. August 3rd at 9 PM. The lights illuminated the field, and every seat except for the front rows was packed to the brim. It was a safety precaution that seats closest to the field were unoccupied so that inadvertent accidents didn't befall on the audience. Luckily for Dawn and Barry, whom was holding Zappy this time, were sitting in the announcer box this time. As Ash and the Pokémon Champion Cynthia entered the arena, everyone screamed for them, a mix of their names. They spoke once they were only a couple feet apart at the center.

"Look at that. They cheer for you as loudly as they do me. You're certainly quite the most popular of the three heroes." Cynthia told him. Ash shrugged.

"I don't know. Barry's the only one who flaunts his fame so they likely know him better." The champion giggled from his response.

"Fair point. Even though I already said it at the ceremony, I want to thank you again for what you did at Mt. Coronet. I am truly grateful."

"Pleasure's all mine." Ash nodded with a smile.

"You and your Pokémon have overcome all challenges you faced so far. While you still seem to struggle against psychic types without Dusknoir, you've overcome all your other weaknesses as well. The power and wisdom you learned, I can feel it emanating from you. But now here you stand, the first challenger to actually meet me here. And as Pokémon Champion, I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself." Both trainers nodded, and went to their respective corners, tuning out everything else except for the battle field.

"Spiritomb, battle dance!" From her Pokeball appeared to be a simple rock with a cracked face on it, but then purple and green mist came from within the stone, creating a projection of swirling purple fog and green dot. It had three crescent eyes and a jagged mouth.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash decided to start things with his grass starter. "Start with Stone Edge!" Forming glowing rocks around himself, the grass/ground type shot a barrage of rocks at the apparition, inflicting some good damage. it groaned from the attack, but the rocks didn't hurt it too much.

"Retaliate with Silver Wind!" Opening its jagged mouth wide, it screamed out silver crescents surrounded by wind. They connected with Torterra, but it appeared that the effective move wasn't that harmful.

"Synthesis Bomb!" Ash ordered.

"Flip him back with Psychic!" Cynthia instructed. Spiritomb's eyes glowed blue, thus surrounding the continent Pokémon with a blue outline while he was using Synthesis first. He yelled out as he was flipped onto his back, the set up interrupted.

"No! Torterra, return!" Ash hastily recalled his starter, not wanting to lose him so early.

"Smart move, but what are you going to do now?"

"This. Staraptor, I choose you!" Into the air was his Predator Pokémon. "Use U-turn!"

"Counter with Psychic!" Spiritomb tried to attack, but the bird was just too fast and rammed into the Forbidden Pokémon before retreating back into his Pokeball.

"Torterra, use Seed Bomb!" Ash commanded as he summoned his started back onto the field back on his feet. Opening his mouth, he launched many explosive seeds at the ghost/dark type, creating a smoke scream where a wail emanated from before dying down. They waited to see that when the smoke cleared, there was only the odd keystone left.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra!"

"Haha! Despite your attempt, I still took your first Pokémon out! How do you like that?!"

"Quite impressive Ash, but this is just the beginning." Cynthia said as she returned her Pokémon. "Milotic, battle dance!" The champion yelled as she released her water type. She was a very beautiful aquatic serpent kind of Pokémon with the front half cream colored. She had red eyes with pink antennae above them, along with pink ribbon like appendages extending from her head down half of her floating body. The latter half of her body was mostly colored blue diamond shaped scales with the occasional pink spot ending with four blue large fins. "Ice Beam!" Milotic fired a shot of light blue energy cackling through the air until it made its mark on Torterra's head. He shouted in agony from the coldness really hurting him until the Continent Pokémon collapsed.

"Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Milotic!"

"Torterra, return! Luxray, I choose you!"

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Jump and use Charge!" The electric lion nodded as he jumped over the torrent of water rushing at him

"Hydro Pump, again!" Milotic spewed out another blast of water, this time connecting as he was pushed away with significant force. After being pushed through the ground leaving a shallow trench, he growled as Luxray stood back up.

"Use Thunder Claw!" Forming an extra big claw of electricity, he ran towards the water type.

"I hope using Thunder Claw isn't your only tactic, because that isn't going to work. Again!" Cynthia remarked as her Tender Pokémon shot more water at the electric lion.

"Nope. Strike the water!" With his big claw, he swiped at the aquatic attack, sending electricity down it and paralyzing the beautiful fish. Cynthia gasped. "Luxray, return!" Ash said as he withdrew Luxray. "Floatzel, I choose you!" Replacing the electric lion was his Sea Weasel. "Use Rain Dance!" Forming an orb of water, he threw it up into the sky, which formed dark clouds above them thus making it rain. "Now use Dig!"

"Milotic, return!" The champion recalled her paralyzed water type. "Togekiss, battle dance!" Flying into the air was the mother of Spike, her own Jubilee Pokémon. Ash grinned. "Floatzel, use Waterfall!" Bursting from the ground almost like a literal geyser, which the flying type had just barely any time to dodge. The Sea Weasel Pokémon shot through into the clouds, preventing those below the clouds from seeing him.

"Use Air Slash to get rid of the clouds!" Cynthia yelled out. Her wings glowed white as she flapped blades of energy at the clouds, dispersing them away early, only to be surprised by the water type falling towards her.

"Ice Punch!" Light blue energy glowed on his right arm as he struck the flying type, making her cry out in pain.

"Counter with Shockwave!" Blue electricity crackled around her body before she shocked the living daylights out of Floatzel. No noise came from him as he fell off Togekiss and fell to the ground, defeated in one shot.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Togekiss!"

"Well done!" The champion complimented the flying type, whom chirped happily in response.

"Return." Ash said as he withdrew his water type into his Net Ball. "Thanks buddy. Staraptor, I choose you!" Just like with his previous battle, it was his Predator going against the Jubilee Pokémon.

"Air Slash!" Her wings glowing white again, Togekiss flapped more blades of energy at Staraptor.

"Block with Steel Wing!" Flapping his wings to gain altitude, Staraptor's wings glowed a shiny metallic grey before crossing them over to act as shields against the air based attack. The Champion's eyes widened from the improvised ingenuity. "Now use Close Combat!" Spreading his wings to dispel the rest of the blades, he rushed at Togekiss and battered her from his higher up angle, forcing the both of them into the ground below, unsettling the dirt and dust. It only stayed up a few seconds as it showed Staraptor victorious over his defeated foe.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor!"

"Togekiss, return. Thank you so much. Milotic, do your best!" Back onto the field was the Tender Pokémon, looking majestic as ever, even when cringing from the paralysis.

"Use Brave Bird!" Flying high, he was surrounded by a red fiery aura going up, and upon flipping back to fall back down, the fire turned blue and sparkly. Unable to defend herself or dodge, Milotic was rammed into by the Predator Pokémon. However, before he could back away, Staraptor was ensnared by the snake like Pokémon, making his squawk in protest. Cynthia smiled.

"Perfect. Now use Ice Beam!" Looking at her caught prey, she charged up a ball of bright blue energy and fired point blank at the trapped bird, freezing him completely. Throwing him away, the ice encasing him shattered, letting the flying type lie limp on the ground.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Milotic!"

"Return." Ash recalled. "Thanks buddy. Luxray, use Charge!" Reappearing again, the electric lion's body cackled with energy as his body charged up.

"Hydro Pump!" The champion requested, but Milotic couldn't move due to the paralysis.

"Use Thunder Claw!" Manifesting a large claw made of electricity, he ran and pounced at the water type, slashing across her body. She bellowed out in excruciating pain as she fell to the ground, defeated.

"Milotic is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray!"

"Return. Good job; at least you got a score in. Lucario, battle dance!" To Ash's surprise, the next Pokémon was something Dawn also shared.

("Huh. Deja vu. Well, at least Floatzel isn't going against him.")

"Start things off with Extreme Speed!" And just like that, the blue jackal vanished from sight.

"Huh?! I can't see him anywhere!" Ash complained to himself. Luxray tried to be composed, but his constant shifting eyes gave away that he was lost as well. It was then that Lucario attacked from the side, kicking with his left foot into the electric lion's side. Luxray coughed out bits of his saliva from the attack, but he refused to fall since he merely skidded across the ground on his feet. "Use Superpower!" Surrounding himself in white energy, he charged at the Lucario. Cynthia clapped her hands, which prompted the blue jackal to dodge, shocking Ash. Forming an Aura Sphere in each hand, he threw them at the electric lion as he attack wore off. "Counter with a spin claw!" Looking behind him, Luxray formed a Thunder Claw on each of his front paws, and swerved in a way only a cat like animal could as he successfully batted away both Aura Sphere, only to be met by a smirking Lucario with a third one in hand. Thrusting the blue orb into the lion's chest, Luxray screamed as he soared through the air and smashed into a wall accompanied with an explosion. Luxray fell to the ground, defeated.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!" Ash narrowed his eyes. There seemed to be a certain path to victory, but with something as tricky as Lucario, her Garchomp would definitely have moves to beat against ice types, and an unknown Pokémon, it was a long shot. But this entire journey was a long shot, so why should he go home now?

"Dusknoir, I choose you!"

"Use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia instructed. Forming an orb of black energy and launched it. Ash clapped as well, silently commanding that he use Trick Room. Constructing the checkered room took as much time as the Shadow Ball to almost reach him, allowing the ghost type to disappear with his swapped speed.

"Fire Punch!" Before Lucario could detect him, he was punched in the back by the Gripper Pokémon, falling onto his hands but managed to push off them and land on his sleep. Dusknoir laughed as he disappeared again. Lucario closed his eyes and the appendages on his head floated up to sense him out. It was silent for a few seconds, the tension raising overtime. It seemed like Cynthia was in tune with her Pokémon, because she commanded,

"Shadow Ball!" Opening his eyes, he formed and thrust a black orb where Dusknoir was going to punch with the same Fire Punch. With the clash, the space between them exploded, forcing the trainers to shield themselves from the shockwave, Cynthia's long blond hair flowing back with it. Once the smoke dissipated, Dusknoir was seen floating over the blue jackal.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir!

"Return. You did a great job Lucario. Roserade, battle dance!" Ash chuckled to himself.

("Seems like everyone wants a roserade if they want a grass/poison type.") "Too bad, Cynthia! I've fought Barry's Roserade multiple times! I know their limits! Ice Punch!"

"Spray Toxic all over!" Before the Gripper Pokémon could reach her, the grass type pumped out small streams of purple liquid from her hands, which landed on the ghost. Even though he was drenched in toxins, that didn't stop his icy blue fist from downing her in one shot.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Dusknoir!" The referee declared. However, Dusknoir groaned from the poison beginning to take its toll. However, Cynthia was still positive.

"Return. Ash, I knew that Roserade wasn't going to beat him. I could've hurt him more, but the champion takes precautions for both short term and long term choices." She closed her eyes and sighed with hidden anticipation in her voice. "I can't remember the last time I was pushed into a corner like this. Only a handful of people can give champions a hard time. Let's get to it! Garchomp, battle dance!" Ash grinned as her ace appeared, roaring in all her prime.

"The fun is in the challenge, and I believe we'll win this! Ice Punch!" The ghost type Pokémon vanished into the air, leaving the Mach Pokémon on the field. She and her master waited patiently, trying to sense out his location. Even with Trick Room still in effect, once there was a chill detected, Garchomp was able to leap above the faster ghost type, stumping the apparition.

"Dragon Rush!" The champion commanded.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Light blue vs neon blue, the dragon and ghost clashed in mid-air. For a few seconds they were at a stalemate, but the overwhelming power of her ace was too much for the Gripper Pokémon, even with the ice type move, and he was smashed into the ground by the draconic comet. The move was so strong she created a deep crater with his body in between her and the ground.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! The winner is Garchomp!"

"Return." Ash said. There was one chance left. Both Pokémon could lose in one or two moves in this last bout, and he hoped it was his that will win. "Mamoswine, I choose you!" Once she was unleashed, the Twin Tusk Pokémon roared, intending to win this. The Trick Room then wore off.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Counter with Stone Edge!" While the plume of flame that Garchomp has exhaled made it across most of the field, Mamoswine was able to keep it back with the rocks she created.

"If long range isn't enough, we'll tackle you head on! Use Brick Break!" Her right arm fin glowing white, she blitzed towards and slashed the powered fin into the ice/ground type's face, pushing the mammoth back.

"Push her back with Giga Impact!" Surrounding herself within a purple orb of energy, Mamoswine charged with the dragon right in front of her path. Try as Garchomp could, both the power and mass of the ice/ground was too much and she was trampled underneath. The worst part is, Mamoswine dug her tusks in to stop her momentum, so she basically sat on top of Garchomp.

"No! Use Flamethrower!" Garchomp tried to spew fire, but the Twin Tusk Pokémon simply swatted her head back and forth with said tusks, keeping the dragon from properly attacking.

"Now, finish this with Ice Fang!" Her tusks glowing neon blue, she sent chilling energy into the struggling and screeching Mach Pokémon. Once the attack was over, Mamoswine stepped back, letting Garchomp stand up. She roared while raising her arms up, only to fall onto her front, having fainted.

"Ga-Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner... is Mamoswine, and the victor is Ash Ketchum." The announcer said with shock, completely in disbelief. The entire colosseum remained silent, flabbergasted that Cynthia has lost.

"Alright Ash! You did it! You really did it!" Dawn's voice called out ecstatically from the announcer's box, which he looked upwards to.

"I knew you could do it, Ketchum! Shout it with me! Ash, Ash, Ash..." Barry tried to rally up, snapping the people out of their stupor and cheer along with him. To Ash himself, it sunk into him that he actually won the championship. Ash Ketchum... was the Sinnoh League Champion. Back in Twinleaf, Delia was crying her eyes out in pure joy.

"You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

All of the scientists at Rowan's lab shot off bottles of soda that they drank to their hearts content in celebration. Somewhere in a secret location, Mars, Jupiter and Charon stared at the tv, witnessing this event.

"So the brat is champion now? How bothersome." Jupiter spit out, figuratively and literally.

"Don't fret yourself, Jupiter. Him becoming champion is of no consequence. This just means we have to remain low so that he doesn't come looking for us." Charon remarked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Walking to her ace, Cynthia stooped down and said,

"Thank you so much Garchomp. You did your best like always." She growled in appreciation before being returned. Looking up back at Ash, she stood up and approached him, her face filled with content. "Just a few minutes ago, you were the strongest challenger. And now... you're the most powerful trainer in Sinnoh. That was an excellent battle, and you and your team were outstanding. You achieved victory with the trust and teamwork you and your Pokémon have built the past year. I'll be glad taking part in crowning our new champion." Extending her hand, Ash looked down at it, and gingerly accepted it, just feeling overwhelmed with it all.

"Th-thank you, Cynthia. That means a lot." He responded. She giggled from his awkward demeanor, not an ounce of judgement. She remembered when she was in this exact situation too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash walked alongside with Cynthia down a purple colored hallway with a shiny obsidian black floor that showed their reflection.

"How are you feeling?" Cynthia asked the new champion.

"I've dreamed of this moment almost my whole life. It's crazy how you spend years wanting something, and then you finally achieve it. What was it like for you? Did you always want to be champion?"

"Hehe, not exactly. While I did want to be Pokémon Champion, it was never for the sake itself and all that entails. I just wanted to travel the Sinnoh region, exploring ruins and learning history. Being a Pokémon trainer simply just made it more fun, and it helped me establish a deep personal love for Pokémon along the way as much as I love being an archeologist of sorts. I probably could've just been only an archeologist, but that wouldn't have been as much fun. Not to mention being champion means you have a lot of connections. What about you? Why did you want to become champion?" She asked him. He slowed to a stop, prompting her to stop too, to her confusion.

"It was originally a way of recognition, and an escape from my boring life in Twinleaf. I wanted to make friends along the way and have an exciting adventure, and gain the attention of the entire region. But the night the three of us became heroes, I realized a reason deeper than that. I wanted to show my dad who left me that I could reach the top without him. If I became champion, maybe he'd finally return." Cynthia looked sad and empathetic from that, and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry. Putting that together with what you said after your battle with Barry, that makes what you said even more powerful. You didn't just grow as a person, but you evolved. You are just... beyond words frankly." She laughed at that last part. Ash chuckled as well.

"Yeah well, the past year's been a rollercoaster."

"Right. Well, let's not keep them waiting." She stated before turning back to the direction of the room they were heading.

"Them?" Ash asked, resuming his following.

"Oh, well nobodies' actually there. It's just reserved for champions only. But there is a camera for the occasion someone is the new champion." She answered. Entering the room, to both their surprise was Prof. Rowan.

"Prof. Rowan?" Ash questioned.

"Ash! Your battle was splendid! Kudos to you!"

"Oh, hello Shawn. I wasn't expecting you to be here. What a pleasant surprise." Cynthia smiled.

"Hm! How could I not?! This room now has two people I sent for my Pokedex project. It's only natural I be here."

"Wait, you're a champion as well?!" Ash cried out in astonishment. Rowan simply chuckled at the boy's expression.

"Well, not for very long anyway. But enough about me. Congratulations, Ash. I'm so proud of you my boy." The young trainer stiffened hearing that, but this time it was from... positivity and gratitude. "Actually, no. I shouldn't call you a child. You're a champion after all. Please, step right here." Rowan requested, which Ash obliged. In the room was a Pokeball placement unit and a big screen. In the center of the room was a camera sending everything onto the open air. "Welcome to the Hall of Fame. Your name and Pokémon team will be recorded in the archives forever. Well, go ahead." The professor said. Gulping, Ash placed his Pokeballs in one by one. Torterra, Staraptor, Luxray, Floatzel, Dusknoir and Mamoswine. They glowed for several seconds in yellow light before the screen showed Ash's trainer ID picture, and the pictures of all the Pokémon that had their faces taken before the tournament. Confetti shot into the air. His goal was accomplished. Ash was the Pokémon Champion, and will forever be recognized as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, we finally made it. The (sort of) end of the line. There will be one more chapter for the epilogue in this story, but this is not the end for Ash and Dawn here. I'll be making a sequel story that will cover post game. It will be called 'Dawn Berlitz, a Mythical Legend'. While Ash will have his own chapters, Dawn will be the primary protagonist. Be on the lookout for that. Thank you all so much for your support.


	44. Epilogue

Ash, Dawn, Barry and the former champion Cynthia were flying in an airplane over to the Battle Zone section of Sinnoh; an island in the North East where either the most elite of trainers or wealthiest of the rich went. Which Cynthia definitely qualified for both.

"Ah, this is the life." Barry sighed. "First class air plane to the most high class island in Sinnoh. What do you guys think we'll see there?"

"I bet it's going to be Cynthia's home. No other reason why we'd be going to the battle zone." Ash shrugged, petting the sleeping Zappy in his lap.

"I bet it'll be a preservative habitat of rare Pokémon that need to be saved from endangerment." Dawn guessed. "That would be so exciting."

"I want to battle everyone there! I may not be able to become champion but maybe I can become the head of the Battle Frontier! Hopefully they'll accept a semi-finalist."

"I'm sure they would Barry." Cynthia replied while reading a magazine. "They normally don't accept applicants that aren't at least conference winners, but given your case, I believe they would make an exception for a hero of Sinnoh."

"Oh right! I'm just too good no matter how you cut it." The blonde gloated. Ash rolled his eyes with an amused grin. Dawn giggled at his enthusiasm as well. When they eventually reached the Battle Zone, touched down, and drove the rest of the way. By the time they reached their destination, it was an incredible view. It looked like a small yet very furnished town where the buildings were constructed in a very fashionable manner down to the stone carving similar to Greek artwork, the vegetation was truly exotic and well kept, bringing out the color of the place. Going past a bride over a small calm stream, and there it was: a stone gray mansion that looks like it was modeled after something that came from Pokéwood. And to the right was a pool big enough for six people to comfortably swim laps in and half of it was shaded by a huge dark brown umbrella.

"Welcome to my home here. Or rather, what once was my home here." Cynthia told the teenagers.

"Pika." Zappy marveled the building in all its glory.

"You sold it?" Dawn asked the former champion.

"Not quite. I'm passing it off to you."

"What?!" They questioned, flabbergasted by this out of nowhere gift.

"Yes. This now belongs to you. You will need to learn the skills needed to pay the bills but until then, my accountant will handle them for you. Well, have a look inside." The woman gestured. Barry didn't wait for his friends and barged into the room, and it looked like a paradise inside just as much outside. The living room had a glass table with two brown and cream colored sofas that were right in front of an expensive tv and audio system to jam out to, along with a couple of book shelves. Some of the more fancier objects involved a work desk and a green piano, which had a glameow bust on it. Finally, above it all was a really fancy chandelier. Going into the kitchen, there was a dining table for four people, a large refrigerator with two doors, a dishwasher, a coffee machine and a tea set, and finally a bowl of fruits. The area was nearly entirely surrounded by cabinets. As the blonde went to explore the bedrooms, the other three entered and Dawn gasped from what was contained inside.

"This is all for us?! This is just overwhelming!" She stated incredulously. Zappy

"I had moving people empty the place of all my belongings here and filled it with whatever you three found fancy. A home away from home, if you will."

"Wait... you planned this from the start if I or Barry won, haven't you?" Ash asked skeptically, though he couldn't help but have an excited face. Cynthia giggled.

"Guilty as charged, though only after you have won. Consider this one of two gifts I'll be giving you for a while now."

"Two? But you've already given us so much! How could you possibly give us even more?!" Dawn cried out, unable to believe all of this at once.

"Well, it wouldn't certainly be enough to just hand the newest champion a small statue and picture of their achievement, would it?"

"No." Ash replied, knowing what she was going to say. "The Pokémon champion get's a paycheck of $10 million dollars."

"Are you serious?!" Dawn stepped back, not sure she could take much more of this. "That's a ridiculous amount of money!"

"How else do you think I can afford being champion and all of the benefits that comes with it?" The woman laughed at the girl's astonishment. "You could spend 25 grand everyday and only run out a little over a year. Within the hour Ash, you'll experience even more of what life has to offer with no issue of money."

"Th-thank you Cynthia, but I'd like to make a request. I don't have need for that much money, so I'm perfectly fine with sharing my new wealth between Dawn and Barry. That way each of us get over $3.3 million."

"Oh Ash, thank you so much!" Dawn cheered as she hugged her boyfriend tightly, kissing him passionately. Cynthia giggled from the display. Feeling a silent alarm go off in her pocket, she knew it was time. "Barry, come back here please! How about we step outside? There's one more surprise."

"You've got to be kidding me. A mansion and $10 million dollars? What else is there." The female researcher inquired, getting used to this by now.

"Did someone say $10 million dollars?!" Barry shouted as he came back with Zappy on his shoulders.

"Yes, but shush." Ash told him. Cynthia opened the door they came through and when they exited their new home, they were surprised to see all of the gym leaders, Prof. Rowan, and all of their family members were there all at the same time, two of which held up a banner that said congratulations in rainbow letters.

"Surprise!" They all said in unison.

"Guys, you're here!" Dawn gasped as she ran to hug her family.

"Hey mom! Guess what! We just an additional-augh!" Ash pulled him by the ear and whispered into it. "Oh, ok. We just got an additional $3.3 million dollars! Oh, hey Master Wake!" As his friends went to their respective families, and Barry to his unofficial master, Ash's mother walked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so... proud of you Ash. I didn't know what to expect when a person working with Cynthia came to me with a helicopter, but seeing this... I can't even describe my emotions. I love you Ash." She said as she hugged him.

"I love you too Mom." The trainer replied back contently as mother and son embraced.

"Pika pi." Zappy cooed as he climbed up Ash and hugged along with them. Once the hug was over, some of the gym leaders approached him.

"So, mind if we go inside?" Maylene asked giddily.

"Yeah, sure! It's my place now, so do whatever you want! Let's have a party!" Ash yelled out to everyone.

"Thanks Ash!" Roark said.

"There's no time to waste then!" Gardenia agreed.

"Let's have a look then!" Byron bellowed out. For the rest of the day, it was all one big celebration party as they ate the best food, watched a movie with the glass table out of the way, the younger guys and gals playing in the pool like volleyball, and just about everything else. At the end of the day, when the party was almost over and everyone was going to go to hotels for the night, everyone sat right in front of the villa in two rows. Left to right standing in the back row was Dawn's family older family, Barry's mom Fiona, Prof. Rowan, Byron, Volkner, Fantina, Crasher Wake and Cynthia. In the front row sitting down was Roark, Gardenia, Barry, Ash, Dawn with Lucy in between her legs and finally Maylene & Candice. Delia was holding the camera.

"Alright, on the count of three, everyone say victory. One... two... three!"

"Victory!" They all cried out, before a photo was taken. With a flash of that photo, this was officially the start of a brand new adventure.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. Now, if you've missed or don't remember what I said earlier(Which I probably didn't by accident here, it was more on FFN) I'm going to make a new story that covers the post game. It will be called "Dawn Berlitz: the Mythical Legend". She's for most of the chapters going to be the protagonist. Look out for it my fellow readers.


End file.
